Healing Two Souls
by cmol8806
Summary: AU:Temperance Brennan is almost eighteen and entering her last foster home after barely surviving her last one. Seeley Booth is just returned from war, with new nightmares. What happens when they meet? I know sounds bad, but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, this is my first ever story. Im very nervous about it. I know what I want to happen, but as to how they happen and how long it takes is up in the air. Its sorta a hs fic, but not really. Any feedback is welcome. Ok...here it goes**

**Chapter 1**

The hustle and bustle of human traffic through the long drab hallway did nothing to decrease the September heat. Children and young adults sit in hard plastic chairs lining the hallway. The younger faces were a combination of fear, hope and sadness, the older ones were of resignation and distrust. Almost all had a plastic bag filled with clothes, including the tall seventeen-year-old girl in the last chair. Her long auburn hair fell on each side of her bent head, shielding her face from view. She is hunched over, almost as if she is trying to make herself appear smaller, one arm around her midsection while the other balanced a large anatomy text book opened on her lap. A door opens, and a short graying woman with a withered and disinterested face emerges, carrying with her a coffee stained folder and a brown, cracked leather briefcase.

"Temperance Brennen" she calls, glancing expectantly toward the row of adolescents.

The tall girl's head snaps up to reveal a classically beautiful face with fading bruises and intelligent, sharp, gray-blue eyes. She closes her book and leans down to pick up her own clothes-filled garbage bag before standing up.

"Hello Temperance. My name is Althea Hobbs, I will be your social worker for the next six months until you turn 18", the woman says in a brisk professional voice void of any true compassion, offering Temperance her hand, "We have found a foster home for you. They are expecting us soon so if you'll follow me, I'll tell you about them on our way" She turns and leads the young girl down the hallway, and towards the parking lot.

Temperance isn't at all insulted or surprised by Althea; her experience has been that social workers that truly care are rare. She holds her textbook tighter to her body and reminds herself that it is illogical for a caring and dedicated social worker to be given to a teenager with a history of trouble, who will also be eighteen in two months.

Althea glances at Temperance as they near her dented tan Ford Taurus. She has of course read the file on Miss Brennen, and what she read made her heart weep a little. No one deserved what this girl, or really any of the children in foster care, has been through. But thirty years on the job have made her harden her heart. However, Althea has also read that she has run away from two of her foster homes and although Temperance is a very intelligent and driven young woman, she is quite cold and closed off, so she makes no attempt to make small talk.

Once in the car Althea begins to speak, again with the same impersonal tone. " I understand that your last foster parents were abusive and I am so sorry you had to endure something of that nature." Althea glances at Temperance, but the only reaction she gets is the straightening of shoulders and tightening of lips. "I assure you that we have run a thorough check on your new foster parents. They are an older couple but stable and by all accounts, loving. They took in their grandchildren about ten years ago, two boys. The older joined the military, and the younger brother is your age. In fact, you will both go to the same school. Isn't that great? You will at least know one person when you start school next week."

Temperance is barely listening to her speak. Instead she is looking out the window at the city she now calls home. Washington DC, home of the Jeffersonian Institute, Temperance's metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel. Temperance always loved to learn a trait that made her an outcast at school from a very young age. After her parents' disappearance and brother's abandonment at fifteen, her status didn't improve so Temperance devoted her entire being into her studies, even more so than she did before. She gently runs her fingertips over the cover of her textbook, the only thing she owns that she bought herself, the only object that brings her any kind of hope. Her goal is to become a forensic anthropologist. Logically she knows that her parents must be dead, but the not knowing for sure eats at her daily. She wants to make sure that doesn't happen to others, that at least someone else will get closer on what happen to their loved ones. Even though she has changed high schools a few times, her grades never suffered, so Temperance is awaiting a full scholarship at the end of the year. She has an interview for a job at the Jeffersonian; her plan is that such employment will help her when she applies for an internship in a few years.

Temperance is brought out of her musings when she notices the neighborhood they are now driving through. It is obviously middle class, with average two story houses, minivans and bikes filling almost every driveway. Althea pulls into the driveway of a corner house. Temperance gets out and scrutinizes the house that will be her "home" for the foreseeable future. It is a two story white house with navy blue trimming and a wrap around porch. The lawn is a healthy green and well kept with a large oak tree whose branches reach the upstairs windows. As they walk across the stone path towards the front steps, Temperance notices the carefully kept flowerbeds by the porch and can't stop her lips from twitching when she sees that they are full of daises and daffodils, her favorite flowers. She notes that there is an American flag waving from a pole connected to the roof of the porch. They must be proud of their golden boy military grandson, she thinks. Althea and Temperance walk up the steps and knock on the door. After a moment an older man with graying brown hair, wide shoulders, thick arms and kind brown eyes opens the door and stretches his hand out to Temperance.

"Hi there! You must be Temperance! I'm Hank." As he guides the ladies inside, he flashes a very charming smile Temperance, trying to put her at ease. "Come on in. This is my wife Lizzie." A gentle looking woman walks towards Temperance and pulls her into a light but loving hug, full of the smell of daises and chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello Temperance. We are so glad to have you here."

Althea shifts her weight and glances at the watch before briskly attempting to make her exit. "Well, all the paper work is in place. Temperance, you have my card if you need anything. I will stop by in a few weeks to see how you are adjusting. Pleasure to meet you both." With a nod toward the couple, Althea opens the door and exits, but before the door closes behind her, a young man comes through. He is tall with well-sculpted features, brown hair and eyes. But Temperance notices that his eyes, which are shifting between her, Hank and Lizzie, do not hold the same warmth of the elder man standing next to her. Lizzie steps forward to introduce the two teens.

"Jared, dear, this is Temperance Brennen. Temperance, this is our youngest grandson; Jared."

"Well hello there. When Pops told me we were taking in a foster kid I was expecting a little snot or a revenge of the nerds wannabe. Definitely not someone like you," Jared says giving Temperance an appraising look and a flirtatious smile. Temperance simply stares back at, unsure about what he was talking about. "Oookkaaay" Jared says with lifted eyebrows before walking past them and up the stairs. Hank sighs and shakes his head, then bends down and picks up the garbage bag of clothes leading the women up the stairs behind his grandson, indicating each room as he mentions them.

"That room down the left is our room, the next is Jared's. The room all the way to the right is the bathroom and THIS one, is your room. We hope you like the furnishings. We heard that you were a dedicated student so we made sure you have everything you need." Hank opens the door and steps aside, so Temperance can enter. She is breathless for a few seconds as she takes it all in. It is a large room with shelves built into the two of the walls. As she takes a closer look she sees that history; math and science textbooks fill the shelves, along with some CDs and a stereo. The bed and dresser are both made of a dark wood, which shines due to the light seeping through the cream lace curtains. The bed is a queen, with fluffy pillows and a white and yellow quilt comforter. The side table has a beautiful princess telephone and lamp. On the other side of the room is a desk made of the same wood as the other furniture with a computer. The window looks out onto the oak tree and front yard. Laid out on the window seat are a backpack, notebooks, pencils, pens and other various school supplies. Temperance walks towards them and places her textbook down next to them.

"We wanted to make sure you had everything you needed for school next week and we placed your class schedule in the top desk drawer." Hank explains. He exchanges a look with his wife; they are afraid that they may have made a wrong assumption. When they talked to Temperance's social workers, they learned that she was a very dedicated student, with a focus on science. They had hoped that showing her they would encourage and support her interest would help the cold exterior they were told to expect melt a little.

"If those aren't what you would like to use, if you would like to pick something out yourself, that's fine." Lizzie steps closer, concerned when she doesn't get a response. "Temperance, are you ok?"

Temperance is in shock. Except for her father, no one had ever attempted to understand her love of learning. Now these strangers may not understand, but the are by all appearances trying to encourage her. When Temperance turns to face Lizzie and Hank, she feels a small part of her wanting to hug them both, but her rational brain wins and she leaves the shield over her heart. However, she can't bring herself to completely shut them out, so after a deep breath she speaks for the first time in a quiet, slightly hesitant voice, "Yes, I'm fine… You can call me Tempe, if you want."

Lizzie looks at the young woman, and smiles. "Well, Tempe, we will let you get settled in. I will call you for dinner in about thirty minutes." Lizzie walks to her husband, then turns around again, with a slight pause she softly says, "Welcome home dear". When all she receives is a simple nod she and Hank leave the room, closing the door gently behind them.

Once alone Temperance walks toward the desk. She trails her fingertips over its surface before gingerly sitting in the chair. She once again looks around the room, taking in all the details the couple put in just for her. She then looks down at her weathered shoe, then takes off her right shoe and looks at the bottom. She sees the four names already written down in faded black ink, the last making her shudder as she remembers what they put her through. No, I wont let them affect me any longer, its over, she tells herself. She opens the desk and takes out and uncaps a bright blue pen from a drawer filled with various school supplies. She adds the name of her last and what looks to be the best, foster family.

Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say it in chapter 1 but I don't own Bones or anything else you might recognize**

**Chapter 2**

"Let's see, peeling paint: check. Roaches: check. Barely cold fridge: check. One smelly ass pullout couch in the middle of a room barely big enough to walk in: check. Broken AC: check. Yep, it's official. This place is a shit-hole."

A very frustrated Seeley Booth once again bangs on the broken AC window unit, which still refused to work. He opens the other windows in a vain hope that God will take pity on him and send a breeze his way. Standing there, his muscular six foot one frame coated in sweat, dressed solely in a pair of white boxers, he is quite a sight to see. He runs his hand through his already tousled short brown hair and turns back to the couch as his newly healed feet start to bother him again. With a groan, he lies on the couch, propping his feet on the armrest. A huge sigh is followed by a smirk as his hand reaches down into a bucket full of ice to bring up a wrapped ice cream bar.

"Wonderful, cheap ass Milk Blast Bar. Come to papa."

He rips off the wrapper and bites off half of the ice cream with a moan, relishing the sticky, chocolately sweetness and recalling all the previous moments that he shared with the frozen treat. Sixteen, sitting with his best friend Cam Saroyan on the steps outside of school, joking about his performance in the last football game. Sitting under a strong summer sun with Pops and Jared, fishing on the lake at 13; finally realizing that he and his brother were safe. Eight years old, sitting on his window sill, taking a bite then placing the still wrapped portion on his bruising cheek, unfelt tears rushing from his eyes, wishing with all his heart that God would let his mother come back to him.

Shaking his head to clear the memories, he glances at the phone that he had set up the day before, feeling a pang of guilt go down with the last bite of his ice cream. He has been a regular American citizen again for two weeks, and still hasn't called his grandparents. He knew that they had left Philadelphia shortly after he enlisted, moved to what his Grams called "a beautiful little manor" in Washington DC, to which they had written him letters with the new address and stories of their new life. When he was discharged he just couldn't bring himself to drag his demons home to them. Pops was perceptive, he would be able to tell in an instant that his grandson was hurting, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen it before.

Joseph Booth, Seeley and Jared's father, was always a mean drunk, even before their mother, Elena's, death. But after an embolism suddenly took her life, there was no one left to shield the young boys from their father's now violent drinking.

On the day of Elena's funeral, Joe filled the part of himself that wasn't already full of anger and sadness with good old Jack Daniel's. When he saw a boy's tie hanging off the back of the couch, he completely lost it. Seeley and Jared ran into the room at the sight of their father breaking whatever he could reach, screaming words their young minds couldn't comprehend, but knew were forbidden for them to say. When Joe finally spotted his sons, he demanded to know whose tie was left out so disrespectfully. In the second it took for Seeley to realize it was his three-year-old brother, he made a decision that would change his outlook for the rest of his life. That night was the first time he sat on the widow sill full of bruises after taking the blame for his little brother, but it wasn't the last.

The next four years became almost unbearable for Seeley. The beatings increased to the point where Joe didn't even need a reason, that was until Seeley's twelfth birthday, when Pops showed up to take his grandson for a surprise gift. When he entered the house and saw Joe beating an unconscious Seeley, he himself lost it. He grabbed the man who was his son, threw him into the wall, and gave him three good hits to the face before demanding that he leave and never come back. Waking up to the sight of his Grams face as she cleaned his wounds, learning that he and Jared would never see his father again, Seeley wept. He was filled with relief that he wouldn't die at a young age at the hands of his father. But he also felt rejected, his father had left without a word, after a lifetime of beatings, what had he done for his father to hate him so?

High school was the highlight of Seeley's life so far. He was an all around athlete, a good student, and an absolute catch to the girls. Although his reputation was being "that guy", Seeley's heart wasn't in it. He wanted a purpose, to give back, to do something that would make a difference and make his grandparents proud of him.

Joining the Army seemed like a dream come true to Seeley. He quickly stood out as an amazing marksman, and became a lead sniper in his Ranger unit. He dealt the best he could with the horrors of war, bonding as much as he dared with his fellow soldiers, becoming the ultimate blackjack and poker player in the unit as no one was able to bluff their way against him. The thrill of gambling and winning gave him a slight reprieve of his guilt, but the taking of lives started to eat at his soul. After taking the life of a man in front of his son, Seeley decided to not re-enlist when the time came, instead he was going to take advantage of the army paid for college education and become something that would make himself proud. His last mission involved letting one of his men that he became the closest to, Corporal Theodore Parker. But things went wrong.  
><em><br>"Booth? Hey Booth, you waking up man?"_

Booth opens his eyes and groans at the shooting pain. He squeezes them shut for a few moments before trying to open them again.

_What the hell is that?__he thinks. He sees a dark shadow he can only assume is a person's head but has to blink for a few seconds before it comes into focus._

"Welcome back Sarge. You had us worried there," says the grinning face of Corporal Michael Angelo, an average sized Mexican American man with a solid build, and one of Booth's regular poker players. "You've been out of it for a few days. Man, what the hell happened?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Angelo."

_At the sound of their commanding officer's voice, Angelo quickly snapped to attention as Booth painfully tried to sit up while a medic assisted him. He grimaced gratefully at the medic, while he steeled himself for the questions that were sure to follow. __Come on Ranger, keep it together__, he tells himself._

"Dismissed Corporal." As Angelo moved to a soldier in another bed, Master Sergeant Edwards takes his seat next to Booth's bed.

"At ease, Booth. We'll take your official statement later, for now just tell me everything you remember. You went to take out your target, with Parker along to show him how it's done. Did you take out the target?"

"Yes, sir. At 23:00 hours, the target exited the main building and crossed the compound to his living quarters. As soon as I had the target in my sights, I took him out. Then all hell broke loose," Booth pauses, staring at his bandaged feet sticking out of the covers, willing his increasing heart beat to stay in control. "One of the guards must have seen where the shot came from. Teddy-um Corporal Parker didn't keep his head down or didn't duck down fast enough-"

"Did you remind him to keep his head down, out of the enemy's sight?"

_Booth's head jerks up, his face indignant anger and guilt. But he shifts his features back into a neutral expression. __Of course I told him! Maybe he didn't hear me. But I told him, I told him to keep his head down…didn't I?  
><em>_  
>"Ahem…yes sir. Umm…When I saw Parker was down, I-I-I crawled to him, checked him, he was still breathing, and uh, I carried him out of there as fast as I could." <em>_He was so heavy, but I had to get him out of there.__ "I headed southwest, where I knew the rendezvous point was located. They were right behind us, the whole time." __The shouts, bullets going past, inches from us. The smell and feel of Teddy's blood rushing down my back. God Teddy, you were a kid!__"A shot hit me, in the right shoulder…took me down. I uh- Corporal Parker didn't make it…I-don't-remember what happened, but when I woke up I was in a basement? It was dark…they asked about our location, my mission, stuff like that. They uh-there were beatings, um…canes, and they-they tied me up, my feet-they…rubber hoses on my feet. I-I-I-I don-don't know how long I was there-"_

"Easy, Sergeant, relax. I got the story from there," Edwards waits for Booth to regain some composure, looking on him with deep respect. He is impressed with how much Booth endured and his retelling of the events; most soldiers begin to weep and shake with the memories of the horrors they were subjected to. Yes, Booth shifted, as much as he could, as he talked, and there were tears building in his eyes, but he refused to let them drop.

_"A week." At Booth's confused expression, Edwards clarified. "You were a POW for a week. A scouting unit saw them moving you from one building to another and went in for a rescue mission. Two of their men were lost, but ten other soldiers were recovered."_

At Booth's nod, he continued with a more professional, crisp tone. "Well, the doctor has informed me that you will be on bed rest for about three weeks, then ready for missions again about six weeks after that. So, for those six weeks, you will be-"

_NO! _

"All due respect sir, but…I was told this was my last mission and I want to keep it that way. I'm not re-enlisting. I've done my duty, served my country, and done it well," Booth looks into the older man's eyes, determination clearly written on his face. "I'm done."

Edwards stares at Booth for a few moments, seeing in his eyes that no matter what arguments that might be made, he would not change his mind. So he simply nods, stands and returns Booth's salute before walking out. Angelo reclaims his seat next to Booth's bed.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get home?" Booth chuckles.

"Eavesdropping, Corporal?" he sighs, "I don't know. My Pops and I used to restore cars together, I guess I could get a job in a mechanic shop."

"Fuck that! You're smart, man. Don't waste that by working in some car shop. Hey, Uncle Sam said if you join the army, he'll pay for college. Take advantage of that man; it's what I'm gonna do when I get done."

"College? Go to college for what?" he pauses, thinking. Going to class, taking notes, seeing beautiful intelligent women. Explaining why a 22 year-old is still in the beginning stages of college. "Forget it, its not for me," waving his hand, dismissing the idea.

"Hey, you told me that you got good grades in high school. You took some correspondence course while you were here and passed, didn't you? If you're struggling, they got tutors to help you out! As for what major, criminal justice."

"Get the hell out of here, you're giving me headache" Booth tells him jokingly. As Angelo stares at him, he sighs, then grudgingly "I'll think about it ok?"

"All right. We all got potential, just don't waste yours. You got to at least try, man," With a shake of his head Angelo left Booth to his thoughts.

Two weeks before Booth was to return home, Angelo and his unit were ambushed and killed, so Booth returned to Philadelphia. He moved into the first apartment he could afford and spent all of his days trying not to think about his memories while failing every night as he woke up in a cold sweat.

In an effort to soothe his troubled thoughts, Booth jumps up from the couch to pace in the tiny room, running his hands through his hair and over his face. He finally surrenders to the need to get out, to find some kind of relief to save his sanity. He takes a quick icy shower, dons the most lightweight clothes he owns and walks out the door. With any luck, he thinks, I can find an air-conditioned bar with ice cold beer, a TV, and maybe a poker game or a pool table.

**AN: Okay so the reviews and alerts I got astounded me. WOW! Thank you so much! Downside: now there is pressure! Lol. So, I don't know anything about the military so if I made a mistake, forgive me. I'm gonna try to post every weekend, hopefully. I want to say thanks to my beta coilerfan35 (who has some awesome stories, including the one that inspired me to write this, The Protector). Also, in upcoming chapters, I'm gonna bend some rules. I know that real life is different but this is my universe so I'll change what I want lol. Booth and Brennan are gonna be together in this fic, they will meet in chapter five (probably). Just stick with me. If you feel in the mood, I would love a review lol. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bones or anything else you might recognize**

**Chapter 3**

Temperance maneuvered her way around the various teenagers crowding the hallways of Madison High School, lifting her eyes only to make sure she hadn't yet passed the location of her first class. She feels the curious looks and stares of her fellow students but ignores them. As her fifth time entering a new high school, she is used to the stares and the whispers that always accompany them.

Spotting her classroom and not wishing to be late, Temperance quickens her pace, accidentally bumping into a well-dressed girl passing by her.

"Oh, excuse me," Temperance apologizes. The blonde girl looks at her up and down, from her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, her plain gray T-shirt and jeans, to her visibly worn shoes.

"Just watch where you're going. Nice shoes, Morticia," she scoffs. She smugly smiles at seeing the hurt flash in Temperance's eyes, before turning to speak to the other two blondes at her side.

"That's the new foster kid Jared was telling me about. He says she's a _freak_," the trio throw Temperance an amused glance as they walk way, still talking about the story Jared had shared with them. Temperance stands there, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment as she remembers the day before, when she was first called the cruel nickname.

Temperance was sitting on the porch, reading the newspaper, as she did everyday since her parents' disappearance, hoping, yet dreading, that there would be some hint of them. Seeing none, she folded the paper and set it on the step next to her. She wistfully stared at the daises next to her, thinking of all the days she spent gardening and laughing with her mother; she was so lost in her memories she didn't notice Jared walk out of the house behind her.

After the first day of flirting with a puzzled look as the only response, Jared reverted back to his cruel and unruly persona. He continually made many cruel comments on Temperance's interests, that day was no exception. He had asked her if she was trying to will the flowers to death, referring to her as Morticia, laughing cruelly when she told him she didn't understand what that meant. He walked to his car, tossing the word freak out behind him. After Googling the name, Temperance realized the insult and had been avoiding Jared ever since.

"Well, I see you met the Barbies," says a voice behind her. Temperance turns, all the dark thoughts temporarily gone from her mind. The smile that covers Temperance's face is full of surprised joy, as she embraces the only true friend she has ever had.

"Angela!"

"Hi sweetie," Angela Montenegro says with a happy laugh. Pulling back from the hug, she flashes her signature toothy grin. The same grin she had given Temperance when they were paired in sophomore PE; Angela became the first person to see past the shield Temperance had placed around herself and the first to ever make any progress in getting past it.

"Wait, Barbies? I don't know what that means." Angela laughs.

"Those three blondes? Everyone but their own little group calls them the Barbies. The one who was talking to you is Hannah Burley; she's the little leader. Tessa Jankow was the tall one and the trashier looking one was Rebecca Stinson. Apparently they're all easier than a first grade spelling test."

"I don't-"

"It means they have sex with any guy that takes them out. So what classes do you have, Bren?"

She grabs Temperance's school schedule out of her hand and squeals.

"Oh my gosh, Brennan we have almost every class together! Come on, our theatre class is over here," Angela links arms with Brennan and leads her inside their class. "So, I haven't seen you since sophomore year. How have you been? Are you still with the same foster family? Any new boyfriend info I should know about? Oh, guess what? I'm an emancipated minor! My dad has me set up in an apartment near here. I mean I still have a job to pay for the other stuff like utilities and food. You can come over and have a girl's night out! Hey wait, why are you taking theatre?"

"Breathe Angela," Brennan chuckles as they sit in two of the chairs scattered around the spacey classroom.

"To answer your questions: I've been ok. No I left Jones house a week after the end of school. I'm living with an older couple and their grandson now. I haven't had any boyfriends. That's great about the apartment and I would love to have a "girls night" although I will have to ask the Booths. I'm taking theatre because I needed an elective class."

Angela had no chance to respond as the class started. Brennan was surprised how much she enjoyed the class. After the warming up exercises, they were split into pairs and given scripts for a ten-minute skit that was to be performed in two weeks time. Brennan and Angela were of course partners and both were amazed at how Brennan suddenly became a completely different person. Brennan felt a freedom she hadn't felt before, and was greatly anticipating coming to the next class. All too soon the bell rang and the girls separated for their second class. It wasn't until lunch that Angela got the chance to question Brennan more on her new home life.

"So earlier you said that the family you are living with are the Booths? As in Jared Booth?" Angela asks as she stabs at the dubious red slop on her plate, building up the nerve to actually try it. 'This is spaghetti? Maybe Bren has the right idea with that salad.'

"Yes. You know him?"

"Just his reputation. And let me tell you; if half the rumors are too, that is one bad seed. Taking cars for joy rides, usually one of the Barbies along for some backseat "entertainment", fights, some petty theft. When he bothers to show up for school, he spends most of his time either in detention or trying to convince some girl to sleep with him.

"According to my sources, the fights started in middle school, but his older brother always bailed him out. Not much is really known about his brother, he's a few years older than we are, except that he's a cutie. So did he hit on you?"

"What-I haven't met him. I assume he is still in the military."

Angela finally abandons her efforts at eating the foul "food" on her plate, pushing it as far as she can to her right in disgust.

"I can't do it. Can I share your salad?" Temperance chuckles as she slides her salad closer to her best friend. "Anyway, I was talking about Jared. Has Jared tried to hit on you?"

"Oh. I doubt it. But if what you have heard is true, then logically he must have and I just didn't understand it. You know I suck with people"

"Hey," Angela makes sure Brennan looks her in the eyes before she smiles at her. "You don't suck, they do. If anybody tries to tell you different you tell me. I can't fight or shoot a gun, but I can spit with deadly accuracy."

Brennan smiles and shakes her head.

After the end of the school day, Angela offers Brennan a ride home, which she gladly accepts.

"So what are your plans tomorrow after school?"

"I actually have a job interview at the Jeffersonian museum," Brennan replies with a nervous smile.

"Really? Wow Bren, that is so cool. Hey, I'll give you ride, that way we can go out to celebrate after."

"I don't know if I'm going to get the job, Angela."

"Well, then I'll be there to take you out to bitch about the stupid bastards that would turn you away."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks." Brennan exits the car but hesitates with closing the door. Giving in to her emotions, she leans back into the car to give Angela a tight hug.

"I'm really glad you're here Ange. I missed you." she whispers in her ear.

"I missed you too, sweetie." Angela smiles as she pulls out of the hug, trying to fight back her tears at the thought of what her friend must have suffered the past two years.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She calls as Brennan quickly departs.

* * *

><p>Angela gazes at the red ruby slippers in front of her, humming "Somewhere over the Rainbow" under her breath. She was so entranced by her daydream of being Dorothy with a Colin Farrell scarecrow that she didn't feel the penetrating blue eyes from across the room. Scarecrow Farrell was just rescuing her dream self from the apple throwing trees when a hand lands on her shoulder.<p>

"AHHH!"

"Whoa! Calm down Ange its just me." 19 year-old Jack Hodgins raises his hands in a gesture of surrender, his piercing blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Damn it, Jack! Next time make some kind of noise, you almost gave me a heart attack," placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry baby," he smirks, sounding anything but.

'Damn that man and his gorgeous eyes. And sexy smile…and amazing body. Snap out of it Angela!'

"Perhaps you should lower your voices. People are staring." Zack Addy says in a quiet voice. Angela smiles at the shy genius before snuggling up to her boyfriend.

"Sorry Zack," she says in a more museum appropriate tone of voice. "What are you guys doing here anyway? I thought you were gonna do some kind of experiment?"

"We were, but Zack here chickened out on me."

"I disagreed with the method Hodgins was using to obtain the items essential for our experiment. He wanted to lie. I don't understand why we couldn't tell the butcher and the lumbar equipment manager the truth."

"Because, Zack," Hodgins says in painfully frustrated voice, "if we told them that we wanted to throw a frozen pig through a tree shredder to determine the dispersal rate, they would have called the cops and called us crazy."

"And they would have been right." Angela says. "Do not ever tell me what brought up the idea for that experiment."

Zack presses his lips together and looks guiltily away, while Hodgins just smiles thinking about the other experiments they could perform in place of the shredded pig. 'I already got the turkey. I wonder how much some liquid nitrogen would cost.'

Angela looks at her boyfriend with suspicion before catching sight of her best friend. She quickly walks over to her, noticing the angry and hurt look on her face.

"Hey sweetie, how did your interview go? Never mind, I can tell by the look on your face. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Brennan just nods and walks with Angela. It isn't until they are outside that she notices the two guys walking along with them. She abruptly stops, and turns to face them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bren. Guys, this is my best friend, Temperance Brennan. Brennan this is my boyfriend Jack Hodgins. And this is our friend Zack Addy."

"Hello." All three say at the same time. They continue their way to a restaurant across the street. After being seated, Brennan turns to Zack.

"You look much too young to be a senior." She says bluntly.

"I'm a sophomore. But I'm only fourteen. I could have skipped more than two grades, but my parents thought it would be better for my social skills if I stayed around students near my own age."

As Brennan and Zack discussed the anthropological advantages and disadvantages of Zack's situation, Angela and Hodgins snuggled together, whispering into each other's ears. Once their food arrived, Angela decided it was time to bring up the job interview.

"So, working at the Jeffersonian is a no go? What job was it for?"

"A tour guide. And I don't understand. I am an intelligent individual. I can comprehend all the information and can relay it to others. I…I don't think the woman liked me very much." Brennan says, ending with her head down, stabbing half heartily at a tomato in her salad.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Forget about her, she doesn't know what she's doing."

"Obviously she knows what she is doing, or she wouldn't have been given the position to hire people. She apparently didn't think you possessed the necessary skills for the position." Zack says matter of factly.

"Zack!" Hodgins and Angela both say in shock and anger.

"What?" asks a baffled Zack.

"No it's ok. He has a point." Brennan says thoughtfully. "The position requires a person to blur the lines of truth and to hide some facts so that it can be easily grasped by children and people of lower intelligence. That is complete against what I believe in. It was illogical of me to think that I would be able to do that. I feel much better about not getting the job. Thank you Zack."

As Brennan and Zack continue to eat their food, Angela and Hodgins shake their heads with baffled smiles on their faces. They continue to enjoy each other's company, discussing some of Hodgins and Zack's past experiments until Angela suddenly smacks her forehead.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I didn't think about it before! Sweetie I know the perfect job for you!" she says to a startled Brennan.

"You do?"

"Yes! Come work with us at the library."

"That's right, Jimmy quit yesterday." Hodgins says.

" You both work at the library?"

"All three of us do" Zack answers.

"You can talk to Mr. Giles into hiring her, cant you Hodgie?"

"Wait, what do you guys do there?" Brennan asks as the others start to rise.

"We'll tell you on the way. We got to hurry if we want to catch him before he leaves." Hodgins says.

* * *

><p>"So you got a job as a tutor a the library? Is it just for high school students?" Hank asks as they finish their dinner, smiling broadly.<p>

"Yes I did. And no, we also help college students, although most them go to the tutoring center on campus."

"What subject are you tutoring for, dear?" Lizzie asks, happy that Tempe not only has friends but a job she enjoys.

"Well, Hodgins is the science tutor and Zack the math tutor, so I will be the primary English and History tutor. Although if the other two are busy, I can also help with those subjects."

"What about your friend Angela?"

"She is the computer tutor."

"Well, Tempe, I'm impressed. This call for a celebration. How about we take you out for some ice cream?" hanks says as he rises, stacking the empty plates.

"Thank you very much, but I should really complete my homework." Brennan rises from the table.

"Oh, ok then. Don't stay up too late." Hank says a little disappointedly. Brennan nods before turning to the door.

"Temperance?" Lizzie calls to her. The phone rings as Brennan looks at the older woman. "You should be very proud of yourself"

"I am." She replies with a smile. Lizzie smiles back as Hank answers the phone in the next room. Walking up the stairs, Brennan hears Hanks voice.

"Jared? What's wrong? What the hell are you doing at the police station!"

Brennan closes her door, deciding that the phone call is none of her business. She sits at the desk and opens her backpack. As she pulls her books and notebooks out, she sees the pre-paid cell phone Angela had forced her to buy earlier in the day. Even as she smiles at the memory, she can't help but feel sad. She had noticed how Hodgins had seemed to adore Angela, and had felt a slight pang of envy. She felt a void in her, a desire to be held and kissed; to have one person whose love was completely focused on her, who she in turn could give her entire self to. She wonders if she will ever find someone who would truly understand her and still look at her with the dazzled expression she saw in Jacks eyes as he look at his girlfriend. She shakes her head, telling herself it was illogical and useless to daydream about something that would never happen; she was too damaged for anyone to feel that way about her. She texts Angela to confirm what time she would be picked up the next morning before concentrating on the only comfort she has: knowledge.

**AN: Would have had this up earlier today, but the log-in page wasn't working. Okay so this one is longer, but hopefully still good. I'm going to be posting as I finish each chapter, so hopefully they will be coming closer together. Again thank you for the reviews, they mean so very much, even if its just "hey, I read this".**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I figure this is actually a great spot to split up the chapter I was planning on writing, and hopefully have the rest this weekend. I am shocked at how quickly this one just kind of poured out of me. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they make me smile and want to write more. **

**Chapter 4**

**Two months later**

'Damn it! I had a two pair with an ace high, how did I lose that? Shit!'

Booth's thoughts are dark as he exits the bar, tightening his jacket against the November chill. He absently fingers the poker chip in his pocket, the one he won from Parker in their last poker game together, before shoving it in his pocket. As he starts to walk home, he tells himself to stop at the 99-cent market to again buy his dinner. Twice a week, after he completes his grocery shopping, he makes plans to use the extra cash to have nice dinner in a restaurant. But every time he is pulled to the bar or the pool hall. Some days he gets lucky and comes out with his pockets a little heavier; other days he's lucky if he has enough to cover a cab ride home.

In the last month however, the occasionally lucky biweekly visits have turned into depressingly luckless daily visits. He tells himself that it was worth the nights and days of an empty stomach as the drinking and exhaustion are keeping him from the nightmares; but even that relief is slowly starting to wear off.

'I got it under control. I'm not betting anymore than I have on me. I'm not in debt…yet'

He is so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't see the dark haired woman walking towards him, her own head bent towards her phone in her hands, until they run into each other.

"Hey!" the woman exclaims. But her frown turns into a bright smile and her brown eyes widen in surprise and joy when she looks at his face. "Seeley! When did you get back?"

Booth laughs as he pulls his best childhood friend into a hug. She is the first truly familiar face he has seen since returning, and the happiness radiates off him, but he is also filled with a longing to see his family.

"How have you been, Camille?" he says, knowing she will recognize the tease they have used against each other since they were kids.

"Don't call me Camille," she says with a smirk.

"Then don't call me Seeley," he replies with an answering smirk. His eyes become serious and his smile slightly sad. "You have no idea how good it is to see you, Cam."

She smiles at him before taking his arm and leading him in the direction she came from.

"Come on big guy, I'll buy lunch and we can catch up."

They go to a diner a few blocks away, both ordering hamburgers and chocolate milk shakes. They reminisce over the good days of their childhood and adolescence. Booth learns that Cam is on break from medical school, at which she is studying to be a pathologist. When she mentions her boyfriend Paul, she laughs off the protective instincts he feels for the woman that he considers his sister. He is able to brush off most of her inquires into his life well into his dessert of apple pie.

"Booth, your grandpa told me about Jared," she leans towards him with a sympathetic expression. She knows that Jared getting kicked out of high school must weigh heavy on Booth; he has always felt responsible for his younger brother. Booth's head snaps up.

"What happened to Jared?" he demands, his mind over flowing with a full range of horrible things that could have happened to his brother.

'Fuck! I KNEW I should have called home. Please, God, don't let anything have happened to my brother.'

"Relax, Booth, he's not hurt or anything." Cam raises her hands in a placating gesture, surprised at the panic and guilt in his voice. Booth visibly relaxes.

Cam narrows her eyes in suspicion. She has noticed Booth evading her questions throughout the meal.

"How long have you been back?" she asks firmly. Booth opens his mouth to again brush it off when she lifts her eyebrows. Recognizing the determined look, Booth decides to come clean.

"A little over two months," he says, his eyes focused on the apple pie.

"How come your grandparents haven't told me?" Cam can't help but feel hurt; she has known the Booths almost her whole life.

Booth just looks at her, his eyes and face heavy with guilt. Cam's eyes widen in realization and anger.

"You haven't told them! What the hell is wrong with you!" she yells, causing everyone else to turn and look at their table. Booth just hangs his head, knowing he deserves it.

"Do you have any idea how worried they have been the last four years? How can you do this to them, after everything they have done!" as Cam takes a pause to breathe, she truly looks at her friends and sees how much pain he is in, most of her anger dissipating. She takes another calming breath before looking him in the eye and continuing in a much calmer tone.

"They love you, Seeley. They NEED to know that you are okay, and that you're back. You need to call them." Booth just nods, avoiding her eyes. She stands, leaving money for the bill and a card with her phone number. She looks at him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the haunted look on his face, and the way his left hand is slowly spinning a black poker chip.

"Pops will always be on your side. He'll work with you, help solve any…problems you have." Booth's eyes snap to hers, but no longer reveal any kind of emotion. She knows she has hit close to home, and pushing any more now will cause him to storm off. She kisses his cheek. "Its good to have you back, Booth. Stay in touch ok?"

A half-hour after Cam leaves Booth exits and slowly starts his walk to his apartment. He sees a pool hall across the street to his left; his right hand smoothing the extra twenty Cam had accidentally left for the bill.

'What the hell does she know? She doesn't understand, can't understand. I'll call Pops and Grams when I've got my head on straight. I don't have a problem.'

He enters the pool hall, eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light. He sees a group of men exchanging money at the end of a game of pool and starts to head over to them. He shifts his body to slide past some patrons exiting, causing his focus shift to the bar. He stops dead in his tracks in shock at the man he sees sitting on one of the stools.

The man is forty-three but looks fifteen years older. His arms are thick, his shoulders broad, but his stomach is protrudes with the weight of years of drinking. His hair is disheveled but still retains a youthful dark brown. His face is lined and a ruddy red of a heavy drinker. Though many years have passed, Booth still recognizes his father. He shifts his eyes from the monster of his youth to his own reflection in the bar mirror, truly seeing what he has become for the first time. He again looks at Joe Booth, and vividly sees himself in twenty years, looking exactly the same. He turns and runs to his apartment as fast as he can.

Sitting on his couch, his phone in his right hand, Booth prays for strength to do what he knows he has to. Before him is an open box, full of letters from home and a chain. He picks up the chain and rubs his thumb over the St Christopher medal at the end. He remembers Pops giving it to him when he was deployed; he wore it everyday until he returned to Philly. He puts in on and with its physical weight feels an emotional weight start to lift from his shoulders. He finds the letter that has his family's new number and dials the phone. With a heavy sigh, he puts the phone to his ear and waits.

After three rings, a male voice answers.

"Pops?" Booth's voice is choked; his eyes suddenly full of tears.

"Shrimp?"

* * *

><p>"Next!" calls the middle-aged woman behind the counter. Her tired eyes and disgruntled face warns everyone against making any kind of disruption before she is hit by her daily dose of coffee. She barely glances at the two girls sitting in waiting chairs, one sitting ramrod straight while the other has her head back in apparent slumber, before helping the portly man who steps up to her counter.<p>

Angela leans her head back forward to glance at the clock on the wall.

"Breeennnaannn. Its sooo early. I thought your driving appointment wasn't until eight?"

Brennan has to smile at her friend's whine. Having previously woken Angela up at such early hours before for her driving lessons, this reaction comes to no surprise.

'At least she got to put on actual clothes and some of her make-up' she thinks, recalling the Sunday before where Angela was still so sleepy that she showed up in her pink nightie and outrageous bed hair.

"Yes, it is, but traffic can be very hectic in the morning and they specifically told me not to be late or I would miss my slot. And you know I'm meeting with Miss Hobbs later to sign my papers. I can't be late."

Hearing the nervousness in her best friend's voice, Angela gives her an encouraging smile.

"Relax sweetie, we'll be done here with plenty of time to spare before your meeting with your social worker. And don't worry about your driving test, you will be perfect."

"As a human being, it is impossible for me to be perfect. But after a month of daily driving lessons with you, Hodgins and Hank, I believe that I am an excellent driver," Brennan says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Angela chuckles quietly to herself, knowing that Brennan gets overly literal when she is nervous or uncomfortable. To help her friend relax, Angela reaches into her purse to give her birthday present.

"Happy 18th birthday, sweetie." She says brightly, handing Brennan a rectangular present. Brennan runs her fingers over the glossy white and black wrapping paper and red ribbon.

"Angela, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Just say thank you and open it" Angela replies with a slight shoulder bump.

Brennan tears off the paper and ribbon and removes the top of the cardboard box. With a slight gasp, she takes out the burgundy leather journal, running the palm of her hand over the smooth surface. Looking back into the box, she sees a smaller, slender box. She leans the journal against her torso, then opens the second box. When she sees the beautiful black ink pen, with extra ink cartridges, she turns to her friend with a huge smile.

"Angela…"

"I figured you needed something to write down you story ideas. That's right, I've noticed you scribbling away in class. I would have gotten you a lap top but my budget just couldn't afford it, so you're just gonna have to tough it out old school." Angela's smile falters slightly. "You like it right?"

"Oh Angela of course I do." Brennan exclaims, pulling the other girl into a hug. "I love them, thank you."

"Good" Angela laughs. Brennan pulls back and hugs the journal to her chest as she turns to Angela, her gaze focused on Angela's nose rather than her eyes.

"The Booths have insisted that they give me a birthday dinner tonight, after our meeting with Miss Hobbs" she says in a slightly tentative voice. "They were very adamant that I invite any friends that I wished to have there. So, you are invited, if you want to come. Hodgins and Zack too, of course."

"Of course sweetie! I was gonna drag you out to dinner with us anyway, so this works out perfect. I'll call the guys while you take your test."

Brennan opens her mouth to protest the idea of Angela ever "dragging" her anywhere but is interrupted by her name being called for her driving test. Angela gives her a thumbs-up and a smile as she exists out the door.

* * *

><p>"I would like to make a toast to the birthday girl, who as of today, can not only vote, but can legally drive all on her own. Happy Birthday Temperance" Hank extends his cup of milk before taking a drink.<p>

"Happy birthday" chorus Lizzie, Angela, Hodgins and Zack, before also taking a sip of their respective drinks.

"Thank you very much everybody." Brennan says from her seat at the head of the dining room table. Her small smile is full of happiness and relief of finally being in control of her own life.

"I'm sorry," Zack says, standing up with perfect posture and a shy look on his face. "But my mom told me to be home by nine-thirty, which is twenty minutes from now. Assuming Hodgins abides by all traffic laws, and there is no traffic-"

"We get it Zack!" say, Hodgins, in an irritated tone. 'I need to make that kid get out more.'

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, thank you so much for having us." Angela turns to the adults, smiling and shaking their hands.

"Yes thank you. Dinner was fan-tastic. And that cake! I will have dreams about that cake." Hodgins says to them, also shaking their hands. Angela rolls her eyes behind her boyfriend's back at his exuberance, the Booths just chuckle.

"Let me just walk them out, then I'll be back to help clean up," Brennan tells them as she rises.

"No Tempe, don't worry about all this," Lizzie protests, already starting to pick up dishes.

"But-"

"No, go on. Enjoy your birthday." Hanks says, waving them out the door

The four of them walk towards Hodgins' mini cooper. The boys arguing over the safety features in the car and the necessary precautions Hodgins should take to ensure their survival, while the girls trail behind. Suddenly Angela lays her hand on Brennan's arm, causing her to stop. Brennan turns to her with a curious expression, which turns to concern when she sees how nervous Angela is.

"Bren, I want to ask you something. Feel free to say no, you won't hurt my feelings if you do. Of course you're gonna say no. Know what, never mind," she says, the last of which was more to herself than to Brennan. She turns back towards the car but Brennan stops her.

"No, Angela just ask me. Please?"

"Ok," she takes a big breath, closing her eyes. She opens them and smiles. " I want you to move in with me."

"You-you mean be your roommate?"

"Yes. There's an extra bedroom, with its own bathroom I might add, that's just sitting there empty. My dad owns the place, so there's no rent. And since we are both working, paying utilities and food will be a breeze. What do you say?"

Brennan stares at Angela, her mind processing all the pros and cons of moving in with her. She really wants to move in with Angela, but feels an odd obligation towards the Booths. She knows they can't forbid her, but thinks that she owes it to them to at least tell them before agreeing. Also, she recognizes that with their support, the moving process would be much easier.

"That sounds great Ange, but let me think about it, I'll tell you my decision tomorrow, ok?"

"Absolutely, sweetie," Angela replies with a huge grin. She knows why Brennan is hesitating and is thrilled. Not only does it show how far her friend is coming out of her shell, but she also knows that the Booths won't have a single negative thought against the idea.

'With all the hot guys in my apartment building, she will have a boyfriend in no time.'

"Did you have a nice birthday, sweetheart?" Hank asks Brennan as she comes into the kitchen. He and Lizzie are putting the rest of the food into containers for leftovers. Brennan stands in the entryway, crossing her arms protectively over her chest, not looking directly at either adult.

"Yes, it was wonderful. Thank you. Not-not just for today, but for everything." Hearing the emotions in her voice they both stop and turn to look at her. "In my experience, foster parents rarely treat the foster children you have treated me: like a real person. I…I just wanted you to know that…thank you," she finishes quietly.

Both Hank and Lizzie stay silent, holding in the tears that they know the girl doesn't want. They had discussed inviting her to stay in their home, as a boarder. They knew she is fiercely independent and would insist on paying rent. Their plan is to take the money and put it away for her, in case she ever needed it. They were hesitant to bring up before, knowing of Jared's hurtful actions towards Brennan. But day before Hank came home to Jared packing up most of his belongings. When Hank demanded to know what he was doing, Jared told him, with a slight look of guilt, that he was moving into his friends until he figures out what to do with his life.

Before either adult can start to speak, Brennan clears her throat.

"Angela has asked me to be her roommate, and I am going to accept," she announces bluntly.

"Oh, well, you're welcome to stay here Temperance." Lizzie says, already knowing her mind is made up.

"Are you sure about this? You still have the rest of the school year. You can't let your grades fall, not with the scholarship." Hank says, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I am very sure. I have calculated all the potential risks, and am confident that I can still maintain the grades for my scholarship." Brennan says confidently. Hank looks her in the eyes, seeing her determination.

"You got balls, kid," Hank chuckles.

"Ovaries, actually," Brennan corrects automatically.

"Promise that you will call us if you ever need anything," Lizzie says. Seeing the protest on Brennan face, she puts some firmness in her voice. "Promise."

"I promise." Brennan replies, looking into her eyes.

"Well then, I got the perfect 18th birthday and moving out present combo," Hank exclaims with a clap of his hands. "Follow me Temperance."

He leads her to the garage where Hank stores the cars he fixes on his time off. He walks to the smaller red Ford Focus. Brennan thinks it is strange that he would fix a modern car, considering the other is what she has heard Hodgins refer to as a "muscle car". Hank takes the keys of the Focus off the workbench and places them in her hand.

"Its all yours."

"What? No. I-I cant take it Hank." She tries to hand the keys back, but Hank just crosses his arms.

"Yes you can. It's a gift! And don't say you cant use it, cause I know better"

Brennan knows that having a car would make her life much easier, but it uncomfortable accepting such an extravagant gift. She remembers the money she was given because she exited the foster care system. She smiles as she comes up with a solution.

"I'll give you $1500 for it." Hank looks at her and sees that she needs to do it this way.

"$200"

"$1000"

"$500, not a penny more."

"Deal!" Brennan gives him a brilliant smile before going back into the house to call Angela and tell her the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, I blame my ipod for making my chapters twice as long as I intend, and for making me think about changing what happens next. I truthfully have no idea exactly what is gonna happen in this story, but I'm excited to find out LOL. And I just want to share with everyone the sad fact that I haven't seen a full episode since 6.2**

**Like I said before, if you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Chapter 5

A strong wind sweeps dry leaves across the cemetery's green grass, gathering at the bases of the many headstones and monuments. All is quiet except for the crunch of leaves as Booth walks towards the grave he hasn't visited in over four years. His head is down, his shoulders hunched, his hands tightening and loosening on the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

He looks up as he reaches his destination. His heart breaks a little at the sight of the unkempt headstone. He shifts the flowers to his left hand, leaning down to clear away the leaves. He runs his fingers over the name, tracing each letter, before standing up and again gripping the flowers in both hands.

"Hi mom." He clears his throat and glances down at the flowers before continuing, his tone sad and hesitant.

"The last time I was here was right before I left to join the army, four years ago. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you since I've been back. I've just had…I've had a lot to deal with

"No that's-that's a lie." He smirks at his mother's grave. "You've been gone for fifteen years and I still can't lie to you. I remember when I was a kid, and I colored my socks with my markers, and when you washed them all the other whites came out different colors. You asked me if I knew why and I said no but you knew.

Booth laughs fondly at the memory. "You forced me to go to the store with you right that minute. Man, I was so scared you were gonna sell me on the corner or something. Instead, you bought me two weeks worth of goofy, colorful socks; I loved them! Wore them everyday, even after…they made me think of you, of your laugh. I really missed them in the army." He pauses, his smile leaving his face.

"I got into the Rangers, became a sniper," he continues, somberly, his head down in shame. "I-I was a good soldier, I followed my orders to the best of my ability. Ha, turns out my best was pretty damn good.

"I killed a lot of men, mom," his eyes fill with tears, his voice becomes husky with them. "They were bad, evil men, yes; but they were people, with souls and families. They had parents, siblings…k-kids.

"I-I'm not-haven't dealt with it very well. I've been gambling, and losing to make it worse. And drinking," he whispers. "I saw dad a last week. I-I just couldn't… I couldn't be in the same place as him. I can't let myself go down the same path as him. I wont.

"I'm going to DC today. Pops and Grams are helping me out, got me an apartment. I'm going to college next semester, pretty great huh? I promise I'll come back, visit you. I love you mom."

Booth steps forward and kneels, placing the flowers on his mother's grave. He says a quiet prayer and crosses himself. He kisses his fingers and places them on the headstone.

"I'm not gonna be like him. I promise you that," he whispers, then stands and walks away.

Cam stands by her car, watching him walk back towards her. She sees his pain, both emotional and physical, in every step. Her heart weeps for her best friend, but she is relieved that he is getting the support he needs from his grandparents, that he is letting them help.

"To the airport?" she asks him as they climb back into her car. Booth simply nods, still in thought about his mother.

"Jared moved out." Booth says five minutes later. His voice is full of frustration and regret. "He gets arrested, kicked out of high school, and then leaves home. What the hell is happening with him, Cam? I mean, what is he thinking? Maybe I should never have-"

"Stop! What Jared does isn't your fault, Seeley. He isn't your responsibility."

"He's my little brother, Camille! He will _always_ be my responsibility!" Booth practically yells, his face angry. Cam silently turns back to the road; they had similar conversations about Jared during high school and they always ended with Booth upset with her.

"So Pops got you an apartment. How did he manage that?" She asks a few minutes later, not wanting to part in anger.

"Pops is buddies with the guy who runs them."

" How come you aren't moving in with them?" Booth sighs

"They offered but…you know about them being foster parents right? Well, it would probably be better if they didn't have a gambler living in the house. Bad example for whatever kid they might take in.

"Cam…what if I mess up? What if I fail?" Booth looks straight ahead, afraid of disappointing his grandparents.

"You wont," she says firmly yet quietly. "It means too much to you, _they_ mean too much to you. You'll make them proud. And you will do great in school, you're too hard headed not to."

She grins at him. Booth chuckles.

"Yeah. You know, I'm going to a tutor to help me prepare for the placement exams and to help me get back into the swing of school life."

Cam shakes her head with a huge smile.

"God help whoever has to tutor you."

* * *

><p><em>She can't breath; there isn't enough air. Her nose is bleeding; she can feel the warmness running down her cheek. She wants to sit up, but cant; there isn't enough room. There isn't any light, just complete blackness, a void. Claustrophobia is setting in, her heart rate is increasing, her panic rising.<em>

_"I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'LL BE CAREFUL!" She screams as loud as she can but no one answers. She begins to pound her fists and kick her legs, knowing it will do no good but unable to calm herself down._

_"PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME OUT! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

Brennan sits up in bed, a slight gasp leaving her mouth. She looks wildly around, getting her bearings.

"I'm okay. It was just a dream. I'm fine," she tells herself. She rubs her face with both hands, removing the sweat and the tears that she isn't aware she shed in her sleep. She thought that the nightmares were gone when she moved; this is the first one in a week. She swallows, trying to ease the painful dryness of her throat. She climbs out of bed and walks towards the kitchen she shares with her new roommate.

As she enters the TV area, there is a knock on the front door. She glances at the clock, frowning at the early hour. She looks through the peephole and smiles when she sees the blue-eyes bearded face of Hodgins.

"Good morning. I brought breakfast!" he grins brightly and holds up three bulging bags. He walks past her and into the kitchen, completely at ease in his girlfriend's home.

"Hodgins, there is only three of us eating and Angela isn't even awake yet." She says, staring at all the food he is unpacking. "You brought enough for six extremely hungry people. You shouldn't have bought so much."

"Hey, more leftovers, right?" He waves off her concern, and she lets him. They are both aware that the wealth he inherited from his family can afford to feed a small country for a year. "Besides, it's an easy excuse to see my beautiful goddess before her make-up routine," he says with a smile and a dreamy far-off look in his eyes.

Brennan tilts her head, taking the cup of orange juice Hodgins hands her. She studies him as she takes a drink, her eyes full of confused curiosity.

"Are you in love with Angela?" she asks him bluntly, staring directly at him.

Hodgins smiles at her, liking her up front attitude, not at all offended at the personal question. He knows she is asking simply to satisfy her curiosity and not at the request of Angela. In the two months they have known each other, the two have formed a bond of mutual respect and sympathy. They are both parentless, and although the circumstances are different, they still feel connected. They don't talk about it. Hodgins looks directly into her eyes as he answers her question.

"I'm nuts about Angela. Over the moon. Stupid in love with her." Brennan nods, a slight smile on her face, happy for her friend.

"But you can absolutely _not_ tell her that, " he continues. Brennan's expression changes into one of confusion.

"What? Why not? I thought that people like to know when they are loved."

"They do. But I want to tell Angela myself, when the time is right. She feels it, and I know she loves me. But she's not ready to hear it or say it yet. And I'm not rushing her into anything. Okay?" Hodgins stares at Brennan, his face serious. Brennan stares back at him, trying to understand.

"Okay." She says quietly, still not understanding but knowing it's important to him. He nods his thanks.

"Do I smell food?" croaks Angela as she enters. Her hair is mussed, her face clean of make-up and still full of red indentations from her pillow. Her shirt and pajama pants are wrinkled and hanging off her body at weird angles. She walks in a shuffle, one hand rubbing at her eye in a childish manner.

"Oh speak again bright angel," Hodgins says, loving the way his girlfriend looks first thing in the morning.

"Shut up Jack." Angela grumbles as she climbs into his lap. She picks up his juice and starts to drink it. She narrows her eyes at Brennan over the rim. "How are you up so early? You don't even have an alarm clock."

Brennan's lips tighten as flashes of her nightmare come back to her. Except for the police, she hasn't talked to anyone about what happened to her at the Conner house.

"It's her internal clock. You do have school in two hours." Hodgins tells his girlfriend kissing her head.

Angela just nods and proceeds to eat, now more awake. Hodgins joins her, picking a plate full of pancakes. Brennan sighs relieved that she is saved from having to lie to her friends.

"So I saw you talking to our cutie neighbor yesterday," Angela says a grin on her face. "Looked to me like he was trying to ask you out."

"When you say it "looked" like he was asking her out, you mean you were eavesdropping, right?" Hodgins asks with a smirk.

"Yep" Angela says brightly, unashamed at listening to her friend's conversation. Hodgins just chuckles and again kisses her head.

Brennan makes a face. "While I admit that Sully is physically appealing, I'm just not interested in him that way."

"Good. That guy's a loser." Hodgins says. Angela rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything, as she has to admit that there is something off about Tim Sullivan.

She picks a bowl of mixed fruit for herself, brushing away thoughts of Sully and her past, as she wonders what kind of students she will be tutoring after school the next day.

* * *

><p>"So you're settling into the new apartment ok?" Lizzie asks as she rises from the table. She starts to clean up the lunch dishes but Booth stops her, picking them up himself.<p>

"Yeah, Grams, its great. A whole lot better than my last apartment, let me tell you," he says with a chuckle.

Lizzie had picked him up from his appointment with the college counselor, then brought him back to her house for a late lunch. For the last hour and half they had talked. The first half hour consisted of him trying to overcome his guilt by apologizing until Lizzie had finally had enough and firmly told him to stop, as she found it insulting, calling him an idiot in the process. Booth just smiled, and finally felt like he was back home. Since then, they had laughed over old times, discussed the Jared situation and Booth's college plans.

" So the foster kid moved out? What's her name again?" Booth asks as he starts to wash the dishes.

"Temperance. Yes, she was with us for a little over two months. Very nice girl, and smart. She is coming for Thanksgiving, so you can meet her then."

"Hmm" he says not sure how to respond. Lizzie gazes at the broody man before her. She wishes she could get her laughing, joking grandson back, but knows better. The army killed his innocence while gambling and drinking are weighing down his spirit; she can only hope that he will find something to heal his heart. In the meantime, she is grateful to God for bringing him home to her.

"Seeley," Lizzie says quietly, causing her grandson to turn away from the dishes he is cleaning. She pulls him into a tight hug, blinking back tears. "I've missed you so much. You're a good man, and no matter what, I'm proud of you," she whispers to him.

Booth just holds onto her tightly, soaking up the orange and clove scent he has always associated with his grandmother.

"Hey, get your hands off my wife," Hank playfully exclaims, entering from the back door. Booth and Lizzie separate both laughing. Lizzie goes to kiss her husband.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I knew Shrimp was gonna be here, I wanted to talk to him. Come on." Hank waves his hand for Booth to follow and leads him to the garage. Booth gasps as he sees the car, looking at his grandfather with grateful disbelief.

"You kept it?" he asks, running his hands over the gray primer paint on the hood.

"Of course I kept it. What did you expect me to do, sell it?"

"I don't know. I just thought with the move, it would have been to hard to keep."

"Its yours, I wanted to make sure you had some wheels when you got back." Hank looses his smile as he sees Booth lower his head. He strides over to him, his expression and voice serious.

"I never doubted for a second that you would come home. I know that you are going through something hard right now. But I am so proud of you." Booth looks up into his grandfather's eyes as Hank continues.

"You're being a man about it. You're not hiding behind some excuse. You're moving forward, making something of yourself. That's huge Seeley, huge. Just remember it's all in here," Hank pushes his fist onto Booth's chest, over his heart. " Everything you need to know. Just do what it tells you."

Booth nods. "I love you Pops."

"I love you."

The two men hug, both blinking back unmanly tears. Hank pats Booth's back before releasing him. He turns to the workbench and picks up the keys. He tosses them to Booth, who easily catches them.

"It may still look like shit, but the engine runs just as smooth as it did when you finished it. Now that you're back, you can clean it up, give it a paint job. Now don't you have to go to that library for some kind of tutoring? Don't know why, you're a smart boy, you'll do fine without any kind of tutoring."

"Come on Pops, it wont hurt, right? I've been out of school for five years. It's like a tune-up, just got to check that all the gears are working like they should."

Booth climbs into the driver's seat as Pops uses the electronic garage opener. Booth starts the car, and grins like a kid in a candy store, rubbing his hands along the steering wheel. He waves to his grandfather before backing out. Hank chuckles as he watches his oldest grandson drive away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetie. No students yet?" Angela asks her friend in a hushed voice as she passes her table. Brennan shakes her head as Angela looks at the textbook she has in front of her. "What are you reading?"<p>

"An anatomy textbook. Its college level, but Mr. Giles is letting me read it anyway. It's fascinating. For example, chapter fifteen is about-"

"Stop, I really don't think I want to know," Angela says, holding up her hand to halt her friend's explanation.

"Okay. To answer your original question, no there haven't been students today, although Mr. Giles says that I should expect one within the hour. And you?"

"I have one now, high school kid, kinda simple. She's having trouble using PowerPoint. I should actually get back to her. Talk to you later sweetie."

Brennan waves at her departing friend before reabsorbing herself in the textbook. As she is about to enter the computer lab, Angela glances back at the library entrance at hearing it open. Her jaw goes slack at what, or rather who, she sees.

'Well hel-lo Studly. Jack is lucky I'm love with him or I would be all over that.'

Booth enters the well slightly dim library, using his sniper training to walk quietly to the front desk. He sees an older man in glasses, completely absorbed in the giant book before him. He clears his throat softly to gain his attention.

"Yes?" the librarian, says in a British voice.

"Hi, my name is Seeley Booth, I called about a tutor?"

The man begins shuffling through papers and folders, mumbling under his breath. Finally he brings over a blue binder, flipping through pages until he finds the one he is searching for.

"Yes, Mr. Booth, here you are. You are hoping for a general review in preparation for college courses, yes?" at Booths nod he grabs a paper and fills out a few lines, before handing it to Booth. "Here you are, take this to the table marked number five. Brennan will be your tutor and be able to help you in science, history, math, and English."

Booth turns towards the tables and sees number five. As he walks towards it, he notices a girl already sitting there, reading what appears to be a textbook. He can't get a clear view of her face, but thinks she looks kind of pretty. He cant help but admires her beautiful hair flowing around her face and curvy body, accentuated in a red v-neck sweater and jeans. He notices her long slender jean clad legs and guesses that she is close to his height.

He can see her face a little better, even though it is still mostly obscured by her hair, and estimates her age to about 17 to 19. She doesn't notice him approaching so he crosses behind what he assumes is his fellow student waiting for their tutor. He leans over her a little to see what she is so absorbed in, and is a shocked to see the diagram of a human skeleton.

'Whoa, is she really reading about-'

"Bones?" he unintentionally says out-loud. The girl's head snaps up, surprised at hearing a voice so close to her. Booth's feet are rooted to the spot, his breath pauses. At the piecing look from the gray-blue eyes set in the most beautiful face he has ever seen, Booth's suddenly blank mind can only come up with one thought

'Oh my god, she's gorgeous.'

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I can't believe I wrote this so quickly. and I can't believe how long it is! Again, I had to split my chapters into two. So I really have no idea how long this story is gonna be. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 6**

Brennan's breathing pauses, and though it is physically impossible, she swears her heart skips a beat. In a sweep of her eyes, she takes in everything about his 6'1" appearance. He is dressed in faded jeans, a dark green T-shirt that accentuates his toned abdominal muscles and a brown leather jacket. His dark brown hair is slightly spiked; Brennan absently wonders if it would feel soft if she ran her fingers through it. She admires his handsome face, the bone structure seeming vaguely familiar to her, and his chocolate brown eyes focused on her own with an intense look that makes her heart beat faster.

They stare at each other for what seems like hours to them, but in reality is only a few seconds.

"Hi," she is surprised by the breathlessness of her voice.

He blinks, easing the heavy tension. He tilts his head slightly to the right, a small smirk crossing his face.

"Hi." He takes off his jacket, placing it around the back of the chair next to her. Brennan can't help but stare at his arms; her eyes widening slightly at the way the shirt shows off his biceps.

She quickly looks away, blushing slightly. He notices both the stare and the blush and ducks his head so she won't see the grin full of masculine pride.

"Are you here for tutorial assistance?" she asks, spying the paper he had set on the table in front of him.

He smirks again, already loving the husky sound of her voice and intellectual tone.

"Yeah. I'm taking some college courses next semester. But I got to take some placement tests and thought that some refresher study sessions couldn't hurt."

"How old are you?" Brennan asks, curious as to why he wasn't already in college. Booth raises his eyebrows at her blunt question. Realizing that may have come out wrong, she hesitantly asks, "Was that rude?"

"No, Bones, its fine," Booth says reassuringly, still smirking. He rests his arms on the table, leaning flirtatiously towards her. "I just turned 23."

"How come you aren't already-wait." Brennan's forehead wrinkles in her confusion, which Booth finds completely adorable. "Did you just refer to me as Bones?"

"Yeah. You haven't told me your name yet." Booth smiles at her charmingly, distracting Brennan for a few moments. "So I gave you a nickname. Besides you've already answered to it. Twice." He holds up two fingers.

"What-no I haven't." she denies. Booth just grins wider and nods his head. Faced with his dazzling smile, she can't stop her own lips from curving slightly. "Well, I assure you it won't happen again."

"Whatever you say, Bones." He leans back. " You know I got to say, you don't seem the type to need tutoring. Speaking of which, when is Brennan supposed to be here?"

"I'm Brennan." Brennan sits up straighter in her chair at his raised eyebrows and widened eyes.

"_You're _the tutor?" Booth gazes at her in admiration. 'Of course she is, I've always been into the smart ones.'

"Yes, I am." Brennan smiles at him, sensing that he is impressed. Booth is so captivated by how the smile lightened her face he doesn't notice her grab his paper from in front of him. Her eyes widen, as she looks back at him "Seeley Booth?"

"Just Booth. No one really calls me Seeley." He says as he leans back towards her. "You know you didn't tell me how old you are."

"I'm 18. You're Hank and Lizzie's grandson." Booth is puzzled over how she could know that until it clicks.

"You're Temperance?" At her nod, Booth forces his face to continue smiling. Talking to her, he was able to completely forget all the dark complications in his life, he was just a regular guy working his way to asking a beautiful girl out. But now he remembers who he is, and he can feel the weight of his mistakes once again rest on his shoulder.

'What was I thinking? I'm too fucked up to be starting a relationship, and with this girl it _would_ be a relationship, I can feel it. Yeah she's eighteen, but she's still in high school. Pops and Grams like her; they won't want you dragging her down. Just forget it Seeley.'

Booth is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Brennan bending down into her bag and producing some notebooks and pens.

"So, I think that we should decide what subjects you need refreshing on, how much tutoring you need, and then plan how often we should meet. When are the tests?"

"What?" Booth asks, startled out of his thoughts. He leans back into his chair, suddenly unsure of himself again. "Oh, right, sorry. Um, the tests are in two weeks."

"Okay." Brennan is puzzled over his apparent mood change. She was sure he was flirting with her before. She brushes it aside, attributing her assumption to her lack of social skills.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Brennan is parking her car in her parking spot in her apartment building, still thinking about her session with Booth. She has decided that she was wrong about his flirting with her, that she projected her hopes onto him. She knows she is attracted to him on multiple levels, some she has never before felt before.<p>

During their session, she was surprised and pleased to find how intelligent he was. Although he made some jokes, most of which she didn't fully understand, his understanding was very quick. And although it seemed as if he didn't understand her extensive explanations, she could tell that he did; he just needed to translate into his way of thinking. Overall, she found herself enjoying the challenge of conversing with him.

What bothered her was the strength of the physical attraction she felt. Several times she had to stop her self from staring at his arms and lips. She found herself daydreaming about what it would feel like to be wrapped in his arms. To feel his hands cup her cheeks. Gaze into his eyes, which look at her as if no one else exists. His breath warm against her face as his head lowers to hers, his lips-

'Snap out of it Temperance! He doesn't feel that way about you. It is inappropriate to think about him that way.'

Brennan climbs out of her car and starts to walk to her apartment, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She is a few yards from the door when she hears footsteps behind her.

"Temp!" calls Tim "Sully" Sullivan, a wide grin on his face.

Brennan turns with a slight frown. She has never liked being called Temp; the only person to ever do so was her older brother Russ while teasing her. She doesn't like that Sully tries to call her something so personal; she has done everything she could to discourage him, short of causing him physical harm.

"Hello, Sully." She says in a flat voice. She can't help but compare him to Booth, Sully very obviously falling short in every aspect. His hair is a duller brown, and hangs limply in front of his forehead. He is in shape, but his muscles lack the tone and definition that Booth has.

He jogs the last few feet to where she is standing; giving her what he thinks is a charming smile.

"Hey, I didn't see you around much this week."

"I have school and work, Sully. Was there something that you wanted?"

"Besides a million bucks?" he jokes. She just gives him a look of confusion. He sighs and hides his annoyance behind a smile.

'If she weren't so fucking hot I wouldn't keep trying. She better be a good lay. I've never worked so hard for some tail my whole life'

"A buddy of mine is lending me his boat this weekend. I was gonna take it out, have a picnic lunch," he steps closer to her, smiling at her suggestively. "Maybe go swimming. Want to come with me?"

"No, I have work." With that, Brennan turns and strides to her door and quickly unlocks it.

Sully's face is briefly full of anger at the rejection but he quickly masks it with an easy smile.

"Hey, maybe next time. Night Temp."

Brennan just nods as she closes the door. She can't explain it, but she is filled with unease whenever she speaks to Sully. She can't help but feel like he is trying to trick her somehow. She shakes off the thoughts as she heads to her room for a quick shower.

"BRENNAN!" Angela calls loudly as she enters the apartment, rushing her way to her best friend's room. She barely knocks before swinging the door open at the same time that Brennan enters from her bathroom, hair still wet.

"Angela what's wrong?" Brennan asks, concerned that something happened to one of her friends.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she apologetically as she sits on the bed. Brennan relaxes and goes to her dresser to start brushing her hair. Angela waits to see if Brennan will say anything but soon becomes impatient.

"Ok, what is the story between you and the sexy man?" she blurts out. Brennan just continues brushing her hair, looking at her friend in the mirror.

"He is taking some placement tests for college and needs some help with preparing for them."

"Ah-ha! So you don't deny that he is sexy. You knew exactly who I was talking about."

"Whom." Brennan corrects automatically.

"Whatever. Ok, spill. What's his name? Please tell me he asked you out." Angela stands and drags Brennan into sitting on the bed with her, a huge grin on her face.

" I know who you are talking about because he was the only male I helped today. His name is Booth, actually its Seeley, but he prefers to be called Booth. And no, he didn't ask me out."

"But he is sexy right?" she smiles, and wiggles her eyebrows. " Wait, Booth? As in Hank and Lizzie Booth?" she asks her eyes wide.

"Yes."

"Wow… Can you imagine him in his fatigues? You know just his boots, his camouflage pants, and a tank top. His dog-tags swinging as he does some pull ups, his big arm muscles flexing, all shiny with sweat."

"Angela!" Brennan blushes, able to imagine him all too well. Angela grins mischievously and winks.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. That man oozes sex. He is a perfect example of walking eye candy. So what was he like?" Angela grabs a pillow and hugs it to herself, facing Brennan. "And I want all the details."

Brennan smiles and does something she has rarely done in the past three years: she acts like a typical girl. She tells Angela everything about her encounter with Booth, including most of her feelings and impressions and doubts.

"He is very intriguing. I'm looking forward to our next tutor session on Saturday."

"Sweetie, I saw the stud muffin walk in, the highlight of my day, and I saw the way you guys were interacting. Trust me, he was flirting. Granted, it did seem like he backed off a little after the first few minutes, but maybe he just wanted to get down to studying."

"Maybe." Brennan says doubtfully. "But it doesn't matter. He's 23 Angela, and Jared's brother. I'm sure the flirting was just habit. He isn't interested in actually dating me."

"That's not a big difference in age. We are more mature than guys so it evens out," Angela replies with a wave of her hand. "What difference does it make that he's Jared's brother?"

"Well, like most people, Jared thought I was strange, a-a freak." Brennan plucks hair from her brush, avoiding Angela's eyes. "He is the one who started calling me Morticia. That's where Hannah, Tessa and Rebecca got it. What if he tells Booth about me?"

"Jared is an asshole. Who cares what he thinks?" Angela says firmly, angered that anyone would make her best friend doubt herself. "The Barbie's are sluts who are jealous of the fact that you could get any guy wanted if you tried. And yes that is true sweetie so don't even try to deny it.

"If Seeley Booth doesn't know what kind of guy his brother is, then he is an idiot. And if he cant see what a beautiful, funny, intelligent and amazing person you are, then the hell with him. You deserve someone who loves you because of your quirks." Brennan smiles at Angela.

"And the next time anyone dares to call you Morticia, slap them. Don't worry about being arrested or assault charges, Hodgins will throw money at it until it goes away. If he doesn't I wont sleep with for a year."

Brennan and Angela laugh.

"Thanks Ange."

"No sweat sweetie. Hey wait a minute, how do you even know what Morticia means?"

"I've done my Googling." Brennan says in a playfully defensive voice. The girls start giggling again.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bones. I'm starving. Can't we just take a lunch break?" Booth whines in a library-quiet voice, throwing a charm smile at the end. "We can get some apple pie?"<p>

"It's five o'clock, so it would be dinner break. I don't like pie."

"Why not?"

"It's too sweet, and besides I don't like my fruit cooked; it's unnatural, like applesauce."

"Bones, apple pie is God's gift to man. Come on, a half hour, please?"

"Booth, You know that if we stop we won't be able to finish today, throwing us off the schedule we have set." Brennan snatches the pencil Booth had been tapping as she spoke. "And don't call me Bones."

Booth sighs and decides to give up for the moment, knowing she is truly starting to get annoyed when she protests against his nickname for her.

It has been almost a week, four tutor sessions, since the two have met, but it's as if they have known each other for years. They are both surprised at how comfortable they are with each other and how quickly it seemed to happen.

Booth can't seem to stop himself from occasionally flirting with her, but she doesn't appear to realize it, much to his combine relief and frustration. Booth finds himself acting more like the fun-loving guy he was before he entered the army, more willing to joke and make a fool of himself. Brennan finds that she is less self conscious about what she says and how she says it around Booth. He doesn't think or treat her any different when she doesn't understand a reference or phrase, just explains without any judgement.

They haven't come close to revealing any of their dark pasts to each other, but both feel in their hearts that if they were to ever tell anyone it would be the other.

Brennan looks at Booth and feels a pang of guilt. They had never had a session so late before, and she doesn't know when the last time he ate was. She places his pencil on his notebook causing him to look up at her.

"Ok Booth-" she starts but is interrupted by Angela coming over.

"Hey, sweetie, Mr. Giles is closing the library early today, so we got to skidaddle. The guys are outside waiting, Hodgins wants to treats us to dinner. You coming?" she flashes her grin at Booth. "You can bring Studly if you want."

"Angela." Brennan whispers to her, Angela just keeps ginning. Brennan sighs and begins packing her stuff. " Come on, I'll introduce you outside."

Booth gathers his own belongings and follows the two girls outside.

"Everyone this is Booth. This is my roommate Angela, her boyfriend Hodgins, and our friend Zack." Brennan says pointing to each person.

"Hello." Zack says, shaking Booth's hand awkwardly.

"Hey, nice to meet you man. If you ever need help with bugs, slime or such, I'm your man." Hodgins says as he too shakes Booths hand.

"Right." Booth says, gazing at the man with his eyebrows raised.

"You were in the military right?" Hodgins looks at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?" Booth asks defensively.

"Well, now that we have all met, I'm hungry. Who's going?" Angela interrupts, giving her boyfriend a pointed glare. Hodgins deciding to wait until later to broach the subject of government test to make super soldiers. He and Zack both raise their hands to show they are indeed going. Booth looks at Brennan trying to gage whether or not she wants him to come, while Brennan does the same to Booth. Angela looks on amazed, as they seem to read each other's mind as they both smirk and turn back to her at the same time with a nod.

"Where we going?" Booth asks eagerly. "There's this diner down the street that has amazing apple pie!"

The others agree, so they start to walk down the street, Booth and Brennan in the lead. They make idle small talk with each other, the others trying to get to know Booth a little better.

As they reach the diner, Booth opens the door and guides Brennan inside with his hand at the small of her back. A shot of electricity seems to spark between them at the contact. Brennan turns her head to look him in the eyes as Booth stands straighter looking back at her. For a second their gazes lock before Brennan takes a step farther inside and breaks the contact. Booth swallows and releases the breath he was holding, and follows Brennan inside, flexing his right hand. Behind them, Angela is smiling and trying to hold in a squeal.

They all sit, Booth and Brennan on one side, Hodgins, Angela and Zack squeezed together on the other side. After placing their orders they sit in a semi-awkward silence. Booth glances from each person: Brennan gazing out the window, Hodgins and Angela snuggled together, Brennan, Zack, and Brennan.

"So, Zack." He says, the young teen looking surprised at being addressed. "How old are you? I mean, you look like a two year old compared to these guys."

Zack's brow furrows in confusion. Hodgins and Angela both sigh and shake their heads. Booth looks between them and Brennan, wondering what he is missing.

"I couldn't possibly look like a two year old. A two-year-old is approximately 34 inches tall, while I am over five feet. My head and limbs are all in proportions appropriate for my age. Also, my gen-"

"Zack!" Hodgins say loudly cutting him off. "It was an expression. He means that you are obviously a lot younger than we are. He wants to know why a 14 year old is working as a tutor."

Booth is staring at Zack as if he were from another planet. Zack turns back to answer Booth, unaware of his reaction.

"My IQ is extremely high so I was skipped a couple of grades. I am a junior at Brennan and Angela's high school. I could be taking college courses but my parents thought it would be better for my social skills to be around individuals near my age."

"Well it's working." Booth says sarcastically. As their food is served, Booth turns to Hodgins and Angela. "Is he always like that?"

"Yep" they reply simultaneously.

"How do you stand that?" he asks Brennan.

"I find intelligence soothing." She tells him as she takes a bite of her salad.

"I know what you're thinking and just let me say that I'm completely normal," Angela says.

"You tutor for computers right?" Booth asks, pointing a fry at her.

"Yes, Angela is genius at computers." Hodgins says proudly. Angela kisses him to show her thanks.

"Right. Hate to break it you Ange, but you're a squint too. You might have been normal before you got this job, but now." Booth smiles at her before taking popping the fry in his mouth.

"What's a squint?" the other four ask at the same time.

"Jinx." Hodgins and Angela say.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan says.

"It's a game, Bones. I'll explain later." Booth says to her. "Now a squint is a ner-uh intelligent person who reads or does science stuff. You know, cause they squint." He squints his own eyes to illustrate his point. Hodgins and Angela grin and nod their heads while Brennan and Zack both look slightly puzzled.

They all continuing eating, talking to each other about different subjects. Except for Booth and Zack, Booth having decided it was safer for him to ignore the teen. Angela notices Booth glancing at Brennan as often as he could without being completely obvious and has to conceal her smile with her drink.

An hour later, they walk back to their cars. Angela and Brennan are trailing behind to keep their conversation private.

"I'm telling you sweetie, I know guys. Booth likes you. You should flirt with him."

"I don't know how to flirt. Angela, just forget it ok. We're friends, that's it."

"Ok sweetie." Angela says with a sigh. "But if I were you, I'd buy a ticket on that ride."

"Oh man that was great. Thanks Hodgins." Booth says as they all near their cars.

"Forget it. I'll see you around" Hodgins and Booth shake hands. Zack and Hodgins head off to Hodgins' car.

"See you at home Bren. Bye Booth." Angela strolls off to her own blue sports car.

Booth and Brennan stand still for a second, not sure what do to. Brennan looks at Booth and starts to walk towards her car, Booth trails behind her.

"So, that was fun." Booth says, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "The food wasn't bad either. We have definitely got to go back for the pie. Oh, that apple pie was almost as good as my Grams'."

"I'm positive the food was the best part for you." Brennan says, her head pointing slightly down. Hearing her downcast tone, Booth grasps her elbow to halt her.

"What are talking about Bones? I had really had fun with you. And your friends, your friends are great."

"Booth, I saw you. You don't like Zack."

"What? That's not true. I- I. Okay fine." Booth says, flustered. He begins walking again, Brennan beside him. "I don't not like Zack. He's just-weird, Bones. He's a weird kid and trust me, it would better for both of us if I let him do his thing and he lets me do mine. Okay?"

Booth looks at her with pleading eyes, Brennan can't help but laugh. Booth blinks before he too starts to laugh, his heart swelling in his chest that he is the cause for the melodic sound.

"I will admit that he is a little different, but he's a good person." Brennan says, still laughing as they continue their walk to her car.

"Yeah I know Bones. He's just the poster boy for a squint."

"You know, by your definition, you yourself are a squint." Brennan tells him as she digs her keys out of her bag.

"What?" Booth says, shocked.

"You said a squint is an intelligent person who studies something right? Well, you are very intelligent and you study people, which could be considered a science. You are able to tell what they are feeling, something I wish I could do. Also, you said you like to fix cars, so when you are looking at the engine, you squint." Brennan opens her door and turns to Booth, smiling.

"Did you just say something nice?" Booth asks as he moves to stand closer to her, a very sexy smirk on his face.

"No, I just stated a fact." Brennan feels her own lips curve in response. As he leans one arm on her car door, bringing them less than a foot apart, Brennan feels her stomach tighten and her breathing hitch.

"It sounded to me like you said something nice."

"Well, don't get used to it. I don't want to increase your already over inflated ego." She says playfully. Booth laughs as he steps away; they both feel a pang of loss at the distance.

"Drive home safe. Night Bones."

"Good night Booth." she gets into her car and drives away. Going over the last five minutes in her head, she can't but think that Angela just might be right about his feeling for her.

'Maybe I should ask Ange for some flirting tips.'

**An2: okay first I just want to say I'm sorry to anyone who likes applesauce. I just dont get it. **

**Anyway, we all know whats gonna happen right? the genre says romance so I got to ask something. What kind of first date are you guys wishing for? I have ideas but I'm kinda stuck. Now, I'm telling what chapter its gonna happen, but everything happens eventually right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm sorry this took so long. I was sick, working overtime (which I still am doing) and have car issues. This chapter just did not want to be written. I havent really re-read this, I just wanted to post something (i've already rewritten it like four times). so i apologize if it sucks**

**I dont own anything you recognize**

Chapter 7

_BRING!_

_As the bell rings, doors on along the hallway open, releasing a flood of student eager to begin their weekend. _

_Rebecca and Tessa exit their English class, faces covered in cheap make up and pouts; they had just failed the Shakespeare pop quiz. They are so distressed by their air-headedness that they don't notice the Zack walking towards them, his arms full of folders and papers. _

_CRASH!_

_Papers are flowing down like confetti over a poor confused Zack as the Barbies scoff loudly._

"_Hey, watch where you're going, you little nerd!" Yells Rebecca, trying to discreetly adjust her stuffed bra cups. _

"_Yeah." Agrees Tessa, trying to use the least amount of words, as usual._

_CLICK, SLUT, CLICK, TRAMP, CLICK, HARLOT_

"_What is taking you guys so long?" asks Hannah, coming towards them in her I-got-crabs-walk. "You were supposed to meet me outside."_

_Rebecca is still lost in the hopeless act of making her breasts look bigger so Tessa just points to the still stunned Zack. With roll of her eyes, Hannah walks away, her two look-alikes following behind her._

_Zack doesn't spare them a glance as he begins to collect the dropped papers. He is so focused on his task he doesn't notice the young girl bend to help him. They grab for the same folder, causing their hands to touch. Zack looks up into hazel eyes, set in the cutest heart shaped face he ever saw._

"_Hi" says the little cutie shyly, her other hand tucking a lock of light brown hair behind her ear._

_Zack stares as angels begin to sing and-_

"Angela don't you think you're exaggerating a little much?"

"I happen to think my description of the Barbies was right on target." Angela defends with a grin.

Hodgins chuckles as he plays with a lock of girlfriend's hair. They are sitting close together while an embarrassed Zack sits across from them at a table in the library's upper level.

"Angels may not have literally sung, but they might as well have!" Angela continues, turning to speak to boyfriend. "This girl was so adorable, and absolutely perfect for him. And Zack, in his own cuteness, was so dazzled by her. I couldn't hear what was said, but their faces were so red."

They turn to look at their young friend, whose face is still very red from Angela's retelling.

"What's her name Zack?" Hodgins asks.

"Sally," he mumbles, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I'm the TA for her chemistry class. She just helped me pick up the papers. She was being nice."

"Uh huh. That's why she was giving off all the 'please ask my shy ass out' signs?" Angela leans towards Zack, causing Hodgins to frown as her hair falls out of his fingers. "Sweetie, ask her out. She _wants_ you to ask her out. She'll say yes"

"You can't be sure of that," he says in an analytical voice.

"Yes I can. I'll teach you flirt. Maybe it'll go better than it did with Brennan."

" You gave Brennan flirting tips? Why would you do that?" Hodgins and Zack both look at her puzzled.

"She likes Booth and wants him to like her back." Angela tells them.

"He does." The boys say at the same time.

"Booth can't stop looking at her, he listens to everything she says. Trust me, that guy has it bad." Hodgins says with a smirk. "Your flirting tips won't work."

"Why not?" Angela asks indignantly. "I'm a great flirt."

"Yeah I know baby," he says knowingly, giving her a quick kiss. "But that's who you are; you're a sexy, flirty woman. Brennan isn't like that and I don't think Booth wants her to be. Look at them"

Hodgins gestures to the couple below them, sitting close together during their last tutor session. As the other three watch, Brennan appears to make a comment on the pen Booth is using, one that reveals a picture when tipped upside down. Booth leans towards her, closer than she allows anyone else, and wiggles it in her face a little. He quietly tells her something, his mouth in a smirk and his eyes twinkling. Brennan's reaction is too quiet for the others to hear, but she leans even farther towards Booth. They smirk at each other for a few seconds, before backing away and continuing their tasks.

"They flirt, in their own way." Hodgins continues. "Booth probably can't stop himself and Bren obviously doesn't realize she does it. It 's just natural for them."

"Well, how come he hasn't asked her out then?" Angela inquires, one eyebrow arched.

"He just came back from war," he says gravely. "We don't know what he did there or what he saw. Yeah, he acts a little arrogant and cocky, but doesn't mean he's not hurting. Maybe he just needs to get his balance first."

All three of them sit in a contemplative silence looking at the non-couple below, their thoughts filled with guilt and gratefulness for what Booth and others soldiers have done for them and their country.

* * *

><p>The light is still filled with the blue tint of predawn when Booth jerks up in bed. He shifts his head from side to side to take in his surroundings, his entire body tense. His breathing starts to calm as he remembers that it is Thanksgiving morning and he is in his grandparents' home. He takes a shaky breath and wipes his face with his hands, clearing away the cold clammy sweat from his nightmare.<p>

He lies back, staring at the white ceiling, trying to push back thoughts of his past. He waits for the itch to start the tingle that starts in his fingertips and works it way up his arms until he can't help but take action; he waits for the urge to gamble. Just as he thinks he starts to feel the sensation, a new image enters his mind, filling him with warmth. He sees Brennan's laughing, her beautiful eyes sparkling, her cheeks a flattering pink, her wavy hair blowing in the cold wind.

Booth again sits up, shaking his head. He quickly changes into the running clothes he brought with him. He quietly makes his way downstairs; hoping a run will help him get his thoughts straight. When he leaves the porch, he turns right and starts to jog.

It's been three days since his last tutor session with Brennan and he can't get her out of his mind. Every emotion he feels causes her to pop into the forefront of his thoughts. Happy, angry, sad, guilty, scared, he wants her there to share it with her, to be comforted by her. He also finds himself wishing he could do the same for her.

From the second those hypnotizing eyes locked onto his, he knew. He knew that she was going to be someone important in his life. As he has spent time with her, all the doubts and reasons not to ask her out seem less and less important.

'Man she's amazing. You don't deserve her, Seeley. But I know she likes me. Maybe I should just tell go for it.'

The sun is fully risen when Booth arrives back at the house. He stops on the porch to even out his breaths, wiping sweat off his forehead with his arm. He takes in the beauty of the day and sighs, knowing he wont be sharing it with his brother. They had finally met for lunch the day before, hugging and laughing. But Booth noticed that Jared had been drinking, and as soon as brought it up, along with Jared's expulsion, the arguing had begun. In the end, Booth had forced himself to leave so he wouldn't physically fight with his brother, Jared yelling behind him that "Saint Seeley" could go to hell.

He enters the house, being as silent as possible. He pauses as he hears music from the kitchen; smiling at the thought of his grandmother cooking, he creeps towards the kitchen. He stops in the entryway at the sight that greets him.

He sees his grandparents smiling and gazing at each other with love. Pops' has one hand around his Grams' waist as he uses the other hold her smaller hand, as they dance to Nat "King" Cole's _L.O.V.E._ Pops whispers something which causes Grams to toss her head back and laugh. With a huge smile and expert skill, Pops twirls his wife out, then twirls her back into a dip.

As he lowers his head for a kiss, Booth gives them privacy by turning away to head upstairs for a shower. As he passes near the front door, he hears an almost hesitant knock. Trying to ignore his now aching feet, Booth walks to the door and opens it. At the sight of the person at the door, the politely inquisitive expression melts of his face and is replace with pleased shock.

"Booth!" says a surprised Brennan.

"Bones." Booth rakes his eyes over her form, soaking up how lovely she looks in a dark blue v-neck silken shirt, sliver chain necklace and black slacks. He clenches his hand to curb the desire to run it through her wavy locks. "You look great."

"Thank you," she says with a blush. "Um…Happy Thanksgiving."

"Oh, sorry Bones, come on in." Booth quickly guides her inside out of the cold.

"Hank invited me."

"For Thanksgiving?"

"Yes. Is that ok?" as she asks she slightly turns her body back towards the door.

"Wait! Yes, of course it's ok." Booth grabs her shoulders to stop her. "Happy Thanksgiving Bones."

He gives her a smile of pure happiness, his face that of a boy on Christmas morning; she doesn't even try to stop her own smile.

"Temperance! Happy Thanksgiving!" exclaims Hank as he and Lizzie walk towards them.

"I made a pie" Brennan says awkwardly, and holds it out towards Lizzie.

"_You_ made a _pie_? I thought you hate pie?" asks Booth.

"I do. But you seem to love it and I assumed that your grandparents would as well," she says, matching his playful tone and smile.

"Well, you're right. Come on, dear, let me get you something warm to drink." Taking the pie from her hands, Lizzie leads Brennan to the kitchen.

"Hang on there shrimp." Hank stops Booth from following the women into the kitchen. "Maybe you should take a shower and clean up."

Booth looks down at himself and blushes slightly. With an embarrassed smile, Booth goes upstairs; Hank shakes his head with a quiet laugh before heading to the living room to begin the tradition of watching the Macy's parade and football.

As they sit together at the table, Hank and Lizzie are amazed at the difference in the two before them. They are sitting what to anyone else would be uncomfortably close, but seem to be natural to them. Brennan is talking and smiling more in that one meal than she had in her whole time as their foster child. Booth is laughing, joking and acting like a goof, just as he did as a teen; but there is a new sparkle to his eyes as he looks at Brennan.

"So Tempe, do you have your college applications all complete?" Lizzie asks as she brings the desserts to the table.

"Actually, I have already been accepted to George Washington University with a full scholarship. Which is a relief, as the next two weeks will be very busy." She replies as she carries the pie she made over.

"How come, Bones?" Booth asks.

"Well, besides my own studying and tests, my work schedule is full with other students needing help." She sits as Lizzie and Hank start plating desserts. "You never told me what career you are studying for Booth."

"I'm a criminal justice major. I'm trying to get into the FBI." He says almost quietly, afraid of her reaction.

"That is very impressive." Brennan says with a serious face, her eyes showing her sincerity. "With your interpersonal communication skills, and your obvious dedication to your physique, you will be a very good agent."

"Thanks Bones." Booth's grin is huge as he gazes at her, too happy to tease her about checking him out. "What about you?"

"I am majoring in forensic anthropology and will apply for an internship at the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab."

"See, I knew it was fate that we would meet." At her puzzled look, Booth leans towards her. "The Jeffersonian lab contracts out to the FBI. I'll probably be an agent cause of my military background and I know you'll get into the Jeffersonian, you're a genius. So we'll probably work together on a case or two. Don't you believe in fate?"

They are so focused on each other; they don't notice the knowing smiles they are receiving from Hank and Lizzie. In fact, they have completely forgotten they are there and can hear their conversation.

"No I don't believe in fate, it's ludicrous. And I won't be used and left in the lab by some cocky agent."

"Alright, so we'll be like Mulder and Scully." He takes a big bite of his apple pie, still looking at Brennan with laughter in his eyes.

"I don't know what that means," she says, eyeing his pie with distaste.

"Partners, we'll be partners Bones."

"The chances of us ever working together, let alone being partners are close to zero. And don't talk with your mouth full."

Booth swallows his pie and grins at her before standing up and grabbing a box off the end of the table.

"Here Bones, the perfect pie for you." He opens the box and shows it to her. "Chocolate cream pie. See no cooked fruit. Just chocolate, which you have to love."

"What makes you think I love chocolate?" she challenges.

"You're a woman, every woman loves chocolate." Hank groans and shakes his head at his grandson's folly.

"That is such a generalization!" Brennan says as she rises. "And for your information, I don't like chocolate cream pie. The crust is too flaky. Dinner was delicious, thank you for having me"

"Whoa, wait, Bones." He places the pie down on the table and blocks from leaving, his face full of apology and slight panic. "I was just playing with you. You don't have to leave."

"I know that Booth, it has nothing to do with that." she smiles to prove to him that nothing he did is causing her to leave. Seeing the smile, he instantly relaxes. "I promised Angela that I would go shopping with her early tomorrow morning, to make sure she doesn't buy anything she shouldn't. I should get home and get some sleep."

Hank and Lizzie both hug her goodbye, making her promise to come back for dinner another day. Booth sees a slight sadness creep into her eyes and wonders what has put it there.

"I'll walk you to your car Bones." He guides her with his hand to her back, helping with her coat.

They pause a moment once they step outside, just enjoying the crisp cool air. Booth stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets then starts to slowly walk down the porch steps.

"I like that thing around your neck."

"What?"

"That thing around you neck. I like it, it looks nice."

"Oh." She touches it self consciously, blushing. "Thank you."

"So, what are the squints doing today?" he regrets the question when the sadness returns to her eyes

"Angela is with her dad, Zack flew to Michigan with his family and Hodgins is having dinner with some cousins. Everybody is with family." her tone is sad, and wrenches at Booth's heart.

They have reached her car, and Brennan ducks her head to search for her keys. Booth steps closer to her and tilts her chin up with his finger.

"Hey," he says softly, their faces inches apart. "There's more than one kind of family."

They stare into each other's eyes, taking and giving comfort. Booth's eyes flicker down to her mouth. He moves his fingers towards her hair, lightly caressing her jaw. Brennan's breath quickens as Booth's head starts to incline towards her own.

YEOW! BANG!

They quickly pull apart as an orange cat runs away, knocking down a garbage can in the process. They each look down in awkwardness.

"Happy Thanksgiving Booth." Brennan says as she opens her car door and slips behind the wheel.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He replies, closing the door for her. He waves as he watches her drive away, wanting to grab his bebe gun and shoot that damn cat.

**I will try to write the next chapter as fast as I can. Oh, I know in the show Zack's sweetie is Naomi but I really hate someone by that name so I changed it.**

**Happy Easter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here is the next chapter. What I planned to be one chapter is now going to be two or possibly three. I'm working overtime again this week, so I dont know when I can post again, but I'll try to make it soon. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**I don't own anything you recognize**

**Chapter 8**

_Booth walks into the library, noticing it is unusually empty. _

_"Hello?" he calls. "Bones?"_

_"Up here," her voice answers from the upper level. Booth climbs up the stairs but doesn't see her at the tables. He walks through the rows of books looking for Brennan. He sees a partially open door and hesitantly walks towards it._

_"Bones?"_

_"In here Booth," her voice says._

_Booth pushes the door open and enters the room. Brennan is sitting on a desk, her legs crossed, black stiletto heels on her feet. She is wearing a black mid-thigh length pencil skirt and a white button shirt. Her hair is up in a loose bun and thick black framed glasses are perched on her nose. Booth smirks, thinking she looks adorable._

_"Right. What I want you to do is," he says in a husky voice as he walks towards her. "Take off your glasses, shake out your hair and say 'Mr. Booth do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?'"_

_She stares at him blankly. Booth is about to tell her to forget it when she suddenly smiles devilishly. She slowly takes off the glasses, gliding them past her lips, down between her breast then onto the desk. She reaches behind her head and releases her hair, shaking it out sensually. Booth is shocked, he is staring at her wide eyed and slack jawed._

_"Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?" Brennan's voice is seductively low. Booth can only shake his head. Brennan gets up and grabs a handful of his shirt. "Well, you're about to find out."_

_She pulls him to the chair behind the desk, pushing him into it roughly. She bends down to him and kisses him deeply, running her hands through his hair. Booth moans, and reaches up to cup her ass, pulling her down into his lap. He runs his hands up her body, cupping her face as she pulls back smiling at him._

_"Bones" he pants. She smiles even bigger, opens her mouth to speak and -_

HONK!

Booth jerks awake at the sound a car horn outside his apartment. After quickly taking in the sight of his bedroom, he rolls over onto his back with a groan. For the past two weeks he hasn't had a moments peace. He thinks about her all day and dreams about her every night, cursing the cat everytime. He was going to kiss her, should have at least asked her out after the damn cat interrupted them. But he panicked, and instead let her leave. He has called himself an idiot every day since.

He gets up from the bed and heads to make himself some breakfast. He wishes he had her number, to call her and ask her out, but never worked up the nerve to ask for it. He has thought about stopping by the library but rejected the idea. Not only did he not want to come off as desperate loser, but also he knew she was busy tutoring everyone for finals.

"Hey, morning Seel." His brother greets him as he enters the kitchen, eating a bowl of peanut butter Captain Crunch.

"Hey," he says shortly. The night before he was woken up by a phone call from a drunk Jared asking to get picked up. As he got there, cop cars were swarming the place and it was only through sheer luck that he found his brother. He was around the corner, in an argument with a man that looked to be in his thirties, an argument that was a moment away from becoming physical. Booth quickly parked the car before jumping out and coming between the two drunks. He had to give the other a guy a solid hit to the jaw, knocking him out, before he was able to drag Jared into the car.

"Thanks for last night man," Jared says as Booth pours himself a bowl of cereal. "You really saved my ass."

"What the hell were you doing there, Jared?" Booth demands, looking intently at his younger brother.

"I was having a good time." Jared says nonchalantly, with a smile. "Some uptight neighbors didn't like the noise so they called the cops. It was no big deal."

"It was a big deal, Jared." Booth stands up and slams his untouched cereal in the sink. "You're 17! What the hell are you doing at parties like that, getting drunk?"

"Don't lecture me Seeley!" Jared rises, putting on his shoes and gathering his stuff. "You don't know shit about me. I'm not the kid I was four years ago!"

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" Booth slams his hand on the door to keep Jared from opening it.

"Get out of my way! You're so fucking perfect? You're a fucking killer!"

Booth's stomach clenches at the direct hit.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," he whispers fiercely. Seeing the tortured look in his brother's eyes, Jared feels a pang of guilt but pushes it aside in favor of anger.

"Why don't you just go back to library with Morticia? Give the freaky bitch a quick fu-"

Booth grabs him by the shirt and slams him into the wall.

"Shut your mouth. Don't you ever talk about her like that again, understand me?" His face is full of anger as he leans within an inch of his brother's face.

"Saint Seeley." Jared says with a smirk. "Did you ever stop to wonder why her family left her?"

"Shut up"

The brothers glare at each other, bodies tense. Looking into Jared's hung-over face, Booth feels a sense of deja vu; it is the same look his father always had. Booth is suddenly aware that he has his baby brother pinned to the wall, a minute away from kicking his ass. Most of his anger fades from him, leaving only disgust at his actions and despair at not being able to help Jared.

Booth releases him and turns away, breathing heavily and rubbing his face. Jared stands looking at him for a second. He knows he crossed some lines with his comments, hurting his already wounded brother. A part of him wants to apologize, but his pride and defiant nature wont let him. Instead, he picks up his jacket and slams out of the apartment.

Booth stands still, eyes closed, using all of his training to rein in his emotions. Once he thinks he can open his eyes without seeing red, he goes to take a shower and begin his day.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit!" Brennan exclaims as she steps into the flooded kitchen, her socks becoming instantly soaked. Cursing, she rushes to the linen closet, grabbing as many towels as she can. She quickly places them on the floor of the kitchen, keeping one eye on the clock. Tossing her socks off, she hurriedly places the biggest pot she can under the sink to collect the dripping water.<p>

Knowing she is running late, she quickly dresses, grabs her school supplies and rushes out the door. She walks briskly, texting Angela about the kitchen at the same time.

"Temp!" Sully calls out. Brennan doesn't even slow down.

"I'm in a rush, Sully." She calls over her shoulder. He runs to catch up with her.

"Hey, come on. I just want to talk to you real quick."

"Sully." She stops and turns to him, finally at the end of her patience with him. "I am not interested in pursuing a romantic or sexual relationship with you. Any more efforts on your part will be a waste. Now, I have to go."

"Now wait a damn minute." Sully, full of anger at being rejected, grabs her left arm to turn her around, his grip firm enough to leave a bruise.

Brennan uses the motion to bring her other hand around for a punch to his face. With a cry of pain he grabs his now bleeding nose, releasing Brennan. She again walks briskly away; unable to stop herself from glancing back to make sure Sully was coming after her.

All through her ride on the city bus, she fights to control the tremors and the memories the altercation brought on. She recalls the last time someone grabbed her arm with such force; that time also ended with a bloody nose. Searching for another line of thought, she thinks of Booth and their almost kiss at Thanksgiving.

She had felt very disappointed that they were startled out of the moment by the cat, but now fears that maybe it was a good thing. Maybe he was only going to kiss her cause of the moment that was created by their talk, that he pitied her lack of family. This thought was gaining strength as the days went by and there was no contact from him. After two weeks, she was still trying to work past anger and hurt into acceptance.

She is so deep in thought, she almost misses the stop she needs to make her transfer. As she gets off the bus, she sees the other bus and quickly crosses the street. Before she even makes it across the street, the bus begins to leave. She runs towards it, knowing it is useless but unable to stop herself.

"Damn it!" she says with a deep sigh, knowing the next bus wont be coming for another half-hour. She resigns herself to being late for school, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Bones?" says a voice behind her. She twirls around and comes face to face with Booth.

"What are you doing here?" she blurts out.

"Grabbing a coffee." He says, pointing towards a coffee cart behind him. "What are you doing taking the bus? Where's your car?"

"At home," she begins testily, annoyed at the sudden butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him. "It was running strangely yesterday, so I called Pops-"

"Pops and Grams have your number?" Booth interrupts, calling himself a fool for not thinking of asking them when trying to get a hold of her.

"Yes of course," she says.

"So Pops has your car?"

"No, if you would stop interrupting I can finish." Booth raises his eyebrows and his hands at her angry tone. "I called Pops and he said he would stop by today while I am at school. I would have gotten a ride to school from Angela, but she spent the night at Hodgins' hasn't answered any of my phone calls. With no ride, I had to catch the bus, and I would have made it on time if my sink didn't flood my kitchen and Sully hadn't tried to ask messed with me."

"Who's Sully? What happened?" Booth asks, worry and protectiveness filling his voice.

"My neighbor who has been trying to ask me out."

"What happened?" Booth demands, feeling jealous.

"Don't worry about it. I took care of it." At his disbelieving look, she is filled with anger. "Despite your what you might think, I CAN take care of myself. I don't need some male to take care of me."

"Look, if he tries anything else I want you to tell me."

"No!" she says.

"Bones," he begins in an agitated tone.

"No, Booth. I don't need an alpha male to protect me! I can take care of myself." She says, raising her chin as if to dare him to contradict her statement.

"What's wrong with your sink?" Booth asks, deciding to ask Hodgins about Sully later.

"What?" Brennan is thrown off by the sudden change of subject.

"It's the bowl like thing in your kitchen, water comes out of it?" Booth says, making hand gestures to illustrate his point. "You said it flooded your kitchen. What's wrong with it?"

"It flooded my kitchen." She replies as if it should be obvious. Booth grins at what he sees as a female answer; not that he would ever say it outloud.

"Ok, tell you what, I'll come over at about five and take a look at it." Seeing her about to protest, he quickly cuts her off. "If you knew how to fix it you would have already. Pops taught me how to fix stuff around the house, and it'll save you some money on a plumber."

Brennan tightens her lips in frustration. She knows accepting his help is the rational thing to do, but she resents having to rely on him, especially as she still feels a little hurt at him not calling her in two weeks.

"Fine." She agrees reluctantly. "But I want you to teach me how to fix it."

"You want to learn how to fix a sink?" Booth asks, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. So that next time-"

"There wont be a next time once I fix it." Booth says with an arrogant smirk.

"So that next time," Brennan continues, unable to stop her own lips from smiling, "I will be able to fix it on my own."

"Alright Bones, I'll teach you how to fix a sink."

"Thank you."

They smile each other for a few seconds, both glad to be in the other's company again.

"Hey, do you need a ride to school?" Booth asks her, noticing the backpack she has.

"Oh. Yes, I would appreciate that. If it isn't out of your way."

"No, it's fine. Do want something to eat first?" he asks, again pointing the cart behind him. Brennan shakes her head, so they walk the few feet to his car.

They ride in a comfortable silence, content to be with the other. Both feel the anger and stress from their respective mornings fade.

"You know, I missed hanging out with you." Booth says quietly as he pulls up to the high school. Brennan turns to him and sees the sincerity in his eyes.

"I-I missed it too." She says, cursing her complexion as she blushes. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye Bones." He smiles at her, pleased at the blush on her cheeks.

"Bye Booth." she quickly exits the car, not looking back as he pulls away from the curb.

"Sweetie!" Angela comes over to her, a huge smile on her face. "Was that Booth who dropped you off?"

"Booth and I ran into each other when I was trying to catch the bus this morning."

"Why were you catching the bus?" Angela asks with a confused frown. Brennan tells her the event of the morning, excluding the incident with Sully, as she didn't want her friend to become angry or worried.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer my phone! But I have my car, so I can definitely drive you home." The girls are in their theatre class by now, taking their seats as the rest of their classmates enter.

"Thanks Ange."

"So, Studly is going to play Mr. fix-it?" Angela sends her a suggestive smile.

"Ange-"

"Sweetie, you have a seriously gorgeous man crazy over you. Every girl in school is officially jealous of you, including the Barbies."

"Really?" Brennan can't stop herself from feeling some satisfaction.

"Yep. Especially Hannah; her eyes about bugged out when she saw you get out of the car." The two girls smile at each other.

"I was thinking I might make him something for dinner as a thank you." Brennan says, her tone unsure, looking for confirmation from her friend that it is a good think to do.

"Absolutely!" Angela says firmly. "It is a great way to say thank you and you know what they say: the way to a mans heart is through his stomach." She smiles. " And it's also a great excuse for him to stay later and increase the chance for a wild make-out session."

"Angela!" Brennan says. Angela just winks, causing both girls to giggle as the class begins.


	9. Chapter 9

**okay, the longest chapter so far. but i think my writing is getting worse. overtime at work is killing me, i work on a computer so my hand hurts like hell. idk when the next chap will be, but knowing me prob next week. i just want to say that i have no idea how to fix a sink, and im sure its obvious. **

**I dont own anything **

**Chapter 9**

Booth drives away from the school smiling. Not only did he see his Bones, but he made her blush, and he was going to spend time with her at her place that evening; his crappy day just got better. But then a thought hits him and the smile falls off his face and he hits the steering wheel.

"I'm a freaking idiot!" he yells at himself. "I didn't get her number or her address."

Sighing out his frustration at himself, he pulls out his cell phone. He drives with one hand as he dials his grandparents' number.

"Hello?" Lizzie answers after a few rings.

"Grams, its me."

"Hi. What are you up to this morning?" Lizzie asks cheerfully, arranging the roses her husband had surprised her with the night before. 'God I love that man.'

"Not much. I ran into Bones today-"

"You know, if I didn't know you better, I would have to say that 'Bones' isn't a nice nickname for a lady," she teases. She knows that the two care about each other greatly, their feelings completely obvious during Thanksgiving. "You DO think of her like lady, right Seeley?"

"Yeah of course Grams!" Booth honks his horn as a car cuts him off.

"Are you driving?" Lizzie says, her eyes narrowed.

"Umm" Booth says his face guilty as if she was standing right in front of him.

Lizzie hangs up the phone, and places it on the counter in front of her. Lizzie hates people who drive and talk on their cell phones, and her boys know it; she refuses to talk to them if they do. After a few moments, the phones rings and Lizzie picks it up, not bothering to say hello as she knows who it is.

"I'm sorry Grams," Booth says, now parked on the side of the road.

"So, you ran into Temperance today?" she asks as she places an empty wine bottle in the recycle bin.

"Yeah, she was trying to catch the bus to school. And yes, I gave her a ride," he says before Lizzie can ask, making her smile. "But she mentioned her sink was acting up so I told her I'll go fix it later. But I forgot to ask for her number and her address, so uh.."

"Do you need me to give them to you dear?" Lizzie chuckles as she climbs the stairs, picking up discarded clothes.

"Yes, please." She tells him the phone number and tells him she will text the address to his phone. "Thanks, Grams. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Lizzie hangs up the phone and laughs. She gazes at her wedding ring.

"I hope those two are as happy with each other as Hank and I am." She says softly with a happy smile.

* * *

><p>Brennan is just closing the oven when Angela bounces into the kitchen. She is dressed in a black skirt and a purple silk blouse. She sways her hips to the music from the little countertop radio as she puts the finishing touches onto her hair.<p>

"Clean shirt, new shoes" she sings into her brush. "And I don't know where I am goin' to."

"Silk suit, black tie," Brennan sings with a grin as Angela aims the brush at her. "I don't need a reason why."

"They come runnin' just as fast as they can," they girls sing together, emphasizing the last three words with a wag of their hips. "Cuz every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man!"

They dissolve into youthful giggles.

"Big date with Jack?" Brennan asks as she tidies up the slight mess that she made making dinner. With the sink out of commission, she places the dirty dishes into their well-used dishwasher.

"Yep. We are celebrating the end of the first semester of my final year in high school." She uses the microwave to check her reflection. "He's taking me out to a nice restaurant or something. He was kinda vague with the details. How do I look?"

"Very beautiful. Although I don't think Hodgins cares how you look." At Angela's look Brennan rushes to explain herself. "What I mean is that he doesn't expect you to look perfect all of the time."

"I know," she says softly, smiling dreamily as she sits at the small table. "I could wear my pjs all day with no make up and he will still say I'm gorgeous; and he'll MEAN it. God, I love him so much Bren."

"Have you told him?" Brennan asks as she too sits.

"No." Angela gives her a sad look, her fingers nervously twisting her brush. "Sometimes I want to, it's on the tip of my tongue. But-"

Angela gets up from the table and walks the radio, turning the music down. Brennan watches her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm scared, Bren," Angela says softly, turning back towards Brennan. "It's a big deal, you know? I know he loves me, I mean the man took me to a playground for our fist date because I once mentioned I missed swing sets. And I know he's my future it's jut that, I don't know if I'm ready for my future yet. Does that make sense?"

Brennan nods. "You're not ready."

"Right. And when the time comes, when everything feels right, I'll tell him."

* * *

><p>"Come here you amazing beauty." Hodgins says quietly, his eyes alight with excitement and a happy grin on his face.<p>

"What the HELL are you doing?" asks a voice behind him, causing him to swiftly turn around. The blue-black beetle Hodgins had been addressing is startled by the movement and takes flight off into the sunset.

"Damn." Hodgins mutters, turning annoyed eyes onto Booth. "You couldn't wait two seconds. I almost had her."

"Her?" Booth says with raised eyebrows, taking in his tie and slacks covered by a thick trench coat. "You always dress up to catch bugs?"

"Beetle," Hodgins replies through clenched teeth. "Not a bug, a very rare beetle; which, thanks to you, I won't find again for another year!"

"Hey, simmer down. I'm sorry I scared your precious BEETLE." Booth adjusts the bag of tools on his shoulders as he continues his walk towards Brennan and Angela's apartment.

"I'm taking Angela out." Hodgins falls in step with the taller man. "Celebrate the end of the semester. A little pre-birthday dinner."

"That's nice. Hey, what's the story on you two? I mean, I know you're older, so were you guys like high school sweethearts?"

"Last year was my senior year, and I had an extra class to fill, so I took art. I sucked, couldn't understand a damn thing," Hodgins chuckles. "About a month in to the semester, Angela shows up, asked if I could catch her up on the project we were doing. I was crazy about her from the first moment I saw her. I just looked into her eyes and knew she was the woman I wanted to wake up to for the rest of my life. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Booth says with a nod, thinking of a pair of gray eyes.

"Well, we became friends right pretty quick, you know once she came to grips with my hobbies. But it took me until my graduation to work up the nerve to ask her out. She loved it, and we've been together ever since."

Booth nods with a small smile. After a few more steps, Hodgins stops.

"Hey," he says seriously. Booth also stops and stands in front of him, curious. "Look, I think you're a cool guy, so I'm gonna give you some advice. I also like Brennan, think of her kinda like a sister, so I'm going to give you a warning too."

Booth narrows his eyes and stands up straighter. "Alright."

"I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. Whatever you're feeling, it's mutual. She may not be willing to admit it yet, but it's there. So my advice is, go for it. The longer you wait, the harder and more complicated its going to be."

Booth blinks a few times, absorbing what he has said. Hodgins however isn't done; he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knows the ex-soldier could hurt him, possibly kill, with very little effort, but feels he has to speak his mind.

" She doesn't have an older brother around, so I'm stepping in. Brennan is tough, but she's been hurt. I don't know the story, and I'm not going to ask her. But if you ever," Hodgins takes a slight step closer. "EVER hurt her, intentionally, there will be hell to pay. If you start something with her, you better be committed. And if you ever break up, don't you dare flaunt your new girl in front of her. If you make a promise to her, keep it. Ok?"

Booth nods filled with a newfound respect for the man in front of him, not that he would ever tell him so. Booth is glad that Brennan has someone to watch out for her, although he suspects she would be very unhappy if she ever knew the conversation took place.

They both look to their left as they hear a door slam shut. The man walks away from his apartment in an arrogant stride. As he opens the door to his black Nissan Altima, his eyes make contact with Booth's. The dislike is both instant and mutual. With a sneer and a mocking wave, he enters his car and drives away.

"Who the hell was that?" Booth asks.

"Tim Sullivan. Or Sully." Hodgins tells him, turning to begin walking again.

"That's Sully?" Booth says, unmoving.

"Yeah."

"What's the story on him? Brennan mentioned he was bothering her this morning."

"Really?" Hodgins brows are furrowed, not liking the thought.

"Yeah. So what's he like? Is he someone we're going to have to deal with?"

"He's an asshole." Jack replies with a shrug. "Thinks he's a player. I know he was trying to get Bren to go out with him, but she turned him down. I don't think he's anyone we got to worry about, though. So far all he's been is annoying."

"Hmmm. Look, just do me a favor? Keep me in the loop when it comes to him?"

Hodgins nods and they cross the last few feet to the girls' door.

Giving Angela an extra moment to check her appearance, Brennan rises to answer the knock on the door.

"Hey, Bones," Booth says grinning. His eyes quickly soak up the sight of her in jeans and a plain pink T-shirt. Her hair is free and rests on her shoulders. Her feet are bare and Booth suddenly finds himself attracted to green painted toenails.

"You're early." Brennan automatically moves aside to let him in, noticing how the leather jacket accentuates his wide shoulders. As he smiles down at her, she becomes aware of the extra height difference, all at once feeling small and feminine.

"Hey Hodgie," Angela enters before Booth can respond to Brennan. Hodgins, who is standing just inside the still open door, gapes at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Wow, Angie. You look gorgeous." He strides to her and gives her a passionate kiss. She instantly returns it, wrapping her arms around his neck. As Hodgins tightens his grip around her waist, Booth and Brennan both uncomfortably clear their throats. The couple breaks apart smiling, unabashed by their embrace.

"Shall we?" Hodgins says as he picks up Angela's coat.

"We shall." She says with a huge grin as she turns to let him put on her coat. She looks to a still comfortable Booth. "Thanks for coming to fix the sink, Studly. You're a life saver."

"Oh, hey it's no problem." Booth waves off her gratitude, struggling to keep his gaze off of Brennan's toes. 'When did I get a foot fetish? They're toes! Come on Booth, focus.'

"I'll be home later tonight, Sweetie," Angela is saying to Brennan as she and Hodgins walk out the door.

"Bye guys." Hodgins says as he closes the door. Brennan and Booth stand awkwardly, not making eye contact. Booth looks around, absently admiring the paintings he assumes are Angela's, thinking it slightly odd that there are no photos on display of either girl.

"Something smells great," he says. Brennan starts at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, yes, thank you. Um," she walks to the kitchen, Booth trailing behind her. "I'm making Mac and Cheese. As a thank you for fixing the sink." She stops, nervous that she is misreading the sparks between them. "That is, if you want to stay for dinner. You don't have to, if you have a date or other plans."

"No plans," Booth smiles at her, glad that he has an excuse to stay longer. "If it tastes half as good as it smells, it's going to be amazing. Thanks, Bones."

Brennan smiles pleased that she got that one right. After a moment she takes a hair tie out of her pocket, pulling her hair into a pony tail. Booth's attention is instantly on the exposed column of her neck.

'Great, first I'm a foot perv, now I'm a freaking vampire. I wonder if her skin is as smooth as it looks?'

"It should be done by the time were finished," she says to him, moving to open the cabinet underneath the sink.

"Right," Booth swallows as he places the down and takes off his jacket. He carries the bag over to where Brennan stands by the sink. "Everything's all ready?"

She nods and watches as he kneels and crawls under the sink on his stomach, admiring his perfect behind.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to do this?" Booth looks at her over his shoulder, too distracted by thoughts of kissing her neck to notice her stare.

"Right, yes, I do." Blushing, Brennan joins him on the floor.

"Ok. So it looks like you need to replace the pipe here," after pointing out the offending piece of pipe, Booth reaches over and pulls a tool out of his bag.

' God she smells good. Come on Seeley, focus!'

"Alright, so first we loosen the uh, the connectors here," he points them out to her. She watches as he raises the tool, tightening it around the pipe.

'He has very defined arms. And big hands. I wonder if they're rough. STOP TEMPERANCE!'

"Okay, so just twist it." Booth twists to the left, and water instantly soaks them. Brennan lets out a shocked scream, scrambling to get up and out of the way of the spurting water. Booth curses as he struggles to retighten the pipe, averting his face from the force of the water.

"What the hell, Bones!" Booth joins Brennan in standing up. His clothes are soaked, his formally spiked hair now flat against his head. His eyes are full of anger and water drops from his nose and chin; Brennan bites the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. "I thought you said everything was ready? Why didn't you turn off the water?"

"I-I-I'm sorry," Booth narrows his eyes as she loses the battle in containing her laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry. But, but, you look like a saturated rodent," Brennan pants out between her laughter. Seeing the sparkle in her eyes, Booth's anger leaves him as he too starts to laugh.

"Hey, Foreigner!" Booth says suddenly, hearing the opening tunes to one of his favorite songs from the radio. He rushes over and turns it up, turning back to Brennan, playing the air guitar.

"Dance with me Bones!"

"Booth!" she laughs.

"Come on!" he smiles at her. She covers her face for a moment before giving in.

"I'M HOT BLOODED CHECK IT AND SEE," they sing together, tunelessly. "I GOT A FEVER OF A HUNDRED AND THREE!"

They dance together in the wet kitchen, oblivious to the ridiculous sight they are. At one point they both grab a spoon from a drawer and use them as makeshift microphones.

"BUT YOU GOT TO GIVE ME A SIGN, SOME KIND OF SIGN. ARE YOU HOT MAMA, YOU SURE LOOK THAT WAY TO ME!"

They each do a little hop in a circle; eyes squinted as they bob their heads.

"WELL I'M HOT BLOO- SHIT!" Booth slips in a puddle of water and falls straight on his ass. Brennan, standing close to the radio, turns the music off and rushes towards him

"Booth! Are you ok?" she asks, a slight chuckle leaving her mouth before she can stop it.

"Are you still laughing at me?" Booth asks with a smile of his own. Brennan laughs freely, clutching the counter for support. Booth gazes at her, finally noticing the state of her clothes. Her hair is wet, two strands framing her cheeks, her face glistening from the water. Her blouse is soaked through, sticking to her like a second skin; Booth sees every curve almost as if she were naked.

"Um, we should really finish the sink," he says, forcing himself to continue smiling, acutely aware that he hasn't been with a woman since he joined the army.

"Let me get some towels to soak up some of this water," she says, still chuckling.

When she leaves, Booth stands up gingerly. He takes a few deep breaths and runs his hand through his hair nervously.

'Come on, man, get a grip. You're not a teenager anymore and she deserves more respect than that. Just-recite saints or something.'

Brennan returns and lays down some towels on the floor, then again goes to her belly under the sink.

"Come on Booth," she says to him over her shoulder innocently, clueless to Booth's predicament.

"Oh lord give me strength," he whispers under his breath as he joins her.

"How do we turn off the water?" Brennan asks him. Booth clears his throat.

"The uh-valve," he says distractedly. He reaches over her body to turn the valve. Brennan turns her head to look at him, surprised at the longing that fills her with his arm around her. As he stares at her, he becomes aware of every part of her body that is touching his.

'Oh man. Ok, Saint Joseph, Saint Peter, Saint Paul, Saint John'

"How did you know the valve was there? And why are you reciting saints?" Brennan asks him curiously.

'Oh shit I said that out loud?'

"Um...it's an old building, Bones. And just praying it works." Booth smiles nervously, retracting his arm from around her. Brennan frowns at how cold she suddenly feels at the loss of contact. Booth again picks up the tool.

"Okay, NOW we loosen the connectors," he says, smirking at her. She smiles back before turning her attention back to the task of fixing her leaking sink.

* * *

><p>After finishing the sink, they cleaned up the water mess and changed clothes, Booth changing into the work out sweats from his car. As Brennan serves the mac and cheese, Booth sits in the living room, channel surfing.<p>

"Oh wait, go back." Brennan says as she enters, carrying two plates of delicious pasta. Booth changes the channel back as requested, his eyebrows raising at the movie.

"_Titanic_?"

"Angela and I started to watch it the other day, but had to turn it off for work." She hands Booth a plate, sitting close to him on the couch. "I found it vaguely interesting. The language and some mannerism are incorrect but the set of the ship is beautiful. This is about where we stopped. Can we watch it?"

As Booth takes a bite of the food, he gazes at her eager eyes and is powerless to resist watching one of the all time chick flicks. As the cheese touches his tongue, all resistance leaves him.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" he says, pointing his fork at his plate for emphasis.

"You like it?" she says happily.

"I think I want to be alone with he it," he says with a chuckle, realizing too late how lame it was. He quickly rushes on to cover it. "And yeah, I don't mind watching it. It's only got like a half hour left."

She smiles and settles back to watch the tragic fate of the ship. As they eat, Booth finds himself focusing more on the woman next to him than the movie.

Recalls the events of the morning, the words Jared had said. He feels his anger rising and pushes it back with a bite of food. He knows his brother was just lashing out, but cant help but wonder about the truth behind it.

Over and over again he has been told that the lives he took was part of his duty, that he saved so many others. That he should be proud of the service he has given his country. Well he might eventually accept what he has done as necessary, he will never be proud and resents the thought that others feel he should. A killer, Jared had called him; he was a killer but not in the way Jared had meant. Yes he took the lives of evil men, but there is one life that was completely innocent that haunts him every night. Teddy Parker. His friend, even with the age and rank difference. Its because of him that Teddy died, as good as if he pulled the trigger; he doesn't know if he will ever forgive himself for his death.

Booth looks over at Brennan and thinks about the past his brother had alluded to. Knowing she was in the foster system, Booth had just assumed that her parents had died. But Jared had said that they left. He wants to ask her, to know her story, but holds back. He remembers the pain in her eyes at Thanksgiving; he doesn't want to be responsible for bringing it back. But he doesn't understand how anyone could hurt the amazing person before him. Why would anyone leave her?

As he watches her face changes from interested confusion to outrage. He quickly looks to the screen to see what could be upsetting her so much, seeing the movie is now all but over. As the screen shows the sunken ship return to its former glory, Booth hears Brennan scoff angrily over the music.

"That is a horrible movie!" she exclaims, rising to put her dish in the kitchen. Booth rises and follows her.

"Its supposed to be romantic, Bones. And she may not be dead," he says, thinking her agitation is because of the belief that Rose dies at the end and returns to the ship to be with her love. "Some people think that it's just her dream."

"What? I'm not talking about that." she takes the dish out of his hands and places it next to her in the dishwasher.

"Then what's wrong?"

"She threw it into the ocean!"

"The necklace?" Booth is really confused now.

"Yes! It was a priceless piece of history. It belonged in a museum," she says in an insulted tone, pointing her finger towards the TV in an accusing manner. "Who is she to just throw it away? She knew those workers were looking for it, had spent MONTHS trying to find it. It's a waste, and horrible and I just can not believe she would destroy it like that!"

"Okay," Booth says smiles at how beautiful she is in her anger. "What did you think of the rest of the movie? You know, the whole boy and girl fall tragically in love aspect?"

"It was highly unrealistic. Those feelings can't occur in so short a time span."

"Really?" his voice is low, as he slowly walks towards her. "You've never met someone, and felt an instant connection? Like you've known them your whole life and have waited for the right moment to actually meet them?"

Brennan's breath is quick as Booth puts his arms on the counter around her, trapping her.

"That-"she clears her throat. "That doesn't make any logical sense."

"The heart doesn't care about logic," he murmurs, his eyes locked on hers. Both of their hearts speed up, beating so loud their wonder if the other can hear it.

Booth brings his hand up to cup her cheek, trying to sooth the panic he sees in her eyes. She unconsciously leans into the touch, lowering her eyes to his lips for a split second. Booth slowly lowers his head, giving her time to stop him. As he comes within centimeters of her mouth he stops, letting her decide if this is what she wants. Brennan takes in a slight gasp and makes her decision.

She closes the distance and is instantly filled with warmth. His lips are firm and cover hers perfectly. The hand on her cheek slides back to her neck, pulling her closer.

Soft, so soft, is all Booth can think. He rubs his lips over hers, relishing the feel of her against him. He softly sucks at the bottom lip, biting it gently. He feels her tremor, and somehow knows that this is her fist kiss. At the thought that no one else has touched her, he feels a surge of arousal and possessiveness. Not wanting to rush her, he tampers down his emotions and slowly pulls back from the kiss, sliding his hand down arm in a light caress, still keeping his face close to hers.

"I should go." He whispers.

"Ok" she breathes back, reeling from her first kiss, her lips still tingling.

"Bones, do want to go out next week?" he asks, his voice low, unsure of her reaction.

"On a date?" Brennan asks, her voice breathless.

"Yeah, a date." Booth smirks, bringing his right hand up to cup her cheek again. He looks at her hopefully. "Would you go a date with me?"

"Yes," she smiles, blushing at the thought that she would very much like him to kiss her again.

"Okay," Booth smiles hugely in relief. He rubs his thumb against her cheek, the two of them smiling at each other.

Finally, Booth releases her and gathers his things. Brennan follows him to the door, her stomach fluttering. Booth turns to her at the open door and leans in for another soft kiss.

"I'll call you, okay?" he says softly, resting his forehead against hers. All she can do is nod. Smiling he leaves. Brennan closes and locks the door behind him. She turns and leans against the door, bringing her hand up to trace her lips, reality sinking in.

"I'm going on a date with Seeley Booth."

**words every woman wishes she could say lol. oh and the other day my brother, who has seen a few eps and read the first couple of my chaps, said that i remind him of brennan. i still dont know what he meant by that, but i think it was an insult. just thought i'd share**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay, my hand is feeling so crazy. i prob wont write til next weekend which means long time til next chapter. but until then, i hope this one makes you smile at least once. **

**I own nothing, not the characters, the songs or the show**

**Chapter 10**

"Here comes the sun, do-un-do-do, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right," sings Angela as she glides her paintbrush across the canvas. She has only been home for the past three hours, having spent the night with Hodgins. Remembering the magical night before, she adds a happy wiggle to her singing.

Brennan smiles at the sight as she enters the living room.

"Good morning sweetie," Angela calls to her, cleaning her brush for a new color.

"Good morning," Brennan says with a mysterious smile, turning into the kitchen. Angela pauses, staring after her friend.

'What was that? Bren never smiles like that. It's almost as if- OH MY GOD!'

"BRENNAN!" Angela rushes into the kitchen, a smile growing on her face her eyes wide. Her best friend is calmly pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "What happened last night?"

"Booth and I fixed the sink, and we watched the end of Titanic. By the way, the ending of that movie was horrible. She threw a historically significant necklace into the ocean! Why-"

"Bren!" Angela interrupts. "Forget the movie, although I find it very interesting that macho man Booth watched a chick flick with you. What is with you that little smile of yours?"

"After the movie, Booth asked me out," Brennan takes a sip of her juice, eyes staring off as she remembers the night before. "And we kissed."

Angela lets out a squeal, rushing to her friend's side.

"Alright, I want all the details." She demands as she drags Brennan to the table. "And then we are going shopping for your date."

"I don't even know when or where we are going." Brennan says, frowning as Angela grabs a bag of chocolate chip cookies and pulled the milk out of the fridge. "What are you doing?"

"Just text him later if he doesn't call before that. And it is tradition for two BFFs to indulge in a breakfast of cookies and milk when one is starting a new relationship with a hunky monkey."

"Hunky monkey?" Brennan asks with a tilted head, accepting a glass of milk and a stack of cookies.

"Yep. Now," Angela says seriously, dunking a cookie into her own milk. "Details."

* * *

><p>Lizzie opens the trunk of the car and leans in to grab the bags of groceries. As she leans forward, a hand cups her backside, giving it a small loving pinch.<p>

"Hank!" she scolds as she jerks up.

"I didn't do anything," he says, giving her a trademark Booth charm smile, his eyes twinkling mischievously at her.

"Behave," she says as she piles bags into his arms. "At least until we get inside." She adds with a saucy wink.

Hank chuckles, following his wife into the house. When they reach the porch, they hear a car drive up. They turn, smiling through the disappointment of delaying their fun at the sight of their grandson.

"Hey Pops, morning Grams." Booth says, jogging up to the porch. He takes the bags from his grandmother, giving her a kiss on the cheek in the process.

"Good morning, love." Lizzie opens the door leading the men in and towards the kitchen. "This is a lovely surprise. We weren't expecting you."

"We sure weren't." Hank says under his breath. Booth turns to him curiously, then decides he doesn't want to know, quickly aiding in the putting the food away. Lizzie throws a bag of marshmallows at her husband, unable to hide her smirk, Hank winking at her. Booth clears his throat.

"Hey, uh, Pops, could I borrow you garage and tools for my car?"

"Of course, Shrimp," Hank looks at Booth concerned. "Your car is acting up?"

"No, just want to check it. Make sure everything is going smooth." He replies, hoping they won't ask him why.

"Have a date?" Lizzie asks, amused that her grandson still thinks he can hide anything from her.

"Um, yeah," he says slightly uncomfortably. He doesn't know how they will react to him dating Brennan; he half expects them to forbid him from seeing her, that he will cause her too much trouble.

"Anyone we know?" Lizzie says, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah." Booth hides his face by putting a jug of milk into the fridge. "Bones, um Temperance and I are going on a date. First date."

"Let me get this straight. You've known this beautiful, smart, funny girl that you get along with for about month, and you're just now taking her on a date?" Hank asks, staring at Booth. He shakes his head. "I didn't raise you right."

"What? You guys are okay with it?" Booth asks, looking back and forth between them.

"I thought you were already dating. I mean, you couldn't take your eyes off each other at Thanksgiving." Lizzie tells him. She walks to him, her face serious. " Now I know you're going to be the gentleman I raised you to be on this date. You are not going to embarrass me by acting like a horny soldier on his first night off base, right Seeley Joseph?"

"Of course not I am. I mean not. I mean," Booth takes a big breath. He looks into her eyes, speaking to her softly. "She's amazing Grams. The last thing I would do is disrespect her, in any way. You've taught me better than that."

Lizzie smiles at him, reaching up to give his cheek a kiss.

"Okay." She pats his arm, then gives him a shove towards the garage. "Go poke and prod at that car of yours. I'll make some brunch for us."

"Waffles?" Hank says hopefully.

"With one of your fantastic omelets?" Booth chimes in.

"Please?" the men say, sending identical smiles at her. Lizzie laughs, nodding her consent, waving them away.

Booth pulls his 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback into the garage.

"Nice paint job." Hank says approvingly of the shiny black as Booth climbs out.

"Yeah, they did a great job, huh?" Booth turns to the workbench to gather the tools he will need. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry for dropping by like this."

"Shut up, Seeley." Hank dismisses the apology. "You're welcome here anytime you want, you know that. Do you know why your Grams and I act like we do?"

"You love each other." Booth says as he opens the hood.

"Yeah, but there's more to it. I guess you could say we're making up for lost time." Booth stands up and gives his grandfather his full attention. "I never told you about the beginning of our relationship, did I?"

"You said that the first time you saw her, you knew she was the one."

"Yeah, I did," Hank nods. "But we didn't even date for another six years."

"What?" Booth is shocked.

"Eh, we had a big fight. Ended up not talking to each other for a year. I joined the army, and the base I was stationed at was the same one your grandmother was a nurse for. Saw each other everyday. Man, we pissed each other off all the time," Hank laughs fondly at memory, walking around the garage with his hands in his pockets.

"After a while, we became real good friends. I still knew in my heart that she was the one, but I thought I missed my chance. After a couple of years, and a few failed relationships on both our parts, a mutual friend basically dared me to take the next step." Hank sighs. "I did, said I wanted to give us a shot. But I fucked it up. I asked, no I basically demanded 30, 40 50 years. I gave her a split second to decide, so of course she freaked and said no. What did you think I did?

"I told her I had to move on. Just like that, no chance for her to change her mind. And I did. Dated this girl, almost the same as her, but blonde. Proposed even."

"You were going marry someone before Grams?" Booth is still stunned that his grandparents, two people who obviously were meant to be together, could have such trouble getting together.

"Oh no, I was never really going to marry her." Hank says with a shake of his head. "I thought I wanted to though. She turned me down, she knew better. Man was I pissed. I was mean to Lizzie, basically threatened that if she didn't end how close our friendship was, I wouldn't even talk to her anymore.

"She stayed, though." Hank says in a voice showing his gratefulness. "She had told me before the break up that she had made a mistake. That she wanted to be with me. After, I knew she still felt the same and I did too. But I told her that I was angry, that I needed time. God, I was such an idiot."

"So what happened? What got you guys together?" Booth asks, caught up in the story.

"I got my head out of my ass." Hank says as if it should be obvious. "Realized that I was letting the greatest thing in my life pass me up cause I was too busy wallowing in self pity. So I went up to her one day, told her I was a dumb ass, and almost begged her to give me a second chance." Hank laughs. "She told me I was a dumb ass, cause I didn't need a second chance. A month later, we were married."

"Wow." Booth says softly.

"Yeah. We don't talk about it." Hank looks at Booth sadly. " I really confused and hurt her, Seeley. Not a day goes by that I don't regret that."

Booth pauses, looking down at the ground. "What are you trying to tell me Pops?"

"That when you find the girl, the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with, to not waste time. But don't not rush her either." Hank pauses until Booth's eyes meet his own. "Physically or emotionally. Don't pressure her into anything she isn't ready for. And be patient. If she is really the one, she won't go anywhere. Lizzie could have, and should have, told me to go to hell lots of times. But she didn't; she stayed."

"Am I that obvious?" Booth asks in a whisper.

"That you're in love with Temperance?" Hank smiles at him. "Just to any man that has ever loved a stubborn woman."

Booth chuckles nervously, running his hand through his hair. Taking pity on his grandson, Hank claps his hands and moves to the open hood.

"Alright, lets make sure this machine is running on the top of its game."

Booth welcomes the change of subject, wondering what the hell he is going to do with the fact that Temperance Brennan is the love of his life.

* * *

><p>"You can't kill them," Zack says worriedly. "They have names."<p>

"In Thailand, they sauté them in peanut oil," Hodgins says gleefully. He shakes the jar of ants, frowning when a though occurs to him. "What the hell do you mean they have names? You named all 500 of them?"

"461." Zack corrects him.

The duo is in the mall, for reasons unknown to Zack. An hour ago, Hodgins had called to say he was picking him up, to bring the jar of ants. The 14 year-old did as told without questions. It wasn't until they parked in the crowded mall parking lot that he began to worry. However, Hodgins has been evading all of Zack's inquires into the fate of his precious ants.

At Zack's answer, Hodgins glares at and is about to comment further when a pretty red-headed woman walks by. Hodgins, being a man, can't stop himself from turning his head to follow her progress.

"She has very nice symmetrical buttocks." Zack says.

"Can't you pretend to be human for ten seconds?" Hodgins says, turning to the boy. "Ass, ok? Not symmetrical buttocks. She has a nice ass."

"Who does?" says a voice behind them.

"Angela!" Hodgins turns to her, guilt and panic all over his face. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you and Brennan were having a girls day."

"We are. She's in her own world writing right now, so I thought I would come and get a supply of chocolate." She smiles at Hodgins, one eyebrow arched. "_Who _has a nice ass, Jack?"

"A red-headed woman who walked past us," replies Zack. Hodgins turns to him angrily as Angela crosses her arms in front of her. Before he has a chance to say anything, Zack's faces begins to turn a bright shade of red.

"Hi Zack," says a breathless voice. Angela and Hodgins turn to see a group of freshman girls walking by. The speaker is a girl of about 14 with wavy chin length brown hair. Her almond shaped eyes flicker between the floor and Zack, her heart-shaped face also bright red.

"Hi, Sally," Zack mumbles. The girls continue to walk by, a black haired girl whispering something to Sally before they giggle.

"See, isn't she just so cute for Zack?" Angela says to Hodgins.

"Yeah. I mean, she willingly talked you. What more could you ask for?" Hodgins teases, still angry with the boy for telling about the redhead. "Hey why don't you show her your ants, tell her their names."

"Jack!" Angela says angrily, hitting her boyfriend.

Zack is apparently ignoring them, staring at the floor thinking. He apparently comes to a decision as he nods to himself before turning and walking purposefully after the girls.

"Sally?" he calls. All the girls stop and turn, making him rethink.

"Yes, Zack?" she says, stepping away from her friends and towards the boy.

"May I have your phone number?" he asks bluntly. Sally's eyes widen, and Zack rushes on to explain. "I think you are very beautiful and I would like to take you on a date. Since we do not have school, I won't be able to talk to you during class to arrange a date and time. Also, as I have never dated before, I'm not sure what venues are acceptable dates. We can-"

"You think I'm beautiful?" sally interrupts, her huge smile dazzling Zack. He just nods. "I would love to go on a date with you."

As she gives Zack her number, Hodgins and Angela look on stunned. Hodgins snaps out of it first, throwing an arm around his girlfriend.

"He's growing up so fast," he says.

"Shut up Jack," Angela laughs. "Oh, wait till I tell you about Booth and Brennan. Then we are going to discuss little miss red head with the nice ass."

* * *

><p>Booth stands in his kitchen, dinner warming in the microwave, his phones sitting in his hand. Four times he has dialed her number, but he still hasn't gathered the nerve to actually call. As it is now almost seven in the evening, he knows his time to call is quickly running out.<p>

"Come on, she's already said yes." He tells himself, again dialing her number. "This is just ironing out the details." He presses the call button, bringing the phone to his ear. "She hasn't changed her mind. God, please don't let her have changed her mind."

"_Heellloooo_" says a cheerful voice.

"Ange?" he says hesitantly, wondering if he called the wrong number.

"_Yep. How ya doin, Studly?_"

"_Ange? Is that my phone?_" he hears in the background.

"_Yep, it's Booooth._" Angela's voice is faint, as if she has placed it away from her mouth. Booth smiles as he hears Brennan rush over to retrieve her phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Bones. Whacha doing?"

"_Angela and I are having a girls night. Which, apparently means we stay up eating fattening food and watching unrealistically romantic movies."_

_"With the hottest men in existence, preferably in very little clothing."_ Chimes in Angela in the background. Brennan and Booth both chuckle.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just let you go." Booth says, feeling both relieved and disappointed.

"_No!"_ Brennan says. "_What did you want to say?"_

"Um, well I was just wondering if, uh" Booth clears his throat slightly. "If you were free Friday night? For our date?"

"_Yes, I am."_ Booth grins at the eagerness he can hear in her voice.

"Great. So I'll pick you up about-"

"_Wait, where are we going?"_

"Oh, um I was thinking about this club. It's 18 and over, its called Vinni's. Is that ok?" he says nervously.

"_Yes, that's fine."_ He doesn't know that her brow is furrowed in doubt. She glances at Angela, already forming questions as to how she should act in a club atmosphere.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at about nine?" he says hopefully.

"_Okay."_ There's a pause, and then in a quiet shy voice she says, "_I'm looking forward to it."_

"Me too." He says in the same tone of voice. "Night Bones."

"_Good night Booth."_

_"Night Studly!" _Angela yells in the background.

Booth and Brennan laugh and with another good night they hang up. Booth places the phone on the counter, his face still in a huge grin. The microwave beats, signaling his food is done.

"How lucky can one guy be," he sings badly as he prepares to eat. "I kissed her and she kissed me. Like a fellow once said, ain't that a kick in the head."

He takes his food to the living room, settling to watch a hockey game, still singing his song.

**thoughts? reviews make me giggle and do a jig.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own anything you recognize**

**Chapter 11**

"How does my costume look?" Brennan asks nervously, her arms outstretched. She is wearing a black knee high leather boots and a black skirt. Her shirt is a deep red with black lacey designs near the bottom, which shows off her curves to perfection. Her hair is down, the slight wave framing her face.

"Sweetie, that's not a costume, that's an outfit and you look hot!" Angela replies with a wide grin, turning from the task of decorating their Christmas tree. "Will you stop worrying? Just enjoy an evening out with a boy who is totally crazy for you."

"Booth isn't a boy." Brennan corrects, her forehead wrinkled.

"Okay, then enjoy your night with a sexy man who is completely crazy about you." Angela continues to hang ornaments as she talks. "I know I will."

"You and Hodgins going out?" Brennan asks, folding her jacket nervously. She glances at the tree her friend talked her into getting. She pushes back the sting of memories, not wanting them to ruin her night.

"Not really. I'm heading over to his place. When he gets home, we're probably just going to hang out, watch a movie." Angela steps back and gazes at the tree, hands on hips. "There, perfect!"

"When he gets back from where?" Brennan asks.

"From driving Zack to his date," Angela grins mischievously. Brennan's eyes widen as she tilts her head and chuckles.

* * *

><p>Hodgins takes in a deep breath, mentally counting to ten to calm himself down.<p>

"Zack," he says through gritted teeth. "Shut up or I swear I will through you out of this car. And I won't stop first."

"But I'm just asking for dating advice. I am assuming you have been on numerous dates before, so therefore know how to act on one." Zack says quickly, his face scrunched in nervousness. "How do I greet her. Do I or do I not hold her hand. What is acceptable conversation? How loudly do I laugh if she makes a joke-"

"ZACK!" Hodgins runs a hand over his face. "Just relax ok? The hard part is over, she said yes. You already know she likes you, so just act like yourself."

"What if acting like myself makes her change her mind?"

"Well, then it wasn't meant to be." He stops the car in front of the movie theatre. He looks at the young man, softening his tone. "You shouldn't change who you are for anybody."

"Then why do you try to make yourself look taller around Angela and Brennan?" Zack asks, confused. Hodgins glares at him for a moment before turning to stare out the windshield.

"Get. Out."

"Thank you for the ride." Zack climbs out, oblivious to the irritation coming off of his friend. He begins to walk towards the theatre, ignoring Hodgins angrily driving off.

He spots Sally standing nervously off to the side of the ticket lines. He straightens, taking a deep breath before walking over to her.

"Hi."

"Hi Zack!" she says breathlessly, her face bright with pleasure.

They stand there awkwardly, blushing and avoiding each other's eyes.

"What movie would you like to see?" Zack finally asks.

"Um, well," she speaks softly, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. "They're showing the Fellowship of the Ring…"

"I love Lord of the Rings!" Zack replies enthusiastically.

"Me too." Sally smiles at him.

"They are showing the next two tomorrow. Would you like to see those as well? With me?" he looks her in the eyes, his heart beating fast.

"I would love that," she says shyly.

Zack's smile is huge and his chest puffs out in his happiness. He and Sally turn as one towards the theatre lines, starting what will become a very enjoyable date.

* * *

><p>Hodgins parks his car in front of the estate he inherited from his parents at the age of 12. His annoyance disappears at the sight of Angela's car. He glances up to the balcony doors of his bedroom, seeing the glowing light through the curtains. Stepping out of his car, he begins to send his love a text.<p>

Angela is just settling down on the bed, picking up the remote from the bedside table. She loves this room, with its grand bed and huge TV. She begins to flip through the 900 channels for something to watch when her cell phone pings. Picking it up, she opens the text message from Hodgins.

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

She smiles and bits her lip, thinking about what part comes next.

'Why didn't I pay more attention in English class?'

Ping. She receives another text.

_Angie, that was your cue to go onto the balcony._

"Oh!" Angela jumps up, rushing to the balcony doors. She swings them open, runs outside, and trips over a wrought iron chair. "Shit! Ow!"

"Angela?" Hodgins calls, concerned. "Baby are you okay?"

"Ow." Angela stands, limping to the edge of the balcony. "I tripped over the chair."

"I saw that. Are you okay?" he takes a step closer to the building, worry covering his features.

"Yeah," she says looking down towards her boyfriend. "I think I'm going to have a bruise on my leg, but I'm fine. I'll meet you in the living room?"

"Okay." Hodgins shakes his head, walking towards his front door.

Angela turns back to the room, shaking her head at herself. She limps to the doors that somehow closed during her tumble, and turns the handle. When she pushes, the door doesn't budge. She ties pulling with the same result.

"Oh damn it!" she limps back to the balcony railing. "Hodgins! Hodgins…Jack!"

"What?" he yells, jogging back.

"The doors are locked."

"Why did you call me back here?" he says angrily. " I was at the front door, you could have used you cell phone."

"I left it inside, Jack," she retorts, also upset and embarrassed "Look, just go open the door. It's cold."

Hodgins takes off his jacket, wrapping it into a ball. He then throws it up to Angela, who catches it and puts it on.

"I'll be right there." He jogs back to the front door, mumbling under his breath about girlfriends who ruin romantic moments.

Angela shivers, clutching the jacket tighter around her. After a few moments she hears footsteps and then doors open. She rushes into Jack's arms, trying to get warm.

"How about we go into the kitchen, and I'll make you some hot chocolate?" he says rubbing her arms. As she nods and starts limping out of the room, Hodgins is struck by just how funny the situation is. Hearing his chuckle, Angela stops and spins around.

"It is NOT funny, Jack." Her face is bright red from the cold and embarrassment. At her arched eyebrow, Hodgins quickly stifles his laughter.

"No, its not. Sorry," he says with a straight face. Angela turns and again limps out of the room, Hodgins following with silent laughter.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with me? A club? I'm going to kill Sid for telling me to do that."<p>

Booth pulls into a parking spot in front of Brennan's apartment. He turns off the car, and sits still, taking deep breaths. All week he has mentally berated himself for listening to his new friend's advice and suggesting a club for the date. He knows how to dance well, Pops taught him once he entered high school, but not club dancing. From what he thinks he knows of clubs, its mostly just pressing your body to your partner and wiggling; he doesn't think any amount of saint could help his control in that situation.

"Oh hell," he says, grabbing the flowers from the passenger seat and climbing out. He blows some breaths, slightly twirling the flowers in his right hand.

Inside, Brennan is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water. She is even more nervous about the club than Booth. After asking Angela numerous questions about how to interact in a club, her friend had decided to just take her out to one for first hand knowledge. The experience turned out badly unfortunately. While she found she greatly enjoyed the music, her comments were apparently inappropriate. Some of the other dances overheard her and an altercation soon followed, ending when one man tossed another through a wall.

She stands to put her empty cup in the sink, thinking that maybe she should call and cancel. But as turns on the water to clean her cup, she recalls the Friday before, and the kiss they shared in that exact spot. Unable to stop herself, she smiles, staring dreamily at the water. The knock at the front door snaps her out of it. She quickly shuts off the water, drying her hands on a towel before going to the door.

After a deep breath she opens the door, and her eyes widen at the sight before her. Booth's long legs are covered in a pair of black slacks. His shirt is a collared button shirt the same chocolate brown as his eyes. He is again wearing his leather jacket, which seems to showcase his body to perfection. His hair is spiked as usual, with the wet look of gel and as she steps back to let him in, she catches the scent of his cologne.

"You look gorgeous," Booth says, not even aware that he has spoken. He is memorized by her, not only by the fact that this is the first time he has seen her in a skirt, but also by her face. Usually Brennan wears a light powder foundation, mascara and eye shadow, but tonight she added eyeliner and lipstick. Booth is unable to tell the exact difference but can see it nevertheless, his eyes drawn to her red lips.

"Thank you," she says, face pink, one hand tucking her hair behind her ear. "You look very nice as well."

"Thanks," Booth chuckles. Remembering the flowers in his hand, he holds them out to her, smirking. "These are for you."

Brennan's smile is huge as she accepts the bouquet of daises. With a mummer thank you, she goes to the kitchen to place them in a vase.

"How's the sink working?" Booth asks as he follows her in. "any problems?"

"None at all." She places the flower-filled vase on the counter and turns. She looks at him, hoping that he will take the last two steps to bring close enough to kiss her again.

"Good, that's good," he nods his head, sticking his hands in his pockets. He too is remembering the kiss, and he badly wants to go over and kiss her. He holds back, not sure if its what she wants. "Um, should we go?"

"Yes." She grabs her jacket and puts it on before Booth even has the chance to help her with it. Guiding her with a hand on her back, they leave the apartment.

The drive is pleasant, full of idle talk about how their week has been. Booth tells her about visiting his grandparents and the awkwardness of apparently interrupting them.

"You know, it was just weird," he says, searching for a parking spot. "They're my grandparents, it's strange to think of them doing THAT."

"But they're not just your grandparents. There's a spot up there." Brennan points to the free space up ahead, then turns her to look at him. "Hank and Lizzie are a married couple, who seem to love each other deeply. And like other couples, they like to express their feelings physically. It's completely natural."

"Yeah I know, Bones," Booth parallel parks with ease, making Brennan slightly jealous as she has yet to master that skill. "But come on, they're old."

"They're in their early sixties," Brennan scoffs. "Some men can be sexually active well into their seventies. And women don't usually reach their sexual peak-"

"Okay, okay." Booth turns the car off, holding up his hands to stop Brennan. "Look, we're here."

He gets out of the car and tries to hurry to her side, but she is already exiting. He rolls his eyes, knowing if he says anything about it will just set her off. Placing his hand in the usual spot, they walk towards the club, stopping when they see the line.

"I guess this place is very popular." Brennan says, eyeing the line that stretches around the side of the building. She feels a sense of smug satisfaction when she spots the Barbies. All three are staring at her and Booth, shock and envy on their faces. Hannah Burley's eyes, in particular, are bulging out.

"Well, um," Booth clears his throat, looking at her hesitantly. "Do you want walk a little? Maybe we can find a restaurant or something that isn't as crowded."

"Yes, I would like that very much. I'm not really a club person," she says almost embarrassingly.

"Yeah, me neither," he chuckles, relieved.

"Then why did you suggest we go to a club?" she asks confused.

"Come on." Booth ignores her question, taking her hand. Her hand if filled with warmth as it is enveloped by his, his skin rough against hers. Her smile is shy at the contact, but quickly turns smug at the sounds of disbelief and jealousy coming from the Barbies.

Booth absently rubs his thumb over her knuckles as they stroll. He never thought that he would be so happy just holding a woman's hand, but with Brennan he knows it is a big deal. They move away from the noise of the club, content with no real destination.

Brennan looks up at the clear night sky, glad to see at least a few constellations through the city lights. Booth notices her attention as looks up as well, wondering if she is looking at something specific.

"What are you looking at Bones?"

"The stars. Its too bright to see most of them, but there," she leans towards him, pointing. "That's Jupiter. And in the summer, right over there you would see Delphinus, the dolphin."

"I uh, know that one is Orion." He points to it, giving her a charm smile as she playfully rolls her eyes. "Do you know all the constellations?"

"Most of them. I used to look at them with my mom." She looks down from the sky, wondering if he will ask about her parents. Part of her doesn't want him to; the wound is still too fresh. But another part of her is hoping that he will ask, knowing that if there were anyone who would somehow understand it would be him.

"Your parents," Booth says hesitantly, not wanting to make her sad or to know what Jared had said. "Are they…"

"I don't know," she says matter of factly, hiding her pain. "They disappeared one day and the police still don't know what happened. I assume they must be, but…"

"That's why you want to be a forensic anthropologist," he softly says. She turns to him, surprised that he understood. They stand, gazing at each other until a door behind Brennan opens as a couple exits a building. The both look at the cozy café with jazzy music spilling out.

"I would very much like to go in there," Brennan says, intrigued by the music.

Booth smiles and walks with her into the building, still holding hands. They enter and quickly begin moving towards the back, where they have spotted an empty table.

"What do you want to drink?" Booth asks as helps her take off her jacket, then his own.

"Um, hot chocolate is fine. Maybe a cookie?" Brennan says, sitting down in the comfy yellow chair.

"Be right back." Booth says, and walks away to stand in line.

Brennan looks around, suddenly uncomfortable. Being mid-December, the café was full of Christmas decorations. Christmas lights and large colored ornaments hung from the ceiling. The stage, where a small band was playing holiday music, had a garland on the edge, with red bows. In one corner stood a large tree, full of Santas, nutcrackers and candy canes.

"Here we go, snickerdoodles. They'll bring our drinks in a second." Booth sits down next to her, a plate with four cookies with him. He looks at her and notices the slight sad and uncomfortable gleam in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Booth just continues to stare at her until she breaks eye contact, looking down. "It's just…My parents disappeared a few days before Christmas when I was 15. Russ, my older brother who was 19, he tried to make it better. He wanted to give Christmas to his little sister. But when I came downstairs and saw the lights and presents…"

"You thought your parents were back." Booth's heart breaks for her and what she must have gone through. Brennan nods.

"I just expected them to see them sitting there drinking their coffee, watching Russ and I open our presents." Brennan's voice is thick as she tries not to cry. " I kinda lost it. It was like I told Russ he wasn't enough family for me. Before New Year's he went out west to work and I was in the foster system."

Brennan quickly wipes away a stray tear as the waiter comes and brings them their hot chocolates. Booth gives her a moment, staring into his cup. He feels horrible for her and angry at her brother for turning his back on her.

"I'm sorry Bones," he leans towards her, speaking softly. She looks into his eyes and for the first time, those words don't sound hollow. "Do you want leave?"

Brennan shakes her head.

"I'm okay. Besides we just got our chocolate, the band is very enjoyable and," she takes a cookie, speaking softly. "I love snickerdoodles."

Booth nods, also taking a cookie. Brennan looks up at him, staring into his eyes. In them she sees understanding, compassion and something else, something she is too afraid to identify. They nibble the cookies and sip their drinks in silence, unsure what to talk about.

As the band starts to play a jazzy version of "Baby it's cold outside", Booth smiles and stands. He takes the hand of a confused Brennan, pulling her to stand.

"Dance with me?" Without waiting for an answer, Booth drags her to the area where other couples are dancing.

"Booth, I don't dance well. I tend to lead." Brennan says, trying to pull away. Booth wraps his left arm around her, his right holding her left.

"Just relax." He says into her ear. They start swaying to the song.

"I'll hold you hands, they're just like ice," Booth sings into her ear. Brennan chuckles as he starts to moves them a little more.

He spins her in and out, still singing to her, tickling her slightly to make her laugh. As she understands the song, Brennan starts to sing with him softly. As the song nears its end, Booth spins her out again. As she spins back to him, he grabs onto her, holding her close to his body.

"Baby it's cold outside," they sing together, smiling. The café's patrons clap for the band, as the two chuckles with each other. As the next slow song starts, Booth pulls Brennan closer to him. Brennan rests her head on his shoulder, breathing in the smell of him.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas, may your heart be light…

After dancing to the song in silence, they return to their table and spend the rest of the night talking, laughing and occasionally dancing together. It isn't until midnight, when the café is closing up, that they leave for home.

"So Zack just walked up to her, in front of all her friends, and asked for her number?" Booth says laughing, as they walk to her door.

"According to Angela and Hodgins. He actually had his date tonight as well." Brennan says, digging through her purse for her keys.

"Hopefully it was good," Booth says softly as they reach her door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Brennan turns to him, smiling.

"Yeah?" Booth steps toward her, a hopeful smile on his face. "Enough to want to do it again? Maybe this week?"

Brennan nods, looking up at him. Her eyes widen when she spots the plant hanging from the doorway. Booth looks up at her expression. "What is it?"

"Mistletoe," she says, moving closer to him. She smiles slightly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Booth quickly looks back at her when she touches him, but has little time to react before her lips are on his. His eyes close in pleasure at the touch, his hands automatically gripping her waist. After a few moments of rubbing lips, Booth tries to pull back but Brennan grabs the lapels of his jacket, bringing closer. Booth, getting the message, runs his tongue against her lips. She gasps at the sensation, allowing Booth the opportunity to slip into her mouth. The second his tongue glided against hers, Brennan moans, her knees buckling. Booth holds her up, wrapping his arms around her, tilting his head to achieve better access to her sweet mouth. Being a fast learner, Brennan soon starts to participate in the kiss, matching Booth move for move, driving him crazy. Neither is aware how long they kiss, parting only when their lungs burn for air.

Booth leans his forehead against hers, nuzzling her nose, panting. Brennan opens her eyes and look into his. She smiles brilliantly, making his breath catch. She gently pulls away, unlocking her door and entering her apartment.

"Goodnight Booth." she says softly. Still dazed by the kiss and her smile, Booth just nods, smiling slightly. She slowly closes her door, locking it again.

Booth softly begins to chuckle. He turns to walk back to his car, his hands in his pockets. He glances back over his shoulder to the closed door.

"Night Temperance."

**So i like half of this chapter but kinda iffy about the other. and i know i kinda chickened out of the club scene, but i've never been to one and just didnt feel up to writing about it. also, chapters MIGHT be coming slower. i have carpel tunnel and slight tendonitis, so i gotta heal a little. **

**I dont really know how the rest of the story is gonna come out, kinda swimming in unknown waters here. but i ask that you guys let me know when you think i should end this. warning, as long as one person reviews and says to keep going, i probably will. **

**oh and the balcony scene happened to my brother and his girlfriend. i cracked up when he told me about, but as he said, it wasnt funny...nope...heehee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**I own no characters, shows, books or songs.**

**Chapter 12**

_Temperance rolls over in bed, trying to keep herself asleep. Giving up, she reluctantly rises, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She heads downstairs, halfheartedly craving a bowl of cereal. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she glimpses the living room. _

_Slowly, she enters the room, her breathing fast and her heart beating wildly. She takes in everything, the brightly colored lights twinkling off the ornaments hanging cheerfully from the branches of the green tree. Underneath the tree are a handful of beautifully wrapped presents, just waiting to be ripped open. The two red stockings hanging from the mantle are bulking with sweets._

_She stands still for what feels like hours, just staring. Her breathing begins to hitch, her eyes filling with tears. As she is filled with relief and happiness, her face breaks into a huge smile. She turns, and sprints back up the stairs to her parents' room._

_"MOM! DAD!" she yells, throwing open the door. Her expression turns to confusion at the empty, still made, bed._

_"Tempe?" a male voice calls from the kitchen. She runs to the kitchen as fast as she can._

_"Daddy?" she says, stopping short. Russ is in the kitchen, making pancakes. He turns to her, wearing their father's apron._

_"Merry Christmas Tempe," Russ says weakly._

_"Where's Mom and Dad?" she demands. Russ shakes his head, his face full of pain. Heartbroken, Temperance begins crying uncontrollably. Russ steps forward to comfort her but she backs away._

_"NO!" she screams at him. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO HOLD ME! I WANT MY MOM! I WANT MY DADDY! I WANT- I-" _

_Still sobbing, she runs from the kitchen. She speeds into her room, slamming the door and throwing herself down on her bed. _

_Suddenly it's night, the room illuminated by a single lamp. She sits up, her face now dry, apprehension filling her up. She hears footsteps outside her room, heavy staggered footsteps. She looks fearfully at the door as the handle turns._

_"Get your ass down here now, cunt," says the booming male voice, slurring slightly. She quickly complies, not wanting to find out what the outcome of disobedience would be. As she passes by him, a hand swings out and slaps her butt, a slight grab added at the end._

_"You wont get away from me tonight," the man whispers in her ear. She quickens her pace, not wanting to be alone with him again. _

_She enters the kitchen where a thin woman sits. A cigarette smolders in her fingers as he gulps down amber liquid. She turns blankly to Temperance, her eyes glassy from drugs. _

_"Wash the dishes," she says, tossing a hand in the vague direction of the sink._

_"Don't you dare break a dish," the man says menancily, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he leers at her. "Those are Mary's favorite. Break one, and you'll pay for it."_

_Temperance goes to the sink and puts her hands in the water. She instantly pulls them back, stung by the near boiling heat. She glances back at the couple, perhaps to protest, but the complete lack of compassion that her greets changes her mind. She turns back around, her eyes closed as she once again dips her hands to the water. _

_Her face is contorted in silent pain as she washes two plates and a cup. She reaches in for the next plate, her hands bright red and shaking with pain. She brings the dish out of the water, using one hand to run the sponge across it. Just as the sponge touches the green surface, the hand holding the plate convulses so badly it slips. Her breath stops as she watches the dish fall. As it shatters in the sink, Brennan turns around slowly, her shaking hands held in front of her. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispers as the man rises from his chair. She tries to run past him; he grabs her arm, swinging her back around._

"_Stupid bitch!" he yells as he backhands her face. Blood spurts from her nose and onto the kitchen floor. One of her arms is twisted behind her back as an arm wraps around her, picking her off the floor._

"_Let me go!" she screams in fear and pain, kicking her legs and trying with all of her strength to get free._

"_Shut the hell up!" he screams into her ear, squeezing the air out of her. "Yell again and I'll take you upstairs and give you a reason to yell. Do you understand?"_

_He continues to carry down the hall, grabbing his keys on the way. Temperance is sobbing with all her might, terrified at what awaits her. She barely registers that they are now outside until she hears the pop of the car trunk opening._

"_What are you-" she tries to ask, but is cut off as she is dumped inside the trunk. She barely has time to turn around before the lid is closed, plunging her in complete darkness._

"NO!" Brennan screams as she jerks up in bed. She looks around wildly, her mind quickly assessing her surrounds. In relief she places her face in her hands and quietly sobs. She wishes with all of her heart that she would no longer be forced to relive her worst moments in her dreams.

Ten minutes later, she emerges from her room, her arms around her midriff in an attempt at self-comfort. She walks to Angela's room, cracking open the door. She sees her best friend sprawled on her bed, hair covering her face as she sleeps. Brennan smiles faintly, silently closing the door as she retreats. She wonders to the kitchen, keeping the Christmas tree out of her line of sight, wondering when Angela returned from her date with Hodgins.

She stops at the table, sinking into one of the chairs as images from her first date with Booth run through her mind. It was the first time in three years that she wasn't bothered or annoyed at the sight of holiday decorations. She smiles as she remembers the dances they shared, how he just laughed with her as she continually tried to lead. She feels a warmth at the certainty that he was laughing with her and not at her. The only other person in her live she could say did the same was Angela.

She chuckles as she remembers the look on his face as she closed the door on him after their kiss. She blushes, remembering the taste of him, and the feel of his tongue in her mouth. She can still smell him, can still feel his arms around her as he had held her close.

Brennan looks at the sky of early dawn, wondering if it is too early to make coffee. Not wanting to risk disturbing Angela, Brennan goes to quickly change, mentally debating the possible sources for coffee.

* * *

><p>The air puffs out of Booth's mouth, his face set in a grimace of pain as he jogs in the early morning. It is the first time in months where he had a dreamless sleep; apparently the cure for nightmares is to kiss a beautiful woman after a fantastic first date. Now however, he curses the good mood that urged him to go out jogging; the repetitious pounding on the cement and the cold weather are aggravating his still healing feet.<p>

To take his mind off the pain, he thinks back to the night before. He smirks at the memory, changing his direction so that he is heading towards the park with the amazing coffee cart. He can still feel her in his arms, can still smell the light powdery perfume that fit her perfectly. His breathing quickens slightly as he recalls the soft feel of her lips. And her taste, he knows he is now addicted to the sweetness of her mouth.

He frowns as he thinks back on the early part of their date. His heart aches at the remembrance of the sad look on her face as she talked about her family. At the same time he feels privileged, and slightly guilty, that she shared it with him, knowing himself how hard it is to talk about a painful past.

'Don't think about it. Just got to make sure nothing hurts her anymore, that's all. So, call her tonight and see when she wants to go out again. Or is tonight too soon, too needy? Maybe tomorrow. But what if she is expecting to hear from me today? I mean that was a pretty intense kiss. Damn it, what happened to my balls?'

He shakes his head as he rounds the corner that will take him to the coffee cart. He casually glances around the small clearing, his eyes widening as he spots a familiar figure. Distracted, his feet loose their rhythm and he stumbles, crashing into a trashcan to keep from falling on his face. As he rights himself, he hears her walk to him.

"Booth?" her face is a mixture of surprise and concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," his panting hides the hitch in his breath as he takes in the beauty of her unpainted face. "Just uh, just lost my rhythm is all."

She nods, her eyes looking him up and down. She notices he keeps shifting his weight from foot to foot. She looks at his face and behind the embarrassment, surprise and happiness at unexpectedly seeing her, is a look of pain. It crosses her mind that he is one of the few people she seems to be able to understand without words. Before she can further pursue the train of thought his voice interrupts her.

"What are you doing here?" Booth pants, still trying to catch his breath. He swipes his head with his right forearm to remove the sweat, placing both hands on his hips after.

"I wanted to try the coffee," she gestures over her shoulder, blushing slightly. She chose the coffee cart on the possibility that Booth would be there. She both intrigued and frustrated by the near craving she has for his company.

"Oh," Booth smiles cockily, sensing the truth behind her motive; Brennan rolls her eyes at the expression. He looks over to where the merchant is still setting up his cart. "I think we're a little too early."

"Yes, I figured that out," she says slightly testy.

"Tell you what, how about we go to the diner for breakfast?" As soon as the words leave his mouth, his stomach clenches in worry. What if she didn't enjoy their date as much as he did?

"Yes," Brennan is surprised but pleased. Booth relaxes with a smile at the way her face lit up. "Do you need a ride to your apartment to change? Or is your car near by?"

"Oh uh," Booth looks down at himself and chuckles self-consciously. The outcry of pain from his feet overrides the sting his pride. "No I don't have my car. I'd really appreciate a ride, thanks. It's only like five minutes from here."

Brennan nods and they start to walk away. Again needing a distraction from his feet, Booth turns curiosity to Brennan.

"So, Bones," his breath finally under control." what are you doing up so early?"

"I uh," Brennan hesitates for slightest moment, not wanting to divulge the details of her nightmare. "I'm an early duck."

"Bird. Its early bird," Booth says, his eyes narrowing. He can tell she is lying or at least hiding something from him. He looks at her face intently, noticing the slight circles under her eyes and the haunted look.

"Early bird," she says quietly, making a mental note to remember the saying. She looks at him, noticing the lettering on his sweatshirt. "I suppose you are accustomed to waking early from your time in the military." She tilts her head in curiosity. "What branch of the military were you in? What were you exactly?"

The mention of the army snaps him out of his study of her. He looks down at his feet, placing his hands in the pockets of the sweatpants.

"I was a Ranger in the army," he says quietly. He glances over at her and sees her confused expression. "The Rangers are an elite part of the army. I was, um a sniper."

Brennan studies him, noticing a difference in his manner. She is unable to define what he is feeling, but she knows she has made him uncomfortable and feels a pang of guilt. She doesn't know what the right thing to say is, not wanting to say the wrong thing and anger him. Remembering a conversation with Angela about a touch being enough, she entwines her arm around his, leaning into him.

He looks down at her, startled. He was expecting more questions, or for her to distance herself from him. He is filled with emotion at her touch, almost wanting to share the whole story with her. But he holds back, not quite ready to relive the memories himself. He wants to put his arm around her and hold her to him but is aware of the sweat covering his body. So he twines his fingers with hers, bring them up to his lips to quickly kiss her hand. They look at each other, sharing a small smile.

Booth digs his keys out of his pocket, hesitating to insert them into the lock for his apartment door. In the few seconds he stands there his mind panics, sorting through every corner of his apartment.

'Oh hell. This was so stupid! I put my clothes in the washer, right? Hell.'

After opening the door, he steps aside to let Brennan enter before him. He is relieved to find everything is neat. He glances at Brennan, wondering if she is as nervous as he is. However, she appears to be complete unfazed, just looking around absorbing her surroundings.

"Well, um, make yourself at home. The remote is on the couch, and the kitchen is over there. I'll be right back." At her nod, he slowly starts to head to his bedroom, glancing back to make sure she is comfortable before closing the door.

Brennan steps more fully into the apartment, taking off her jacket and placing it on the arm of the couch. She steps to the TV, noticing a trio of photos on top. The first is a picture of a younger Hank, and two boys she assumes are Booth and Jared. They are standing around a bar-be-que pit, Hank wearing an apron with a large fork in his hand. The second picture is of Hank, Lizzie, a young Jared and a teenage Booth all standing in front of a Christmas tree. She looks at his smile, wondering what he was like in high school, if he was _that_ guy.

She looks at the last picture, picking it up. It is of a beautiful woman dark haired woman. She looks to be about twenty years old and in her arms is a three-year-old boy with very familiar brown eyes; a child Seeley Booth and his mother. The two don't particularly look alike, Booth apparently inherited most of his looks from the male line, but there is a gleam in their eyes that shows that they were close. Brennan gently runs her finger over the two faces, seeing the love between the two. She wonders what happened to Booth's parents, but won't ask until he brings it up, wanting to give him the same respect he had given her. Brennan holds back tears as she remember similar happy moments with her own mother, wishing she had a photo to look at.

She places the photo back on the TV, shaking off the melancholy feeling. She walks to the brown couch, picking up the remote as she sits. She turns on the television, flipping through the channels randomly. She doesn't usually watch television, so is unfamiliar with what channels show what. She pauses on one channel for a moment when she spots an actor that looks eerily like Booth. The character is standing in front of some windows at night, talking to a young blonde girl. They get closer together and start to kiss; Brennan tilts her head as she remembers her own passionate kiss with Booth, deciding hers was much better. She crinkles her brow when the man turns away suddenly as if in pain. When he turns back, his faced deformed, Brennan scoffs and presses the information button the remote, changing the channel when she reads the ridiculous title. After a few more moments, she finds a program that grabs her interest.

Booth buttons his pants, making sure the zipper is at the top. He hurriedly grabs a T-shirt out of his drawer and pulls it on, hoping that Brennan hasn't left, running his fingers through his hair to style it. He grabs a pair of socks and his shoes before exiting his bedroom. He silently enters the living room, his sniper training still second nature to him. He smiles at the sight of a shoe-less Brennan snuggled on the couch, completely focused on whatever program she is watching.

"Hey, Bones," Booth says, bringing Brennan's attention onto him.

"This show is very interesting," Brennan says animatedly, pointing at the screen. Booth moves to sit next to her on the couch, his eyebrows raising at the show.

"The First 48?" he asks. "You like this show?"

"This is the first time I have ever seen it. But I find it very intriguing and apparently they are having a marathon." Her eyes are glued to the screen, wanting to see if the interrogation methods will work.

"I watch it all the time, it's pretty interesting. If you want, we can eat here and watch the show, " Booth says as he puts on his bright green socks with the black leprechauns on them. Brennan smiles happily at him, not needing to give a verbal answer. Booth chuckles and gets up to enter the kitchen, holding in a groan at the pain in his feet.

"So what do you want, baby I can make something like eggs or pancakes or there's cereal or I got some granola bars." He is looking through his cupboards his voice raised to carry to Brennan.

"I'll take the granola bar and fruit if you have any." Brennan calls, not catching his unconscious endearment.

Pouring a bowl of cereal for himself, Booth returns to the couch with two granola bars, a bottled water and a banana for Brennan. The settle into the couch, watching the next episode as it starts.

* * *

><p>"Frozen waffles or frozen French toast?" Angela asks herself, looking at the two boxes in distaste. She picks them up and throws them back in the freezer, deciding on a drive-thru breakfast. Just as she is about to walk to her bedroom, there is a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey baby," Hodgins grins mischievously at her when she opens the door. He points to the plant above him. "Mistletoe. Gotta uphold the tradition."

Angela grins widely, placing her hands on his face to pull him to her lips. They share a short but passionate kiss, completely ignoring Zack. As they pull away from each other, Zack steps forward to also receive a kiss from Angela. Hodgins quickly yanks him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I am also standing underneath the mistletoe, so logically should also receive a kiss," Zack says.

"No," Hodgins says firmly, missing Angela's raised eyebrow.

"I'm not anticipating an intimate kiss, as you are her boyfriend," Zack says, his face confused. "Why do you get kissed, but I do not?"

"Because you have arms like noodles, while I'm vigorous and burly," Hodgins says smugly.

Angela rolls her eyes, pushing Hodgins out of the way. She cups a surprised Zack's face, giving him a smacking kiss on the lips. She grabs the bags of food out of the boy's hands, giving her shocked and slightly jealous boyfriend a superior look before turning to the kitchen.

"Now what, burly boy?" Zack says, following Angela into the apartment. Hodgins scowls as he follows them, closing the door with a little more force than normal.

Feeling slightly bad for him, Angela sits on his lap as they eat breakfast, finding out the details of Zack's date. When he mentions about going that afternoon to see the next movie, Hodgins eagerly invites himself and Angela along. She rolls her eyes and sighs, rising to grab her phone. She figures she will invite Brennan, who in turn will hopefully invite Booth. As she has also been wondering where her friend has run off to, the phone call will kill two birds with one stone.

"_Hello?"_ Brennan answers, but before Angela can say anything she hears Booth's voice in the background. _"Jesus is not a zombie!"_

"Bren!" Angela cries into the phone, horrified. "What are you doing?"

Hearing the distress in her voice, Brennan rises from where she was leaning on Booth's arm and walks into the kitchen.

"I ran into Booth this morning and we came back to his apartment for breakfast. We're watching a crime show and this episode mentioned Santeria. According to the narrator it is a mixture of Catholicism and voodoo mumbo jumbo, although I don't know what that means." She pauses and bites her lip in worry. "We were having a discussion. Did I do something wrong?"

"_Sweetie,"_ Angela says carefully, not sure how to explain it to her. _"Didn't you tell me the Booths are Catholic?"_

"Yes, they are," confirms Brennan.

"_Well, honey, insulting a guy by disrespecting his religion isn't the get a second date."_

"It was just a discussion, it wasn't meant to be insulting." Brennan's voice is slightly weak in worry. She crinkles her brow, uncomfortable with the idea that she may have hurt Booth. "I have a great deal of respect for Booth. How-how do I tell him what I really meant?"

"I already know Bones," Booth says from behind her. He had followed her into the kitchen when he saw the worried look on her face, scared that something had happened to upset her. He would have left her when he realized it was Angela on the other side but he heard the venerability in her voice when she asked if she did something wrong and was rooted to the spot.

Brennan's hand drops to her side as she quickly turns to face him. Her face is a mixture of guilt, embarrassment and apology.

"Booth," she begins but steps forward and cups her cheek, lowering his mouth to hers in a sweet kiss.

"Bones, it's alright," he says, keeping his face close to hers, their eyes locked. "I like our bickering. I know you respect me, just like you know I respect you too, right?"

She nods, and with a slight hesitation, wraps her arms around his neck.

"I truly enjoy the challenge of debating with you, but do you know what else I enjoy doing with you?" she says with a suggestive smile that almost stops his heart.

Although he knows the answer, he shakes his head, sending her a sexy smirk. She rises slightly on her toes to bring her lips to his. He wraps his arms around her tightly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately, they only kiss for a few moments until a faint squeal interrupts them.

"_Oh my god, are you guys kissing!"_ Angela says over the phone. _"Wait, did you say you're at Booth's apartment? Bren, talk to me!"_

Chuckling with slight embarrassment, they pull away from each other. Booth returns to the living to clean up as Brennan finishes her talk with Angela.

"Yes, Ange, I promise," Brennan says as she walks back into the living room. "Alright. Bye."

"We missed the ending," Booth tells her as she sits next to him.

"Oh," she says disappointedly. "I was very curious to see if you're theory was correct."

"Come on Bones, of course it was." Booth leans back on the couch arrogantly. Brennan rolls her eyes, snatching the remote out of his hand and turning off the hockey game he had on. "Hey!"

"Zack is having another date with Sally," Brennan says. "Hodgins and Angela are going with them, and they invited us."

"What movie?" Booth is torn between his dislike of spending time with the kid, and the desire to sit in a dark theatre with Brennan.

"The Lord of the Rings: Two Towers," she tells him, excitement entering her voice. "I have read the books, but have never seen the movies. Have you?"

"Yeah." At the slight look of disappointment, Booth rushes on. "But I'd love to see it again."

He feels instantly rewarded when she gives him her brilliant smile. They put their shoes and jacket back on and leave the apartment. As they walk down the hall, a thought occurs to Booth.

"I am not sitting next to any squints though, babe," he says firmly, slashing his hand through the air. "No way. Not gonna happen."

Brennan laughs, feeling elated that she is doing something "normal". She bites her lip and decides to do a small experiment on him.

"That's too bad," she says. When he turns to look at her, she grabs his jacket and brings his face down to hers.

Using her steep learning curve, she gives him the most sensual kiss they have shared. She sucks and bites his lips, gliding her tongue across his, completely exploring his mouth. When she hears him moan, she pulls back, elated by the dazed look on his face.

She gives him a slight smirk, then turns to continue down the hall, blushing at her actions. Booth stares after, swearing that her hips have a little more sway than normal. He shakes his head with a light laugh, then jogs to catch up with her.

'She's going to kill me. But what a way to go.'

**Thoughts? And just to remind you guys, I dont really know what is going on in the current season. I'm just living in my own world of denial, pretending that everthing from the 100 ep and after hasn't happened.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this chapter is kinda eh, and I have to say that my brother helped me with it.**

**I saw the last 20 mintues of the last episode and OMG! Oh my poor favorite intern. I get to watch the finale (yay!), and I hope it doesn't affect my writing. Okay, let me know what you think.**

**I do not own the characters, shows, movies or songs**

**Chapter 13**

"That was fun," Brennan smiles as she drives with Angela to their apartment. "We should do that again."

"Is that what you and Booth were doing?" Angela teases her with a wide grin. "Having fun?"

"Yes." She answers oblivious to what her friend is implying. Angela just smiles fondly at her, shaking her head.

"Well, I want to know all about it. And about your date, which from all the smooching going on in that theatre, must have been incredible," Angela says as Brennan parks in their parking space. "It's girls night, and you promised me on the phone that I would get details."

Brennan smiles as the girls exit the car. They walk around to the trunk of the car to grab the snack food they had picked up after the movie for their girl's night. Angela can't help but smile along with her friend, seeing how happy she is.

"Alright, tonight's special guest is Gerard Butler," Angela says as they carry the bags to their apartment. "I got almost _all_ of his movies, and you are going to LOVE him."

"This is the same actor from the film about a deceased man leaving letters for his wife, correct?"

"Haha that's the one." Angela nudges her with a saucy smile. "And in one of these movies, he's practically naked!"

The girls' laughter is interrupted by Angela's cell phone ringing. She shifts the bags in her arms to dig it out of her purse.

"Hello. Zack? … Sweetie, slow down."

Brennan stops along with Angela, suddenly worried.

"What are you talking about?" Angela listens, her face shifting through worry, confusion, and then irritation. "Did Hodgins tell you to ask me this stuff?… Okay, Zack, listen to me. Your date went fine. Call her tomorrow or something, ask her to go get some pizza or-"

"Well if it isn't the little sluts next door," says a voice. They turn to see a highly drunk Sully being supported by another man as they walk to his apartment.

"Excuse me?" Angela says, furious. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Come on Sully," the other man says, sending the girls an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Temp, after that loser is done with you why don't you let me have a piece?" Sully leers over his shoulder as he is dragged faster to his apartment.

"Shut up, Sully!" He gives the drunken sully a shake, then turns to the girls as he opens Sully's apartment door. "I'm so sorry," the man says, closing the door behind them.

"That asshole!" Angela storms to the apartment, Brennan right beside her, just as upset. "Who the hell does he think he is? You know what, I should go right over there and punch him. Break his nose."

"I agree with the sentiment but advise against trying to break his nose as you will most likely break your hand instead." Brennan sets the bags on the table, her face red from anger and embarrassment. "His facial bones are unusually strong."

"Yeah, well, he talks to us like that again, and I'll show him the move my dad taught me." Angela freezes in the process of unloading the bags, and turns to her friend. "What does that mean? How do you know how strong his facial bones are?"

"Um, last week, when Booth came over to fix the sink, I punched Sully in the face." Brennan tells her guiltily. At the look on Angela's face, she rushes on. "He grabbed my arm after I turned him down and I just reacted."

"When Booth finds out-"

"Do not tell Booth."

"What? Sweetie, when Booth hears that Sully laid a finger on you-"

"He'll beat him up." Angela gives her 'duh' look, so Brennan sighs. "If he does something again, I promise I will tell Booth. But until then, I'm fine."

"Brennan," Angela begins doubtfully, until she spots her cell phone on the table. Remembering, she quickly snatches it up. "Zack? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. No, don't say anything to them, we got it handled. I mean it Zack. Okay, bye."

Angela sets her phone down with a sigh. She looks at Brennan who is filling bowls up with chips, an expectant look on her face. With a smile, Angela digs through the bags until she finds the movies.

"Okay, enough about Peanut." She holds up her hand, the pinky sticking out. Brennan instantly understands and laughs. "Let's skip the sappy and move on right to sweaty half dressed men."

* * *

><p>"Wong Foo's?" Booth looks at his friend, shaking his head as he chuckles. "Sid-"<p>

"Family name change at Ellis Island." Sid defends with a smirk, setting a plate of noodles in front of his friend. "Try that, then tell me if it matters what the name says."

"Hey, Shrimp," Hank says as he enters the restaurant.

"Hey, Pops," Booth gets up from his seat to hug his grandfather.

"This is a nice looking place," Hank says, looking around.

"Thank you, sir." Sid tilts his head, a slight smile on his face.

"Pops, this is Sid". He turns to Hank. "And this is my grandfather, Hank." The two men shake hands.

"Nice to meet you. Please have a seat and I'll go get you some food." Sid smiles, nods and walks away, leaving hank a little confused

"He didn't take my order."

"Don't worry, you'll get exactly what you want," Booth and Hank sit at the table across from each other. "He has a knack."

"A knack? Okay," Hank says with a shrug. "So how you been? I haven't talked to you in a week. Any…temptation?"

Booth sits back, his eyes focused on his hand as he shifts his food with his fork. Underneath the table his left hand dips into his pocket, his fingers start to twirl the poker chip he always carries with him.

"It's always there in the back of my mind, Pops." Booth clears his throat, trying to push back the feelings of guilt, failure and the dread of disappointing his grandparents. "But no, there hasn't been any uh, extra temptation."

"Good. That's great Seeley." Hank gazes at his grandson and holds back a heavy sigh. Although he is trying not to let it show, Hank can see the emotions Booth is feeling, and it breaks his heart.

"Here we go," Sid says as he returns. He sets a bottle of beer and a broccoli and beef plate in front of Hank.

"How the hell did you do that?" Hank exclaims with a chuckle, causing Sid to smirk proudly.

"I told you, Sid has a knack," Booth smiles, but his eyes are still filled with sadness and pain.

"I hope you enjoy it. And both of your meals are on the house." Sid waves off their protests. "Guys, forget it."

"Thanks Sid." Booth says, giving a fist bump as his friend walks away.

For the next little while there is silence between them as they eat in a way born from being in the military, where you ate as much as you could, whenever you could. When they are about halfway through their food, Hank decides to start up conversation again.

"So, how was your date with Tempe?"

Instantly, it's as if a light was turned on inside Booth. His eyes start to sparkle, the lines on his face disappear and his shoulders shift almost as if a weight is taken off of them. Hank is filled with a bittersweet emotion that the boy he helped raise has fallen in love. He silently says a prayer that the love is returned that his heart won't be broken; he isn't sure how much more pain his grandson can take.

"It was great," Booth is unable to contain his smile as he thinks back to their date a week before.

"Did you kiss her?" Hank asks causing Booth to almost spit out the soda he just drank.

"Pops!" Booth's face is slightly red from embarrassment, but he still can't stop the smirk on his face.

"What? It's just a question."

"Look, we went to a café, we talked and laughed. And I got her to dance with me." Booth looks at his grandfather's raised eyebrows, and cant help but laugh. "Yes, alright. I kissed her."

Hank laughs approvingly. "Good! So you've called her right? Set up another date?"

"Pops," Booth says shaking his head.

"This girl is beautiful and she is perfect for you," Hank interrupts.

"Pops, stop! We have a date tonight, okay? … I've seen her everyday. We meet up at this coffee cart every morning." Booth notices he's rambling, and shakes his head as if to snap out of a deep daydream.

"Everyday? What do you talk about?" Hank chuckles jokingly.

"Pops," Booth says exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay," Hank holds up his hands.

They eat in silence for a few moments, both with slight smiles on their faces. Unknown to the other, they are both thinking the same thing in that moment: what a blessing it is to be able to sit and eat together peacefully.

"Have you talked to Jared?" Hank asks, sipping his beer.

"Not for about two weeks." Booth's voice is forcefully void of emotions, his focus on the food in front of him.

"What happened between you two?" Hank leans forward, his face full of concern.

"How is he Pops?" Booth evades the question. Although he is mad at his brother, he still feels the need to protect him. Also, the words Jared had said to him had carried a harsh sting and added weight to his own self doubt.

"He sounded good." Hank sighs, hoping whatever rift is between his grandsons will soon be repaired. "He's in Philly."

Booth's head snaps up, his eyes wide. "What's he doing there?"

"I'm not sure. He said he needed to do some thinking."

Booth scoffs, shaking his head as he pushes his plate away.

"Thinking, right." Booth taps his fingers on the table, feeling irritated and worried that Jared might run into Joe. "How does he even have enough money to get to Philly?"

"I didn't ask. Not sure I want to know either." Hank pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and slides it to Booth. "That's the number where he's staying. Could you…Please call your brother? Your grandmother and I would really love to have you both home for Christmas again."

Booth takes the paper silently. He drains the last of his soda, then rises, Hank following suit.

"I got to get ready to meet Bones. It was great having lunch with you Pops." The men hug, patting each other's back.

"Yeah it was. Just don't tell your Grams about the beer." Hank grimaces as he puts his jacket on. "She'll kill me for drinking during the day."

Booth chuckles and nods, sending a wave goodbye to Sid on their way out.

* * *

><p>"These shoes are completely unsanitary," Brennan says with a distasteful look on her face. "Do you know how many different types of fungi could be living in them?"<p>

"Don't turn into Hodgins on me," Booth says as he picks up his bowling ball. "And they've been sprayed clean. Trust me, your feet are safe."

"How much do you think they would charge me to keep them?" Brennan asks curiously as Booth walks up to the lane. "Perhaps Hodgins would be able to identify all the different bacteria."

"Oh, I bet he would love that. Hey, maybe you can make it his Christmas present." Booth laughs, turning back towards the lane.

Booth holds up the ball, his focus on the pins in front of him, then he swings his arm back, and releases the ball at exactly the right moment. Brennan admires the way he looks his thick arms and flat abdomen shown off to perfection in an opened blue bowling shirt over a white tank top. The sound of crashing pins pulls her attention.

"That's a hit right?" Brennan asks him. He sits next to her as he score is added to the screen above.

"Strike, it's a strike." Booth explains as he squirts ketchup next to the fries on his plate.

"That's good, right?" Brennan reaches over and takes a fry, dipping it in ketchup before tossing it in her mouth.

"Yes, Bones, its good." Booth dips a pair of fries and eats them, suddenly nervous. "Hey, Bones, I was wondering if…"

"Wondering what?" Brennan looks at him, sipping her soda.

"I want-would you- ahem. Spend Christmas with me?" Brennan's eyes widen and Booth rushes on. "Well, with me, Pops and Grams. At their house, Christmas Eve and day."

"Why?" Brennan asks, confused.

"Why?" Booth says replies blankly.

"Why do you want me to spend Christmas with you?" her voice is a mixture of confusion and self doubt. "I'm not religious, and neither do I believe in the Santa Claus myth."

"That's not what Christmas is about." he waves his hand at her scrunched, puzzled face, and pushes forward to explain. "Okay yes, it is. But there's more. It's about getting together with the people closest to you. It's about laughing and bonding and showing them how much you lo-care about them.

"There's no pressure here, Bones," he continues softly, hoping she didn't notice his near slip. "I understand if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know that you're invited and I would really enjoy it if you came. Think about it, okay?"

"I don't know Booth. It's probably a bad idea," Brennan lowers her head, her voice a whisper. "I'm a horrible person to be around during Christmas."

"No you're not. Hey," Booth ducks his head to eye contact with her. "You're not a horrible anything."

He lifts her head by placing his hand under her chin and their eyes lock together. They stare at each other, smiling softly. As she looks at him, she sees no judgement and no pressure. She feels a rush of tenderness as she realizes that he truly does want her to be near him for Christmas, and that if she chooses not to, he will still feel the same.

She raises her hand and cups his cheek, leaning forwards to give him a soft kiss. As she pulls back, he gives her the smirk that turns her knees to metaphoric jelly, causing an answering smile to form on her own lips.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear then rises to take her turn. She picks up the dark blue ball she chose earlier and walks up to the lane. She tries to imitate the movements she saw Booth do, raising the ball in front of her, swinging the arm back then forward, releasing it at the last moment. The rush of anticipation quickly falls to disappointment when her ball goes straight to the gutter.

"what-but I did the same movements as you did," she turns to him, crossing her arms. "Why didn't it work?"

Booth chuckles at the pout on her face, thinking she is the cutest thing he has ever seen. He gets up and picks out a green ball from the rack.

"You _almost_ did it the same way as I did, but it was a little off. And," he hands her the ball, smirking. "Your ball was too heavy, like I told you."

She tightens her lips, grudgingly accepting his logic. She turns around and prepares to do the same moves as before.

"Wait, wait," Booth stops her. He steps behind her, adjusting her stance with his feet, shifter her hips with his hands. He leans forward, speaking directly into her ear. "Stand like this. Starting with your right foot, take a few steps forward.

"Then you're going to swing your arm back like this," with his large hand over hers, he guides her arm back, then forward in a fluid motion, stopping at a slight angle. "When you reach here, let go. Got it?"

Brennan nods, her slightly breathless from the feel of him so close to her body. He gives her hips an encouraging squeeze then steps back to allow her to take her shot. As she follows his instructions, he takes a deep breath to calm himself, just as affected as she from the contact.

Brennan releases the ball and watches as it travels straight down the lane. When all ten pins fall, she spins to Booth, her sparkling eyes wide and her mouth split in a bright smile.

"I did it!" she cries as she rushes to him, launching herself into his arms. Laughing, he willingly holds her close

"I saw it, baby. That was great," he pulls her back, and kisses her, pulling away with a loud smack.

"Did you know that when two people kiss, they exchange between ten and one billion bacteria?" says a young British voice.

Still in an embrace, the couple turns toward the voice with baffled expressions. They see a thin young boy standing by them. He has brown shaggy hair and a lean face, his smile showing his eagerness to share his knowledge.

"However," he continues, holding up one finger. "Kissing is good for teeth. Waiting for a kiss increases the flow of saliva, giving the teeth a plaque-dispersing bath."

"Vincent!" A large dark-haired woman rushes forward. She grabs the boy's arm, sending Booth and Brennan an apologetic grimace, speaking in a heavy British accent. "I am so sorry."

"it's-it's okay," Booth says, letting go of Brennan and smiling uncomfortably at the mother and son.

"I am sorry. Come on, Vincent, it's past bedtime," she says, leading the boy away. As the leave, Vincent can be heard humming "The Lime in the Coconut".

Booth is staring after them, a bemused expression on his face. Brennan however is staring at Booth, finally realizing the endearment he has used. She thinks back over the week, recalling all the times he called her "baby" or "babe". Her mind is telling her she should be insulted and angry but she knows better. Booth respects her, and seems to truly care for her on a level she has never experienced before.

"Yes." She says. Booth turns to look at her, shaking his head to show he has no clue what she is talking about. "Yes, I will spend Christmas with you."

"Yeah?" his smile is enormous as he pulls her into a tight embrace. Cupping the back of her neck, he pulls her head back enough to kiss her, quickly deepening the kiss.

Brennan grabs hold of his arm, a slight moan escaping her at his kiss. Slowly he ends the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, still smiling.

"It's going to be great, Bones." he tells her, rubbing their noses together. "You're not going to be forced to do anything you don't want to. Okay?"

"Okay," she says softly, still unsure.

Smiling, he gives her one more quick kiss, before releasing her to continue their game.

**Okay I'm thinking of doing two or three chapters about Christmas. Do you want to just focus on B&B or do you want some squint stuff? I already got some ideas for them to do, but if there's something you want me to write, tell me and I'll try. Peace :-P**


	14. Chapter 14

**okay first i have to say i can not believe i have over 200 reviews! wow! thank you so much. **

**Now the finale. omg! although i feel kinda cheated over what we didnt get to see, i'm not going to complain too much. at least it wasnt the heartache of last season...or the season before...or the season before that! lol.**

**also, although i loved VNM, and another character that is mentioned here, they dont quite fit in my story, sorry. although im still debating about the baby duck.**

**i own nothing**

**Chapter 14**

"Perhaps we should move back a little more," Zack says apprehensively.

"Relax. We did all the calculations, everything is measured precisely," Hodgins replies as he pours a murky substance into a beaker. "We'll be standing twice the safe distance, so there's nothing to worry about."

Zack presses his lips together and groans slightly in worry. They are in the makeshift lab Hodgins built on the back lawn of his estate, dressed in lab coats and safety goggles. The boy has once again been lured into an experiment by the enthusiastic Hodgins.

Glancing to his left, he observes why he is once again participating in a semi-dangerous experiment. On the wall are two shelves, each with one of their names above it. Upon the shelf with Zack's name is a trophy, its plaque reading "King of the Lab". The competition had started when Hodgins had proved one of his theories correct, basically challenging Zack to come up with a better experiment. Zack is the current King of the Lab as he was correct in saying that nitrogen frozen turkey would bounce.

"Hodgins?" the boys asks, a different worry entering his mind.

"Yeah?" Hodgins replies distractedly.

"What do you do if you are worried about something that happened to a friend, but said friend told you not to tell the precise person you know would be able to protect your friend?" Zack says quickly, brow furrowed as he tries to understand his predicament. "I mean, telling would help them but would cause them to question your loyalty, therefore making you fail as a friend. However, if you don't say anything and something worse happens that you could have prevented, you again fail. Which is worse?"

"Zack!" Hodgins yells, walking over to him. "If it's to help them, then you have to tell someone."

"Even if they become upset?" the boy questions.

"Yes, because, if it is truly for their own good, they will thank you later. Even if they don't, you will know that they are alright," Hodgins tells him seriously. Zack nods, taking a deep breath to speak but Hodgins cuts him off, turning excitedly away and toward their experiment. " Alright, let's get the show on the road."

"Hey Jeff, where's he at?" Angela asks Hodgins' main butler with a happy smile.

"Good morning Miss Montenegro," Jeff smiles fondly at the girl. "I believe he and Mr. Addy are out in the lab."

"Thanks!"

Walking through the house, Angela can't wipe off the smile that has been on her face since she woke up that morning. After a vivid nightmare where she and Hodgins were a broken up couple that had to work together, she has decided to stop wasting time. She isn't scared anymore; today is the day she tells Jack that she is in love with him. She plans on asking him to have dinner with her tonight, and then over the dessert she will tell him. She just has to find him first.

She quickens her pace as she reaches the lawn, pulling her coat tighter around herself to ward off the cold December wind. She starts to hum the beginning riff to "La Grange" when suddenly there is a loud bang. She freezes her heart stopping and eyes widening as she sees some of the glass windows in the lab explode out.

"JACK!" she screams fearfully as she races forward, her thoughts a mantra in her head.

'Please, please please no! He's ok, please be ok.'

The door opens, releasing a cloud of smoke and the two coughing scientists.

"Oh god," Angela says with a huge sigh, her hand over her heart. "Are you guys alright?"

"I don't understand what happened." Zack says, dazed.

"Oh, you know what that proves?" Hodgins says excitedly toward Angela. Seeing that they are in fact okay, her worry quickly turns to anger.

"That you guys are idiots?" she snaps. She walks to Hodgins and hits him repeatedly with her purse. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey! Ange!" Hodgins throws his hands up to protect his face, bewildered by her sudden anger.

"You moron! I was going to-" she gives a grunt of frustration. She spins around, yelling over her shoulder as she speeds her way to the mansion. "You had to ruin everything with your stupid competition."

Jack stares at her back, completely confused, ignoring Zack as he mumbles to himself about the failed experiment. Then it clicks: she was going to say the words he has been waiting for. Blue eyes wide in panic, he runs to catch up with his girlfriend. Zack stares after him for a second before reentering the lab. He goes to the wall and moves the trophy from his shelf to Hodgins' with a resigned sigh.

"Angela! Wait!" Hodgins calls, rushing past to block her path.

"You could have been hurt, or killed," she says, her voice breaking at the echo of fear she had felt. "Why would you take a risk like that? Especially with Zack with you?"

"I know, I'm sorry." She scoffs and turns her face away. He steps closer, cupping her cheeks to make her face him. "I'm sorry, babe. I promise to be more careful."

They stare at each other for a moment, Hodgins rubbing away her single tear with his thumb. She reaches up and places her hands on his wrists, her heart beating faster.

"I love you Jack," she says softly.

She watches, mesmerized, as his eyes turn a deep sapphire blue, filling with love. He slides his hands down her back to pull her closer, smiling as he presses his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. Angela squeals into his mouth when he picks her up and spins around, breaking out of the kiss with a laugh when she is set back down.

"Oh baby," Hodgins pulls her in for another quick kiss, smiling from ear to ear. "I love you. I love you Angela."

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," she says smiling. She puts her arms around his neck, fingers playing with his curly hair. Hodgins chuckles, gazing at her happily.

"So, how about I make you some breakfast and then we can celebrate?" he leans to again kiss her.

"As great as that sounds," she says, sliding her hands down to his chest. "I promised my dad I would have breakfast with him. He flew in last night."

"Your dad is here?" Hodgins says with slight panic. "In town? Right now?"

"Yeah, he's staying for Christmas," Angela smiles at him a little confused by his nervousness.

"You're going to be here for Christmas?" Hodgins is distracted from his fear of her father by the news. "You said you always fly to Texas with your dad for the holidays."

"I do. But I love you Jack," she cups his face, looking at him seriously. "It's not Christmas without you."

Hodgins stares into her eyes, trying not to let his emotions take over. He lost his parents at a young age, and although he made his peace with being without them the holidays have still always been hard on him. Being needed for Christmas by this woman means more to him than he will ever be able to tell her.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He's not good with surprises." Angela says with a doubtful expression. "How about dinner?"

"Alright, dinner it is." Hodgins feels slightly relieved that he has a full day to come up with reasons why the man shouldn't kill him for dating his daughter.

"So, what were you and Zack doing anyway?" she asks with a curious look. Suddenly Hodgins' eyes fill with triumphant mischief and he chuckles.

"You're getting that mad scientist look in your eyes," Angela says to him.

"I always wanted to be a mad scientist. Living the dream baby," Hodgins kisses her.

"What?" Angela asks confused.

"I just proved why they call me King of the Lab," he says grandly, grabbing her hand.

"Nobody does that but you" she says with a slight smile as he leads her back to the lab.

* * *

><p>"Hello miss, do you need any help?" the young sales woman ask, smiling politely.<p>

"Oh, no, thank you," Brennan says as she walks past her and into the store.

Squeezing past other shoppers, Brennan is glad she has already made a stop to her car, depositing the bag of gifts she has already bought. So far she has completed her shopping for Angela, Hank and Lizzie. While she has a good idea what to get Hodgins and Zack, she hasn't figured out what to give Booth, unsure of what their relationship actually was.

With a frustrated sigh, she leaves the store and walks through the mall, grimacing at the cheerful music playing. Since the moment she agreed to spend Christmas with the Booths, she has been alternately filled with excitement and dread. Booth is the first person in three years who has made her feel comfortable in a holiday atmosphere. But the nightmare of her parents' disappearance is now a nightly event, making her even more uneasy with anything Christmas-like, including the mandatory gift shopping.

Giving up and thinking it may be for the best, she steps to the side of the rushing crowd and pulls out her cell phone to tell Booth she wont be spending Christmas at his grandparents'. She turns towards the glass store window and dials his number, glancing up as she does. She snaps her phone shut as her eyes spy what could be the perfect gift for Booth. With an excited smile at what his reaction will be, she enters the store.

* * *

><p>"What the hell!"<p>

Booth looks over at the angry yell, seeing a blonde girl slam shut the door to a garish pink Honda. Although his gut is telling him talking to the girl will bring him trouble, he is too much of a gentleman to not offer help. Closing the door to his own car, he walks over to the blonde.

"Do you need some help?" he asks politely, shrugging into his leather jacket.

She turns towards him with a quick flip of hair and an annoyed expression on her face. Once she gets a good look at him, however, her expression quickly changes. Widening her blue eyes and setting her mouth into a pout, she gestures helpless to her car.

"It won't start. Do you think you could take a look?" she sends him a hopeful smile, tilting her head to make her hair frame her face.

"Sure. Can you pop the hood, and try to start it again," he says, moving to the front of her car.

"Thanks a lot. I'm Hannah by the way," she says with a flirtatious smile. "Hannah Burley."

"Seeley Booth," he smiles automatically, placing his hands on the hood to try and speed things up so he can go into the mall and by his Bones a gift.

Booth quickly realizes her battery needed a jump, and uses his car to give one to her. During the process, Booth tries to ignore the blonde's attempts to flirt and her suggestive looks. Before he joined the army he always dated blondes, mostly because it was expected of the jock status he had achieved. Being a man, he sees how attractive this girl is, and can't help that a part of him is reacting to her. But Brennan is in a league above gorgeous and after knowing her there is no way he would ever fall back to the blue-eyed blonde bombshell stereotype of his youth.

"Okay," Booth closes the hood of her car, turning to her with a politely friendly smile. "Keep it running for at least a half hour, maybe take the long way home. And the first chance you get you should take it in to get charged or buy a new one."

Hannah nods her head, hiding the frustration she is feeling at the lack of response she is getting from him. When he wasn't looking, she had lowered the zipper to her jacket just enough to let her low necked sweater do it's job. Pushing her chest out just enough to expose her cleavage, she approaches him with a sultry smile.

"Thank you so much for your help, Seeley." Booth inwardly winces at the way she says his first name.

"It was no problem," he says, taking a step back.

"Well I feel like I should do something to thank you," she looks him up and down, tilting her head. "There's this underground garden that does night tours. The section with fig trees is _very _secluded. How about we go Saturday night?"

"Look, you're a beautiful girl, and I'm flattered. But I'm seeing someone," taking another step back, Booth sees a familiar figure exit the mall. "I hope everything works out with your car. I gotta go. Bye."

Shocked, Hannah turns to see where he is going. Seeing the girl who has captured his attention, her face turns bright red in anger and embarrassment. With narrowed eyes, she enters her car, making a silent vow to take revenge on little Miss Morticia.

"Hey, Bones," Booth calls as he jogs over to her.

"Booth!" surprised, Brennan quickly hides her bags behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to do some shopping," he says with a mischievous grin, knowing why she is hiding the bags. "What are you hiding Bones?"

"None of your business," she turns away. "You are going to have to wait."

"Ha! So it is for me, huh?" he says gleefully. He wraps his arms around her, looking over her shoulder to try and peek into the bags. "What did ya get me?"

"Booth!" she tries to scold him, but its effectiveness is lost with the laugh that bubbles out of her. "Stop it."

"Come on, just a peek." He is filled with happiness that she would actually buy him a gift, knowing how she feels about it. Wanting to see her smile more than to find out what his gift is, he sends her his charm smile. "Please?"

"Don't use your charm smile on me," she says, breaking out of his grasp. She turns back to her, walking backwards with the bags behind her.

"What? It's a mark of respect," he chuckles.

Brennan shakes her head with a wide smile, letting him take her free hand and pull her into a short kiss.

"I missed our coffee meeting this morning," he says as they walk towards her car, the bags in her left hand, away from him.

"Me too," she says shyly. Booth smiles at her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, baby," Booth says at they reach her car. "I spent the night at Pops and Grams, and didn't feel right leaving without telling them."

"Okay." She opens her trunk to place the last few bags into it. Biting her lip and avoiding his eyes, she asks the question that has been bothering her. "Do they know that I will be spending Christmas with you?"

"Yeah, of course they do," Booth frowns at the unease he can hear in her voice. Closing the trunk, she leans against it, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are they okay with it?" she asks, still avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, of course they are," he steps in front of her, leaning his hands on the car behind her. "They couldn't be happier. They love you, Bones."

Brennan nods, looking into his eyes, seeing a flow of emotions in them. Not ready to identify those emotions, she asks another of her questions. "So what's the plan? When do I go over?"

"The morning of Christmas Eve, or if you want you can spend the night before there too, like me." He says, moving to lean against the car next to her.

"Why the morning?" she asks confused. "Isn't the evening the more logical time to meet. There isn't anything special about the day."

"Bones! It's Christmas Eve day! Both an eve and a day!" he says jokingly, smiling widely. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

"That's not-" she begins with a puzzled look, taking him literally. With a wave of the hand, Booth cuts her off.

"No Bones, it's because it's a tradition." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looks at her, smiling fondly at his memories. "Every Christmas Eve morning, ever since I can remember, we would go to my grandparents' house. We would spend the whole day laughing together, enjoying the winter weather. My mom and Grams would chase us around with the mistletoe. At night, we would sit around the tree with hot chocolate, and we would all open one present, before being rushed to sleep so Santa could come. It was great."

"You did this every year?" she asks softly, thinking back to her own family's traditions.

"Yeah. Right until I joined the army." He looks away, shuffling his feet, his voice becoming slightly sad.

"So, the night before Christmas Eve would be the day after tomorrow," she says, drawing back his attention. "Will you pick me up on your way to Hank and Lizzie's?"

"Yeah, I could do that," he says with a happy smile, which she returns. "Well, I better let you go, besides I still got to finish my shopping."

"Okay," she says, tilting her head back slightly for him to kiss her, which he does immediately. After breaking apart and a caress to her cheek, Booth turns to walk into the mall, waving to her as she passes by him in her car.

As he watches her car leave, his phone begins to ring. Looking at the caller id, he doesn't recognize the number but decides to answer anyway.

"_He's her dad, Zack,"_ says the irritated voice of Jack Hodgins before he can say hello. "_Of course I'm nervous."_

"What's wrong Hodgins?" Booth chuckles, recalling the stories of Angela's father that Brennan had told him. "Afraid he's going to knock you out and tattoo your arm?"

"_No, I'm afraid he's going to tie me to a pole and set me on fire," _Hodgins says almost angrily, not enjoying Booth laughing at him.

"Oh come on, what kind of father would do that?" Booth asks, just as he collides with an older man. The smiles at him, but there is a hardness to his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry sir."

"No problem," Max Keenan says amicably. "You should be careful though, you don't want to hurt anybody. You never know what the consequences will be. Merry Christmas, son."

With a nod, the man walks away. Booth stares after him, not sure why but knowing he had just been warned about something other than watching where he walks. Also, something about his face had seemed so familiar.

"_Booth?_" Hodgins says from the phone. _"Dude, you still there?"_

"Yeah," Booth says, still watching the man as he enters his car.

"_Can you meet me and Zack at the diner at noon? It's about Brennan."_

"Bones?" Booth snaps his full attention back to the phone call. "Yeah, I'll be there. What's up?"

"_Zack will tell you. Bye"_

"Bye," Booth says then hangs up the phone. With a frown, he enters the mall, intent on giving Brennan the perfect gift.

**i dont really like my writing, it just doesnt come out the way i want. also the story has become more complicated than i planned lol. okay, ideas on gifts to and from characters? cause honestly, i'm kinda lost on some of them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**just fyi, i have not reread this at all. **

**much shorter chapter, but i am planning on a different feel to the next chapter. **

**also, i want to dedicate this to my three very over protective brothers (no seriously, they are not even funny. they once got mad at the pizza guy for making me laugh with a joke)**

**i do not own anything you recognize**

**Chapter 15**

"Thank you," Booth smiles at the waitress as she sets his food down.

'If I was twenty years younger,' she thinks wistfully as she walks away.

Adding ketchup to his hamburger and fries, Booth glances around the diner. He has been waiting for Hodgins and Zack for twenty minutes and is starting to get irritated. With a shake of his head, he picks up his burger. Just as he takes a bite, the bell over the diner door jingles and the two friends enter.

"Booth," Hodgins calls, leading the way to the table. Booth rolls his eyes and sets down his burger, the duo sitting across from him. "Hey, man. Sorry we're late."

"If Hodgins had taken the route I suggested, we would have arrived on time," Zack says as he takes off his jacket.

"When you're driving your own car, you can take any route you want." Hodgins says irritably. Spotting Booth's fries, he grins and starts to reach over to grab one. "This place has the best fries."

"Yeah they do," Booth says flatly as he slides his plate of reach.

"If you knew what I do about structural design, you wouldn't drive," Zack says.

"I _do_, I'm just not a big wuss like you," Hodgins says.

"Hey, squints!" Booth interrupts when Zack opens his mouth to retort. "Can we focus here? What's going on with Bones?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, either of you," Zack says uncomfortably. "Also, to be completely honest, Angela is involved too, although my main concern is for Brennan."

"Spit it out, Zack," Booth says firmly. He completely pushes his food away, placing his crossed arms on the table to lean towards the boy.

Zack looks at Booth's grimly set face, his eyes guarded against showing any emotions. Then he looks to Hodgins, whose face and eyes show rising anger and impatience. Looking look straight into Booth's eyes, Zack takes a deep breath.

"After we all went to the movies, I called Angela to ask for advice on my possible relationship with Sally. While she was talking a highly intoxicated male voice interrupted her. It was their neighbor, Sully."

Booth and Hodgins quickly share a look at the name. Looking back the boy, Booth gives him a slight nod to continue.

"He called them the sluts next door," Zack says, bracing himself for the outburst that was sure to follow.

"What!" Hodgins exclaims loudly, standing up. "That bastard."

"Sit down, Hodgins." Booth says, his own anger bubbling inside him. Hodgins sits, snapping the rubber band around his wrist. Booth looks intently at Zack, noticing his face scrunch up as if he is debating on continuing or not. "There's more, isn't there Zack?"

"He told Brennan that after the loser she is seeing, which I assume meant you, is done with her, that she should give him a 'piece'. I assume that was a sexual reference," Zack pauses, nervous by the way Booth's jaw has tightened. "Um, I think Angela forgot that I was still on the phone, because she and Brennan continued to talk as they went into their apartment. Apparently over a week ago, whenever it was that you fixed their sink, she rejected Sully and he grabbed her arm. Then Brennan punched him in the face."

"He touched her?" Booth says softly, his voice full of rage. Not waiting for a reply, Booth stands up.

"Where are you going?" Hodgins asks.

Booth doesn't answer, just lays money down on the table. Understanding fills Hodgins face and he too rises and silently walks out with Booth. Not knowing what else to do, Zack trails behind them.

* * *

><p>Sully pulls his car into his parking spot, lowering his radio before turning off the engine. He adjusts the rearview mirror to look at his nose, wincing as he pinches it slightly. The bruises are gone from his face, but it is still tender telling reminding him how lucky he was it wasn't broken. He exits his car, looking over at Brennan and Angela's apartment.<p>

"Bitch," he says as he locks his door.

He starts to walk towards his apartment, hands in his pockets, tired and ready to be home. As he glances toward his apartment, he notices three figures standing just to the left on a path not far from his door, one of them leaning against a tree, the face hard to make out in the shade. Sully notices he's a big guy, and he feels fear, until he recognizes who they are. Seeing the scrawny teenager he loves to mess with, he smirks thinking the others would be just as easy to intimidate.

He looks into the curly haired nut's eyes and opens his mouth but a movement from the corner of his eye stops him. The man standing in the shade shifts his weight off of the tree, and takes a step forward. Sully recognizes the sexy smart bitches' boyfriend. In a split second, he feels strong, thick fingers around his neck, and his eye squeeze shut in pain as the back of his cranium bangs against the wall behind him. He's pinned and as he looks up, he can now see Booth's furious face.

"I want you to listen to me, you little prick," his voice is a whisper of rage through gritted teeth. "The only reason I'm not beating you into a fucking pulp is cause of the kid. From now on, you're showing the women around here some respect, got it? And don't you _ever_ touch my girl or anyone else around here again, or next time I wont be nice."

With a final glare, Booth releases him walks away. Hodgins and Zack look at Sully as he crumples to the ground, gasping for air, then turn to catch up with Booth.

The three of them sit in silence as Booth drives them back to Hodgins' car. Now that most of his rage has calmed down, Booth feels uncomfortable and slightly ashamed. His intention was to just talk to Sully, intimidate him. But when he saw the bastard smirk and opens his mouth, he snapped. He meant what he said, and his hands flex on the steering wheel as he thinks of Sully grabbing Brennan's arm. Releasing a breath to calm down again, he glances to his right and in the rearview mirror. He wonders what they are thinking about him, if they see him differently now.

"So," Hodgins breaks the silence, a smile on his face. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Booth looks at him, and smiles in relief. He chuckles softly with a shake of his head.

"I still don't understand why we parked around the corner from the apartment complex," Zack asks.

"Seriously?" Booth asks surprised. "That's what you've been thinking about the last ten minutes?"

"Yes." Zack says simply.

"We parked around the corner because Brennan would have recognized the car." Hodgins says.

"Exactly. Bones and Angela can not know what just happened. In fact, they can't know you told us about Sully." Booth says firmly.

"But-" Zack begins.

"No but, Zack." Hodgins says, turning to look at the teen. "You can't tell them. Not only would it make them feel inferior, but also they will be pissed at all three of us. Just forget it ok?"

Zack nods before turning to gaze out the window.

"So Brennan's spending Christmas with you and your grandparents?" Hodgins asks.

"Yeah," Booth says, unable to stop a small smile.

"What did you get her?" Hodgins ask curiously. Booth looks over at him briefly, before looking ahead again.

"What are we, girls?" he says, reaching over turning on the radio. Booth smiles a half smile at Hodgins' irritated expression.

**again i just want to say that i love love love the reviews i get. they all make me smile, and most make me laugh. keep them coming please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing you recognize**

**Chapter 16**

"Yeah, I'm picking her up now," Booth says into his cell phone as he walks to Brennan's door. "I don't know Grams, but I'm always up for your lasagna."

Booth chuckles at Lizzie's response, jingling his keys in his right hand. The laugher falls off his face as he looks at Sully's dark window, remembering the incident two days before. He looks away, shaking off the bad vibes as he reaches the apartment.

"We'll be right there, Grams, okay?" Booth says as he knocks. "Alright, love you too. Bye."

He hangs up the phones just as the door opens to reveal Angela. Instead of stepping aside to let him in, she pushes him a step back, leaning towards him.

"Alright, I don't know what Bren told you about my dad," Angela says to him. "But he's inside and you might recognize him. And I don't really want to talk about it, ok?"

Before Booth has time to respond, she smiles brightly and walks into the apartment. With a tilt of his head and raised eyebrows, he follows her. Angela takes her seat next to Brennan on the couch, Hodgins on the floor at her feet. Zack is sitting next to Hodgins, building some kind of structure with popsicle sticks.

"The Christ myth is silly," Brennan is saying, either ignoring or not noticing Booth's entrance. "Indications are that Christ, if he existed, was born in late spring, and-"

"Can we not talk about the Christ myth thing?" Booth interrupts, walking to sit on the arm of the couch by Brennan. "Some of us believe it's more than just a myth."

"Who, besides you?" Brennan asks, actually curious.

"I do." Angela pipes up with a shrug of her shoulders. "Christmas and Easter, anyway."

"Although organized religion is just another political movement designed to control the masses," Hodgins says with a smirk, "it doesn't mean God doesn't love me."

Booth points at the couple with a half smile, and Brennan looks to Zack.

"Hey, I'm a rational empiricist all the way," he says with raised hands. Then he goes back to his work, adding sheepishly "unless you talk to my mother. Then I'm Lutheran."

Brennan smiles and the others laugh as a man with a long beard enters the room from the kitchen. Booth glances over and stands up in shock. Hodgins also stands but in fearful respect of the man.

"Hey darlin'," he says to Angela. "I'm heading out to a gig, I'll be back late tonight."

"Okay, night dad," Angela says, she and Brennan smiling in amusement at the guys.

"Good night, sir," Hodgins says.

Angela's dad just stares at him for a second, then puts his sunglasses on and steps out of the apartment. Booth and Hodgins stare at the closed door.

"Come on, Sweetie," Angela says to Brennan, getting up from the couch. "I'll help you get your stuff while the guys get a grip."

"He hates me," Hodgins says.

"That was-that" Booth says pointing at the door. "That was- right?"

"Angela's father," Zack says, still focusing on the popsicle sticks.

"Bone's told me he was in a band, but I didn't think she meant _that_ band," Booth continues, ignoring Zack. "Oh man, I just met-"

"The love of my life's father," Hodgins says sitting down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. "Who hates me."

"If he hates you, why did he agree to spend Christmas day at your mansion?" Zack asks.

"To torture me," Hodgins says as he sitting back.

"Mansion?" Booth says, finally tuning in to the others.

"I don't even know how the invite even happened," Hodgins says, ignoring Booth.

"Oh he tricked you into it, baby," Angela says with a wide grin as she reenters the room, she and Brennan carrying a bag.

"What?" Hodgins sits up.

"Yep," Angela laughs at the look on Hodgins' face.

"Oh, hell," he says, running a hand through his hair.

"Ready?" Booth asks Brennan who is standing next to him.

"Yes. I can carry my own my bag, Booth," she says as Booth tries to take the bag from her shoulder.

"Okay, fine. Just trying to be a gentleman," he says, throwing up his hands.

"I hope you have a nice trip to Michigan, Zack," Brennan says, awkwardly handing him a small package.

"Thank you," he says, surprised. "Merry Christmas, Brennan."

She nods, then turns to Hodgins and Angela, still slightly uncomfortable. "I put your presents under the tree, in case I we don't see each other."

"Thanks, Bren. I put ours to you both in your bag." Angela smiles and hugs her friend. "Please have a Merry Christmas."

"You too," she says with a small smile when they break the hug. She picks up her bags and walks to the door. "Bye guys."

"Merry Christmas," Booth says as he follows her out.

"Booth!" Angela stops him. Walking to stand close to him, she whispers. "This is huge for her."

"I know," he whispers back. Angela looks into his eyes, her own tearing up at the realization that her friend has found someone to confide in. she nods her head with a smile, allowing him turn and leave.

"What was that about?" Brennan asks.

"Nothing," Booth says, guiding her towards his car. "So, Hodgins has a mansion?"

"Yes. His family is one of those that secretly run the world." Booth looks at her strangely. "His words, not mine."

"Wow. Paranoia _and_ delusions of grandeur, all in one package," Booth says with a shake of his head. Brennan looks at him and releases her own small chuckle.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why," Lizzie says playfully from behind Hank. "But there is just something very…exciting about you in an apron."<p>

"Oh yeah?" Hank smiles as he turns from cleaning the dishes used in preparing dinner. "Well you're just plain sexy."

Lizzie laughs as he pulls her towards him with soapy hands. "Hank! You're getting me all wet."

"Oh baby, I love it when you talk like that," he says with a mischievous smile.

Lizzie laughs again, hitting him playfully on the arm. Hank lowers his face to capture her laughing mouth, running his hand up and down her back. Just as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, the front door opens.

"Grams! Pops!" Booth's voice calls.

"I'm going to strangle that kid," Hank says as Lizzie eases out of his arms.

"In the kitchen," she calls with a chuckle. A few seconds later, Booth enters with Brennan by his side.

"Hello." Brennan says with a smile. Her smile widens with the look of discomfort on Booth's face. From Hank's expression, they obviously interrupted something.

"Tempe, I'm so glad you're spending the holidays with us," Lizzie says sincerely, smiling warmly at the young woman.

"Too bad you got to share it with this guy," Hanks says, nodding towards Booth.

"Hey, she loves the fact that I'm here," Booth defends playfully. "Right?"

"Eh," Brennan says with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Bones," Booth says smiling back. "Come on, I'll help you take your stuff to your room."

They leave the kitchen, and Lizzie picks up a towel and a large wet bowl to dry.

"We have to start locking the door," Hank grumbles, causing Lizzie to laugh.

* * *

><p>Booth reaches into the bowl and pulls out a handful of popcorn, smiling softly at Brennan's enrapt expression as she watches the movie. After dinner, during which he had two huge servings of the amazing lasagna, Pops had insisted they watch a movie together. It took coaxing and charm smiles from both Booth men to talk Brennan into agreeing. Booth was looking forward to educating her into pop culture but his grandparents already had an old movie picked out. His disappointment quickly vanished when Brennan informed them with an excited smile that she knew the movie.<p>

So now he sits on the couch, legs stretched in front of him, one arm on the back of the couch and his Bones tucked into his side. He stuffs some popcorn into his mouth, chewing in contentment.

"Listen, cowboy." Booth holds in a laugh as he sees Brennan mouth the words in time with the movie. "Courage is being scared to death but saddling up anyway."

"I got to say Bones," he whispers in her ear. "I kinda thought you were gonna trash the Duke."

"What, are you kidding? I love the Duke," she whispers back, smiling.

"Yeah, I see that little lady," he replies in his John Wayne impersonation, causing her to chuckle softly.

"Pitiful!" Hank exclaims from the other side of the couch.

"Oh yeah, let's hear you try," Lizzie says, sitting up and giving her husband a challenging look.

"Out here a man settles his own problems," he impersonates, snatching their popcorn bowl from her.

"That was very good," Brennan says, impressed. Not wanting to be outdone, Booth sits up.

"Whoa, take 'er easy there, Pilgrim," he says, his impersonation much better than before.

"Young fella, if you're lookin' for trouble I'll accommodate ya," Hank Wayne replies, narrowing his eyes playfully. Lizzie looks at Brennan and rolls her eyes.

"That'll be the day," Booth Wayne says, angling his body to face his grandfather better.

"You're a persistent cuss, pilgrim," Hank Wayne replies, mirroring his grandson.

"A man ought to do what he thinks is right," says Booth Wayne.

"Talk low, talk slow and don't say too much," Hank Wayne says, with a meaningful look.

"Life is hard; it's harder if you're stupid," Booth Wayne comes back, finally succumbing to his laughter.

"Alright smart ass," Hank says in his normal voice, smiling at the sight of his oldest grandson laughing. "Just for that, you have to take out the trash and put the trash cans out to the curb."

"Yes, sir," Booth says, still chuckling. "After the movie."

The two men settle back into their seats, putting one arm around the woman next to them. Both ladies are staring at their men with incredulous amusement.

"What?" both men say simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Brennan enters the bedroom after brushing her teeth for the night. She puts her toothbrush away and pulls out her pajamas. As she grabs the bottom of her shirt to take it off, her eyes fall onto the shelf with the CDs. She walks over, surprised that Hank and Lizzie had left them there. She traces her fingers over them softly, remembering the days when she would listen to them as she did her homework; those are the best memories she has of her time in foster care.<p>

Suddenly there's a sound from the window. Frowning, she turns towards it, unsure if it was just an auditory hallucination or not. But then it happens again and she sees that it is a small pebble being thrown. She opens the window, kneeling on the plush pillows of the window seat as she leans out.

"Bones!" calls Booth's voice from the darkness below. She looks down and sees him standing on the lawn, his face bright with a cheeky grin.

"Booth?" she asks her face furrowed. "What-"

"Careful," he calls, "if you let fall upon me one hard word out of that height, you crush me."

Brennan releases a surprised laugh; she never would have guessed Booth to be one to memorize lines from a play.

"I'll come down," she says.

"No!" Booth says. "Let me enjoy my one chance to speak to you unseen."

"Why?" Brennan breaks from the script to see if he can still remember what comes next.

Booth takes a breath, raking his brain, trying to remember what the words are. When he got the idea to get her attention, he had planned on just flirting with her, saying goodnight. But the moment he saw her, the romantic streak he didn't know he had pushed forward. Knowing she is playing with him, he smiles and continues the best he can.

"Night makes all things dimly beautiful. You only see the darkness of a long cloak in the gloom, and I the whiteness of a summer gown-" he voice takes on a more sincere tone, the smile falling off his face. "You are all light- I am all shadow….how can you know what this moment means to me? What am I…what is any man, that he dare ask for you?"

Brennan stares at him, her body completely frozen. She hears the deeper emotions in his voice and is afraid of what they mean. But what scares her more is the answering pull she feels in her own chest. She isn't ready for this, and her first instinct is to repack her bag and leave. But she looks into his eyes and realizes that she can't leave, she can't leave him. She doesn't know what it means, but accepts that maybe she should just let it go, at least for the foreseeable future.

"You got that wrong," she says, her voice more breathless than she wished.

Booth ducks his head, shaking it in amusement as he chuckles.

"Why do you always have to correct me?" he asks her, smiling fondly.

"To help you evolve," she teases him with an answering smile.

Booth nods his head, still smiling. He looks at the oak tree, following its branches with his eyes. His smile turns mischievous and he jogs to the tree.

"Booth! What are you doing?" Brennan says, eyes wide when he starts to climb the tree. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Bones, I work out everyday," he says, barely panting. "I can climb a damn tree. Especially when there's a kiss from a gorgeous woman at the top."

He reaches the branch that almost touches the roof where her window is. With a lack of grace, he hops from the tree to the roof, smiling at her widely when he lands.

"See, no sweat," he says, walking to the window.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" she asks, sitting more comfortably on the seat while he leans against the window jamb.

"It's a surprise," he says with a sexy smirk.

"I don't like surprises," she warns him, a frown on her face

"Just trust me Bones. You had fun tonight, right?" he says, his question serious.

"Yes, I did." Her smile turns wistful. "My dad used to watch the old movies with me. No one understood why I liked them so much, not even my dad. But he watched them with me anyway; said he loved spending time with his baby girl."

"As a kid, whenever Jared was taking a nap and I wasn't, my mom would watch cartoons with me," Booth says, smiling down at his feet. "Just me and her. She uh, wrote jingles for commercials. So, when they played one of her jingles we would sing along. If it wasn't hers, we would make up our own words or tune for it, making it 'better'. Ha, it was great."

Brennan stares at him curiously, never hearing him talk about his parents before. He glances over at her, seeing the questions forming in her eyes. He isn't ready to answer any though, not tonight or so close to his favorite holiday. Standing straight, he puts his hands in his jacket pockets and fakes a shiver.

"Brrr. You know it's cold out here," he says, feeling a pang of guilt for basically shutting her out. She, however, doesn't seem to notice.

"It's late December, Booth," she says, knowing exactly what he is hinting at. "Of course it's cold."

"You should invite me in," he leans smiles at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "Wouldn't want me to get sick."

"I don't think Lizzie or Hank would approve," she says, moving back from the window. "If you want to get warm, you should go to your own room."

Booth's smile falls when she shuts the window in his face. A second later, however, it opens again. Grinning, Brennan grabs a fistful of his shirt, dragging his mouth to hers. Quickly getting over his surprise, Booth deepens the kiss, thinking to himself that the kisses with her are the best he has ever had. Brennan can't believe that she has been missing out on this kind of pleasure her whole life, yet she also suspects that even if she did kiss someone else, it never would have compared to Booth's kiss.

Breaking away all too soon for Booth's liking, Brennan leans back into the room, her face glowing with a natural blush.

"Goodnight, Booth," she says smiling.

"Sweet dreams, Bones," he says, leaning back from the window as she closes it. With a slight chuckle, he makes his way to his own window, already anticipating the first Christmas Eve he gets to spend with his Bones.

**too fluffy, corny, ooc? i have never seen any John Wayne movie, i got those quotes from the internet. my dad and little brother do that whole quote movies to each other thing. the play Booth quotes is Cyrano de Bergerac, which i LOVE! okay, next chapter is Christmas Eve (possibly next two chapters, we'll see how it pans out)**


	17. Chapter 17

**i dont know if you guys are interested but in my original outline, this was chapter 8...crazy lol**

**i dont own anything**

**Chapter 17**

"Dad!" Brennan jerks awake from the nightmare eyes wide and panting. Looking around her, she remembers where she is, bringing her hands up to quickly wipe away the tears and sweat from her face. She sits still for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Her throat is burning, as if she had been sobbing all night long and she has a chill deep within her. She climbs out of bed and pulls on a sweater before opening the door to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tempe," Lizzie says from behind her as she enters the hallway. When Brennan turns to her, Lizzie's smile fades to concern. "Temperance are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Brennan tries to assure the older woman, not quite making eye contact.

"Bad dream?" Lizzie asks, remembering the nights she heard Brennan crying in her sleep, knowing any effort of comfort was unwanted.

"I'm…thirsty," Brennan says awkwardly, not ready to discuss her nightmare. Lizzie nods slightly, the slight sting of rejection quickly fading because of the sad look in the girl's eyes.

"Me too," Lizzie says with a kind smile, leading the way down the stairs. "How about a smoothie?"

"Yes, please," Brennan says, her face brightening slightly at the memory of Lizzie's delicious mango smoothies.

Upstairs, Booth is jerked out of his dream of his mother by the sound of his ringing cell phone. He scrubs his hands over his stubbled face before reaching over and grabbing the offending object off the nightstand. Without reading the caller id, he flips it open.

"Hello?" he says gruffly.

"_Seeley,"_ says the hesitant voice of his younger brother. "_Did I wake you up?_"

"Jared?" Booth is suddenly wide-awake, and begins to climb out of bed. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"_Nothing's wrong, shit man relax," _Jared says exasperated. Booth sits back down on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?" Booth asks, his protective instincts still on alert.

"_Yes, I'm sure,_" Jared says, his voice starting to sound irritated.

Booth nods even though Jared can't see him, his face tensing up with the memory of the last time the two had talked. Jared is silent, also feeling the weight of that last meeting between them. There is a long, awkward pause between the brothers.

"_Are you at Pops and Grams'?"_ Jared finally says.

"Yeah, well it is Christmas Eve," Booth says tersely.

"_Yeah, I know._" There is another long pause before Jared sighs deeply. "_That's why I'm calling… Christmas._"

"Yeah?" Booth gets up and starts to pace, wincing slight at the pain in his cold feet.

"_I'm on my way back into town,_" Jared says, sounding slight unsure of himself. "_I know that I said…I said some fucked up stuff to you…_"

"When you going to be here?" Booth asks him, knowing that's the nearest Jared will get to an apology.

"_Late tonight, or maybe early tomorrow morning._" Jared chuckles slightly. "_Another Booth family Christmas, huh?_"

"Bones is here too," Booth tells him, opening a bottle of aspirin for his feet.

"_Bones?_" his brother says in confusion.

"Yeah, you know," Booth swallows the pills, setting the bottle back down. "Temperance."

"_Oh._ _Are you two a thing?_" Booth tightens his jaw at the slightly mocking tone of his brother's voice, remembering what Jared had said about Brennan, calling her Morticia.

"Yeah. And?" Booth says, annoyance clear in his voice.

"_Nothing,"_ Jared says, an obvious smirk in his voice. But underneath that, Booth thinks he hears a slight hint of jealousy, and for the first time wonders how the two got along. "_Look, I got to hit the road."_

"Drive safe," Booth says, his voice making it into a command.

"_Yeah, wouldn't want to mess up your holiday by visiting you brother at the hospital," _Jared says sarcastically

"Just be careful, Jared," Booth says warily. "I'll tell Grams and Pops you're coming."

"_Yeah._ _Later, Seel."_

"Bye." Booth snaps the phone shut, tossing it onto the bed with a huge sigh.

He rubs his hand across his face again, deciding he should probably shave. He gathers his stuff, and steps out of his room. He pauses when he steps out, however, hearing the sound of female laughter from downstairs. Throwing his things onto his bed, he follows the voices to the kitchen, where a pleasant sight greets him. Sitting at the counter is Brennan and Grams, drinking smoothies and nibbling at toast, still laughing.

"Morning," he says, smiling as he leans on the doorway to the kitchen. They turn to look at him, and he notices that Brennan is a little pale, her eyes slightly sad.

"Good morning." Brennan's face splits into a teasing grin. "I didn't know you suffer from coulrophobia."

"Huh?"

"The fear of clowns, coulrophobia. Grams was telling me about your trip to the zoo when you were ten," she says, still smiling.

"It's not fear, it's hate, alright?" he says firmly, walking to the take the seat next to Brennan.

"Whatever you say, Shrimp," Hank says as he enters behind Booth. Brennan and Lizzie chuckle at the slightly irritated look on Booth's face. "So, how does my homemade pancakes sound? Yeah?"

At everyone's nod, Hank begins to prepare the food, Lizzie rising to make more smoothies, and to help her husband. With his grandparents distracted, Booth leans closer to Brennan, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey," he says quietly, looking into her eyes with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she says, dropping her gaze.

"Bones," he says, leaning closer to her.

"I dreamt of the last Christmas I spent with my brother," she whispers, looking into his eyes. His heart almost breaks at the sadness and pain he sees in them. Not fully knowing why she told him, she rushes on. "It's not the first time, it-it happens often…especially during this time. Last night was just very vivid, but I'm used it. I'll be fine."

With a nod, he continues to look at her, running a piece of her hair between his fingers. Slowly, he raises his hand to cup her cheek, smoothing his thumb over her cheek. Not aware that she is doing so, Brennan leans into his touch, her lids lowering slightly. His lips tilting upward slightly, Booth brings his face to hers, rubbing their noses together. Brennan releases a low, breathless chuckle that shoots through Booth's system. He tilts his head, bringing his mouth to hers, his eyes closing.

"Hey!" Hank's voice crashes the spell, causing the young couple to spring apart guiltily, their faces bright red. "None of that. Especially when you keep interrupting with my own girl."

"Hank!" Lizzie scolds him, hitting him in the arm.

"Um, I am going to get dressed," says a red faced, yet smirking Brennan as she quickly leaves the kitchen.

Booth clears his throat, looking down at his fingers as he taps them against the counter top. Hank and Lizzie gaze at him, highly amused at his discomfort. Taking pity on him, Lizzie walks over and picks up the empty cups.

"Why don't you get dressed too, darling?" she tells him, smiling.

"Uh yeah, I'll…do that," he mumbles as he gets up. Before he leaves, however, he remembers the phone call, and turns back. "Jared called me this morning."

His grandparents turn to him, their eyes filled with concern and hope.

"He's fine, he said nothing's wrong," Booth quickly tells them, assuming their concern is for his Jared. However the couple is more worried about the relationship between the brothers, knowing that something happened that put extra weight on their already strained bond.

"Did he say if he was coming?" Lizzie asks as she dries a cup.

"Yeah, he said he will be here tonight or tomorrow morning," Booth tells them, shifting slightly, his face stoic.

"It'll be nice to have the both of you together again," Lizzie says with a small smile.

Booth sends her a soft half smile that doesn't reach his eyes, before nodding his head and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch<em>

The sound of his footsteps in the snow is soothing to Zack as he walks with his brothers back to his grandmother's house, dragging a twelve-foot Christmas tree with them.

"Oh my!" exclaims his mother as they near the house. "That tree is bigger than last year!"

"It appears to be about one foot taller," Zack tells her, smiling proudly. This year his older brothers gave him the honor of choosing the tree, saying that it is his right for finally having a girlfriend.

"Mitch, Adam, Edmond," she says to his three oldest brothers. "Trim the tree then bring it inside. The rest of you, come in and have some of your sister's hot chocolate."

Twenty minutes later the large living room is full of forty people sitting or standing, most with mugs of hot chocolate. Seeing his young cousins bicker over which part the bottom of the tree is theirs, Zack smiles remembering how he and his siblings got into the same arguments. The smile fades when he recalls that, as the youngest child, he was always left with the smallest patch in the back of the tree.

"The kids are almost done," his mother says as she sits next to him on the couch, handing him a fresh mug of chocolate. "Next will be your and your sisters' turn."

"Hey, your finally one of the girls, Zacky," one of his older brothers tease him, leaning over his shoulder.

"Joshua," their mother scolds. She hands him two empty mugs, giving him a stern look. "Go clean these, and be nice to your brother. Its Christmas."

As Joshua leaves, his Aunt Mary comes over with a curious expression on her face.

"Zack, you have a phone call from someone named Hodgins?" she tells her nephew.

"Oh that's one of his friends in DC," he hears his mother say proudly as he leaves to answer the phone in the kitchen.

"Really? Good for him," his aunt answers, before he pulls his focus to the phone.

"Hodgins?" he says, setting his cup down on the counter.

"Hey, Zack, how's it going?" Hodgins says, taking a seat on one of the stools in his lab. "How was your flight?"

"_Very well, thank you,_" Zack replies. _"My parents were very surprised that you upgraded our tickets to first class. You didn't have to do that Hodgins."_

"Hey, forget it," Hodgins says, fiddling with a microscope.

"_Are you ok?"_ Zack asks puzzled over Hodgins almost melancholic tone.

"Yeah!" Hodgins says, his voice a little too bright. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"_Because Angela's father is in your house and your scared of him,_" he says bluntly.

"Hey, I am not scared of him," Hodgins says defensively, getting up to pace. "It's just… he wont talk to me! Every time I say something to him, he just stares at me. I think he is anyway, he hasn't taken off those damn sunglasses.

"What the hell is up with that anyway?" his voice getting more annoyed. "We were eating breakfast, INSIDE and he still had them on. Why?"

"Maybe they're prescription," says a deep Texan voice. Hodgins spins around, his eyes wide in fear.

"_Hodgins?" _Zack says into his ear, "_I have to go, it's my turn to decorate the tree. Merry Christmas._"

"Merry Christmas, Zack," Hodgins says numbly, slowing lowering the phone after hearing him disconnect. "Good afternoon, sir."

The man just stares at him a moment, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. He takes a few steps further into the building, his turning from to each side as he absorbs everything. Not being able to stand it much longer, Hodgins takes a deep breath, setting the phone down on one of the lab tables.

"Look, I love your daughter," he says firmly. The older man turns to him, taking off his sunglasses. The stony expression on the man's face makes Hodgins nervous and he starts to babble. "It, um, it occurs to me that you might be traditional…you're Texan. I mean REALLY Texan, guitars and hot rods Texan. I guess, as a sign of respect, I should ask for your permission to date your daughter."

"You're making a mistake son," Angela's father says after a heavy pause.

"Dating Angela?" Hodgins asks incredibly.

"No. If Angie finds out that a man - you - asked another man - me - for her hand or any other of her fine parts, horrible complications will ensue."

"I didn't think of that," Hodgins says with a slight smile.

"You could get us both killed," the man says, humor filling his eyes.

"Okay, good advice," Hodgins says, nodding his head. "Got anymore?"

"Always play it in the key of diminished G" he says, with a slight tilt of his head.

"I don't know what that means," Jack says, confused, getting a sigh in response.

"Well, if you do, you do," he puts his sunglasses back on. "If you don't, you don't. Forget it."

He walks towards the door, but turns back after a few steps.

"Hodgins, I've got cars, and I've got guitars… and I've got guns. You treat my little girl right and you'll only see the business end of the cars and guitars."

Unsure what to say, Hodgins just nods his head, trying not to let his fear show on his face. The laboratory door opens, and Angela enters, eyeing the two men.

"Hey, guys," she says. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just…" Hodgins gestures widely. "Showing your dad around."

"Oh, that's nice," she says with a smile and an eyebrow arch, knowing something else is up but willing to let it go this time. She turns to her father with a wide toothy smile. "Guess what? _Stalag 17_ is on."

"_Stalag 17_?" Hodgins asks confused.

"It's a movie that we watch every year," Angela tells him, still smiling. "It's sort of a war movie, but it's really funny. You'll love it."

"Tell you what, darlin," her dad says, turning to leave. " I'll go up and make some Texan hot chocolate and meet you two at the TV."

After he leaves, with a nod to Hodgins, Angela walks over to her boyfriend.

"A war movie during Christmas?" he asks, gathering her into his arms.

"Yeah," she says with a smirk. "It's a tradition."

"Okay," he gives her a quick peck. "What the hell is Texan hot chocolate?"

"You're just going to have to find out," she says with a laugh. She brings her hands up to cup his face. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asks, his love for her filling his eyes.

"For letting my dad and I stay here," she says. "It means a lot to be with the two men I love the most for Christmas."

Hodgins leans forward and kisses her, putting all of his love into the kiss.

"I would do anything for you Angela," he whispers. After another kiss, he wraps one arm around her waist and leads out of the lab. "Come on, let's go before your dad comes back and kills me."

Angela just laughs.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'd like to drive sometimes," Brennan says a little annoyed from the passenger seat of Booth's car.<p>

"So I'm thinking we should get some hot chocolate," Booth says, ignoring her comment. "You know, warm us up since we've been out all day."

"I'm an excellent driver," she says firmly, ignoring his attempt to change the subject.

"Ok Rain Man," he says.

"I don't know what that means," she says predictably.

"Bones," he glances at her, a slight smirk on his face. "Do you even know how to drive stick?"

"No," she says reluctantly. Booth tilts his head, giving her a cocky grin. "But you could teach me."

"Seriously?" he turns to her surprised.

"Watch the road," she chides him distractedly. "What's wrong with me wanting to learn to drive stick?"

"Nothing, it's just," Booth turns to glance at her again. "Why?"

"Because it is a useful skill to have. For example," she says as she sits up straighter. "What if you are injured or dead and I have to drive to get help?"

Booth stops at a red light and turns to her with a strange look.

"I'm not hoping it will happen," she says earnestly to him. "I'm just stating the possibility."

"Right," he says as drives the car again at the green light. "But, you're right. You never know what situation you might find yourself in."

"So you'll teach me?" Booth smiles at the eagerness in her voice.

"Yeah, but not today. Besides," he pulls the car into a spot in the full parking lot, turning it off. "We're here."

"Here?" Brennan exits the car, confused. "I thought we were going back to the house. Isn't that what Hank said?"

"He said they'll see us there later, he and Grams are waiting for my brother," he says, taking her hand as they walk. "And you know, I think they might be getting a little old for this anyway."

"Ice skating?" Brennan asks slightly nervous when they near the rink.

"Yeah. Have you ever gone ice skating before?" he asks her as walk to the stand to rent their skates.

"Once, when I was a child," she tells him, placing her mitten covered hands into the pockets of her red jacket. Booth looks at her, loving how the red wool hat sits on her head. "I wasn't very good."

"Don't worry, its going to be fun," he says smiling, placing his arm around her waist.

After putting on their skates, Booth helping Brennan with hers, he takes her hand and leads her onto the ice. With the first step she slips and holds on tightly to his arm, which doesn't mind in the slightest.

"Booth, I don't know about this," Brennan says, slipping again and holding onto Booth with a vice like grip.

"I got you," he tells her, helping her gain her balance once again. "You're doing fine, baby. Just relax, stop thinking about it so much."

He flips around so that he is skating backwards in front of her, her hands in his.

"How did you do that?" Brennan asks him, distracted from her own feet.

"Bones, you will be shocked by the things I can do," he says arrogantly. Brennan rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"You're going to run into someone," she tells him, now able to keep her balance.

With a smile he goes back into position next to her, still holding on to her hand. They glide together for a few moments, listening to the laughter of the people around them and the faint holiday music playing from hidden speakers.

A couple skates past them in a complicate dance, the man lifting the woman at one point before spinning in a fast circle. Brennan looks on in interest, her eyes wide. When the couple finish their routine, everyone starts to clap. Brennan turns to Booth, laughing, and his heart clenches at the brightness in her eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Bones," he says softly.

Her laughter stops and she looks down, her face pink. Booth stops and pulls her so that she is standing in front of him.

"I mean it," he says, staring into her eyes. "You are so breathtakingly gorgeous."

Brennan stares at him, reading his sincerity. She reaches up with hand and traces the angles to his face, a small smile playing around her lips. Her hand goes to the back of his head and brings him down to her, their mouths meeting in a sweet kiss. Booth's hands tighten around her waist when he deepens the kiss, both of them forgetting where they are. A young boy clips Booth's elbow as he skates past, breaking them from the kiss.

"You are very well structured too," Brennan says awkwardly, looking at his chest.

Booth chuckles, pulling her along as he starts to skate again.

"You could have said I was handsome, you know," he teases her, causing her to laugh. "Or dreamy, that would have worked too."

"Didn't you mention something about hot chocolate?" she says, changing the subject.

"Okay, but one more past around first," he says, getting behind her. He puts his hands on her hips and starts pushing them forward faster.

"Booth!" Brennan laughs. "You're going to make me fall."

"I'm never going to make you fall," he tells her, chuckling. "I'm always going to be right here."

Later that night, after hours of skating and hot chocolate flavored kisses, Booth opens the door to his grandparent's silent house.

"I guess they went they to bed," he says quietly, not wanting to them up. He turns to Brennan and helps her take off her coat.

"It smells nice in here," Brennan comments as Booth takes her hand and leads her to the stairs.

"Yeah, smells like Grams made a pie," Booth says, his smile evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry we weren't here to eat it," Brennan says at they reach the second floor.

"I'm not," Booth says, drawing her closer to him. "I got to spend some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend. Trust me, pie can't compare with that."

"Girlfriend?" Brennan says.

"Yeah. I mean," Booth stumbles, suddenly feeling very nervous. "I thought…if you don't…"

"No, I-I like the thought of that," she says in a quiet voice, smiling shyly. "So that makes you my boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah," he says with a relieved smile, leaning to give brush his lips over hers.

"Goodnight," she says, pulling away and walking to her room.

"Night," he returns, also turning away.

With one last smile for the other, they close their doors and prepare for what they vainly hope is a nightmare free night.

**tell me what you think...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I know there was some confusion with chapter 17. I had a chapter that was only an authors note and I deleted it right after I posted 17. Just know that the chapters numbers all match up now. Sorry.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 18**

_The sky is dark, the gray clouds full of rain blocking out the sun, but Seeley doesn't mind. He stares through his blurry vision at the white coffin being lowered into the ground. _

"_Mommy," his little brother cries from beside him. Fighting back his own tears, and losing, he throws his arm around Jared to comfort him. He glances to his grandparents' teary faces, wanting to run over to them and be held. But he feel's his father's hand on his shoulder, guiding him to their car. Once in the car, his father pulls a bottle out of the glove box and takes a swig._

_Joe Booth's bloodshot eyes are slitted in anger, his teeth bared and lips curled. He swings back his hand before letting it swing forward. At the back of his strong hand hits his face, Seeley sees bright lights flash across his vision, feeling the blood spurt from the cut in his mouth. He hits the ground, too full of pain to move until his father's foot connects with his ribs._

_The music fills his ears as he looks through his sights, his finger resting on the trigger. He sees the young boy run to his father, his face bright with happiness on his birthday. The man smiles down at his boy, walking away from the other men surrounding him. After two steps, Booth squeezes the trigger, killing the man on the spot. Before he takes the gun away, Booth sees the boy's face contort in horror and can faintly hear him scream._

The room is dark except for one dim lightbulb over his head. He can hear other men groaning and screaming in other parts of the building and his heart starts to beat faster. Five men hold him down, two others are near his feet, taking off his socks. They shout a question at him, and he just tightens his mouth, staring up at the ceiling. Before he can stop himself, he releases a cry of pain as the men torture his feet

Booth jerks awake, his body full of sweat and his breathing ragged. He sits up, running his hands over his face as he quickly takes in his surroundings. He tosses off the covers and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, trying to get his breathing under control. He clenches his hands in his hair, his elbows on his knees, taking deep breaths. After a few moments, he rises and changes into fresh pajamas, then heads out of the room and down to the kitchen for a cool glass of water.

Inside the kitchen, Brennan opens the fridge and takes out the jug of milk and glances at the clock. 2:23 in the morning, one hour after she last woke up from her nightmare and she gave up any more sleep for the night. She takes down a mug from the cupboard, hoping that Booth won't be able to tell how little rest she got in the morning.

"Bones," Booth says in surprise as he enters the kitchen.

"Booth! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asks apologetically.

"No, Bones, you didn't," he assures her. With a slight smirk, he gestures at the hot chocolate mix she has on the counter. "I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

She gives him a small smile, reaching up for another mug as he walks over to grab another packet of hot chocolate mix and a bag of marshmallows from the pantry. In silence, they prepare their drinks, using the microwave to heat the liquid. As they wait for the chocolate to cool slightly, Booth takes her hand and leads her to the living room, which is illuminated by the lights from the Christmas tree.

"It's a very nice tree," Brennan says softly after a few minutes of them sipping their chocolate.

"Yeah." Booth nods a soft smile on his face. "Grams always takes special care with the tree. She's very, uh meticulous with which ornaments go one and what color lights. Wait till you see the ornament I got her, she's going to love it."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to participate in exchanging one gift last night," she says, unconsciously leaning into this body.

"Aw, Bones, I told you, I don't care."

"No, Booth. You said it was a tradition," she interrupts him. He looks at her for a moment before getting up and walking to the tree. "What are you doing?"

"Getting our gifts to each other," he says, digging through the small pile of presents.

"Why? It's Christmas morning already, shouldn't we wait for your grandparents?" she sits up and sets her mug down on the coffee table next to his.

"Like you said, opening a present early is tradition," he says turning back with two boxes in his hands and a wide boyish grin on his face. "Besides it's not Christmas morning until the sun is up."

Brennan chuckles at him as he plops down on the couch next to her. "You are very childish, do you know that?"

"You love it," he whispers, leaning close and smirking at her. Giving in to impulse, she closes the distance and touches her lips to his. He releases a slight whine when she pulls back before he can fully participate in the kiss. "Booonnesss."

"Who should open first?" she says, grabbing her gift out of his hands.

"Me!" he says excitedly, making Brennan lean into his shoulder to cover her laugh, having expected him to insist she go first.

After giving her head a quick kiss, Booth eagerly tears off the silver wrapping paper. As he starts to open the cardboard box, Brennan sits up and chews her bottom lip in nervousness. He tosses the lid to the floor and pulls back the tissue paper, chuckling with a huge smile at what he sees.

"Hey, look at this. This is great." He faces the red belt buckle towards her, his voice full of mirth. "Cocky. There's a rooster on it. Ha!"

"I'm glad you like it," she says with a relieved smile. "I thought you would. Its…Boothy."

"Boothy?" he turns to her with raised eyebrows, still chuckling.

"There's more," she says pointing into the box.

With an amused shake of his head he sets his new belt buckle down, and peels back the next layer of tissue paper. Inside are three pairs of socks, each with it's own design. One pair is a dark green with black stripes; the next pair had blue, brown and white stripes. Brennan leans over and points at the last pair, black with dancing skeletons on them.

"These are not anatomically correct," she says, unable to stop herself from pointing out.

"Well, correct or not they are now my favorite pair," he says still smiling hugely. He pulls them out and spies something silver underneath. Putting aside the other two pairs of socks, he takes out the gorgeous silver picture frame. He turns to his girlfriend with a slightly confused expression. "You gave me a picture frame?"

"Yes, for the picture of you and your mother." He blinks at her for a moment then turns to look at the gift, making Brennan suddenly feel very nervous. "Well, I assume she is your mother…from the picture on your TV…"

"Yeah," he says breathlessly, nodding his head. He looks at her, his fingers running over the smooth metal. "That's my mom. Her name was Elena, she uh, passed when I was a kid. That's the only picture I have that's just her and me."

"I'm sorry," Brennan says, seeing the pain the memory brings him.

"She was great. I still miss her sometimes." He gazes at the tree for a few moments, a slight wistful smile on his face. He blinks and then looks at Brennan in the eyes. "This means a lot. Thank you."

She nods while keeping eye contact with him. They stare at each other, smiles ghosting around their lips, their feelings for the other clear in their eyes. Slowly Booth's smile becomes more pronounced and he tilts his head.

"What?" Brennan asks, smiling in reaction to his grin.

"Are you going to open your gift?" he asks, looking down at the small box in her hands.

"Oh. Yes." Brennan begins to slowly and carefully peel away the paper, trying her best not to rip the paper. Booth rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

"You're doing that just to bug me, right?"

Brennan chuckles at him, noticing that underneath his grin he looks nervous. Taking pity on him, she rips the paper off quickly revealing a square light-blue cardboard box. She takes off the lid and stares. Inside is a silver charm bracelet with three charms hanging down from it: a book, a coffee mug and two bones crossed into a X. She runs her finger over them lightly, feeling her breath pause.

Booth is looking at her anxiously, worried at her silence. When she traces the bracelet he feels a stirring of hope. Thinking that maybe he should explain, he clears his throat.

"Um I chose those charms because…" Brennan turns to him, eyes slightly teary but her smile is so bright his breath stops.

"The books symbolizes how we met, in the library," she says, waiting for his nod before continuing. "The cup is for our morning coffee cart and or the café we went to for our fist date."

Booth nods the both of them smiling now at the memory.

"And the last is obvious," she says tilting her head. Booth's smile transform into his charm smile and he shrugs his shoulders slightly.

With a quiet laugh, Brennan hands him the box, confusing him until she holds out her left arm. After fumbling with the clasp for a second, he places the bracelet around her wrist. She brings her hand back towards herself, twisting her wrist back and forth as she looks at it. After a moment she leans towards Booth, closing her eyes when their lips touch. He raises his hand to her head to hold her near, deepening the kiss, keeping it slow but passionate.

"It's beautiful," she whispers when they part, their faces still close. "Thank you."

Booth kisses her lips again briefly, adding a kiss to her forehead before he draws away. Reaching down to the coffee table, he hands her the cooled hot chocolate and uses the remote to turn on the television.

"I think we can catch the beginning of A Christmas Story," he tells her, flicking through the channels.

"Which Christmas story?" she asks. Booth looks at her with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing, babe," he chuckles, bringing her close to his body by wrapping his arm around her. "Look, it just started, lets just watch. You'll get it."

At about the time young Ralphie is climbing up the slide to tell 'Santa' his Christmas request, Booth looks down at his girlfriend and finds her asleep, leaning against his shoulder heavily. He smiles at the sight, his heart over brimming at how beautiful she looks while she sleeps, her lips slightly parted. He lowers the TV, then reaches for the small blanket on the arm of the couch. He wraps it around the both of them, sliding down sideways on the couch to get more comfortable.

"I love you, Temperance," he whispers, grazing his fingers over her cheek.

She snuggles closer into him in her sleep, her hand resting on his chest. He wraps his arms around her securely, kissing the top of her head. As he stares at the movie, he thinks about how good it felt to finally be able to say those words aloud to her. But in the back of his mind, he can't help but wonder how long he will be satisfied with whispering them to her in her sleep. He wonders how long until he can't help but gaze into those breathtaking gray-blue eyes and say those three words.

**Yes it's short, but there is a reason. First is that I kinda struggled with it. But I also am not sure when I will be able to post next. Very busy time: got graduations, a new niece that can be coming anytime, four day LA trip followed directly by a five day camping trip. So HOPEFULLY I'll finish chapter 19 (Christmas) before Friday. Please leave reviews, they make me want to write more lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**i own nothing**

**Chapter 19**

Brennan slowly drifts awake from her dreamless sleep, feeling more rested than she has in months. She is pressed against something warm and solid, held securely by a weight around her waist. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she instantly recognizes the scent: Booth. She blinks open her eyes, her gaze meeting the peaceful face a sleeping Seeley Booth.

Moving as little as possible, she gazes around and deduces that they fell asleep during the movie, which upsets her as she was truly enjoying it. She looks back at her boyfriend, her fingers itching to touch the light stubble on his cheek. She clenches her hand into a fist to resist the urge. Moving slowly so she doesn't wake him, she climbs out of his arms. Quietly she gathers their empty mugs and walks to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Lizzie says brightly mixing a bowl at the counter.

"He-hello," Brennan says, surprise freezing her at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" she asks innocently, smirking down at the bowl.

"Yes, thank you." Brennan blushes, and walks to the sink to deposit the mugs.

"Bones?" says a sleepy voice as footsteps come closer to the kitchen.

As Booth enters he is surprised to see his grandmother there, his eyes wide and his mouth twisting into a slightly guilty smile.

"Hey Grams," he says, his eyes flick to his girlfriend's back. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Seeley," Lizzie replies, amused. "Church in an hour. Are you coming with us Tempe?"

"No. I'm not religious and Booth's afraid that if God smites me with lightning, he'll get hit," Brennan says, giving Booth a teasing smile.

"Well, I am usually standing next to you," he smiles, walking to lean against the counter. He notices the disapproving look his grandmother is giving him and he stands up straight. "It's a joke Grams. We're joking! Right, Bones?"

Brennan chuckles before turning her attention to Lizzie. "Thank you for the invitation, but I would prefer to…stay here."

"You sure Bones?" Booth asks her softly, gazing at her intently, not wanting her to overly dwell on her sadness. As the two look at each other, Lizzie suddenly feels like an intruder.

"Yes, Booth, I'm sure." Brennan gives him a small smile, receiving a reassuring and understanding smirk. The moment is broken when the telephone on the wall rings, Lizzie walking over to answer.

"Hello?" her face breaks into a wide smile. "Merry Christmas! How are you?"

As Lizzie speaks, Booth leans over the counter and dips a finger into the mixture she was mixing and tastes it. With a frown, Brennan slaps his hand as he reaches over to taste again.

"He's right here," Lizzie says, handing the phone to Booth.

"Hello?" After a second, Booth's face lights up with a bright smile. "Merry Christmas, Cam! How ya doin?"

Brennan feels a surge of jealously and becomes extremely uncomfortable with it. With a tight smile to Lizzie she walks out with her head down, her hand fingering with the charms on her bracelet.

"What's the matter, _Tempe_?" says a mocking voice from by the stairs. She snaps her head up and straightens her spine at the sight of Jared. "Did you think you were the only girl he knows?"

"Jared!" Hank says angrily as he descends the stairs.

Jared looks at his grandfather, rubbing the top of his head in slight embarrassment. Before Hank reaches him, he slides past Brennan and enters the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for that," Hank says, concern filling him at the closed off look on the girl's face.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Brennan says, her fingers still unconsciously on her bracelet. "I promised Angela I would call her."

With her eyes downcast, she walks past a concerned Hank and up the stairs. She grabs her cell phone and with only a second of hesitation, she calls her best friend.

"_Merry Christmas Sweetie!_" Angela answers so cheerfully that Brennan cant help but smile slightly.

"Good morning Ange. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"_Of course not. I've been up for an hour. Thank you so much for the canvases! Did you like-"_

"I actually haven't opened any presents yet," she interrupts.

"_Ok… what's up Bren? You sound kind of sad._"

"No, I'm not sad…it's just…" Brennan sits down on the bed with an irritated breath. "Booth has this old friend from Philadelphia who just called. Her name is Cam and-"

"Her_ name is Cam?_" Angela interrupts her raised eyebrows evident in her voice. "_When you say 'old friend' you mean?_"

"He said just a friend, someone he thinks of as a sister and I believe him. However, when I saw how happy he was when she called I…"

"_You got jealous. Did you say anything to him?_"

"Of course not. Jealousy is a completely irrational emotion. Its-it's silly for me to be feeling this way."

"_No it's not Sweetie. Everybody feels jealous, but-"_

"Bones?" Booth calls through the door, knocking.

"Come in Booth," she calls, shifting the phone so that she isn't speaking directly into it. Slowly the door opens, and Booth's head pops in with curious and almost worried expression.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks, walking further into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm talking to Angela," she says waving the phone at her ear.

Booth looks at her and can tell that something is bothering her but doesn't want to push. He hopes that whatever it is, Angela will be able to help.

"All right, well um, we-I'm going to go get dressed and then we are all going to leave," he steps closer to her. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright alone?"

"Yes, Booth, I'll be fine," she in exasperation. She looks down at what he has in his hands. "You're not really going to wear that belt to church are you?"

"What? Why not?" he says with a grin. He holds it up. "Most of the time I'll be sitting down and my tie will cover it. Besides, it's a gift from my girlfriend, I love it."

Brennan looks down with a pleased and shy smile as he closes the distance between them. When his hand touches her cheek she looks up and eagerly offers her lips. The kiss is slow and deep both feel something different this time. Having finally said his love for her out loud, he can't seem to hide it from the kiss at all, so he embraces it and pours it out. Brennan is stunned at the feelings the kiss is bringing forth, feelings she hasn't really felt before. She doesn't understand it and isn't sure how to name it, but through the confusion is such extreme pleasure. When he pulls back for air, she stands up and brings his head back down to hers.

They are lost in the kiss, in the taste and smell of each other. Booth's hands grip her waist tightly before sliding up and down her back. He becomes aware of her lack of bra, the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest causing his body to react just as he hears footsteps in the hallway.

"Hey, Seel!" Jared calls, causing the two to break apart. "Seeley? Where you at? I need a tie."

"I uh, better go help him before he tosses all my stuff around," Booth says, unable to stop his smile as he backs away. "I'll see you after we get back. Tell Ange merry Christmas for me, yeah?"

"Oh, Angela!" Brennan says, turning back to the forgotten phone. Booth chuckles and walks out to find a tie for his brother. "Ange, I'm sorry."

" _Sweetie!"_ Angela squeals. "_Did he say girlfriend? Tell me everything that has happened since you left._"

With a smile Brennan closes her door and curls on to the bed. For the next hour she and Angela exchange stories of what their Christmas Eves were like, laughing occasionally.

* * *

><p>Driving back from Christmas mass Booth sits in the back seat of Pops' car next to Jared, the two of them sending each other looks. Booth hasn't spoken directly to him since earlier in the kitchen. He doesn't know what happened but he saw the angry and disapproving looks Pops had sent towards Jared. Add that to how Brennan had left to call Angela and Booth is pretty sure that his brother had said something to upset his girlfriend and he doesn't like it.<p>

"So, breakfast then presents," Lizzie breaks the silence. "Any plans until dinner?"

"Yeah, I was going to pick up Hannah," Jared says, a smirk on his face.

"Who's Hannah?" Booth asks him, completely forgetting the blonde he had helped.

"This girl I used to, you know, 'date'," Jared raises his eyebrows at his brother with a low chuckle. "I called her last night and we're going to the movies or something to 'catch up'."

"Is she pretty?" Lizzie asks, glad that her boys seem to be getting along.

Jared looks at Booth and shakes his head with a wide-eyed expression. Booth understands what his brother is trying to say and turns his head to look out the window.

"Yeah, Grams," Jared tells his grandmother, stills sending smiles to Booth. "She's real pretty. And very 'nice'."

Lizzie looks curiously to her husband but Hank just shakes his head. They pull into the driveway and exit the car.

"What about you and Tempe, Shrimp?" Hank asks as they walk to the door.

"Yeah I got something planned," Booth says, trying to ignore the mocking look Jared is giving him. "I just got to talk to her into it."

Lizzie opens the door and all four of them are surprised by the pleasant smell that reaches their noses. They quickly take off their jackets, and the three older Booths rush to the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Booth is shocked to see a table full of pancakes and bacon and fruit, and as he turns to his right he sees Brennan carrying a pitcher of orange juice.

"Bones did you do all of this?" he asks her, walking forward to take the pitcher from her.

"Yes. I had some time after my talk with Angela and since Pops and Grams will be cooking dinner, I thought it would be nice to cook breakfast," she straightens a place setting on the table. "I'm glad that I timed it correctly. The food should still be pleasantly warm."

Jared walks to stand next to his brother, unable to hide his appreciative expression at the tasty food. Having never seen the two of them standing next to each other, Brennan tilts her head and studies the brothers.

"Your facial structure is even more symmetrical than Booth's," she says. Jared turns to his brother with a smirk.

"Is she coming on to me?" he mocks. Booth snaps his head back and forth between the two of them, a frown forming on his face.

"No, its just the way she talks," he says, looking at Jared.

"Well, let's eat before it gets cold," Hank cuts in, he and Lizzie taking seats at the table. The others follow Booth and Brennan sitting next to each other across from Jared.

"Would you like to say a speech, Tempe?" Lizzie asks.

"Um, I'm not good with speeches," she looks to Booth for help. Taking her hand under the table and giving it a squeeze, he raises his cup of orange juice.

"To family, friends, lovers, family and food," he says with a smile.

"You said family twice, its repetitious," Brennan says softly, leaning towards him.

"It's a good toast though. Cheers," he says still smiling. The other smile with him and the group take a sip of their drinks.

"So, Jared, tell us what you've been up to in Philly," Hank says to his younger grandson.

For the next half-hour the five of them eat together, listening to Jared's adventures. Brennan notices that through most of the stories Booth seems tense, making faces or scoffing quietly. During the brief moments when Booth says something, Jared makes a sarcastic comment but before Booth can really retort, Hank or Lizzie changes the subject. After putting the dirty dishes in the sink they gather around the tree to exchange presents.

Hank smiles and laughs at the gag gifts he receives from his grandsons. He kisses Lizzie to thank her for the leather wallet and new tool set she got for him. He and Lizzie are both happy and surprised at the painting and bottle of expensive wine they were giving by Angela and Hodgins. His last gift is from Brennan, and he turns to smile at her as he prepares to open it.

"Oh, it's heavy," he teases. "Must be something good."

The others chuckle at his enthusiasm as he tears off the wrapping. He lets out an appreciative 'oh' as he opens the dark wooden box to reveal a set of black dominoes.

"Temperance, these are amazing, thank you," he says to her. She smiles at him glad that he likes them. "After dinner Shrimp and I will teach you how to play. He'll lose."

"You wish," Booth scoffs playfully.

Lizzie opens her presents, laughing hysterically at the gift from Hank although she wouldn't show it to the others. She gives each of her grandsons a kiss for their gifts, a pair of earrings from Booth and pretty picture frame from Jared. She thanks Brennan for the gorgeous set of scented candles that the girl gave her, lighting the apple pie candle at the vigorous request from Booth.

Jared and Booth both received shirts and pants from their grandparents. Jared flashes the first pure smile Brennan has seen on him when he opens the second gift from his grandparents of a brand new stocked tackle box. Brennan chuckles at the boyish exuberance from Booth when he sees the tickets to a hockey game that Pops and Grams gave him. Angela gave him a glassed framed pencil sketch of his grandparents that Lizzie instantly tries to buy off of him. Hodgins gave him boxing set and a homemade rub of oil that the instructions said helps to relax muscles.

"Smartass," Booth murmurs good-naturedly. He shakes his head and waves his hand at Brennan's questioning look. "Forget it Bones, it's an inside thing with the guys. What did you get?"

"Well Angela gave me the boots which are very nice," she says holding them up.

"They're gorgeous, and they'll make your legs look amazing," Lizzie says with a teasing smile.

"Yeah they will," Jared and Booth under their breaths. Booth turns to scowls at his brother and Jared just shrugs his shoulders.

"Boys," Hank whispers to them, having heard them both. Luckily, Brennan had not and reaches for her last two presents.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she says when she opens the box. She pulls out the long white trench coat and sends the older couple a small smile. "Thank you."

"If it doesn't fit, the gift receipt is in the inside pocket," Lizzie tells her as she gathers some wrapping paper into a trash bag. "Open you last gift, darling."

Brennan picks up the last gift at her feet, a slim six-inch box with shinny green wrapping paper. She tears off the paper and opens the lid. She stares at the contents for two seconds before leaping out of her chair and giving Lizzie a huge hug.

"Thank you so much," she tells her, a smile breaking out on her face.

"What is it?" Booth, Hank and Jared all ask. The two women break apart, Lizzie chuckling at the confusion from her husband. Still grinning widely, Brennan returns to her seat next to Booth.

"It's a premium annual VIP pass the Jeffersonian," she tells him excitedly. "Not only does it allow me to enter for free anytime I want, but it gives me access to exhibits that aren't open to the public yet. Including the exhibition of ancient Egyptian remains that opens in March!"

Booth smiles with her, loving the happiness that is radiating off of her. "That's great, Bones. So we get to see things before anyone else can?"

"You'll actually go with me?" she asks him, sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah," he says slightly unsure of himself, he thought it was a given that he would go with her. With another bright smile she leans forward and kisses him, her hand on his cheek. It isn't a long or very passionate kiss but still causes Booth to blush because of his grandmother's presence.

"Alright lover boy," Hank chuckles standing up. "Guess what I got in the garage? A 1960 Harley Davidson FLH 1200 Electra Glide."

"Really?" Booth says excitedly getting up to stand with his Pops. "How's the engine?"

"I don't know, haven't looked yet," Hank looks at his grandsons. "You guys interested in checking it out?"

"Thanks Pops, but I got to pick up Hannah," Jared says rising. He throws Brennan a smirk before walking to his grandmother and giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas Grams."

"Merry Christmas," she says. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"Yeah," he says, hugging his grandfather. "Merry Christmas. Later, Seel."

Booth nods at his brother, watching as he gathers his belongings and walks out.

"Well," Hank sighs before turning to Booth. "Come on Shrimp. Let's see if this beauty can be saved."

"Yeah. Hey, Bones," he leans over the couch to speak to Brennan. "I got some tickets to this thing in a few hours. What do you say, want to go with me?"

Brennan turns to complain about his vagueness but stops at the sight of his charm smile. Knowing she will lose eventually anyway she just smiles and nods, earning a happy smile and a kiss on the nose.

"Dressy casual clothes, kay?" he says as he walks away with Hank into the garage.

* * *

><p>"Come on, red?" Booth says to his grandfather as he waits at the bottom of the stairs for Brennan. "Everybody does red. Now if you paint her a nice dark blue, that will really make her pop."<p>

"Make who pop?" Brennan asks confused as she walks down the stairs with her new trench coat on her arm.

Booth looks up at her and his face goes slack. She is wearing a simple black dress but is cut so that her curves are shown to perfection. Her makeup is light and her hair is pulled up with some curls hanging down the sides of her face. The only jewelry that she is wearing is the bracelet he had given her. As she reaches him she gives him a puzzled look, wondering if maybe her outfit is inappropriate for where they are going.

"You said dressy," she says holding her arms out slightly. "Like this?"

"Yeah," he says huskily, swallowing. "Like that."

"Oh Tempe, you look beautiful," Lizzie says as she walks into the room. Booth uses the distraction to rub the back of his neck and release a long breath. Hank chuckles and slaps him on the back.

"You guys have a good time," he says. "We'll see you at dinner."

Brennan starts to put on her coat, which snaps Booth out of his staring as he rushes forward to help. She gives him a slight frown over her shoulder but doesn't say anything. With a wave goodbye to Lizzie and Hank, Booth leads her out to the car, his hand on her smaller back.

"So where are we going?" she asks after a few minutes of driving.

"We're going to see a play," he answers trying to keep his eyes on the road and off her legs.

"What play?" she inquires, shifting her legs and driving him crazy.

"Bones, it's a surprise alright?" he looks over at her eyes. "We'll be there in like five minutes."

"Booth I already agreed to go," she argues. "So its going to be a surprise whether you tell me now or we wait five minutes."

"Well maybe it will be a better surprise when we get there."

"That doesn't make any sense," she scoffs.

"How are your squints?" he asks to change the subject.

"Fine," she says a puzzled expression crossing her face. "But…"

"But?" he glances at her.

"When I talked to Zack he told me about how some of his brothers tease him. He sounded unhappy but when I suggested that he not go to Christmas next year he said that he wanted to." She turns to look at him. "Why would he want to spend time with people that he doesn't get along with."

"Cause they're his family," he says glancing back and forth between the road and her. "Ninety percent of the time family just gets under your skin. It-it just goes with the family territory."

"I guess that's true," she says watching him. "You and Jared can barely be in the same room together."

"Oh well," Booth scoffs. " He's a whole other kettle of fish, I'll tell you that. He's just annoying."

Booth is relived when she chuckles, sending her a devilish smile as he parks. He hurries around the hood, grabbing her hand when he reaches her. Together they walk toward the theatre, other couples and groups around them. As they near the entrance, Brennan looks up at the title and stops to look at Booth.

"The Nutcracker?" she asks. "You're taking me to see a ballet?"

"Yeah. Have you ever seen it?" he reaches over without thinking and twirls a curl around his finger, her eyes following the movement.

"No, I haven't," she answers, unconsciously running her thumb over his knuckles.

"Neither have I," he smiles and starts walking again. "We'll decide together whether or not we like it."

After a few steps she again stops, looking him in the eyes when he turns back to her.

"I just want to tell you that even if I don't enjoy the show that…all of this, the past three days has been amazing," she smiles at him. "Thank you."

"Bones," he whispers stepping closer to her.

She leans up and kisses him, bringing her hand up to his cheek. As he tilts his head to deepen the kiss he brings his hand up to her neck, resisting the urge to let down her hair. After a few moments when the need for air is great they pull back. Brennan leans her forehead against his, nuzzling his nose with hers with a playful smile.

"Merry Christmas Booth," she says softly.

"Merry Christmas Bones," he smirks, leaning down to give her another quick kiss. He steps back, bringing her hand up for a kiss and they finish their walk to the entrance of the play to continue their Christmas together.

**so what do you get when you try to write while camping and your mother is telling you the la llorona is going to get you? a pretty good Buffy chapter (with a good idea on how to end it) and an eh Bones chapter. it doesnt help that i lost my notebook with all my ideas. but anyway, what did you guys think? also im split on whether or not to write about new years or just jump to them back in school. any reviews are VERY welcome**


	20. Chapter 20

**i have a new niece! 6lbs 14 oz 20 inches long Isebella Christina (that's right i got middle name rights baby!). my other niece (the older sister) has been real clingy to me and idk why.**

**Chapter 20**

"Wait, you gave Angela what?" Booth asks with a smirk.

"A blown up microscopic imagery of a toxic mold, stachybotrys chartarum," Hodgins says slightly defensively. " Because I know she's interested in digital fractology. I thought it might appeal to her aesthetically. And I was right by the way."

"You gave your girlfriend a picture of mold," Booth chuckles. "Did you tell her what it was?"

"No, it's prettier if she doesn't know," Hodgins says, smiling as he sits down.

The men are in their girlfriends' apartment, waiting for the girls to get dressed. It is New Years eve and Angela's 18th birthday and they are all going to an under 21 club to celebrate. Both Booth and Brennan were reluctant to go, but caved when Angela used the birthday girl card, adding a threatening eyebrow arch to the demand.

"Sweetie, relax. It's going to be fun, I promise," Angela reassures her friend as they finish their make up.

"But last time-" Brennan begins doubtfully.

"Last time you didn't have Studly with you." Angela zips up her bag and steps in front of her friend. "If you really get uncomfortable, ask Booth to take you home. I won't hold it against you, but _please_ stay for at least an hour. Please?"

"Okay," she says, still feeling nervous as they walk out of the room.

Brennan feels her stomach tighten when she sees her boyfriend. Booth is leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his charcoal dress shirt, a long black coat still on. Looking at his smirking, handsome face and his long muscular body one word passes through her mind: sexy. She feels herself blush as remembers the feel of his body against hers when she woke up on Christmas. Booth turns his head and locks eyes with her, straightening with a smile.

"You look beautiful, Bones," he says walking towards her to give her a kiss.

Brennan can't stop her lips from curving into the kiss, breathing his scent in deeply. They both turn to Angela with a chuckle when the young artist makes a pointed "ahem" sound.

"Happy birthday, Ange," Booth says, giving her cheek a kiss. "You look really nice."

"Thank you," she smiles widely. She turns to her own boyfriend with an arched brow. Hodgins smirks and whispers something in her ear, causing her to laugh out loud.

"Right. Um should we go?" Booth says, slightly uncomfortable.

"Wait," Brennan says. She rushes into the kitchen and Hodgins walks over to off the lights.

"Oh guys," Angela says happily as Brennan walks back into the room, a cupcake with a lighted 21 candle on it.

"We know you said that you didn't want a big cake or anything," Brennan says, handing the cupcake to her friend.

"So we got you a mini-cake," Booth smiles, gesturing grandly. "It's bad luck not to have a cake on your birthday."

"No it's not," Brennan argues.

"Bones, just go with it," he whispers to her. Hodgins and Angela chuckle.

"Go on baby, make a wish," Hodgins tells her, gazing at her lovingly. She returns his look with one of her and a soft smile. She closes her eyes, holding her breath for a second before blowing out the candle. The others clap and wish her happy birthday again.

"Thanks guys," she says to them before her smile turns wicked. "Now…its party time!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is a great table," Booth says as they take their seats around a round table. "How much did it set you back to reserve it, Hodgins?"<p>

"Oh no, this entire night is a gift from my dad," Angela corrects him, handing out armbands from her purse. "These are for free drinks. Sorry, Booth, no alcohol."

"I'll live," he says with a smile. He looks over to the stage with raised eyebrows. "Hey, I might not be the hippest person, but aren't these songs kind of old?"

"Oh yeah, that's why I chose this place," Angela tells him excitedly. "Because it's New Years eve they're playing songs that they call "our generation's old school". I think it's kind of cool."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan says.

"Music from the 90's and the early 2000's," Hodgins tells her.

"Come on Bones," Booth says as a song starts, grabbing his girlfriend.

"Booth, I don't think-" she starts to protest as they reach the dance floor. Booth just twirls her, taking advantage of the swing band type of music.

"Its Mambo number five. I love this song," he smiles at her, moving them in an energetic swing dance. Brennan laughs out loud and relaxes into the dance.

The promised hour comes and goes as the four friends laugh and dance together, occasionally switching partners, though never for a slow song. The dance entire club is packed as the midnight hour approaches.

"In the night, in my dreams I'm in love with you," Angela sings along with the currently playing song. She and Brennan are dancing, or rather bopping along together, while the guys sit at the table. "Are you having fun, sweetie?"

"What?" Brennan shouts as they are standing close to some speakers.

"Are you having fun?" Angela leans into her ear.

"Oh yes!" she says earnestly. "Though I still don't understand why you dragged me away during that Too Close song."

Angela laughs. "Because Bren, a guy was starting to dance dangerously close to you."

"How is dancing close to me dangerous?" Brennan asks confused her dancing becoming calmer.

"Well, because if anyone touches you wrong you break their nose," Angela tells her amused. "And then there's your sexy and protective boyfriend."

"Booth knows that I can take care of myself," she argues, the two of them starting to walk off the dance floor when the song ends.

"That doesn't mean he'll just sit there if some guy tries to grind his girlfriend." Angela holds up a hand before Brennan can ask. "It's a type of dance, very sexual."

"Oh," she says, understanding. "Why wouldn't he just dance with me, then?"

"Did you just admit that you want Booth to grind with you?" Angela turns to her friend, slightly shocked. "Not that I blame you, by the way."

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," Brennan answers, smiling.

The two girls laugh, making their way towards their table. Brennan looks towards the drinks bar and becomes aware of how dry her throat is.

"I'm gonna a get a drink," she tells Angela.

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll meet you at the table," she tells her before walking away.

Angela pushes her way through the crowd, fanning her face to cool off. She plops herself down in her boyfriend's lap, smiling at him.

"Did ya miss me?" she says coyly.

"Horribly," he smirks, wrapping his arms around her.

"Where's Bones?" Booth asks, his eyes looking into the crowd for her.

"She's getting something to drink," Angela says, smiling at him. "Going to ask her to join you in the next techno dance?"

"Sorry Ange, but uh I don't dance to 'techno'," he tells her, taking a sip of his soda. "Or rap or the 'bump and grind' songs. It's not my style."

"Oh come on, Seeley," says a voice. Booth turns his head and sees the blonde girl he had helped smirking at him. " I'm sure you know plenty about bumping and grinding."

"I'm sure not as much as you do Hannah," Angela says, glaring at the blonde.

At the name, it all clicks for Booth: this is Jared's Hannah. Booth feels a wave of disgust for the girl, moving from one brother to the other without a qualm. Before Hannah can make a response Booth sits up and sends her a steely look.

"I already told you that I'm seeing someone, so you really need to back off. And you're an idiot if you think I'm going to go out with my brother's girl."

Hannah stares at him angrily, her face turning red. She opens her mouth to say something but a man comes up behind her and leads over onto the dance floor.

Over at the drink bar, Brennan looks at the scantily dressed blonde leave her boyfriend's table. She had turned around just as Hannah had approached Booth and had felt a stab of jealousy and self doubt at the sight. She couldn't help but think that they looked aesthetically good together. She doesn't know what Booth said but from the girl's angry face and her friends stifled laughter, he obviously turned her down. She smiles slightly and fingers her bracelet.

"Leave it to Saint Seeley to turn down a sure thing," Jared says as he sits down next to her, setting his spiked drink on the bar. She turns to him and frowns before turning away again to wait for her drink.

"You do realize that what he said to her probably had more to do with her going out with me than it does with you, right?" he says, leaning towards her.

She turns back to him, her brow furrowed. As he laughs in a mocking way about his brother, Brennan's hold on her anger snaps.

"So what? You keep talking about him as if he-he's some loser." She leans towards him in anger, ignoring her drink being set down in front of her. "But he's not, he's a good man. He served his country, endured who knows what because he thought it was the right thing to do. He saved you from fights in middle school and sat there and took all off your cruel remarks during Christmas when he really didn't have to.

"So maybe he did turn Hannah down for you, do you feel grateful? No, you sit here and laugh at him because he didn't want you to get hurt. Because he _loves_ you! That doesn't make him a loser! _You're_ the loser!"

She stomps away and Jared turns back to the bar, a slight feeling of shame and guilt seeping in. he lifts his hand to grab his drink when he feels a pair of hands push him off the stool. Brennan looks down at him with a smug smile before grabbing taking her drink and leaving.

Jared gets up, smiling at the staring people to brush it off. He picks up his drink and sips it, his eyes widening at the lack of alcohol in it. He snaps his head around towards where Brennan had walked away. He thinks about going after her but dismisses it, not wanting to get into it with his brother again. On her way to her table Brennan takes sip of the fruity drink and frowns at the taste. She takes another drink and assumes that they added grapefruit juice or something to it, thus the almost bitter taste.

"I swear, the turkey bounced ten feet into the air and straight through the window," Hodgins says, the whole group laughing. "Scared the shit out of me."

Brennan laughs almost uncontrollably, burying her head into Booth's shoulder. It's been twenty minutes since she got her drink and she has just finished it. The others look at her curiously, wondering why she has been acting strangely.

"Bones are you feeling okay?" Booth asks her, unable to stop his smile at her laughing.

"Oh! I love this song!" she says loudly at the DJ's introduction of the next song.

"Bones!" Booth says, trying to get up but his feet get caught in the legs of the chairs. "What is up with her?"

"Oh my god!" Angela says and points to the stage. Booth turns, his eyes widen and he gets up to push his way towards the stage.

"I come home in the morning light," Brennan sings into the microphone the DJ had given her. "My mother says when you going to live your life right."

"Bones!" Booth says when he reaches the edge of the stage.

"Oh mama dear we're not the fortunate ones, and girls they want to have fu-un," Brennan smiles down at Booth as she sings. "Oh girls just want to have fuuu-uuuun."

Booth can't help but laugh as Brennan starts jumping around the stage, obviously enjoying herself. He is amazed at her singing, loving the sound of her voice. The people around him gather around, whooping and encouraging her as she sings.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night. My FATHER yells what you gonna do with your life," Brennan continues, wagging her finger towards Booth who cant help but start dancing in place a little. "Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one. But girls they want to have fu-un. Oh girls just want to have fuuu-uuun.

"Wow, she can sing," Hodgins says, impressed.

Angela reaches over for Brennan's empty cup and sips the melted ice. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?" Hodgins asks, but she just ignores him as she gets up.

"Booth!" Angela turns him around. "She's drunk."

"What?" Booth asks her confused. She hands him the empty glass and he sips. His eyes widen when he registers the taste and he looks back at his girlfriend.

"Apparently Bren is lightweight," Angela says with a small laugh.

"I got to get her out of here," Booth says. He smiles at how happy Brennan looks. "After she's done."

Angela laughs with him before sending a cheer to Brennan and joining in the singing along with the other women on the dance floor.

"I want to be the one to walk in the sun, oh girls they want to have fu-un. Oh girls just want to have-

"That's all they really waaaa-aaaaa-aaaannt. Is some fuuuu-uuuu-uuunnn. When the working day is done. Oh girls just want to have fu-un. Oh girls just want to have…fuuuu-uuuun."

The crowd cheers and claps when the song is over, Booth and Angela the loudest. Brennan hands the microphone back to the DJ and then jumps off the stage onto Booth, who catches her easily.

"Was I good?" she asks him, smiling happily at him.

"Amazing, baby," he says, setting her down on her feet. "But, uh I think it's time to go home."

"But I don't want to," she pouts as she is lead back to their table. She pulls her hand out of Booth's and runs towards Hodgins.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack," she says excitedly, running to stand behind his chair. "Booth is trying to make me go home. Make him stop."

"Ok-kay." Hodgins looks at the others with wide eyes as Brennan leans on his shoulder overcome with laughter. "What's going on?"

"Her drink was spiked, she's drunk," Angela whispers in his ear.

"From one drink?" Hodgins laughs, but stops at Booth's glower.

"Come on Bones, we can listen to music at your place," Booth tells her, leading her away.

"Bye guys," Brennan waves to them, smiling as she follows her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here we go. Home sweet home," Booth says, leading Brennan to a chair.<p>

He breathes a sigh of relief as he closes the door. It was one of the longest fifteen-minute drives of his life. The whole way Brennan had stared at him with a huge smile, occasionally giggling. Although he found the giggling cute, the constant staring was a little creepy.

"Hey Booth, where's the remote?" Brennan asks, looking around her chair.

"I don't know Bones," he tells her taking off his jacket.

Brennan gets off the chair and starts crawling around to look under the couch. Booth turns around and stops, his eyes wide. Right before his is Brennan's perfect behind, her skirt raised so that the tops of her thighs are revealed.

"Bones, what are you doing?" he asks with a hoarse voice.

"Ah ha!" she sits up with the remote held up in triumph. She climbs up on the couch, not giving Booth any relief as her skirt is still high on her thighs.

"Um Bones, maybe you should uh," Booth swallows, trying his hardest to avert his eyes although it doesn't seem to be working. "You know, change into something…longer. I mean, more comfortable."

"Hmmm," Brennan ignores him as she flips through channels.

Finally she finds what she is looking for and she sets the remote down with a happy laugh. Booth sits down next to her and smiles at the live ball drop from Times Square. He is surprised that the ball is already dropping, he hadn't realized it was so late. He has to smile at Brennan though; even drunk she was smart enough to keep track of time.

"10, 9, 8," she starts counting excitedly, like a child. Booth slings his arm around her shoulder and starts to count with her. "7,6,5,4,3,2,1

"Happy new years!" they yell to each other, smiling.

Booth gives her a peck on the lips, not wanting to take advantage of her intoxicated state, but she has other ideas. Brennan leans into him and kisses him deeply, one hand going around his waist and the other to his hair. She explores his mouth fully, moaning when he takes control of the kiss. She molds her body to him, swinging a leg over one of his.

Booth is sinking, he knows that he should stop but can't move past the soft curves pressing into him. He groans and presses her down on the couch, his hands rubbing over the sides of her stomach. The air burns in his lungs so he moves his kisses to her neck, laying deeper on her to feel her panting chest better against his own. The skin under his mouth is sweet and he starts to suck his way to a hickey. At the same time his fingers find the edge of her shirt and smooth their way over her stomach.

"Booth…I don't…" Brennan says breathlessly, unsure what it is she is trying to say.

But Booth hears her and the slight slurring to her speech and freezes his movements. He continues after a split second, but is gentler. He doesn't want her to be hurt by a sudden withdrawal from him so he eases up slowly. It takes all of his self-control to move away from her, but he does, knowing that they will both hate him if he doesn't. They sit up, still very close and he gives in to one more deep kiss before pulling back with kiss to her forehead.

"Come on Bones," he says, gently standing her up. "It's time for bed."

"Sleep time?" she asks drowsily, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sleep time." he looks down at her and smiles although his hands still tingle from the feeling of her skin.

They reach the end of the hallway and Booth looks helplessly between the two doors. Wondering vaguely why they stopped moving, Brennan opens her eyes and walks to her door, leaving it open behind her. Booth hesitates but follows her into the dark room. Brennan walks straight over to the bed and lies down on top.

"Okay," Booth sighs. He leans over her and starts to take off her boots. "You going to be okay Bones? Think you're going to throw up?"

"I don't vomit," she answer sleepily, her eyes closed.

"Even drunk and half asleep you use squint words," he chuckles lightly, still whispering. He eases the covers over her, tucking her in. "no wonder I'm crazy about you."

"Mmm," she mummers, turning on her side, hugging the edge of her pillow. "I'm head over ankles for you."

"Heels, Bones. Head over heels," he whispers, smiling widely at the admission, but she is already asleep. He leans over and softly kisses her cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Brennan wakes up with a groan, burying her pounding head into her pillow to escape the bright sunlight pouring into her room. She slowly sits up, her face a huge grimace as she holds her head. She looks down and is confused as to why she is still dressed and why she is in her room. Walking gingerly and keeping her eyes as closed as she can, she walks out of her room.<p>

"Ange?" she croaks when she reaches the living room. She hears noises from the kitchen and makes her way there.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela greets her, smiling widely. Booth turns from his spot at the counter and gives her a sympathetic smile.

"What happened?" she grumbles, sitting across from Ange at the table, peering over at Booth. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't know if or when Ange was coming home so I stayed and uh…fell asleep," he says bringing her a cup of water and two aspirins.

"Thank you," she says, smiling as much as she can through the pain. Booth grins at her and moves to pour her a cup of coffee.

"What do you remember?" Angela says, with an almost serious look on her face.

"Hmmm. I remember…dancing, and laughing about something with a turkey…"her eyes get wide and she stares at Angela. "Did I sing?"

"Yep!" Angela says brightly, chuckling at the memory. "Really well though. I mean, wow Bren."

Brennan smiles shyly and accepts the coffee from Booth. He sits down next to her and she thinks that he almost looks worried or embarrassed.

"Is that all you remember?" he asks her.

"I don't know," she frowns. "Why? What else did I do?"

He smiles slightly and shakes his head before leaning forward and giving her forehead a kiss.

"I'm going to go. Call me later, ok?" he gets up and sends Angela a smile. "Bye Ange, hope you had a good birthday."

"I did. Bye Booth," she sends him a wave as he walks out.

Brennan frowns into her cup for a second before getting up and rushing after him despite the pain.

"Booth," she walks close to him when he stops at the open door to turn to her. "Thank you for…staying here. Making sure I was okay."

"Hey, of course I stayed," he looks at her seriously, leaning in for a brief but sweet kiss. He pulls back slightly and smirks at her and speaks with in a whisper. "I'm head over ankles for you."

He pecks her lips once more before leaving, closing the door softly behind him. Brennan turns and walks slowly back to the kitchen. She reclaims her seat and picks up her cup when a sudden flash of memory overcomes her.

"Bren, what's wrong?" Angela asks concerned at her friend's wide eyes.

"Nothing," she answers faintly. Slowly a smile crosses her face along with a deep blush. "Everything's…great."

**idk about this chapter. i have reread it for one, but it was rushed cause my muse just wouldnt work for a while. but next chapter is them back in school. i might finish my buffy story first and possibly do another one shot with my Thunderstorm universe, depends on the muse. but do you know what would help me write for this story? reviews :-P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I just have to share this. My brother was hanging out with me when I was watching Bones on TNT. He was getting into it and during a commercial break he turns to me and says "it's like Scooby Doo! You have to figure out who did it." I thought it was so funny coming from a 21 year old.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 21**

"Here we go sweetie. The beginning of our last semester in high school!" Angela bounces in her seat as she parks her car, Brennan chuckling at her from the passenger seat.

Together the two friends walk into the building, Angela occasionally stopping to say hi to fellow classmates. Brennan walks silently next to her, lost in her thoughts. She finds herself with conflict emotions about returning to school. While she enjoys school and is excited that her high school career is almost over, she finds that she is sad that her morning meetings with Booth are over. She is frustrated and slightly angry with herself for becoming so dependent on him so quickly.

She leans against the wall by her theatre class as Angela talks to some friends from her math class. There is still a few minutes until school starts and the teacher opens the door, so Brennan glances at the bulletin board to the right of the door. She sees announcements for various school activities, such as sports tryouts, music performances and such. One announcement for auditions catches her attention, and she bites her lip as she considers it.

"You don't seriously think you have a chance with that do you?" comes a mocking voice from over her shoulder.

Brennan turns around and sees the cruel eyes of Hannah and the smirking faces of Tessa and Rebecca. She stands up straighter, tired of backing down from girls like them. However, before either girl can say anything more, the door behind Brennan opens and the teacher steps out.

"Everything okay here, girls?" he asks, looking between Hannah and Brennan who are still glaring at each other.

"Later, Morticia," Hannah says softly, turning away with a smirk.

"Temperance-" the teacher begins to question.

"It's nothing, Mr. Miskulin," she shakes her head and walks into the room.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Booth says in angry exasperation.<p>

He pulls his car in the first empty parking spot he finds, which happens to be in the farthest from the college campus. He quickly grabs his backpack and exits the car, locking it behind him as he sprints to the campus.

"Excuse me," he says absently, brushing by other students as he looks from his folded schedule to the buildings around him. His brow scrunched in frustration he, he doesn't pay attention to where he is stepping. His feet slip on a patch of icy cement and he falls heavily onto his back with a groan.

"Whoa, dude are you ok?" says a familiar voice from above him. Booth looks up into the concerned face of Hodgins.

"Yeah," he accepts the offered hand and rises, grimacing at the slight pain. "Ahh damn it, I'm going to be late and I have no fucking idea where I'm going."

"Why didn't you get here early?" Hodgins asks, the two men starting to slowly walk forward. Booth sends the other man a glare.

"I did," he says through gritted teeth. "Have you seen the parking lot?"

"Sorry, man," Hodgins bends down to pick up the dropped paper, hiding his smirk. He looks at the schedule and smiles at Booth. "Hey, I know where this is, it's right next to my class. Come on."

"Jack, I owe you one buddy," Booth gratefully slaps Hodgins on the back as he follows him towards his class.

"So what's your major?" Jack asks him.

"Uh, criminal justice," he answers absently, his back still throbbing from the fall. "Yours is science right?"

"Well, it's actually a double major in entomology and mineralogy. Also a double minor in palynology and forensic chemistry," Hodgins answers his hands in his pockets.

"Four degrees?" Booth looks at him incredulously. "Why?"

"Because I love figuring stuff out in amusing ways," Hodgins smiles at him as they reach their destination.

"Right," Booth folds his schedule and places it back into his pocket. "Thanks for the help, Hodgins."

"Hey, no problem," Hodgins nods his head and starts to walk towards his class.

Booth takes a deep breath and enters the room. It is a large, theatre style classroom and Booth has to squeeze past a row of fifteen people to reach an empty seat. Unknown to him, every female eye is trained on him, many of them whispering excitedly to each other. He takes his seat and pulls out a notebook just as the professor walks in and starts the first day speech.

* * *

><p>"I love when they serve pudding," Angela says happily, adding the chocolate snack to her lunch tray.<p>

She glances over to her right and sees the Barbies talking with some of the football team, the whole group looking over towards Brennan and laughing. She sends them a narrow eyed scowl, placing more food onto her tray before starting to walk towards the table where Brennan is sitting.

"Hey, Angela," calls Trevor, the captain of the basketball team. "Ian got his car fixed up over Christmas. A bunch of us are going to that pizza place around the corner, wanna come with?"

"Is there room for my friend Bren?" she asks, pointing over her shoulder.

"That freak Morticia?" says a girl from beside Trevor. The entire group looks over at Brennan with disgusted looks.

"I thought you were hanging out with her cause she was tutoring you or something," Trevor chuckling.

"I'm surprised you know how to think with anything other than your tiny dick, Trev," Angela says with a fake smile.

"Hey!" he says, his face turning red.

"You don't know her, none of you do. She's an amazing person and my best friend so I suggest you keep your mouths shut, got it?" Sending each person a death glare, Angela turns away and walks over to Brennan.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asks her, concern on her face at her friend's angry expression.

"Nothing. It's just…high school kids are such assholes," Angela stabs at her food violently.

"You are going to break the plastic fork if you continue using such force," Zack informs her, standing just behind her with his own tray.

"Zack!" she and Brennan smile at him.

"Hello," he smiles back at them.

"Zack, sit down," Angela urges him, still smiling widely at him. "How was your Christmas break?"

"Um, is it ok if Sally sits with us?" he says hesitantly, blushing.

"Aww," the girls say, tilting their heads and smiling at him. He blushes even deeper.

"Hi," Sally says shyly, stepping to their table.

"Hi, Sally," Angela smiles at her. "Come on, sit down you two."

With almost embarrassed smiles and red cheeks, the young couple sits next to each other. The group eats together and catches up on how their first day of school has been, the older girls smiling at each other at the sweet awkwardness of Zack and Sally.

"You can get that drunk from one drink?" Sally asks with wide eyes after Angela shared what had happened on New Years Eve.

"Well, not everybody," Brennan explains. "It depends on how your body metabolizes the alcohol."

Brennan's cell phone vibrates in her pocket and she sets down her fork to take it out. She smiles slightly when she sees she has a text from Booth.

_Hey babe, what ya doin?_

Brennan rolls her eyes and texts back to him, zoning out of the conversation around her. _I'm having lunch BABY. What are you doing? You're not texting during class are you?_

Booth looks up from his book at his vibrating cell and opens the text from Brennan. He chuckles quietly. _No, Bones I'm not in class. I have a small break until my next class so I'm in the library, getting a head start on my reading. What are you eating? French fries?_

_No I'm having a sandwich and a salad. French fries are only good when they're yours._

_Haha. So how's school going?_

As the bell rings to return to class, Brennan looks at the students around her, particularly the Barbies' table where they are laughing and looking at her. She has heard the whispers of Morticia as she walks down the halls throughout the day and knows that Hannah has shared the story of Jared's cruel nickname for her.

_It's ok. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later?_

Booth frowns slightly at her text, expecting a more detailed response, but lets it go. _Ok, bye._

"Who were you texting?" Angela asks Brennan as they walk out of the cafeteria, saying goodbye to Zack and Sally.

"Booth. He had a break between his classes," Brennan tells her, trying to ignore the whispers that Angela apparently doesn't hear.

"I don't think I ever asked what he was going to school for," Angela says, stopping near her class. "What is tall, dark and studly going to be when he grows up?"

"Booth is 23, he is technically grown up," Brennan begins but catches Angela's look. "Oh you meant what career. He wants to be an FBI agent."

"Talk about FB Eye candy," Angela smirks. "So…when are you going to try out his sexy hot rod?

"Angela!" Brennan blushes, unable to control herself from sending her friend a slap in on the arm.

"Later Bren," Angela laughs as she walks away.

Brennan's face burns with a bright blush but for the first time that day it has nothing to do with the whispers and taunting faces. For the first time that day, a small smile graces her lips as she tentatively lets her mind wander.

* * *

><p>Angela giggles quietly, pressing the earphones into her head. She twirls her chair from side to side slightly, eyes locked onto the computer in front of her. She feels a presence behind her and glances in the reflection of one of the other screens. Spotting who it is, she smiles and tilts her head ever so slightly to the side, allowing the visitor to remove one ear phone and place a kiss to her neck.<p>

"Hey baby," Hodgins says softly.

"Hi Hodgie." She turns her head to give him a full kiss on the mouth.

He pulls back and turns his attention to what she was watching.

"Roger Rabbit?" he chuckles. Angela pauses the movie and removes the other earphone.

"It's a good movie," she defends, turning in her chair to face him. "What are you doing here? Your work station is _out there_, in the main library."

"In case you haven't noticed, it's the first day of school. No one needs tutoring yet."

Angela looks between him and the paused movie. "Want to watch roger rabbit with me?"

"I thought you would never ask," he smiles, pulling out a pair of candy bars.

In the main library, Brennan sits at her table, reading a textbook having finished what little homework she had earlier. She turns the page, absorbed and fascinated in the descriptions of various genetic bone anomalies.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" says a deep voice from behind her. She turns around and can't stop her smile at the sight of her smirking boyfriend.

"Hi BABE," she tells him as he sits down next to her. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Why is that bothering you now? I've called you that before."

"Yes but it's the first time you've text it to me-"

"I haven't had to before," he interrupts, leaning forward and smiling at her the same way he did the first time they met.

"Before, I just assumed it was an unconscious endearment," she continues, unable to stop smiling him. "But the text required thought, so you did it on purpose."

Instead of responding, Booth leans forward and captures her lips in a sweet and chaste kiss.

"Don't change the subject," she says, narrowing her eyes.

He gives her his charm smile and she chuckles, shaking her head.

"Do you like Chinese?" he asks.

"The people?" she says confused. Booth ducks his head and shakes it.

"No," he chuckles. "The food."

"Oh. Yes I do. Why?"

"Come on, lets get something to eat," he says, closing her book.

"No I cant," she protests. "I'm working."

"Bones, there's no one here," he gestures to the empty library around them. "You get off in ten minutes anyway."

"Booth, I can't just-" she begins but is cut off by his lips. He glides his tongue over her lips, asking for entry, which she instantly gives. He dives in, kissing her slowly, savoring the taste and feel of her. He pulls back, staying close and waiting for her eyes to open to speak.

"Come have dinner with me Bones," he whispers to her, his mouth lifted in a faint smirk. Her eyes close on a slow blink as she sighs resignedly.

"Are you ever going to use my name?" she asks him as she places her bags into her backpack.

"Yep," he answers, smiling at her when she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Where are you two going?" Angela asks them, her and Hodgins now standing by their table as the other couple rises from their seats.

"To-to get some Chinese. The food, not the people," Brennan says nervously, knowing what she said sounds stupid.

"Right," Angela says smiling, the two men giving her a strange look.

"I've never done anything bad," Brennan explains, looking at Booth.

"I believe you," Booth says, smiling. But underneath her embarrassment and nervousness is fear and he wonders what it stems from.

"I mean, I've made mistakes, of course," she continues, having not heard him. "But I've never purposely done anything bad."

"And I believe you," he says a little stronger, ducking his head to catch her gaze. "But you know what?"

"What?" she whispers. Beside them, Angela is frowning with concern at what must have happened to Brennan to make her fear being bad.

"We're going to do something bad right now," Booth smirks at her mischievously before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. He picks up her bag and nods to the other couple. "Later guys."

"I like Chinese food," Hodgins complains, earning a whack from Angela.

"Next time Bug Man," Booth says to him, grabbing Brennan's hand.

"Booth," Brennan scolds him in a whisper, holding back laughter as he exaggerates sneaking out of the library.

"He is so good for her," Angela sighs. She glances over and rolls her eyes at her pouting boyfriend. "Jack, you and Booth can go have a manly Chinese dinner another time. But if you're really hungry now, we can go out to eat."

"Yeah?" he says hopefully, smiling. "Alright. Just let me get Zack."

"Okay," Angela smiles as he walks away. She shakes her head, knowing that although he won't admit it Hodgins had missed the young man during the holidays.

* * *

><p>"So your theory is: you've got be bad to be good or your frontal lobe will remain the size of a raisin?" Brennan clarifies as they exit the car at Wong Foo's.<p>

"Yep. Facts of life, babe," he smiles at her, opening the door to the restaurant.

"Makes no scientific sense," she declares. Booth just slings his arm around her shoulders and gives her cheek a big kiss.

"Hey Booth," Sid greets them, walking over. He looks Brennan up and down quickly before smiling at his friend. "Hey, I'll say this…she's tall."

"Temperance Brennan, meet Sid, the owner," Booth introduces them, shaking hands with the man.

"Hey, the bone lady," Sid says in recognition, shaking her hand.

"The sign says Wong Foo's," Brennan says in confusion as Sid leads them to a booth.

The two men share a smile and a small chuckle as Sid tilts his head down. "I'll get your meal."

"But we didn't order," she says with some frustration entering her voice.

"No, don't worry. Sid knows what most people want better than they do," Booth soothes, sliding close to her, happy to be sitting with her.

"How does the guy know what you want?"

"The guy's name is Sid, Bones," Booth chuckles. "And I don't know, he just has a knack. Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok," she says doubtfully.

"So was how school?" He notices her tense at the question before forcing herself to relax.

"It was fine," she says simply. "Did you enjoy your classes?"

"Bones," he says soberly, locking gazes with her. "What happened?"

"This group of girls don't like me and…have spread it around that I was in foster care and a nickname," she whispers the last, looking away.

"What nickname?" Booth says, clenching his fist under the table. He wishes that the girls were men so that he could find them and kick their asses.

"Morticia," she tells him. She sees the way his head snaps back and his eyes widen before he looks away, his jaw tight in anger. "Jared told you, didn't he?"

Booth takes a deep breath and turns his head to look at her, not sure what to say. She smiles softly at him, flattered that he is anger for her, something that she isn't quite used to.

"It's not a big deal Booth," she says. Booth shakes his head angrily so she sets her hand on his arm, which somehow calms him down. "It's not the first time and I've…learned to deal with it."

"Bones," he says softly, his heart aching that she has had to endure taunting before.

"It just caught me off guard. I don't care what other people think about me," she states firmly. "I don't. I won't see most of them after graduation. Their opinions about me don't matter."

They stare at each other for a few moments. Booth is amazed at her strength, falling even deeper in love with her. He nods his head, letting the anger slide away, although he makes a reminder to himself to talk to Jared. Well, more like beat the crap out of Jared, if he gets the chance.

"You're right. You've got your people that care about you, fuck the rest."

"I have people?" she asks, her brow furrowed.

"Well, yeah," he smiles at her slightly, wondering if she is playing. When she just tilts her head, he knows she has no idea what a wonderful person she truly is. "Pops and Grams love you, and there's the squints. And me. I'm one of your people, right?"

"Yeah," she says softly, a smile crossing her face. She straightens her shoulders and speaks almost in wonderment. "Hey, I have people."

He smiles widely at her, gazing into her beautiful eyes. To his surprise she leans in and kisses him passionately. He brings his hand up to comb through her hair as he deepens the kiss.

"Hey, this is a restaurant, people come here to eat," Sid scolds playfully. The couple breaks apart and chuckles. "What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry Sid," Booth chuckles as food is set in front of them.

"This is exactly what I want," Brennan says in astonishment, using chopsticks to pick up some food. "This is amazing! The guy definitely has a knack."

"Hey I told you. Thanks Sid."

"Enjoy," Sid says with a smile, leaving the two to their meal.

"This is so good. Here, have some," Brennan picks up some noodles and holds it out to Booth.

"Nah, I'm fine with my beef," he stabs some with his fork.

"It's really good, come on."

"Bones," Booth laughs, turning his head away.

Sid looks on at the two from the bar, shaking his head with a chuckle as he turns around to clean some glasses.

**okay, ive been so busy being a second mommy to my nieces (which is hard cause i HATE thier mother) that i wrote this in five minute increaments, which is probably obvious when you read it. to make it harder, i dont have my notebook anymore, and i cant really remember exactly where i was going. but dont worry, some ideas are still in my head, i just got to remember them lol. please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not mine :-)**

**Chapter 22**

Booth rounds the corner that will bring him to Brennan's apartment, hitting the steering wheel in time to the music blaring from his speakers. It's been two weeks since they started school and they've adjusted to the schedule. Although he misses their former routine of morning coffee, he kind of likes just sitting with her in the library while he studies, occasionally sending her notes while she is tutoring to make her laugh, although she rarely does more than crack a smile. He shakes his head; she is the most professional high school student he has ever known.

But he has noticed that something has been bothering her, she seems to be debating whether or not to tell him something and it's really starting to get to him. So, knowing that today is her day off and he himself is all caught up with his schoolwork, he has decided to use a deceptive bribe to get the information.

He parks his car, lowering the radio before turning off the engine. He continues to whistle the tune and jingle is keys as he walks up to the door, hoping that she is home instead of out with Angela. His whistling stops and he palms the keys when he sees Sully's walking towards him, on hand holding a cell phone to his ear. Sully looks up from the ground and stops walking, his eyes locking with Booth as taller man shifts into an intimidating pose.

"Dave, I'll be there," Sully says dully into the phone, never breaking eye contact. "On my way, bye."

Sully hangs up the phone, placing it in his pocket. Booth looks at his eyes and sees although the man's stance seems to indicate that he wants to fight, he has too much fear to make the first move. Booth starts moving slowly past him, never breaking eye contact. As he becomes parallel with Sully, he smirks with hard eyes, his anger with the man still clearly visible. Clenching his fists, Sully turns his head to watch Booth's back, a look on his face and eyes that would have made Booth very concerned had he seen it.

Booth waits until he hears Sully's car rev up before he even attempts to knock, the wait giving him time to calm back into his cheery disposition. He knocks, feeling relieved when he sees both Angela's and Brennan's cars in their spots. The door opens, but instead of being greeted by bright female smile, he gets a short blue eyed bearded man who unintentionally burps in his face.

"Damn it Hodgins!" he says angrily, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," Hodgins says, not sounding accusatory than apologetic. "My seven organ is repeating on me."

"Well, you ordered. You should have left it to Sid," Booth tells him, refering to the lunch they had earlier that day. Booth pushes by Hodgins to enter the apartment.

"Hi Studly," Angela greets him as she enters the room, handing a grateful Hodgins a roll of Tums.

"Mmm. Angela, looking good," he playfully flirts with her, knowing it will piss off Hodgins.

"And don't I know it," she winks.

"Hey!" Hodgins protests before groaning and holding his stomach.

"Is Bones here?" Booth asks Ange, looking around hopefully, as if she will suddenly appear. Ange shakes her head with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she's in her room doing homework," she points behind her. "Her door is open, so go ahead and head on back."

Suddenly Hodgins releases a burp, which Booth gets big whiff of as they are still standing next to each other.

"Dude! Minty burp, still a burp," he almost growls, quickly moving away.

"Yeah well who took me to Wong Salmonellas?" Hodgins accuses angrily

"Alright, you know what? Just go back to Sid. Let him bring you your meal. Heartburn will disappear," Booth tells him, walking away to see his girlfriend.

He walks down the hallway, hearing the couple talking about something that he tunes out because of more melodic sound coming from Brennan's room. Slowly approaches her room, peeking around the doorjamb. Inside he sees Brennan apparently dusting her bookcase, her back to him. A faint smile crosses his face as she sings with the low music coming from the stereo on her desk.

"We simply fit together, like a piece of apple pie,

I will be vanilla ice cream and I'll sing you lullabies

I'll love you in the moonlight and I'll love you in the day

Always"

Booth's breath catches when she sings the word love, his heart aching to hear her say it to him. Her voice is so beautiful to him but he senses that she is more practice singing than anything else.

"I love the time we spend

Like a watch from an old friend

I will help you keep your smile

Promise me you'll stay awhile

I will come to you in need

And I'll help you when I can

When I can"

Brennan turns and leans back against the bookcase, her gaze on her fingers playing with the bracelet Booth had given her.

"Stay with me

Promise me you're never gonna leave

Stay with me, yeah

Let's try to be the best that we can be

Take our time"

Booth hears the genuine feeling in her voice when she sings the chorus and unknowingly steps fully into the doorway. Seeing the movement, Brennan's head snaps up and her eyes widen and her hands swing to behind her back.

"Booth, how-how long have you been there?" she asks, her face red in embarrassment, though Booth isn't sure if it's because he caught her singing or playing with the bracelet.

"Did I tell you what an amazing singer you are?" he says softly, still leaning on the doorjamb and placing his hands in his pockets.

"Do you mean that or are you saying it so that I will kiss you?" she asks seriously, almost earnestly.

"No, I mean it Bones. You're a fantastic singer," he tilts his head at her curiously, before shifting into his charm smile. "But you know, if you want to kiss me, I won't stop you."

She finally smiles, rolling her eyes at him. She walks over to the desk and turns off the music. "Why are you here? It's too early to go out for dinner."

"Yeah I know. But I seem to remember saying I would teach you to drive stick," he says, taking out his keys and jingling them in the air. "I never break my promises."

"Really?" she says excitedly, her face lighting up. At his nod she quickly dons her coat, giving him a deep kiss as she takes the keys out of his hands.

* * *

><p>"Why would you say you'd let me drive and then force me into the passenger seat?" Brennan looks angrily at Booth as he drives, breaking the ten-minute silence.<p>

Booth sighs deeply. He had hoped that she had calmed down but apparently it just gave her time to get angrier. He takes his hand off the wheel with the intent to grab her hand but changes his mind, not sure that he will get it back if he does.

"Bones, I'm going to let you drive," he says sincerely, glancing at her. "We're just going to someplace a little more open. This way you don't have to worry about hitting anyone or anything like that. I just wanted to take some pressure off, that's it."

She doesn't say anything, but she does uncross her arms and her posture relaxes. He glances over quickly and has to hold back a smile at her expression. He can just hear her telling herself that it's a logical solution. She looks over at him, feeling slightly guilty for her outburst.

"Would you like one?" she asks him, holding out a bag of baby carrots that she brought with them.

Even though he doesn't really want one, he takes one anyway knowing that it's her way of apologizing. They munch on the yummy veggie for a few minutes, Booth bobbing his head to some internal song. Brennan looks at him and bites her lip, debating over a decision.

"What's on you mind, baby?" Booth says when he notices her looking at him.

"I'm going to audition for the school play," she blurts. Although her face is unaffected, her eyes tell him that she is nervous about it.

"That's great Bones," he says encouragingly. "What play is it?"

"Beauty and the Beast," she says a small playing around her mouth.

"You're going be an amazing Belle," he gives her a huge grin, completely serious.

"Although I am a very good actress, there is still a chance I wont get the part," she says, her practical voice going against her big smile.

"I believe in you," he says, shaking his head at her lack of modesty. "I can ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you take theatre? Not that there's anything wrong with theatre, its just…you seem more uh booky."

"Although 'booky' isn't a word I understand what you mean," she says, scrunching her nose at the word. "I took the class to fill my schedule. I wanted to have the option to be out of the house as much as possible in case…I didn't know what kind of foster home I was going into."

Booth snaps his head to look at her intently, catching on to what she isn't saying. He thinks of what kind of situations she could have been in that made her wary of foster parents and his hands tighten on the steering wheel. It's on the tip of his tongue to ask, but when he looks over she has a small thoughtful smile on her face.

"During the first class, we were given snippets from longer plays and told to act them out." she shakes her head, her smile becoming slightly larger. "I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I was instantly the person on the paper. It doesn't matter what I say or what I do because it isn't _me_. Being someone else, even for a moment, it's…freeing. And I really enjoy it."

He smiles at her softly as he parks the car in an abandoned mall parking lot. "When are the auditions?"

"Tomorrow," she says sounding slightly nervous. He leans over and pulls her into a short kiss.

"You're going to do great," he assures her, smiling. "How about I pick you up after and take you out for dinner?"

"Okay," she smiles but he sees her eyes shift to the keys and laughs.

"Alright, come on," he leans back and opens his door.

Brennan smiles excitedly and exits the car. She hurries around to the driver side as Booth moves slowly to the passenger seat. They sit, Brennan making the necessary adjustments.

"Now look, this is a very powerful machine," he warns.

"Well, I can handle it," she says arrogantly.

"Hey, driving a machine like this is like-like breaking an egg," he fumbles, knowing using making love as an analogy wont work. " You have to go gently."

"Who breaks eggs gently?" she scoffs, looking at him strangely.

"Bones, _gently_," he looks at her in the eyes for second before sitting back in his seat, taking a deep breath. "Go ahead. Gentle. First-"

But Brennan quickly shifts gears, following what she had seen him do while driving with him before. However, she does something wrong and the car jerks.

"Whoa! Bones, gentle!" Booth yells, one hand on the dash and the other on the roof. "Easy on the gas! Whoa stop! Bones-"

The car stutters to a stop, making a grinding noise. Brennan tries to fix it but nothing happens except another horrible noise.

"The car broke!" she says incredulously, looking to a wide-eyed Booth.

"Bones, if you want me to teach you, let me _teach_ you!"

"I am! You said it was easy!"

"It is! When you know what to do!" Booth stops and takes a breath, while Brennan frowns down at the stick shift as if trying to figure it out.

"Okay," he says in a calmer tone. "Let's try this again. Will you listen to me first this time?"

"Yes," she says, looking at him expectantly.

"Okay. Then first, you _gently_…"

* * *

><p>"I think that next time I will do much better," Brennan says as exits the car back at her apartment an hour later.<p>

"Mmm-hmm" Booth nods his head, though his eyes are disbelieving.

The last hour was nerve wrecking as he realized that his girlfriend _cannot_ drive a stick shift. He thinks it shows how much he loves her that he allowed her to continue after the first failure. He makes a mental note to stop by his grandparents' place to do a check up on his car. His cell phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out, his body going still while his heart speeds through the roof at the message.

_I need help. Jared_

"What's wrong?" Brennan asks him, worried at how tense he suddenly became.

"I-I got to go," he says, his mind racing.

Brennan nods, hoping that nothing has happened to Lizzie or Hank, but thinking that he would tell her if that was the case. She watches him walk away in concern.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean you don't know where you are?" Booth demands angrily into the phone as he drives.<p>

"I can't remember anything that happened last night," Jared says warily, pain from a hangover evident in his voice. "I just woke up in this house with two chicks asleep next to me."

"And you don't know who they are?" Booth grits his teeth. "What the hell Jared?"

"Ease up, Seeley. I recognize one of them, but uh, she's a got a scary ass boyfriend. So I got my clothes on and got the fuck out of there. Wait, hang on. Okay I know where I am."

Booth listens to his brother tell him where to go, wiping his hand down his face in exasperation. "Alright, I'll be right there, stay put."

"Man, I cant believe I cant remember what I did," Jared laughs. "At least I got a funny story out of it, right?"

"Hilarious," Booth says flatly before hanging up the phone.

Jared is sitting on the curb in front of the gas station, smoking a cigarette. He rubs his forehead; his headache hasn't lessened at all. A pair of young women walk past him and he stares after them, giving them a little smirk through the cigarette smoke.

Suddenly a car pulls to a halt across the street from him but it isn't his brother. Two men get out; one of them is gigantic with big muscular arms that Jared knows has tattoos on them. This is the boyfriend of the one of the women he woke up with and he looks pissed off.

"Hey, asshole!" the man says as he walks towards Jared.

Jared wastes no time in throwing down his cigarette and trying to make a run for it. He didn't get more then five feet however, before strong hand grabs his shoulder and a fist pummels into his stomach.

"Think you can just take off with my girl?" the man yells menacingly in Jared's face, his companion holding the younger Booth by the arms. "I'm going to teach you, you stupid motherfucker."

The man pulls back his arm but is suddenly tackled down by Booth. Jared's arms are released as the guy's friend goes over to pull Booth off. Booth shakes the guy off just as he reaches his feet and Jared steps forward with a swing of his own to the guy's face. Booth and the boyfriend square off, exchanging blows to the face, kidneys and stomachs.

Booth finally gets two really clear shots to the man's head, knocking him out. He turns to around to his brother who has the other guy on the ground, hitting him repeatedly. Booth grabs the back of Jared's jacket to pull him off.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Booth says, practically dragging his brother. "Get in the fucking car."

They rush to his car and Booth quickly drives away. The drive to Booth's apartment is silent except for their panting breaths and groans as they shift. Bleeding and walking gingerly, the brothers enter Booth's apartment, throwing their jackets on the couch on their way to the kitchen. In silence the clean themselves up, bandaging cuts and placing ice packs and frozen vegetables on bruises.

"Thanks Seel," Jared says as he walks to the fridge, pulling out a beer. "How about a pizza? I'll buy."

Infuriated at his brother's nonchalance, Booth strides over, grabs the beer and shatters it into the sink.

"Fuck Seeley!"

"This is stopping, do you understand?" Booth yells out. "You're seventeen-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jared yells back, the two men getting closer together in anger. "I'll be eighteen next week. And you're the last one to be talking about age! You had to come and steal any chance I had of getting a piece of Hannah again. Not to mention the foster care whore, Mor-"

He is cut off as Booth pushes him hard, knocking him to the ground. He quickly gets up and tackles Booth, punching him in the stomach. Booth groans loudly as Jared's fist connects with an already sore spot. Gritting his teeth, Booth is able to lift Jared enough to roll them over. Booth punches him twice in the stomach, his anger over what Jared has done to Brennan and himself taking over before he catches himself. He stands up, pulling Jared along by the front of his shirt and pushes him into a chair.

"Why the fuck did you even show up?" Jared yells, holding his stomach, having not counted on how strong his older brother actually was. "Should've just let those guys beat the shit out of me!"

"You're my little brother! No one beats the shit out of you as long as I'm around!"

Both brothers stare at each other, identical memories of their childhood flashing through their minds. Jared looks down, pulling painful breaths as Booth turns to lean on the counter to get some control. Booth's cell phone that he had set on the counter begins to ring. Looking over he sees the word 'Bones' and sighs deeply. He hangs his head with a sigh, letting the phone go to voicemail, not wanting to talk to her like this. The phone stops and he hears Jared trying to stand up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demands, turning around to piece his brother with his intense eyes.

"I'm-"

"Sit down." Booth's voice is deadly calm, leaving Jared no other option but to comply. "You're not leaving. You cant defend yourself from those distrustful pieces of shit you're staying with and there is no way in hell Pops or Grams are going to see either of us like this.

"There's an extra blanket in the closet, just use a cushion as a pillow. But you're staying for the night." Booth points a finger at Jared as he begins to walk out. "I'm not fucking kidding."

Booth grabs his jacket and his keys on his way to his room, leaving his brother to his uncharacteristically deep thoughts.

**What did you think? The song is one my favorites, it's called Stay With Me by Colbie Caliet and has always kinda made me think about B&B. I dont know how to drive stick shift, I'm traumatized from the one time my brother tried to teach me. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The shutting door echoes in the quiet apartment and Booth's eyes snap open, his body tense from the lingering effects from his nightmare. After a few seconds to take in his surroundings he takes a deep breath and rolls over.

"Shit," he groans as his bruised body protests the movement.

He flexes his fingers as he looks at the digital clock by his bed. He lets out another groan and runs his hand over his face when he sees that he is an hour late for class. He sits there for a second, knowing that he should at least go to his second class. He gets up, rubbing his head as he walks. He stops in the living room and stares at the empty couch, the blanket Jared had used crumpled on the floor.

He picks up the blanket and flops down on the couch, leaning his head back. He filters through all the emotions swirling inside him: anger, guilt, sadness and failure. He doesn't know where Jared went and wishes that he didn't care. But he does, because like he said last night, Jared is his little brother. He looks at the photos on his TV and thinks back on the good and bad times he spent with his brother.

Like usual, his thoughts start to drift towards the darker times. For the first time in almost two months, he feels his fingers start to tingle, the first sign of his urge to gamble. He turns to his right and picks up the phone, dialing the number before his mind catches up with him. Just as he is about to push send, he stops and hangs his head. He can't call her, she doesn't know about his addiction and this isn't how he wants to tell her.

He gets up and paces, flexing his fingers because he doesn't have his poker chip to fiddle with. He wont call his grandparents, no matter how much they will understand he doesn't want to risk seeing disappointment from them. Then he remembers the person he should have thought of first; the friend he gained from his Gamblers Anonymous group. He clears Brennan's number from the phone and dials a second number, pressing send at the end.

"Hey, Sid, it's Booth," he says when the phone is answered. "I'm uh, I'm having…Can I meet you at the restaurant?"

* * *

><p>"Aww look at Zack," Angela coos, watching the young teen sitting with his girlfriend and her friends. "Such a good boyfriend."<p>

"Yes, he does seem to be very attentive," Brennan says distractedly.

"Bren, just call him," Angela advises, knowing that her friend is concerned about Booth.

Brennan looks up at Angela with a determined face and pushes her food aside. Angela chuckles as Brennan grabs her bag and walks out of the cafeteria. Once in the hallway, Brennan pulls out her cell phone and presses the number two speed dial.

Booth sets his fork down and reached into his pocket for his ringing cell phone. From the other side of the bar, Sid looks over and watches as his friend hesitates in answering his cell phone.

"Is it your girl?" he asks. Booth just nods so Sid walks away to give him some privacy.

"Hey, Bones," Booth answers.

"Is everything okay?" she says concerned, shooting a jolt of guilt through him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call you back last night." He looks up at the mirror across from him and sees his bruised face. He sighs deeply. "Bones, about tonight…I uh I'm not really up to going out."

"Oh," she says, the disappointment and self-doubt clear in the single syllable.

"Hey, it has nothing to do with you or us, ok?" he says firmly, feeling like a huge jerk. "I got…just trust me, you don't want to be seen with me today, ok?"

"I don't understand," she says confused. She walks along the hallway until she reaches outside to avoid other students. "Why wouldn't I want to be seen with you? You don't look any different than yesterday."

"Bones-"

"Do you? Wait, did you…did you get into a fight?" she asks, stopping her steps. The silence over the phone is answer enough for her and she feels her heart speed up in concern and anger. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bones." Booth runs his hand through his hair, his head down. "Look-"

"What happened?"

"Nothing baby, I-"

"Don't call me 'baby' and it's not nothing," she says slightly frustrated, crossing her arm over herself. "You left suddenly yesterday, then didn't answer my call and now you tell me you got into a fight but you wont tell me what happened."

"Like you didn't tell me about punching Sully?" he snaps back. He instantly regrets it at her sudden silence. "Bones-"

"Zack told you," she says it as a statement, her tone detached. "What did you do?"

"I told him to leave you alone," he tells her, leaving out the detail of pushing Sully against the door by the throat.

"That's all?" she says skeptically.

"Yeah, well I would have felt guilty exposing the kid to too much violence," he tries to joke. When he doesn't get a response he sighs. "I had to help Jared, that's what happened last night."

"Did you get into a fight for Jared or _with_ Jared?" she asks him slowly.

"Ha," he laughs humorously, rubbing his forehead. "Both."

"I'm sorry," she says softly. Booth clears his throat and she can hear him shift but before she can say anything further the school bell rings.

"I guess you got to go," he says. "Look, um call me after the auditions, let me know how it went?"

"Ok. Bye," she says.

"Bye." He hangs up his phone and leans forward on his elbows, cupping his head in his hands.

Brennan sits in her government class but for the first time that year isn't paying attention. Instead her thoughts are on Booth and their relationship. They have been together for about two months and she has never been happier. But that happiness confuses and scares her. Her feelings for him are strong and though she knows the name, she is afraid to voice it even to herself. Though she knows it is irrational, she is afraid to open herself up to the pain of losing someone like she did her family.

She writes down a useless fact as her thoughts turn toward the physical aspect of their relationship. Every touch from him soothes and excites her in a way she has never felt before, but when they kiss…She unconsciously runs her fingers lightly over her mouth, thinking about Booth's kisses. She bites her lip and looks down blindly at her notebook, remembering Christmas morning and Booth's body fitted to hers.

Booth is a very attractive man and from the picture on his TV, was just as handsome in high school. Add in his charismatic personality, and Brennan is sure that he already had a year or two of sexual experience by her age. She isn't a virgin simply because of choice, but of lack of opportunities. However the thought of sleeping with Booth, while exciting, almost terrifies her. But she isn't stupid, she knows that a twenty-three year old man expects sex from his girlfriend.

"Temperance?" the teacher calls, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" she asks, blushing from embarrassment at being caught daydreaming. She pushes aside her thoughts and doubts of her relationship with Booth and focuses on her class.

* * *

><p>Booth jingles his keys as walks to his car from Wong Foo's. He feels so guilty for canceling on Brennan and what makes him feel even worse is that she had called him first. He really wants to see her and thinks that maybe he'll stop by her apartment and they could just stay in. Or maybe not he thinks unlocking his door and catching sight of his bruised jaw. Just as he settles into his seat his cell phone rings and he sighs when he sees its Jared.<p>

"Yeah," he answers curtly.

"No need to be pissy Seeley," Jared retorts. "I stayed the night like you ordered."

Booth sighs and leans back without starting the car, not wanting to run off the road in anger. "What do you need Jared?"

"Nothing, I uh." Booth sits up straighter, unaccustomed to the almost nervous tone in his brother's voice. "I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be ok, you don't need to worry about me anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about Jared?" Booth asks with worry.

"I'm following the Booth family footsteps. Starting next week, I'll be a military man," he says proudly.

Booth stares forward in shock, one hand on the steering wheel with white knuckles. His stomach feels like it's dropped to his knees; this is one of his worst fears. His mind flashes back to the many horrors he saw and experienced during his tour of duty. The lost friends, the deaths at his hands, the constant anxiety, the torture he suffered. Then he thinks back on joking with his brother when he saw for the first time after coming home; teaching Jared the proper way to throw a football; finding a five year old Jared in a ball under his bed, crying because he broke a lamp and was scared of what their dad was going to do; playing fort with a barely talking Jared as their mother laughingly charged their fortress; stepping next to his mother and gazing at the scrunched face of his baby brother for the first time. His brain starts to meld the two sets of memories but he fights it back.

"Seel?" Jared's voice floats to him through the phone still at his ear. "Seeley, are you there?"

"What…what are you talking about Jared?" he says softly.

"I joined the Navy. I leave next week, right after my birthday." Jared chuckles. "How's that for good timing."

"The _Navy_?" Booth says incredulously before he can stop himself.

"What, the Navy isn't good enough for Saint Seeley?" Jared sneers over the phone.

"Jared, you are _not_ joining the military, do you understand?"

"Think so?" Jared snaps back, clearly angry.

"Would you grow the fuck up!" Booth yells as he gets out of his car to pace, unable to stay still any longer. "The military- and I don't care what branch it is- isn't what you think it is. It's not like the god damn movies, Jared!"

"You don't say!" Jared yells back. "Despite what you believe, Seeley, this isn't an impulse decision, okay? I've been thinking about what the hell I was going to do since that dick kicked me out of school!"

"Then get your GED!" Booth exclaims, swinging his arm widely. He takes a deep breath and tries to speak more calmly. "Look, I'll help you, I'll help you get a job too."

"I'm not asking for permission or even for your blessing," Jared replies after a pause. "I just wanted to let my brother know what was going on in my life. And it's _my_ life, Seeley and I'll do whatever the hell I want. You did."

"Is that what your problem has been? That I left?" Booth asks.

"Get over yourself, Seeley. My ride is here, I got to go."

"Jared, just…you haven't signed anything right? I mean you're still seventeen." Booth stops pacing, placing his hand on his hip as he stares intently at the ground.

"I officially sign up on my birthday," Jared answers reluctantly.

"Okay. Just promise me that you'll think about this a little more before you sign those papers, ok?" Booth asks.

There's a long pause before Jared answers lazily. "Yeah I'll think about it. Bye."

Booth snaps his phone shut, pacing once again. He is feeling so many conflicting emotions; he doesn't know which to feel first. He doesn't know what happened to his kid brother. Although Jared had started to be a problem before, he was never directly disrespectful to Booth, or had shown such anger. Booth leans both hands against his car, breathing deeply. When that doesn't help, he hops in and goes for a long drive.

* * *

><p>Booth enters his apartment and locks the door behind him, tossing his keys down. He toes off his shoes, throwing his jacket on a chair. Though he is weary from driving around the city for hours, he doesn't sit. He picks up the remote and half heatedly watches the game that's playing.<p>

He drove all day, stopping once to refill his tank. Though he isn't as blindly angry anymore, he still isn't sure about his feelings. He sighs, rubbing his head and his eyes travel up from the screen to the pictures resting on top. He steps closer and picks up the picture of him, his Pops and Jared around the BBQ pit on the Fourth of July. They had played some ball and joked around until their father had taken them home and Booth took the fall for Jared leaving a puddle in the bathroom after his shower.

He sets the picture back and picks up the one of him and his mother. He stares down at her smiling face as he moves to sit on the couch. His thumb starts to rub the smooth silver frame and the first faint smile touches his lips as he remembers Christmas with Brennan. There is a knock on his door and he sets the photo down to answer.

"Bones!" he says surprised although pleased at seeing his beautiful girlfriend standing outside his door, especially since she is carrying a large pizza box.

Brennan's eyes widen in concern at the bruises on his face. "Booth, are you okay?"

"It looks worse than it is," he brushes off, grabbing the pizza and ushering her in. he notices the six pack of glass bottles in her other hand and raises his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Oh. Well, I've heard that men like pizza and beer. But obviously I'm not old enough to purchase alcohol." She lifts the cardboard six pack, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Root Beer," Booth says with a smile, taking it off her hands and leading her to the kitchen. "That's great. Come on."

He places the box down and grabs a bottle opener from a drawer. Brennan takes off her jacket and folds it over a chair. Booth notices that she seems to be thinking hard and is worried what it is about.

"How was your audition?" he asks, grabbing some plates from a cupboard, hoping to make her more comfortable and ease into whatever discussion she obviously wants to have. She, however, seems to have other ideas.

"I don't need you to protect me or fight my wars," she says bluntly. Booth stops and turns to look directly at her.

"Yeah, I know that Bones," he says, ignoring her incorrect phrase.

"Then why did you confront Sully?" she sounds as if she truly doesn't understand. "I knew from the moment we met that you had alpha male tendencies, but I thought that we have gotten close in our relationship-"

"We have gotten close!" he interrupts, anger and fear driving through him that she might be breaking up with him. "Sullivan touched you hard enough to have you punch him-"

"Exactly!" Brennan exclaims, taking a step towards him. "I punched him, I took care of it myself! I didn't need you to-"

"Maybe I needed to!" Booth yells, the stress from the past two days catching up with him. "Some guy got into a physical fight with the woman I love so I reacted like any man would! No, I acted _better _than any other man would. I could have beaten the shit out of him like I wanted but I didn't. I could be hovering over you, not leaving you alone when I know that piece of shit is right next door!"

"Booth," Brennan says, stunned by his confession of love that he is apparently unaware of making.

"I didn't even get pissed at you for not telling me," he ignores her. "And most guys would! But I know you. I know that you can take care of yourself, in _most _situations. But I don't want you to have to, okay? So yeah, you didn't need me to defend you, but you know what? I needed to. Cause you're important to me. I'm sorry that gets you mad but-"

"I'm not mad," she says firmly and loud enough for him to stop his ranting.

"You're not mad?" he is surprised.

"I was. I was angry that you thought that I couldn't protect myself. But you…you care." she looks at him with moist eyes, her face shifting into what he calls her 'lost little girl' look. "I miss having someone care."

"Oh baby," he says softly, walking to her and cupping her face. "I care about you more than you know."

Brennan stares into his eyes and sees his love for her, something that she has always been able to see but was too afraid to name. Now he has done it for her, but doesn't realize that he did and that somehow makes her feel better. It gives her time to adjust and analyze without any pressure. As Booth molds her lips with his, she opens herself up, to see how it feels to let herself be loved.

"Booth?" she says as he rests his head on her shoulder after pulling back from the kiss.

"Hmm," he hums, holding her and letting the stress of the day roll off him.

"What happened with Jared?" she cant stop herself from asking, knowing that he is just starting to relax. She feels him tense up and pull away and feels instant regret." I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. It's not my business."

"No, Bones, it's not that. It's just…" he sighs, rubbing his neck. "It's still real close to the surface. I-I just need some time before I can tell you without getting pissed off and taking it out on you, okay?"

"Oh, okay. I'll leave," she says, stepping forward to grab her jacket.

"Whoa, Bones, where are you going?" he picks up her jacket and holds it away from her, knowing in the back of his mind that he is risking bodily harm by doing so.

"Home," she says confused. "You said you needed time, so I assumed that meant you wanted some space as well."

"Well, you know what happens when you assume, right?" he jokes.

"I'm usually right?" she deadpans without missing a beat. Booth blinks at her then laughs.

"I've never heard anyone answer like that. You would think I would have." He places his hands on the counter, capturing her between his arms. "I enjoy your company Bones, I don't ever need space from you. Ok?"

"That's good," she says, smiling playfully as she rises so that her face is an inch from his. "Because that pizza smells really good."

They both laugh as they lean forward into the short kiss before pulling apart to gather their dinner. An hour later, the couple are snuggled together on the couch, the remains of the pizza sitting on the coffee table. Booth's arm is around Brennan's shoulders, his fingers idly playing with her hair.

"She's leading the killer straight to the children!" Brennan says. "She is a horrible babysitter!"

"Bones, it's a movie," Booth chuckles.

"That doesn't mean it's not a irresponsible thing do to. There are twenty other houses, how come she doesn't go to one of those?" Brennan takes a drink of her root beer, an annoyed expression on her face. "She doesn't survive does she?"

"Bones!" Booth laughs. "You're supposed to be on her side! It's a scary movie, you aren't supposed to analyze it. You're supposed to cuddle with you sexy boyfriend and pretend to be scared so that he can comfort you."

"That's ridiculous," Brennan laughs, knowing that he is joking. "You don't need a scary movie to ask me to cuddle with you."

"Oh yeah? I'll keep that in mind," he grins at her. She chuckles and turns back to the movie. Booth gazes at her, watching her scoff at the movie, loving that they are there together.

"Jared joined the Navy," he says without really intending to. She turns to him, giving him her full attention. "I bailed him out of a really bad situation last night and he disappeared this morning. He called me a little after we talked to tell me that he huh, joined the _Navy_."

"You think it's a bad decision?" she asks, looking at him intently.

"I think it can be," he says slowly, still trying to work out his feelings. "It might be the structure that he needs but at the same time, I mean…Jared doesn't do too well with taking orders."

"What did you tell him?" she asks curious, setting her bottle on the coffee table.

"At first I thought he was joining the Army, like I did," he says in a low voice. Brennan sits up and returns his intense gaze. "I love my brother, and the thought of him going through some of the things that I did…"

Booth looks away, shaking his head. Brennan sits there, not sure what to say or do. After a moment he sighs and looks down at his root beer.

"Then he tells me that he is joining the _Navy _and…I told him could get a job, get his GED. Asked him to at least think about it."

"Do you think he will? Think it about?"

Booth shakes his head. "No. He's going to join the _Navy_."

"What's wrong with the Navy?" Brennan asks confused.

"Ah, nothing. It's just, my brothers going to be a squid," Booth says, leaning forward to place his bottle on the coffee table and to grab the remote.

"Squid? I thought the it was the Navy SEALs?" Brennan asks as Booth changes the channel. "Oh, are Rangers afraid of SEALs?"

"What? Come on Bones, no." Booth snaps his head to her. "Rangers aren't afraid of anybody, all right?"

"All right," she says, holding up her hands. They settle back to watch the TV and Brennan smiles when she hears Booth mutter under his breath in a reluctant tone.

"SEALs are pretty good though."

**Thoughts? I might be skipping ahead alot because my muse is starting to fade on me. but im hoping that its just real life.**


	24. Chapter 24

**There are some ideas in here that come from reviews but I can't remember who exactly suggested them. If you recognize them, tell me and I'll come back and give you credit. I was going to skip this holiday but my muse wouldn't let me**

**Chapter 24**

"Stupid homework," Angela mumbles, sitting crossed legged on her bed, notebooks and textbooks spread around her. "What's the point?"

"To help you retain the knowledge they teach in class," Brennan answers from the doorway, her hands behind her back.

"Hey Bren!" Angela says happily. "Please sit down, talk!"

"Well, I do want to talk, but you're busy," Brennan says hesitantly.

"No, no, no! I need a break," Angela reassures her, moving aside her homework. Brennan steps into the room fully and brings her hands from behind her, causing Angela to look confused. "What's with the cookies?"

"I believe you would categorize this as a 'cookie' conversation," Brennan states, setting the bag of chocolate chip cookies on the bed next to her.

"Oh must be juicy," Angela says with a wink as she picks a cookie for herself.

"Booth said he loved me," Brennan says bluntly.

Angela tries to squeal but suddenly starts choking on her cookie, coughing loudly.

"Are you ok? Do you need some water?" Brennan says concerned, rising from the bed. Angela pulls back down, shaking her head as she gets her coughing under control.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she rasps out before smiling hugely. "Oh my god Sweetie! He told you he loved you?"

"No," Brennan shakes her head, breaking a cookie in half, though she doesn't eat it.

"How did he say he loved you if he didn't _tell_ you?"

"He was ranting a few weeks ago and he just mentioned me as…" Brennan looks down with a small shy yet pleased smile. "As 'the woman he loved'. He didn't realize he said it."

"Awww," Angela tilts her head.

"Angela," she scolds with a chuckle.

"Now you can't tell me you're surprised. You've had that stud wrapped around your finger since the minute you've met."

Brennan looks at her doubtfully but Angela just nods her head wisely, biting another cookie. Brennan nibbles a piece of cookie as she tries to organize what she wants to say. She has been thinking about Booth's unknowing confession for almost a month but this was the first time she said it out loud and the rush of emotions have scattered her thoughts.

"What did you say to him?" Angela interrupts her musings.

"Nothing. As far as I know, he isn't aware of what he said," she looks down, still fiddling with the cookie.

"Do you love him?" Angela asks softly.

"I…I think I do," Brennan says with a little bit of fear. "And, I know that sharing a strong emotional attachment with another human being can be a good thing, but…"

"But you're scared," Angela finishes for her. "Trust me, I know. Remember we had a similar conversation a few months ago?"

Brennan smiles weakly before going serious again. "I cant stop myself from positing the potential problems, the possibility of success and failure and my brain tells me to-to distance myself…But I would miss so much, wont I?"

"Yeah, and so would Booth," Angela nods.

"Angela, what if-," Brennan bites her lip, breaking eye contact. "What if he only thinks he loves me because he wants us to have sex?"

"That's not only insulting Booth, but you," Angela says firmly, leaning forward. "If all Booth wanted was sex, he would have put pressure on you by now. Or taken what Slutty Barbie was offering him on New Years."

"But the fact is we have been dating for two months and he's _twenty-three _Angela," Brennan throws down the few crumbles of her cookie. "Twenty-three year old men expect sex from their girlfriend. And I know he wants to have sex with by the way we've been kissing lately."

"We'll discuss those kisses in a little bit, but first I want to say that I don't think he wants to have _sex_ with you." Angela holds up her hand to stop Brennan's protest. "Let me finish. I think he wants to make love to you. And that only happens when both people are ready."

"Angela, giving sexual intercourse a pretty name doesn't change it," Brennan says exasperated.

"Yes it does," Angela says firmly, sitting up. "For example, my first time, with Grayson…you remember Grayson?"

"Yes, your boyfriend sophomore year," Brennan makes a face; she didn't like the way he treated her best friend. "You broke up after being together for two months. Which I highly approved of."

"Yeah him, the asshole," Angela takes a violent bite of cookie. "Anyway, that was sex, in fact it was crappy sex. He didn't really know me; he just wanted to get into my pants whether I was emotionally ready or not. He was always pressuring me, saying that if I wanted to be a good girlfriend I would. But it was different with Hodgins-"

"You said you had sex with each other after two weeks," Brennan interrupts.

"You haven't seen him without his shirt," Angela smiles dreamily before shaking her head to continue with her point. "But anyway, that was after an almost full school year of just being friends. He actually wanted to know me first, to see the real me. And that's what made it so much better, there was-is a connection. Instead of just an action, it's an expression, making love.

"That's what Booth wants with you. In fact I think he wants to make love with you _because_ he knows you. He…he sees the truth of you."

"The truth of me?" Brennan asks softly.

"Yeah, and he's dazzled by that truth," Angela smiles at her, grabbing her hand. "He's a really great guy, Bren, he'll wait. Just show him a little faith, give him a chance."

Brennan nods, taking a cookie and actually eating it. Angela leans forward with a wicked smile which Brennan cant help but respond to.

"You do know that once you guys sleep together, you will owe me details," Angela says. "And I mean _details_."

"Angela!" Brennan laughs.

"Hey, it's one of the best friend rules," Angela defends with a smirk. "Now tell me about these kisses."

* * *

><p>Booth walks with his hands in his pockets to protect them from the chilly air. His head is down, his face somber and his eyes on the ground. Row after row of white crosses pass by him as he walks. He looks back at Teddy Parker's cross and sees a young woman walk up and lay a bouquet of flowers down. He feels guilt wash over him and turns away before she sees him, walking faster to his car.<p>

It is the anniversary of Corporal Parker's death and when Booth learned that he was given a cross in DC he had to go. He hadn't said anything as he stood in front of the cross; he had just let himself remember some of the better times with his friend before saluting the cross and walking away. As he now drives away a memory of Teddy drifts up.

_"Hey, Sarge," the young man says, as they sit in Booth's tent playing a hand of poker. "You have a girl back home?"_

_"Nope," Booth answers, dealing out the cards. "You?"_

_"Yeah, her name's Claire," Parker says eagerly pulling out a worn picture and handing it to Booth._

_"Wow. She's way too pretty for you," Booth jokes, handing the photo back. _

_Teddy laughs, gazing at the photo. "Yeah I know. She's real smart too. She's going to be a dentist."_

"_Looks and brains. She really slumming it with you, ain't she?" Booth smirks. "All right, ante up Corporal."_

The young woman he saw must have been Claire and Booth can only imagine how much she must hate him for causing Teddy's death. Booth turns the stops a red light and his mind automatically turns to the departure of his brother a few weeks ago.

The two brothers still weren't on the best of terms but Booth made an effort to not send Jared away angry. They had shook hands and hugged stiffly, Booth's mind fully of worry. He remembers being in a funk all day, driving aimlessly. He had ended up at Brennan's apartment where the two women had instantly invited him in for dinner. A small smile crosses his face as he remembers how he and Angela tried to explain the plot of the Harry Potter stories. His cell phone rings and he looks at the caller id, pulling over when he sees it's his grandparents' house.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Shrimp are you busy?" Pops says in a near whisper.

"No, I'm just heading home, why? What's wrong?" Booth asks concerned.

"Your grandmother is like a damn hawk," Pops grumbles. "She hasn't let me out of her sight all week. I'm only able to call you now cause she thinks I'm having digestion problems."

"Pops, too much information," Booth protests, making a face.

"Quiet. Now look, tomorrow is Valentines Day and I need you to buy your Grams a gift for me. I'll pay you back when you come by tomorrow." Hank pauses. "You're not going to break your grandmother's heart by not showing up tomorrow are you?"

"Of course I'll show up. I'll even bring breakfast for you guys," Booth assures him.

"Going to bring Temperance?"

"She has school Pops," Booth says, hiding his disappointment that he wasn't able to convince Brennan to ditch.

"Okay. Well, while you're at the mall, make sure you get that girl something nice. She deserves it."

"Already taken care of Pops," Booth smirks. "_I _made sure of it two weeks ago."

"Quiet you," Hank grumbles with a smile as Booth chuckles. "Well, I better go before she thinks I need to go to the hospital. I'll text you what I need you to get. Thanks Shrimp."

"Anytime, Pops," Booth says and they both hang up.

* * *

><p>"You really have a mean streak when you want to," Hodgins chuckles with admiration, handing Zack some cash as they walk through the mall.<p>

"Brennan is my friend and hasn't done anything to warrant such aggressive and hateful actions," Zack says, glad that Hodgins approves his plan for revenge.

"Yeah, Burley can be a real bitch," Hodgins says angrily, thinking about the rumors and stories Angela and Zack told him the blonde had been spreading.

"Do you think Sally will still want to date me if I follow through with my plan?" Zack asks anxiously.

"Of course she will Zack," Hodgins tells him, his attention starting stray from his friend as he looks for the right store to get Angela's gift.

"I bought her a large bear," Zack says. "Angela said to buy her a bear, the bigger the better."

"Great," Hodgins nods.

"What about flowers?" Zack asks. "What kind of flowers do I give her? And when do I give them to her?"

"Roses, red or possibly pink," Hodgins answers distractedly. "First thing in the morning when you see her."

"I usually don't see her until we reach class," Zack says as they stop to so Hodgins can look at the window display of a jewelry store. "Should I give her the flowers in front of everyone?"

"That's the whole point," Booth says from behind them, startling the friends.

"Holy crap!" Hodgins exclaims, spinning around. "Were you Special Forces or something?"

"Classified," Booth says with a smirk. He nods towards the store behind them. "Last minute shopping, Bug Man? Tsk tsk."

"Oh yeah, you're the perfect boyfriend," Hodgins grumbles turning back to the window display.

"Well, I am apparently the only one who already bought their girlfriend a Valentines Day gift," he chuckles.

"What did you mean by 'that's the whole point'?" Zack asks him anxiously.

"High school girls want to be able to show off to their friends on Valentines Day," Hodgins says walking into the store, the other two following behind him. "So the bigger the gift and slash or the bigger the presentation, the better."

"Oh," Zack contemplates that as Hodgins looks around.

"Dating an artist is so hard sometimes," Hodgins says, his face set in determination as he looks at the jewelry.

"Jack, as long as it sparkles Angela will love it," Booth tells him. He leans back against a counter, enjoying their company, though he wouldn't admit to them.

"Yeah, you'd think right?" he says under his breath. "Excuse me? I'd like to see this necklace please."

Zack walks timidly towards Booth, not sure if asking the man his question is wise. He knows that Booth doesn't particularly like him, although he doesn't hate him. Zack doesn't hold it against him; he knows his social limitations. Zack is happy that Booth and Hodgins both let him 'hang' with them and uses this knowledge to gather the courage to ask.

"Booth," he says in a soft voice. "I was wondering, when you're not busy, if I could ask you about sexual positions."

Booth snaps his head towards the boy. "If you even try I will get my gun and shoot you between the eyes."

Zack nods his head with his face flushed with embarrassment and turns away. Booth looks up with a resigned sigh.

"Come here," he says, grabbing Zack by the shoulder and leading him out of the store and to a pair of chairs by a fountain. "Sit. Okay."

"How do I initiate sexual intercourse?" Zack jumps right in, leaning forward. "I need specific instructions, a list of techniques to implement or a sequence of moves."

"Whoa, stop!" Booth says, holding out his hand and turning his head away for a second. "You know, why didn't you ask Hodgins about this?"

"I did. He said that I should ask someone more earthy, though I don't know what that means," Zack says with a frown. "I also asked Angela but she said that it was more of a guy conversation."

"All right. Look you're what fourteen, fifteen?" Booth asks, not giving Zack a chance to answer. "You don't need to be worrying about…sexual positions, ok?"

"But I have heard about the other student in the locker room talking about their sexual conquests," Zack protests. "Some of them are my age. And all of them have had their first experience with their girlfriends before two months. Haven't you and Brennan-"

"We are _not _talking about me and Bones, got it?" Booth warns. He waits for Zack's fearful nod before continuing. "Those guys in the locker room are liars ok? No one has sex at fourteen."

"What about the older guys?" Zack asks, his brow furrowed.

"They're probably liars too," Booth says, remembering his own fabricated locker room stories. "And if they're not, they're assholes. And no girl should be a 'conquest' ok? That's not making love."

"I don't understand."

Booth sighs deeply before leaning forward and speaking seriously to the boy, Zack leaning forward with rapt attention.

"Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking 'Oh there's nobody out there for me,' but all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while..." Booth pauses and smiles softly as he thinks of his Bones. "Every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark, and yes, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love... making love... that's when two people become one."

"It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space." Zack points out rationally.

"Yeah but the point is we try," Booth says back in slight irritation. "But it's not something to be rushed or forced to happen. It happens in its own time. You're girl, what's her name?"

"Sally."

"Right, she's a freshman right?" Zack nods. "Okay, so just trust me. Get her some flowers or balloons, a nice gift and give them to her in front of the class. Maybe buy her a meal after school. Getting that kind of attention from her junior boyfriend is all she's looking for. All right?"

"Okay. Thank you Booth," Zack says as they stand both of them noticing for the first time that Hodgins is standing right behind them.

"Wow, great speech Dad," Hodgins says playful seriousness to Booth.

"Shut up Hodgins," Booth says, using his height to intimidate the shorter man.

Hodgins smirks but backs off, offering to buy the other two a slice of pizza from the food court. They agree and walk together in easy companionship.

"Hey, does the high school sell balloon bouquets or those candy grams?" Booth asks as they reach the food court.

"Balloons yes," Zack answers. "It's too late to participate in the candy gram exchange."

"Alright," Booth nods, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>"New and a bit alarming," Brennan smiles as she practices her singing as she wraps Booth's Valentines Day gift that evening. "Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no prince charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."<p>

She steps back, and inspects her work until she is satisfied that it is perfect. As she cleans up her brow crinkles as she starts to worry about how the next day is going to be like. As a little girl, her father would always give her a box of chocolates or a stuffed animal, but she has never had a real Valentines Day before. She knows that Booth is a romantic and she can't decide whether she is excited or nervous about what he might have planned.

She climbs into bed and picks up her brand new copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. She had picked it up the whole series a few days, frustrated by Booth's explanation. Just as she is about to read about Harry's first Christmas at Hogwarts her room is filled with music.

_Whatta man, whatta man, whatta man, whatta might good man_

Brennan looks around bewildered until she notices that the music is coming from her cell phone on her nightstand. She picks it up and doesn't know whether to laugh or be mad when she sees Booth calling her.

"You changed my ringtone?" she says as a greeting. He starts to chuckle and she smiles though she tries to hide it from her voice. "Why did you do that? _When _did you do that without my noticing?"

"I'm an ex-sniper, babe. I can be pretty sneaky," he chuckles, lying back on his couch with his beer.

"Did you call to tell me what we are doing tomorrow?" Brennan also settles back, letting herself enjoy the sound of his voice.

"Nope. Are you reconsidering spending all day with me tomorrow?"

"Nope," Brennan smiles, playing idly with her blanket. "But I get out early from rehearsal and I don't have work. So there should be plenty of time to do whatever it is you won't tell me."

"Well maybe I know you won't do it if I tell you," Booth says teasingly.

"It's not like it's something illegal." Brennan's smile fades at his silence. "Booth?"

"Well…"

"Booth!" she relaxes and rolls her eyes at his laughter. "You're joking."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," he laughs.

"Well maybe I'll stay home tomorrow," she says with mock seriousness. "I do have to practice my lines."

"Yeah right, Bones. We both know you've had all your lines memorized the day after you got the script," Booth says with pride and admiration in his voice.

"It was not the day after," Brennan blushes slightly. "It took me almost a week."

"God I love you," Booth whispers, covering the mouthpiece._  
><em>

"You do know that I will change the ringtone on my phone?" Brennan says, her voice starting to sound sleepier.

"That's okay," Booth smirks. "I'll just change it back."

Brennan chuckles and decides to experiment on herself. "S'agapo."

"Excuse me?" Booth asks confused.

"Nothing," Brennan tells him, surprised by the relief and excitement that rushed through her. "I'm tired. I should go to bed."

"Oh right. Me too." Booth turns of his TV and walks to his room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where we will be going where?" Brennan tries on last time.

"Bones, let it go," Booth chuckles.

"Fine," she sighs with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night, babe," Booth hangs up and wonders what the hell she it was that she said.

**I just want to say I have no problems with Grayson in the show, I mean he was a really hot, but this is just what flowed out. and I rewatched Hero in the Hold a few weeks ago and I think it said that Parker's first name was something other than Theodore, but in my story it is, simply because I'm lazy and don't want to go back and change it lol. don't hate me for having Booth say his making love speech to Zack instead of Brennan. I just couldnth think of a way to have the two B's have that convo, but at least he said it! Ok now I need to know how you guys want the eventual love scene: like the show and just pass by it; very mild; or M? PLEASE let me know on this one guys. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so I was informed that my little bit of latin was wrong, so I went back and changed it. Now it's Greek! Cause Brennan would know Greek, right? Just go with it lol. If you didn't look up what it means, it means I love you. Also, it seemed evenly mixed as to the love scene, so if nothing else I will write both and see which flows better. But that's not this chapter, sorry.**

**If you read something you recognize, I dont own it.**

Chapter 25

"I changed my mind. This is very stupid," Zack says nervously.

"Of course it is," Hodgins grins at him, an evil glint in his eyes. "That's what makes it so great."

Zack groans with anxiousness but follows his friend as they exit the car. It is early in the morning and though the high school is opened, no students are present. Hodgins grabs a pair of bags from his trunk and leads the way into the building.

"Okay, here," Hodgins hands him a bag. "You take care of the Barbie."

"Wh-Hodgins!" Zack whispers in a panic. "Where are you going?"

"Angela's locker," Hodgins tells him. "And you don't have to whisper, there's no one here."

"How do you know where her locker is?" Zack can't help but ask, puzzled.

"It's the same one she had last year," with a grin and a shrug, Hodgins walks away.

Zack looks around nervously, pressing his lips together tightly before hurrying over to complete his task before he is caught.

* * *

><p><em>Ping<em>

Brennan scrunches her face as the musical tone wakes her up.

_Ping_

She half rolls over, reaching with her left hand towards the night stand for her cell phone. She opens the first text and all her annoyance at being woken up disappears with the fluttering of her stomach.

_Happy Valentines Day Temperance_

She smiles and lets herself indulge just a little by snuggling back into her pillows. She opens the next text from Booth and chuckles, rolling her eyes slightly.

_See, I told you I'd use your name :-p_

_Text messages don't count_. _Where are we going?_ She texts back.

In his apartment, Booth looks down from brushing his teeth to pick up his phone, smiling around his toothbrush. _You can't wait a few hours? Patience is a virtue._

Brennan rolls her eyes. _Come on Booth. Hint?_

There is a wait for a few moments, in which Brennan sits up, knowing she has to get ready for school soon.

_Wear a semi-formal dress and be ready by five-thirty. _

She blinks at the message, wondering what he has planned that requires a dress like that. But before she can contemplate further her alarm clock goes off and she rises to take a shower and start her day. Twenty minutes later she walks into the kitchen, fully dressed and smiles at the sight of Angela actually cooking.

"Good morning," she greets her best friend, pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Happy Valentines Day sweetie," Angela answers cheerfully. She turns and places a plate of pancakes on the table. "Breakfast?"

"What are those?" Brennan laughs, sitting at the table with an empty plate.

"Heart shaped pancakes," Angela tells her with a smile. She returns Brennan's arched eyebrows with her own. "It's my tradition, deal with it."

Brennan lets her roommate have her tradition and eats the fluffy pancakes.

"You're very upbeat today," Brennan mentions later as she drives them to school, Angela not needing her car because Hodgins is picking her up after school.

"It's _Valentines Day_," she says with a sigh, still smiling.

"I don't remember you being this chipper for Valentines Day before," Brennan says.

"I wasn't with Hodgins then. And you're pretty chipper yourself there Bren," Angela nods knowingly with a smirk seeing Brennan blush slightly and smile. "Booth gave you a Valentines wake up call, didn't he?"

"Text," Brennan mumbles, parking the car at the school.

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Angela gushes, ignoring Brennan's scoff and eye roll as they exit the car. "So, where's he taking you?"

"He wouldn't tell me," she says with slight frustration. " all he would tell me is to wear a semi-formal dress. I'm going to ask him again during lunch. I've found that he responds better to inquiries after he's fed."

Angela laughs. "He's not a science experiment. He's a man."

"I am very aware that he's a man, Ange," Brennan laughs slightly. "Are you telling me men aren't in better moods after they eat?"

"You have a point," she shrugs as they enter the building and start walking to Angela's locker. "Food and sex. Men are simple creatures."

"What about you and Hodgins?" instead of answering, Angela releases a gasp when she opens her locker. "What's wrong?"

"Look, how cute." She pulls out a stuffed monkey with a chocolate heart in its hands and a note. She reads the note and leans back against the locker, smiling. "That sweet sneaky man."

"From Hodgins," Brennan says, happy for her friend, but then she frowns. "When did he put it in there? And how did he open your locker?"

"I've learned not to ask too many questions on how Hodgins does things," Angela says, squeezing the monkey.

Suddenly there is a loud scream from down the hall and the pair turns to look at what is going on. Hannah Burley is standing back from her locker looking down at her ruined shirt, which has a large yellow stain on the front. Inside her locker there is what looks like some kind of mechanical sprayer and a sign that says 'chicken legs' with dried chicken leg bones hanging down. Students standing near by who aren't friends with the girl start laughing. She looks around, her face bright red with anger and embarrassment. She practically drags Tessa and Rebecca to the bathroom with her, laughs and taunts following them down the hall.

"Should we be laughing?" Brennan asks, trying to hold back her smile.

"Hell yes!" Angela laughs. She grabs her books and sobers slightly as they walk to class. "You're right that it is kind of harsh, but come on Bren. She's a-"

"Bitch," Brennan finishes for her. They laugh together as they enter their class.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding!" Angela laughs into her phone as stops outside the theatre room. In her hands is the monkey from Hodgins and several chocolate bars from various admirers.<p>

"Ange?" Brennan says as she walks up behind her, confused.

Angela holds up a finger as best that she can, still speaking into the phone. "Hey, Hodgie, I got to go. I'll meet you in two minutes ok? Love ya."

"Nice balloons," Angela smiles, eyeing the huge nearly dozen balloons that Brennan has with her.

"I got them during fifth period," Brennan looks embarrassed, remembering the disruption the large gesture had caused during class. "They're from Booth."

"I figured," she chuckles. "You know, most girls would giggle or smile when they get that many balloons from their boyfriend."

"I thought you were meeting Hodgins," Brennan changes the subject, because she did almost giggle when she read the short card Smurf theme card that came with the balloons. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I know you turn off your cell during rehearsal but I needed to tell you something," Angela chuckles and raises her eyebrows. "Well two things now."

"What?" Brennan smiles slightly, pulled in by her friend's good mood.

"Well first is that I won't be home tonight or tomorrow," she smiles dreamily. "Jack is taking me to a bed and breakfast in Baltimore."

"Angela! What about school?" Brennan whispers in shock, stepping closer and looking around.

"Two words: senior year," Angela says it seriously, as if it should mean something to Brennan. She brushes past it with a shake of her head, speaking excitedly. "But anyway, the new second thing I need to tell you is so much better. Remember that thing with Bitch Barbie's locker this morning?"

"Chicken legs, yes."

"That was _Zack_!" Angela whispers her eyes wide.

"What?" she laughs. "No."

"Yep. Well, Hodgins helped but it was Zack's idea." The two laugh for a few moments, stepping out of the way as other students walk into the room. "I should let you go."

"Although I disapprove of you missing school, I hope you have a good time," Brennan says sincerely.

"I hope you do too." The two shuffles their belongings so that they can hug briefly. "Bye. Give Studly a little pinch on the ass for me."

"Angela!" Brennan laughs, walking into rehearsal.

* * *

><p>"I really like the bear," Sally says, smiling at Zack sitting across from her.<p>

"It isn't an exact representation of a black bear cub, but was the best I could find," Zack tells her, taking a bite of his hamburger

Sally picks up her bear and hugs him, smiling at her boyfriend. "Well I think he's adorable. What should I name him?"

"Bears don't have names," Zack says matter of factly.

"Some bears do, like Winnie the Pooh." She takes a bite of her sandwich and chews thoughtfully.

"Babe, we really should hit the road," Hodgins tells Angela as they enter the diner.

"Jack, I'm hungry and there is no way in hell I'm eating fast food on Valentines Day," she says resolutely. She strolls to the register and gives the waitress a bright smile. "Hi, can we get a chicken salad and a hamburger to go please?"

"I just want to get there," Hodgins wraps his arms around her, grinning. "I can't wait to take you to this amazing Italian restaurant right near where were staying. You're going to love it baby."

"Oh yeah?" Angela smiles, putting her arms around his neck. Her attention is drawn over his shoulder and she pulls back with a gasp just as he is about to kiss her.

"Ange, what?" he spins around confused.

"Look at what that sweet clueless boy did," she says, pointing towards Zack and Sally. "He brought his girlfriend to a _diner _on Valentines Day."

"He's fifteen and cant drive, what is he supposed to do?" Hodgins says irritably.

Angela crosses her arms and arches an eyebrow at him. Muttering a curse he leads the way over to the young couples table.

"Hey guys," Angela smiles at them.

"Hi," they say at the same time.

"Aww, cute bear," Angela coos, sitting next to the girl.

"Zack gave him to me," Sally blushes. "I'm trying to think of a name for him."

"Bobo is always a classic," Angela tells her.

"Hey, Zack," Hodgins says to the teen as the girls discuss names. "Help me carry our food to the car."

"Why do you need help?" Zack asks confused as he follows Hodgins to the register.

"Zack, when you take your girlfriend out on Valentines Day, you should spend more than fifteen bucks on the meal," he tells him, paying for his food and taking the bag outside.

"Nobody told me that," Zack says distressed. "I told you, I need specific instructions."

"Okay. Here," Hodgins places the food on his hood and takes out his wallet to hand money to Zack. "Take her to the movies, let her _pick_ the movie. Buy her whatever she wants, candy, soda whatever. After the movie, buy her a pretzel or an ice cream. Kiss her when you say goodbye. That specific enough for you?"

"Yes, thank you," Zack says gratefully. "Which bus should we take?"

Hodgins closes his eyes and sighs. "Go pay for your food. We'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Hodgins," Zack says, turning to reenter the diner.

"I'm too nice," he says to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Brennan sprays her neck with her perfume and steps back to view herself in the mirror. She hopes that Angela wont mind that she borrowed her dress for the night. The only other dress she owns is the one she wore for Christmas that Booth has already seen. She picks up the small nearly sleeveless jacket off the bed and puts it on, hoping that it will decrease the attention to her bust. Lastly she puts on her bracelet, using her finger to set the bones charm swinging just as there is a knock on her door.<p>

Booth looks up as the door opens and has to blink a few times to make sure he isn't dreaming. Brennan is wearing a midnight blue empire waist dress, the silk hugging her curves to perfection. Her hair is curled slightly but pulled away from her face, making her eyes stand out. He is stunned into speechlessness at her beauty.

"You wear a suit very well," Brennan says, not fully aware that she has spoken aloud. Booth smiles, making her stomach tighten.

"You look amazing," he says in a low voice, bringing his hand up to hand her a small bouquet of red and white roses. "Happy Valentines Day, Bones."

"Thank you," she smiles.

She opens the door wider and turns away to the kitchen so she can place her flowers in a vase. Booth strolls in, putting his hands in his pockets after closing the door. He breathes deeply to try and calm himself down after seeing Brennan's dress. His eyes catch sight of her cell phone on the coffee table and he picks it up with a smirk.

"How are Hank and Lizzie?" Brennan's voice says from the kitchen.

"Good. They're good." Booth smiles widely when he sees that she changed the ringtone to Hot Blooded, the same that he has for her on his cell. He quickly places it back down as her clicking heels announce her return.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asks suspiciously, not buying his innocent face for a second.

"Nothing." She narrows her eyes, obviously not believing him. "Just, you know, looking for my gift."

She picks up her phone and walks out of the room with out a word, making Booth panic slightly and start to follow her.

"Baby I was kidding," he says stopping short when he runs into her in the hallway, a large wrapped box in her arms.

"Happy Valentines Day," she says with a slightly nervous smile, handing him the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he says surprised, yet pleased, as he truly hadn't expected her to.

"Open it," she insists.

He walks over to the coffee table and quickly unwraps and opens the box. His face lights up and he laughs as he takes out the black and gold vintage rotary phone. Brennan smiles at his obvious enjoyment as he picks up the receiver and pretends to dial a number.

"Listen to that, great," he says with boyish enthusiasm. He lifts the phone and tests its weight. "Yeah see, that'll knock a guy out cold. This is what a phone should be. Thank you Bones."

"I'm glad you like it," Brennan chuckles at his antics.

"Here." he reaches into his coat pocket and hands her a slim box. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Oh Booth, it's beautiful," she says as she opens the box to find a silver necklace. On the chain are two silver dolphins, their curved bodies making a heart. She hands it to him and turns, lifting her hair so that he can place it around her neck.

"Thank you," she tells him, fingering the dolphins.

"Where are we going?" she asks abruptly, causing Booth to laugh.

"It's a surprise." He picks up her coat and holds it open, smiling at her with his charm smile. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

"Tell me where we're going," she says, placing her hands on her hips, the stubborn look on her face not making her look any less beautiful to Booth.

He folds her coat over his arm and walks towards her slowly, causing her heart beat to speed up slightly. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two tickets, handing them to her silently. He can't stop his hand from softly playing with her hair as her eyes widen with shock at the tickets.

"Jeffersonian Valentines Day dinner," she reads her voice breathless. "Booth, how-how did you get these?"

"An army buddy of mine, Hank, is a lawyer and has connections." Booth smiles at the pleasure and excitement in her eyes. "It's not the main event, you know with the big wigs, but-"

"No it doesn't matter," she interrupts him, smiling widely. "This is fantastic. Will we be allowed to view the exhibits?"

"I don't know. We won't be able to view anything if we don't get going though," he says, again holding out her coat.

With a good-natured eye roll she turns and allows him to put her coat on. He opens the door and places his hand on her back to guide her out but she pauses and turns to him. She straightens his tie, keeping her eyes on his. Slowly she leans into him and kisses him tenderly. Instinctively he pulls her closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss but lets her stay in control. She glides her hands up to cradle his face, pulling back almost reluctantly.

"Why do you taste like strawberries?" he asks, his husky voice and dark eyes sending shivers up her spine.

Remembering the flavored lip-gloss that Angela had given her, she smiles mischievously, breaking away from him. "Happy Valentines Day, babe."

Booth watches her swaying hips as she walks away, licking the strawberry flavor off his lips. With a chuckle and a shake of his head he follows her.

* * *

><p>"How can you eat that?" Brennan asks him, eyeing his plate with distaste.<p>

"It's a steak, Bones," Booth defends, stabbing a piece with his fork and waving it to emphasize his point. "Not only that, but _this_ is a medium rare New York steak. It just doesn't get any better than this."

"Do you know what red meat does to your arteries?" she challenges him, taking a dainty bite of her salad.

"Don't start lecturing Bones, I've seen you eat a hamburger," Booth says, a small smile on his face.

"I _occasionally _have a hamburger, it's not the same thing," Brennan points out, pointing her fork at him.

Booth waves that aside. "And you know, I'm only 23. I'm fit and in the prime of my youth. I'm not going to drop dead of a heart attack."

"You're fit _now_, but keep eating like that you'll get fat _then _die."

"Well at least I'll die happy," Booth says cheerfully, putting the bite in his mouth and smiling as he chews.

Brennan rolls her eyes but doesn't hold back her own smile at his antics. The couple is sitting at a small candlelit table, their chairs right next to each other. Around them are other tables with couples closer to Booth's age and a little older. The lights are dim and at one side is a stage with a jazz band playing slow melodic songs. In front of the stage is a small dance floor a dozen couples dancing currently swaying together.

As their dinner plates are cleared Booth looks at his girlfriend as she stares at the jazz band with sparkling eyes. He still can't believe that he gets to spend his time with her, that she is apart of his life. Although he still feels twinges of guilt over not sharing most of his past, he feels grateful that she hasn't pushed in anyway. She is the best thing that has even entered his life and he vows to himself to do whatever he can to make sure she stays.

The band starts a musical version of Everything and Booth stands, offering his hand to Brennan gallantly.

"Dance with me Bones," he says.

Brennan looks into his loving eyes and accepts, smiling back at him. They start to dance, Booth dipping her slightly, making her laugh slightly. The few older couples sitting at nearby tables look at them, smiling fondly at their own memories of being so young and in love.

"I don't think I ever asked where you learned to dance," Brennan says as he brings her close and they sway.

"Pops taught me in high school," Booth chuckles, remembering. He looks down at her and presses his forehead to hers and, smiling begins to sing softly.

"And I can't believe that I'm your man,

And I get to kiss you baby, just because I can

Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through

And you know that's what our love can do"

Brennan wraps both arms around his neck, smiling because she knows this song. Living in the moment and forgetting the other people around them, she joins in with him.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>it's you, it's you, You make me sing<br>you're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

They laugh together and Booth reaches up to take on of her hands to spin out and back in into a dip. Bringing her back up they sing the rest of the song together, laughing throughout. As the song slows as it approaches the end, Booth pulls her close and kisses her deeply, swaying their bodies in time with the ending. A different slow song starts as they pull out of the kiss and they continue to dance together, Brennan resting her head on his shoulder.

"You have a perfect acromion," she says softly, running her hand over his shoulder blades.

"Um, thanks," Booth smiles, pleased even though he isn't sure what she is talking about. He nuzzles his nose into her hair, rubbing her back with his thumb. "I'm sorry that they blocked most of the exhibits."

"It's doesn't matter," she pulls back, looking at him sincerely. He his soft smile shifts and his eye turn mischievous, making her own narrow warily. "What?"

"Come here," he whispers, leading her off the dance floor.

"Booth, what are we doing?" she asks him as he casually leads them away from the main event.

"Shh, don't draw attention," he whispers to her.

"We can't go in there!" she says, trying to pull her arm back as he starts to walk into the closed Egyptian exhibit. "It's not even open yet."

"Bones, remember the raisin frontal lobe," he turns to her and points to his head. "Come on, we're not going to break anything."

Brennan mutters a few more protests until they fully enter the exhibit. She looks around, her eyes wide and a small smile plays around her lips. Suddenly Booth finds that he is now the one being dragged as Brennan rushes towards a display, holding firmly to Booth's hand. She points something out to him, being careful not to touch the glass.

"Look, see those tablets? They're believed to be the equivalent of tax receipts, made by ancient accountants," she looks at him, her eyes sparkling in a way he has never seen before. "Even though they are one of the older societies we have record of, the Egyptians were very advanced. Oh Booth, look."

For the next ten minutes Brennan leads him from one display to the next, telling him detailed facts about what each object meant. He doesn't know when she found the time to study about it, because she isn't giving the informational plaques a second look. Finally they reach a display that contains ancient remains. On the wall behind the glass are x-rays that the scientists at the museum had made. Booth watches, fascinated, as Brennan bypasses the small essay next to the x-rays detailing the results and instead peers at the films themselves.

"He died violently," she says after a moment in a tone that leaves no doubt.

"How can you tell?" Booth can't stop himself from answering, leaning forward to gaze at the x-rays himself.

She pulls him back with one hand, pointing with the other. "See these lines on his ribs? They're nicks from a sharp object being repeatedly stabbed into him."

"Well, maybe it happened after he was dead," he points out. She shakes head with a slight frown.

"No, see here on his ulna," she points to the next set of pictures. "Defensive wounds. He fought back. Once he was weakened they got a rock or hammering tool and…tried to crush his skull. See the shattering of the frontal bone?"

"Very impressive," says a deep voice from behind them. They spin guiltily around and see a tall African American man looking inquisitively at Brennan.

"Thank you," she says nervously. Booth senses her unease and shifts closer to her, feeling guilt for putting her in this situation.

"What is you name?" the man asks her, taking a step closer.

Booth doesn't really like how interested the man is in his girlfriend. He stands to his fullest height and Brennan, sensing his protective instincts kicking in, lays her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Why?" she asks the man slightly suspicious.

"Oh I'm sorry, perhaps I should introduce myself first," the man says with a small smile. "I'm Dr. Daniel Goodman. I'm an administrator for the Jeffersonian's-"

"Forensic Anthropology department," Brennan finishes for him, her eyes widening. "My name is Temperance Brennan. This is my boyfriend Seeley Booth."

The two men nod at each other as Brennan takes a step closer to Goodman, Booth following close behind her.

"I'm sorry, I know we shouldn't be in here," she apologizes until Goodman cuts her off with a wave of his hand.

"No harm done. But I'm curious," he looks at the mummy behind her then back at Brennan. "What else can you tell me about our dear friend?"

"Our friend?" she asks confused.

"The mummy, Bones," Booth says softly to her, tilting his head towards the display.

"Oh. Well," she turns back to gaze at the remains for a second before looking back at the Goodman. "I can't see the pelvic bone clearly but I assume by the size of the arms and hands that it is a male. 5 foot 8, about 190 pounds and I would place age at approximately 20-25."

There is a moment of silence as both men stare at her, stunned. Booth tears his eyes away from her to glance at Goodman and feels a surge of pride at his shocked yet impressed expression. After a second, Goodman clears his throat, gazing quickly down.

"Are you part of the internship here at the Jeffersonian?" he asks.

"No," Brennan smiles, ecstatic that he thought she was that advanced. "I'm a senior at Madison High School."

"Really? That's amazing," he replies, again stunned. Booth smiles proudly and wraps his arm around her waist. "We should rejoin the festivities, but would you two like to join me at my table for dessert?"

"Yes?" Brennan asks Booth hopefully. Booth just grins at her and nods enthusiastically so she turns back to Goodman with a wide smile. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

><p>As they enter Brennan's apartment later that night, she is still talking excitedly about their encounter with Goodman. As he takes off their coats he stares at her, memorized by her flushed cheeks and shining eyes. She is talking about something that he knows is her passion and the physical effects it is having on her makes her seem more beautiful than he ever thought anyone could be.<p>

"He all but promised me a guaranteed internship. At the _Jeffersonian_. Do you know what that would mean for my career?" she turns to look at him and becomes slightly self-conscious at the way he is looking and smiling at her. "What?"

"I love you," he says. His body immediately stills; he didn't mean to say that out loud.

Brennan stares at him, unable to breathe. She can tell that he didn't intentionally say those words to her and that he is just as surprised as she. She watches the play of emotions on his face and wonders what he will do next. A part of her wants him to brush it off, lighten the mood. But she's scared that a bigger part of her will be crushed if he did.

Booth stares at her, panic filling him at the thought that he might have ruined things. He cant take the words back, doesn't even want to try. But he doesn't know if he should press forward or not. He stares into the depths of her blue-gray eyes and realizes that he doesn't really have choice. After what they both think have been minutes but has really been only seconds, Booth steps forward, cupping her cheeks.

"I love you," he says firmly, yet soothingly. "I'm in love with you, Temperance."

Her eyes close at the sound of her name and he softly caresses her cheek with his thumb. Behind her lids, she feels tears build up and tries to hold them back. While she is happy, her heart is beating so wildly it feels like it will burst from her chest. She opens her eyes and look into his chocolate gaze, knowing that she has to say something.

"Booth, I…" she tries, but the words just won't come out. So instead of words, she takes action and kisses him.

Booth feels a rush of relief at the kiss. She hasn't turned him down, hasn't ran as far away as she can from him. She may not be able to say the words but he saw them in her eyes and can feel it in her kiss. He slides his hands around her waist, pulling her tightly to him as her fingers play with the hair at base of his neck. With a moan, Brennan tilts her head to allow him to take control, which he gladly does. He drinks from her mouth and her scent surrounds him and his hands start to roam her form.

Slowly, not aware he is doing so, he walks back until she is pressed between him and the wall. One hand slides to her front to cup one of her breasts and the other smoothes down onto her round bottom as the kiss becomes more heated. The burns in his lungs so he breaks the kiss, attaching his lips to her neck and pressing his body firmly into hers.

Brennan moans as his mouth finds the perfect spot on her neck. Of their own accord, her hands press his shoulder and his head closer to her body, urging him on. She has never felt anything like this before; everywhere he touches burns pleasurably. One of his hands, she has lost track of which hand is which, slides up her back and starts to fiddle with the dress's zipper and she suddenly stiffens.

"Booth," she says, pushing him back, trying to subdue her panic.

Booth had felt her tense and hears the panic in her voice and instantly backs off. She looks into his confused face, not seeing his concern and guilt. Tears build in her eyes and she covers her face, ashamed at being weak and for leading him on.

"I'm sorry," she says, fighting back her tears. "I'm sorry, Booth. I know that you expect-"

"Hey, hey, hey," he says softly, urging her hands away from her face. "I don't expect anything you're not ready to give me, understand?"

She looks confused so he leans forward and kisses her so softly she wonders if she imagined it. He leans his forehead against hers, their hands intertwining at their sides.

"There's no rush, on anything," he tells her, hoping she understands. "I'm not going anywhere, okay. We're going at whatever speed you're comfortable with. Alright?"

"Okay," she whispers, smiling slightly. He starts to pull away but she tightens her hold on his hands, looking intensely in his eyes. "You're important to me. You matter to me. I'm glad that you're a part of my life."

Booth smiles and leans forward and they share a sweet kiss. He steps back and their hands finally break apart, and he gathers picks up his phone. Reaching the door, he gives her one more kiss before whispering 'I love you' and leaving. Brennan closes the door and leans against it. She lifts her necklace and gazes down at the two dolphins, smiling softly.

"I love you Seeley Booth," she whispers to herself.

**Some of the ideas from this are from reviews, but again I dont remember who. If you wrote it to me, please tell me. Thanks to musicnlyrics for the help. If parts of this seem weird, it's because I had a different chapter but it seemed forced, so I changed it keeping some of the original. I know that some of what happened isn't too realistic but it's my universe remember? Lol. The song, Everything, is by Michael Buble. I don't know how good this chapter is because my muse only wants me to write when I'm exhausted, around 10 at night to 1 in the morning. Please let me know what you think.**

**PS I think this chapter had the least amount of quotes other than the first. How about that!**


	26. Chapter 26

I have seen the cartoon movie and seen the play but I do not own Beauty and the Beast, though I wish I did cause I LOVE itChapter 26

The mid April wind blows pleasantly through the trees, ruffling the feathers of various birds. Below them, passersby laugh and talk together, enjoying the weather. None of them give the building next to them a second glance, not know that inside is a group of students trying their best to stuff their heads with enough knowledge to pass their mid-term tests.

Angela looks leans against the doorway into the lab room and looks out at her friends in the main library. Zack is at his table, surrounded by seniors, trying his best to explain trigonometry without getting his ass kicked. She looks over at Bren's table and smirks. The whole table is full with junior and senior boys; all who which look like they more interested in studying her than the books in front of them. In true Brennan fashion, however, she seems completely clueless, getting frustrated at their lack of progress.

Booth isn't clueless, though, glaring over at the table every chance he gets between his own studying. He was sitting at the table with her, but was forced to leave by Mr. Giles saying that the others had scheduled the tutoring time, instead of just showing up like he did. So now he is sitting two tables away next to Hodgins, trying to cram for his midterm. Hodgins, cranky from spending his day off inside the library, snaps the rubber band on his writ, refusing to take his eyes off the book in front of him.

Angela alone is the only one without anything to do; her students came to complete projects that were due days earlier in the week. Now she looks on at the others and shakes her head, a small smile playing around her mouth. Just when she thinks Booth is going to get up and snap the head off the guy trying to look down his girlfriend's shirt, Brennan and Zack both announces to their tables that the session is over.

"Good luck," Brennan says, gathering her things and walking away without a backward glance.

Angela smiles widely when Brennan moves to sit directly next to Booth; maybe she isn't as clueless as she appears. She waits a few seconds for the hormonal teenagers to shuffle out before crossing the library to join the table, sitting next to her own boyfriend. She sits there for a few minutes, looking between the three of them. Hodgins has his deep blue eyes focused on his notes; his only indication that he knows she is there is the slight shifting so that his is angled more towards her. Booth, looking a lot less annoyed, is also focused on the book in front of him, occasionally writing something down. Brennan has pulled out a notebook and is scribbling quickly. Angela sighs loudly, causing Brennan to look up at her.

"What's wrong Angela?" she asks.

"What are you doing?" Angela leans forward, frowning at the notebook in front of her friend.

"I'm working on- I'm writing, why?" Brennan says, slightly defensive. She notices Booth trying to look over and snaps shut the cover of the notebook.

"Why are we stuck in the library on Friday?" Angela says in a slight whine.

"We had work. Hodgins has his midterm tonight and Booth needs to study for his make up midterm tomorrow morning," Brennan says as if it should be obvious.

"Why did you miss your midterm?" Hodgins asks him curiously.

"I had an appointment," Booth says in a grumpy voice.

In truth, he had to go to a gambler's anonymous meeting, the stress from finals making his fingers feel itchy. He glances almost guiltily at Brennan, not liking lying to her and is grateful when Angela takes the attention away from him.

"They are sad college men, I get it," Angela says, pointing at the two frowning guys. "But why are we here still? You only have a few hours before you have to get to the theatre for your last performance and-"

"Oh actually I have to go now," Brennan interrupts her, looking at the clock. "They wanted us there early. Something about a pre-show cast party."

"I'll drive you," Angela quickly volunteers, standing as Brennan gathers her things.

"Thank you." she begins to stand up but Booth pulls her down, whispering something that makes her blush and smile before kissing her in a publicly appropriate way.

"Bye Hodgie," Angela kisses her own boyfriend. "Bye Booth."

"Bye Ange," Booths smiles.

They girls start to leave but Angela quickly turns back. "Can one of you guys go save Zack from those beefy guys? Work hours stopped ten minutes ago."

Hodgins and Booth look over at Zack's still full table, getting up with a sigh when they see how agitated the guys were and how nervous Zack was getting.

"So, what did Studly say to you?" Angela asks Brennan as they walk to the doors.

"Booth says that when you call him Studly it freaks him out a little," Brennan says, ignoring her question.

"Oh he loves it," Angela waves off. "Don't change the subject. What did he say?"

"That he would see me after the show, to break a leg and…that he loves me," Brennan smiles softly again, her blush coming back to her cheeks.

It has been over two months since Booth first told her that he loved her and it still shocks her slightly when she hears it. And she hears it often, Booth never passing up a chance to tell her. But he doesn't say it in a pushy way, not expecting to hear it back. It took her about a week to realize that he just liked to say it to her, even if she doesn't say it back. She wishes that she could, she tries to every time, but something holds her back.

"Bren?" Angela's voice pulls her from her musings and realizes with a start that they are next to Angela's car.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she says, ducking into the car.

"I said that you need to save that man from himself," Angela starts the car and pulls out.

"What?" Brennan says completely confused.

"Booth has spent the last two weeks holed up, studying like a mad man in that library. Tomorrow's Saturday, and you will want to come back to the library and write."

"You don't know that," Brennan protests. Angela gives her a look.

"Yes I do, I know you Bren, you're predictable" she says, focusing on the road and missing her friend's rolled eyes. "And because Booth loves you, he will let you. He may even join you in your hermit getaway. But the whole point of the week is the weekend, and the point of the weekend is to go out.

"The library is not the cabaret, my friend. Life is the cabaret," Angela says grandly. "Come to the cabaret, and bring that sexy man with you."

She looks over and sees Brennan's blank stare and sighs. "It's like describing the moon to a mole."

"I'm fairly certain that was an insult," Brennan says with slightly narrowed eyes.

"But a loving insult between best friends," Angela smiles at her. "Doesn't count."

Brennan chuckles and shakes her head. They continue their drive to the school talking about Angela and Hodgins' plans for spring break after the next week. Although she is paying attention, Brennan has a thought forming in her mind.

* * *

><p>Booth walks into the theatre, looking for an empty seat near the front. He curses the bad traffic that made him later than he wanted to be for Brennan's last performance. He shifts the large bouquet of flowers in his arms and rushes forward towards an empty seat at the end of a row.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he says politely to the elderly woman next to the seat. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh no, go right ahead," she smiles at him kindly.

"Thank you," he says gratefully, smiling at her as he sits.

"Those are beautiful flowers," she says, pointing the bouquet in his lap. "I'm guessing you know someone in the play?"

"Yes, ma'am. My girlfriend," he smiles proudly, obviously in love and making the woman's heart melt a little. "She plays Belle."

"Oh, she's beautiful," the woman says, having seen the play on the opening night to cheer on her grandson.

"Yeah," Booth nods, smiling fondly.

Before the woman can say more, the lights dim and all attention is on the stage as the music plays and a voice begins to tell the tale of the prince's curse.

Backstage Brennan smoothes her hands down her sides, the only outwards sign of her nerves. She doesn't know why she is nervous, she knows she is fully prepared and this isn't the first time she has performed her part. But every time, right before her cue, her palms sweat and shake a little. But the second she steps out, she transforms and forgets her nerves and as the music changes her shoulders pull back, her face lightens with a small smile and she becomes Belle.

Booth sits back as Brennan steps on stage, the same surge of amazement filling him as when he saw her step out on the opening night. He watches her sing and move in a way so different than she actually is. Listening to the song, he again thinks how much it really describes his girlfriend, how no one really gets to see the amazing person she is.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty

Her looks have got no parallel

But behind that fair façade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle"

"Did you see that hunk at the end of the third row?" says Alexis, Mrs. Potts, backstage.

Brennan, waiting in the wings for her cue to enter the Beast's castle, looks at her with a small smile. She had seen Booth when she was singing during the opening, her heart had suddenly beaten faster and she didn't have to force her smile. She had told him numerous times during the week that he didn't have to come tonight as he was there for the opening, but is still thrilled that he came anyway.

"Dark hair, wide shoulders, handsome?" she asks, unable to stop herself from teasing the girl a little.

"Oh yeah. You know him?" Alexis seems very interested, raising her eyebrows excitedly.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend," she says, almost smugly.

"Lucky. Does he have a twin brother?" Alexis jokes.

Brennan looks confused for a second and opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by the stage manager telling her it's her cue. From his seat, Booth watches as she finds the castle and is frightened by the Beast and locked into her room. As she begins her sad song, he can't help but wonder what memories she's reliving, adding so much emotion to her voice.

This song is the most difficult for Brennan to sing, her early foster care memories coming to the forefront. As she sings about missing home and being trapped, she feels tears prick her eyes and she pushes them back.

"Is this home?  
>Is this what I must learn to believe in?<br>Try to find something good  
>In this tragic place<br>Just in case  
>I should stay here forever<br>Held in this empty space  
>Oh, but that won't be easy<br>I know the reason why  
>My heart's far, far away<br>Home's a lie"

Booth feels his own eyes sting as her voice flows out strongly. The first time he saw her performance he listened to her voice, to her emotions. But this time he is paying attention to the words and knows that she must be thinking about losing the life she knew and entering the world of foster care. He looks closer and sees her glistening eyes and his heart aches for her.

"What I'd give  
>to return<br>to the life that I knew lately  
>but I know that I can't<br>solve my problems going back

is this home?  
>Am I here for a day or forever?<br>Shut away from the world until  
>Who knows when<br>Oh but then  
>As my life has been altered once it can change again<br>Build higher walls around me  
>Change every lock and key<br>Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me

My heart's far, far away  
>Home, and free."<p>

The crowd claps loudly when she finishes touched by her emotional performance. Brennan looks directly to Booth and their eyes lock together. Even through the darkness created by the stage lights she sees the compassion in his eyes. She tries to give a small smile to him, to show that she is fine but is cut off by the lights dimming.

As the stage is full of dancing flatware sing and dance urging Belle to be their guest, Booth waits impatiently for his favorite scene. Finally he hears the piano playing the romantic song and sits up straighter. As Brennan walks down in the golden ball gown, he wonders if he will ever see her in something similar, but maybe in white.

Brennan takes the hands of the Beast, stepping into the practiced steps easily. Her cheeks are slightly pink, liking how she feels in the dress, even with her bare shoulders. She fights back a small chuckle when she remembers Booth asking if she could steal the dress after her first performance.

The rest of the play passes by in a blur for Booth after the dancing scene. He watches Gaston lead a mob against the Beast, trying to kill the creature. He watches Brennan tear up as she leans down over the wounded Beast's body, one hand on his chest as if to stop blood from flowing out of his body as she cries for him to not leave her. In the back of Booth's mind he hopes he never has to see a look that on her face for real.

Finally the Beast is transformed back into the prince, and the rest of the servants back into their human forms. Belle and the prince kiss and dance to show their happily ever after as the lights dim for a second to allow the actors to regroup for their bows. When Brennan steps forwards the already loud crowd claps and cheers louder, but none as loud as Booth. Brennan laughs and blushes as she hears him call out her nickname, looking over to his smiling face as he stands. The cast gives their final bow and walks off stage, allowing the house lights to go up.

Booth leans against the wall outside the theatre, waiting for Brennan. Several girls pass by him, giving him flirtatious looks, which he notices but ignores. He looks down at the bouquet in his hands and wonders if maybe she's tired of flowers.

"Booth?"

He looks up to find her standing in front of him, her face clean of makeup and her hair down around her face. She looks down at the flowers and smiles answering his question to himself.

"You were fantastic Bones," he says, holding out the flowers.

She takes them and reaches out hand to pull him forward. She kisses him softly, sliding her hand up to the side of his face. Booth is surprised but doesn't fight it, instead wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Thank you," she smiles when she pulls back.

"Am I going to get kissed like that every time I give you flowers?" he says half joking.

"No," she smiles coyly, walking away from him and towards the parking lot. "But you might if you keep wearing that jacket."

Booth looks down at his leather jacket and swears to never take it off again.

"So, no cast party?" he asks her once they are in the car and driving away.

"I thought about it but I'm tired," she says, sighing and leaning her head against the window. "I just want to go home and sleep. Besides, you have to get up early for your test."

Booth reaches over and takes her hand; bringing up to his lips for a kiss, grateful that she would have wanted him with her. "How about an ice cream?"

She looks at his hopeful face, his charm smile in full effect and chuckles, nodding.

* * *

><p>Booth walks into his apartment, dropping his bag down on the floor not caring. He slumps down onto the couch with a groan. He has just returned from taking his last midterm and is so glad that its over. He picks up his phone and calls Brennan.<p>

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey, Bones," he sighs as he stretches his legs onto the coffee table.

"How did you do?" she asks.

"No idea," he rubs a hand over his face. "I won't find out for a couple of days."

"I'm sure you did well," she assures him. She pauses slightly. "Where are you now?"

"My place. Want to meet up for lunch? Diner?"

"I have a better idea," she says and he can hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh yeah?" he smiles. There's a knock on his door and gets up to answer it. "Hang on real quick babe."

"Come with me," she says with a big smile when he answers the door to her. "I'm driving."

"Hey, wh- you look nice," he says a little distracted trailing his eyes over her form.

She has on a white blouse covered by a small gray-buttoned blazer. Her legs are covered in a pair of dark jeans but what really has captured his attention are her boots, the boots she got from Angela for Christmas but haven't worn. As he appreciates them he thinks back to how right Grams was, her legs do look amazing in them.

"Thank you. You should hang up your phone," she says, pointing to the phone he still has pressed to his ear.

"Oh yeah," he pulls the phone down and steps out, locking his door behind him. "So where are we going? And why are you driving?"

"You'll see," she smiles as they walk. "I'm driving because I know where we are going and because we are taking my car which has everything."

"Well, you could tell me where we're going and then I could drive," he tries to wheedle her, using his charm smile.

"You don't let me drive your car," she points out, neither noticing an older couple sharing the elevator with them.

"Yes I have," he defends, pushing the button for the ground floor.

"Twice!" she argues. "And both times you behaved as if I was going to give you a myocardial infraction."

"Heart attack, Bones. And you know what? You almost did." The older couple stifles their laughter as they watch him turn half-exasperated and half-apologetic towards Brennan. "I love you Bones, but you can't drive a stick shift to save your life."

"Well then it's good I will be driving my car today then, wont it?" she smiles smugly as the elevator doors open and steps out.

Booth sighs and follows her, leaving the older couple very amused. Booth and Brennan continue their light bickering during the short drive though the topics shift. Eventually Booth sees that they are entering a park and turns to look inquiry at Brennan. She smiles and looks for the perfect spot as she explains.

"Angela mentioned how for the past few weeks we have spent the majority of our time inside and that we should get out. So I have an ice chest in the trunk with various food supplies and a large blanket so that we can take advantage of the pleasant weather while we eat."

"You're taking me on a picnic?" Booth clarifies.

"Yes," Brennan says pleased as she parks the car. She turns to him, suddenly slightly unsure. "That is, if you want to. We can still-"

"A picnic sounds perfect," Booth assures her honestly.

With a happy smile Brennan gets out of the car, followed by Booth. She carries the blanket and a small bag while Booth insists that he carry the ice chest. She leads the way towards a large tree on a slight hill, inspection the location seriously before declaring it a proper place.

"Help me spread the blanket," she directs as he sets down the ice chest.

"Hey, Bones. You did bring actual food, right?" he asks as he grabs one end of the large blanket. "Not rabbit food like carrots or celery, right?"

"That is real food," she argues, sitting on the blanket. "But yes, I brought you processed, fattening food as well."

"Hell yeah," he says causing her to laugh and roll her eyes.

"We have this whole blanket and you have to sit right there?" she teases him as he sits down within an inch of her.

"This is the most comfortable spot. Besides, it gives me easy access to the most important part of the picnic." His voice gets lower as he speaks and he leans closer to her. Brennan looks down at his mouth and watches as it turns into a smirk. "The food."

Brennan blinks as he shifts away, taking a bag of chips with. He pops a chip in his mouth as his eyes dance with laughter. Fighting back her smile, Brennan snatches the bag out of his hands and shoves him in the shoulder, making him laugh.

For the next hour, the two relax and enjoy the day. They eat the food, bickering playfully about the benefits and taste values of each item. They talk about school, Brennan's hopeful internship and the cars that Booth used to have or wanted to have someday. Eventually, the couple find themselves lying on their backs, looking up at the clouds, Brennan's head on his shoulder as he idly twists her hair around his fingers.

"Dog," Booth says, pointing up.

"It looks more like a cow," Brennan argues. She points to another cloud. "That one looks like a peacock on a rock."

"Ha, it does," Booth looks down at his girlfriend in slight surprise. "You've played this game?"

"My…Russ and I used to when I was very young," she speaks softly, still looking up at the clouds. "It was one of the few games he would play with me."

"You miss him," Booth says quietly, rubbing her shoulder.

"I worshipped him, you know? He was so cool. Everyone knew I was Russ Brennan's little sister. I wasn't cool or pretty, so being his sister …sometimes, I'd be sitting in class, and I'd hear out the window "Marco!" It'd be Russ, checking in on me and letting everyone know that I was his little sister.

"And I'd answer, sometimes it was the only word I would say all day. Polo. Then-" she shifts to wipe a stray tear and Booth pulls her tighter to him. "Suddenly, no one cared where I was. I missed that. Someone caring where I am all the time."

"I care," he whispers into her hair, kissing her head. "I love you, so much."

"I know," she turns so that she is facing him more, giving him a teary smile. "That's why I said 'missed'. Past tense. You should pay better attention."

"Hey, I pay attention," he defends playfully, following her lead to lighten the mood. "I paying attention to the Zappo people thing-"

"The Zapotec civilization. Booth, you do that on purpose," she says slightly exasperated though she is still smiling.

"Prove it," he smirks, rubbing the last traces of her tears away before pulling her down for a kiss.

**so pointless little chapter, but couldnt be helped. meant to write this a little different but just didnt happen. I cant wait to see how you guys react to the next few chapters.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I dont own anything you recognize...just saying**

**Chapter 27**

"I'm not sick," Brennan protests from her spot in her bed, her weak voice betraying her words.

"Brennan, do you see this?" Angela holds up the recently used thermometer. "It says 102 degrees. Add that to your runny nose and achy muscles and you know what you get?"

"Angela," she sighs, fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"Temperance Brennan with the flu," Angela ignores her. Seeing how tired her friend is, Angela sits down next to her, speaking in a softer tone. "Sweetie, I know you were looking forward to the trip, but you need to rest. And Atlanta isn't going anywhere, maybe we can have a late spring break weekend after you're better."

"No," Brennan says firmly, shaking her head even as she buries it into her pillow. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Brennan," Angela says with a shake of her head.

"You haven't seen your dad in months," Brennan says determined, even as she feels herself falling into sleep. "The guys are also excited about this trip, it's all they've talked about all week."

"Sweetie," Angela begins but is cut off by a knocking on the doorway.

"Hey," Booth says softly, walking into the room. He walks straight over to his girlfriend, looking down at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"The flu," both she and Angela say at the same time.

"Zack, Sally and her sister just got here," Hodgins says, walking in. "what's the plan?"

"Go," Brennan says, using the last of her strength to speak firmly. "I'll be fine in a few days."

"Bones, I'm staying," Booth says stubbornly.

"Alpha male," she whispers as she falls asleep, vaguely aware of the other's voices around her.

* * *

><p>Brennan groans softly into her pillow, her burning throat having woken her up. She slowly fights to open her eyes, blinking a few times to make them focus. She spies her water glass and feels like crying when she sees it has no water in it. She calls herself a fool for insisting that everyone continue with their plans and go to Atlanta for two weeks. Now she has to somehow find the strength to climb out of bed, walk to the kitchen and back, all without falling down or dropping anything. Seeing as she knows this is the peak of her illness, the task seems almost impossible to her.<p>

She pushes sweat soaked hair away from her face and sits up, grimacing at the pain that shoots through her sore body. She pushes back the covers, her movements sluggish. She stands up and quickly braces herself on the nightstand, feeling lightheaded. Taking deep breaths, she shuffles out of her room and into the hallway, leaning heavily on the wall for support. Just as she reaches the living room, the door opens and Booth walks in.

"Bones, what are you doing?" he says, dropping his bags on the ground and rushing over to her.

"I'm thirsty," she says, dazed.

He looks at her drenched hair and clothes and knows that her sheets must be in the same condition. He picks her up bridal style and carries her over to the couch, surprised and slightly worried at her lack of struggle.

"I'll be right back," he says soothingly to her, quickly covering her with a throw that was folded on the end of the couch.

Brennan leans into the cool fabric of the couch, fighting back her tiredness. She hears running water and some clatter coming from the kitchen and vaguely wonders what her boyfriend is doing.

"Here, baby," he says, holding a cup out to her.

She grabs it with both hands and drinks it down, handing it back and laying back on the couch when she is done. She hears him shift and suddenly feels a cool damp cloth on her forehead.

"That feels good," she whispers. Slowly she reopens her eyes, looking at him in tired confusion. "What are you doing here? I told you to go to Atlanta."

"Until you can physically force me to leave, I'm staying right here."

"I'm too tired to argue," she says with a sigh, closing her eyes again. "Thank you for staying."

"Anytime," he says seriously, moving the cloth to stroke her red cheeks and down onto her neck. "When was your last dose of medicine? Bones?"

"Mmm, I haven't taken any," she says, her voice sleepy. "Humans have …survived …generations without…"

"Oh, Bones," he sighs in exasperation.

He shakes his head at her stubbornness, getting up to retrieve one of the bags he had dropped when he entered. He digs through until he finds the bottle of red medication and pours some into the plastic cup.

"Bones," he says softly, shaking her softly. "Come on baby, you got to take this. You can sleep again after, I promise."

She barely opens her eyes but tries to sit up, allowing him to help her. She takes the small cup and swallows the liquid, grimacing at the horrible taste. She shifts back so that she is lying down fully on the couch, bringing the throw up to her chin and quickly falling back asleep. Booth watches her for a few moments, dazzled at how serene she looks when she sleeps even when sick.

"I love you," he whispers into her ear, kissing her forehead gently. He moves around the apartment quietly, wanting to make her as comfortable as possible, starting with fresh sheets.

* * *

><p>Brennan groggily wakes up from her three-hour nap to delightful smells in front of her. She opens her eyes as she feels a pair of lips kissing her cheek.<p>

"Hey, Bones, wake up," Booth says softly into her ear.

"Hmmm," she rolls over onto her back, looking up into his brown eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," he smirks. "Do you think you can eat a little soup?"

"Okay," she whispers, slowly sitting up. She looks at the TV and frowns. "What are you watching?"

"The Waltons, though I'm not really watching it. I've always found it soothing, I don't know why."

While he is speaking he arranges pillows around her so that she is sitting up comfortably. He looks up and sees her face clench in preparation of a sneeze. He grabs the box of tissue off the coffee table and quickly hands them to her.

"Thanks," she says into the tissue after her sneeze, wiping her nose. "You don't have to stay."

"I know," he says, placing a tray with a bowl of soup in front of her.

"I'm sure the airport can exchange you ticket, if you want to go with the others," she pushes on, picking up her spoon though she doesn't eat yet.

"Do you want me leave?" he asks her seriously, hoping she won't say yes. Doesn't matter if she does because he's not leaving but she doesn't need to know that.

"I don't want to ruin your vacation," she says truthfully. "You did so well on your midterms, you deserve to relax and enjoy yourself."

"Two weeks with Zack and Hodgins without you running interference?" Booth makes a face, shaking his head. "Yeah, doesn't really sound too relaxing to me."

She chuckles softly at that, finally taking a sip of her soup as he settles on the floor next to her with his own bowl. She makes a sound in surprised appreciation and he smiles at her. They eat in companionable silence, watching the TV. He notices when she gets tired and her medicine starts to wear off as she stops eating to lean back into the couch. He rises and clears their things, noting her flushed cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Do you want to take a shower before going back to bed?" he asks her, taking off her cover.

"No," she says as the soreness and tiredness starts to take over her.

"Okay, baby," he whispers, picking her up again.

"I can walk," she protests weakly even as she wraps her arms around his neck and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Next time," he says, placing her in her bed with fresh sheets. He turns to the small pharmacy he set up on her nightstand to make things easier, pouring more of the foul tasting medicine for her.

"That's disgusting," she says making a face when he hands it to her.

"Yeah, I know," he smiles as she takes it, grimacing. "But it works."

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asks sleepily as she settles back into her bed.

"Have you met my grandmother?" he jokes, again wiping her face and neck with a cool cloth. "As soon as I entered high school she forced me to learn."

"Mmm, good," she mumbles.

Booth chuckles, leaning down to again kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"You too," she whispers before falling asleep.

Booth stares down at her, his breathing coming quick as his heart beating wildly. His hands twitch to wake her up, to have her say the words clearly to him. But he decides to continue to be patient, instead he walks out, leaving the door open and walks to his bags in the living room. Angela had offered her bed but feels freaked out even thinking about actually sleeping in there so he is spending the foreseeable future on the couch.

* * *

><p>The next day follows the same pattern, Brennan sleeping through most of it except when Booth wakes her to eat and take medicine. Although she is embarrassed to have him see her so weak, she quickly gets over it, knowing that she is too sick to be on her own. Also, a part of her relishes the extra attention he is bestowing on her; all she has to do is say his name and he is right there to help in whatever way.<p>

On the third day she wakes up without a fever, feeling much better. She sits up and still feels tired and sore but the grogginess and sweaty discomfort is gone. She climbs out of bed, silently gathering her things, and walks into her bathroom to shower. When she exits, feeling a little drained but still better than she has, she hears Booth in the kitchen, obviously cooking. She gathers her leather journal, the replacement for the one Angela had given her as she has already filled that one, and walks out.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you," Booth says as she walks into the living room.

"I feel much better," she informs him, smiling slightly on her way to the couch.

"I can see that," he says, noting with relief that her face doesn't look as flushed and her eyes have some of their spark back. He leans over the back of the couch to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad."

"You know, you can sleep in Angela's room," she tells him as he walks back into the kitchen, noticing the makeshift bed for the first time. "Hodgins hasn't slept over here. At least not since I've been here."

"No way," he says empathetically, coming back with the tray of food. "If there's even a _chance_ that they've…you know, in there, I'm not going anywhere near that bed."

Brennan chuckles as he sets the tray down on the table and sits next to her. He hands her a plate with some toast and some juice, knowing that she probably isn't up to a big meal just yet, while he settles back with his omelet. He picks up the remote and starts to flick through until he sees something.

"Hey, a Harry Potter marathon," he says with a smile. "How far are you in the books?"

"I'm almost done with the last one," she says, taking a drink of her juice.

"Perfect, they're only showing up the sixth one," he leans back, putting his bones covered socked feet on the coffee table, making Brennan smile.

About halfway through The Prisoner of Azkaban, Brennan tunes out, dissatisfied with the portrayal of what she thinks is a really good story. Instead she opens her journal and starts to write, quickly losing herself into a world she has created herself. It isn't until about an hour later, when Booth sets food on the coffee table and taps her shoulder that she snaps out of it.

"What are you writing?" he asks curiously, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Nothing," she says, shutting the journal and holding it to her chest. "Just…it's a story."

"About what?" he asks, his tone interested and impressed.

"A forensic anthropologist, who works with the FBI," she says slightly embarrassed. "You actually gave me the idea. Remember at Thanksgiving?"

"Can I read it?" he asks with the eager excitement of a ten-year-old.

"No!" she quickly places the book on the cushion beside her as if he were trying to grab it.

"Why not?" he says disappointed.

"Its-its not good," she says sounding frustrated. "I mean, I know that the science is good but the other stuff, the relationships between the characters just feel…clinical. I don't know how to fix it."

"Maybe you're thinking too hard," he suggests, gesturing vaguely with one hand. "Maybe you need to, I don't know, um…take a step back from yourself. Stop being Temperance Brennan and _be _whoever the character is."

"I…don't know what that means," she shakes her head, completely confused. He sighs, looking around to figure out how to explain himself, smirking when he thinks of an analogy.

"Okay Bones, just take the brain, put it in neutral, alright? Take the heart and put it in overdrive," he says, making driving gestures, imitating the sound of a car's engine as he falls into the space next to her.

Brennan laughs, shaking her head. "Sometimes I think you're from another planet."

Booth chuckles with her, leaning an arm on the couch behind her. She looks into his smiling eyes, feeling her emotions for him surging up within her.

"Sometimes I think you're really very nice," she says softly, still smiling. He looks down, slightly embarrassed and she decides to takes his advice and uses her heart. "Booth…Seeley."

He looks up at his name coming from her, his eyes turning a dark brown. He has never liked his name, or middle name for that matter. But coming from her, it's like music to his ears and he realizes for the first time how badly he has wanted to hear her say it. Brennan looks into his dark, intense eyes and takes the final step in her heart.

"I love you." She feels a lightness overcome her, feeling free and she smiles. "I love you, Booth."

Booth takes a breath, blinking his eyes at his emotions. Slowly he smiles, never feeling so happy in his life. He places his hands on her cheeks, pulling her towards him.

"Booth, I'm sick," she warns, trying half heartily to pull away.

"Bones, you cant say you love me and not expect me to kiss you," he says, his voice low even as he smiles.

"You'll get sick," she says, not being able to hold back her own smile.

"Stop ruining the moment," he jokes lightly, bringing her face closer.

"I'm not-" she says but is cut off by his mouth.

He slowly runs his tongue over her lips until she opens for him, allowing him access. He gently bites her lip before sucking it into his mouth to soothe it, making her moan. Adjusting his hold to the back of her neck, he dives into her mouth, savoring her taste with lazy strokes. He feels her hands grip his waist, her body practically melting against him. He lays her back, their lips still connected as her hands grip his shirt. They shift for a few seconds until he is cradled between her legs, his body fully pressed to hers.

"God, I love you," he whispers as he pulls back for air, his hands sliding in her hair.

"I love you," she says breathlessly, pulling him back down for another deep kiss.

He slides one hand down, past her cheek, caressing her neck and down until he reaches her waist. He feels her skin where her shirt has risen up and slides his hand to her back, pulling the journal out as it is impeding his access to her. Brennan however mistakes this for him trying to be sneaky and breaks out of the kiss, pushing him back to make a grab for her story.

"Booth, no" she says, grabbing the journal back to her chest and turning as much away from him as she can.

Booth, thrilled not only at her declaration of love for him but by her obvious lack of displeasure at their activities, just smiles mischievously as a his playful side kicks in. Placing his hands on her sides he begins to tickle her, falling even more in love with her as she screams her laughter.

"Booth! Stop!" she laughs, abandoning her journal to the floor to try to defend herself.

"Never!" he vows, tickling her even more fiercely so that she starts wiggling wildly.

"Booth! I'm sick! Please!" she laughs out.

Booth stops, laughing along with her as he sits her up. Trying to catch her breath through her bubbles of laughter, she leans her head on his shoulder, unconsciously twining her fingers with his.

"Am I in it?" he asks, looking down at her, still smiling.

"In what?" she responds, still chuckling.

"The story?"

"No, they are fictitious characters," she says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

He thinks that he sees a flash in her eyes which means she is lying but cant be sure. Suddenly she spies the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches on the table and reaches forward to grab one.

"Oh," she says in surprise after the first bite, turning to him with wide eyes and a smile. "These are good."

"Thanks," he says pleased, grabbing his own. "You have to try Pops' though. They're amazing! I had them about three times a week as a kid."

"His are better than these? Maybe you should call him, tell him I'm sick," she says sounding serious.

Booth laughs and kisses her head, settling his arm around her as they eat and watch TV. They spend the rest of the day together like that, rarely getting up. Throughout the day they share random I love you's, making the other smile widely and enjoying the freedom to do so. As they say goodnight Brennan allows another kiss, again warning him that it isn't her fault if he gets sick.

"I love you," he says after the long and deep kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she smiles, pulling back gently, her eyes showing how tired she is. "Good night."

"Night," he smiles, waiting until she closes her door to gather his things for a nice cold shower.

* * *

><p>Booth jerks awake, looking around and straining his eyes to figure out woke him up. He doesn't hear anything and settles back onto his pillow just as he hears it again. Recognizing it as sob, he jumps up and rushes to Brennan's room, pushing the cracked door open and looking inside.<p>

Brennan is facing him, her legs curled into her stomach. Her body is covered in sweat, her sheet and cover twisted at her feet. Her face is scrunched at she cries, her sobs filled with pain, sadness and fear. He absorbs it all in a split second before walking over to her, gently touching her arm.

"Bones," he says gently.

"I'm sorry," she sobs, the fear becoming prominent.

"Bones, baby," he says, confused until he realizes her eyes are closed.

"No, please," she cries, curling in on herself even more.

"Baby, wake up," he says, grabbing her shoulder to shake her, his heart breaking at her cries.

"No!" she yells, jerking up as she wakes up. She feels hands on her shoulders and in the darkness, still lost in the nightmare, she starts fighting, pushing the body away from her. "No! Don't!"

"Bones!" Booth says loudly, releasing her and turning on the light. "It's me."

"Booth," she whispers, her eyes wide, taking deep breaths and shaking. This time her memories were so vivid.

"It's okay, " he says gently, sitting on the bed and running his hand down her hair. "It was just a nightmare."

She shakes her head, covering her face as she begins to sob again, bringing her legs up to her chest. Not knowing what else to do Booth wraps his arms around her and brings her to his chest.

"Sshh," he says into her hair, feeling useless. "I'm right here. You're okay. I got you baby."

"He-he came into my room," she sobs out. "My foster parents were-were never g-good but they never…never."

Booth loses his breath at her words, increasing his hold on her. He doesn't say anything, not sure he wants her to go on, not knowing if he can handle hearing something like that. Her next words shoot relief through him even as it breaks his heart and he again kisses her hair.

"I got out before…but I knew no one would believe me. And the next night." She starts to shake harder although her sobs have lessened. "They locked me in the trunk of their car for two days when I broke a dish."

Booth is shocked and pissed and it shows on his face. He takes a large gulp to tap down his anger, knowing that she doesn't need that right now, that it might in fact freak her out. Brennan pulls back, tears still running down her face to look at him.

"They warned me it would happen but the water was so hot and the-" she sobs again, her voice almost pleading with him to understand, to not blame her. "The soap was so slippery. It wasn't fair … The water was so hot…"

"No it wasn't fair at all," he says, his own eyes tearing as he pulls her back to his chest. "It wasn't your fault."

"When he picked me up, I thought…I thought he was-was going to," she sobs again, finally wrapping her arms around him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Temperance," he tells her, starting to rock her slightly. "It wasn't your fault. I got you, nothings going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

They hold each other for a few moments, her sobs and her shaking slowly subsiding. He kisses her head when he feels her tears start to slow down, his heart breaking at what she has endured, hoping that this was the worst.

"You can't promise that," she finally says, her normal rational tone coming back. She places a kiss over his heart before leaning her head against it. "But I love you for saying it."

"I promise to try," he says, lifting her face up to his.

Looking into her eyes, he sees her already pulling herself together and looks on at her in admiration. He cant believe how strong she is, and feels honored that she allowed him to see her like this, that she let him hold her and comfort her. He wipes his thumb across her cheek gently, gaining a small smile from her.

"Are you okay, Bones?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah," she nods, biting her lip in uncertainty. "But, could you…"

"What?" he whispers.

"Could you just…stay here?" she says so vulnerably that it would be impossible to deny her even if he wanted to.

He reaches over and turns off the light, pulling up and untwisting the sheets. He lies back, still holding her close to him as she curls into his chest. They lay together in the darkness, both knowing the other is awake but not speaking, just giving and receiving comfort.

**I've never really been sick, and I've never had the flu. I based most of this off of what I remember my brother's going through when I was little (as they hardly ever really get sick either and when they do they act like big babies). I hope this was okay without any glimpse into what the other squints are doing, but it just wasn't coming out right. Okay, please review review review! Believe me you want me to write the next part quickly, heehee. Though I will say I'm kind of nervous about it… laterz**

**AN2: so i posted this like two hours ago and i came back to reread it cause i cant sleep and realized...i hate it. it sounds so corny and doenst really flow. i cant change it, cause then it would end up worse. which is actually what happened here, i had three versions before this one. i over thought it so much that i didnt trust myself and ended up with...crap. sigh, idk, i may come back in the morning after some sleep and take this note down, but for now i just want to say "sorry for the crap chapter" **


	28. Chapter 28

**you guys are so nice, thank you for the nice words about my last chapter. Look what you got in return, a new chapter! And look, rating change, which means...**

**yeah, so if that isnt you cup of tea, just skip the ending of the chapter, and i'll see ya next time lol**

**i own nothing...except my lap top**

**Chapter 28**

A beam of sunlight shines through the blinds, crossing over the floor onto the deep red comforter on the bed to reach the closed eyes of the sleeping eighteen-year-old. Slowly the light penetrates through her slumber and she opens her eyes, her gray-blue orbs shifting around and lids blinking as her mind starts to wake. She takes a deep breath and becomes aware of something heavy around her waist that tightens its hold and pulls her back into something warm and solid behind her.

She feels a puff of breath on her neck and a foot slide its way between hers and suddenly it all clicks. Brennan slowly shifts her body until she is facing her sleeping boyfriend who again tightens his grasp on her when she finally settles. She looks at him, remembering the last time she woke up in his arms during Christmas. She smiles softly at how things are different now and yet the same; she still wants to reach out and run her hand over the stubble on his cheek.

They love each other, have told each other multiple times. She doesn't know if she loved him during Christmas, doesn't know when she started to love him. But she knows that she does now, in an unexplainable way that actually kind of irks her. She has never been so open to anyone in her life, even before that horrible December when she was fifteen.

Staring blankly down at her hand, she wonders if maybe she made a mistake, sharing her nightmare the night before. She has never told anyone about the events in that house except for the police that were called when a neighbor finally heard her terrified plea for release. She fears that Booth will think of or treat her differently now, maybe seeing her as damaged or, worse, as weak. She feels panic slowly seep in and feels the urge to climb out of the bed before he wakes up, to avoid the conversation that is sure to follow the events of the night before.

"I can actually _feel _you thinking," Booth mumbles sleepily, making her eyes fly to his face.

"No, that's-that's impossible," she says. Booth smiles to himself, knowing by her tone that she is frowning in that adorable way that he loves.

"How are you feeling?" he asks her, opening his eyes.

She pauses, her face scrunching into what he calls her 'squinty' look as she seriously considers his question. He holds back a chuckle as he waits for her to complete her self-inventory of aches and pains.

"Certainly better," she finally says. "My head doesn't hurt anymore, nor do I feel as achy. I won't be certain about my tiredness until we get out of bed."

"Good. You look a lot better," he smiles, letting go of her waist to brush a fingertip under her eye where it is no long as dark.

He finger drifts down her cheek to trace over her lips, his eyes following its path. He tips up her chin just as he starts to move his face to hers but is stopped by her hands on his chest.

"We haven't brushed our teeth," she says with a frown.

"I brushed them last night," he protests, really wanting a kiss.

"Booth, do you know what happens in your mouth during the night?"

"No, I don't and please, don't tell me," he pleads, turning to his back and scrubbing his hands over his face.

Brennan chuckles and he turns his head to her, giving her a large smile. With a wink he gets up, informing her that he is preparing her breakfast and that she should get dressed. Brennan sits up as he leaves, running her hands through her hair, relieved that nothing seems be different. She hears Booth loudly brushing his teeth and laughs softly as she rises to do the same.

* * *

><p>"I am not getting on that," Brennan says firmly, standing with her hands on her hips.<p>

It is Friday and Brennan feels in perfect health, almost demanding that they do something outside of the apartment. After some thinking and a phone call to Pops Booth had left for church, telling her to dress in some jeans and a light jacket for when he gets back, adding with hopeful casualness that her knee high boots might be a good idea too. Brennan had dressed as he said, adding only light make up and placing her hair in a ponytail, excited to finally getting out. However, when Booth text her to come outside and she saw what they would be using for transportation, her excitement quickly vanished.

"Why not?" Booth asks, standing next to the dark blue 1960 Harley Davidson FLH 1200 Electra Glide, his eyes trailing down her legs to those amazing boots behind his sunglasses.

"I've seen pictures of injures caused by motorcycle accidents," she says, trying not to be distracted by how completely _male_ he looks in his leather jacket. "Not to mention the number of deaths because of lack of protection from the road-"

"Bones, come on. We're not going very far, just to this farmer's market near my apartment. And we wont be going very fast, I swear." Seeing her stubborn look still in place, he sighs and places his hands on his hips. "Look, just ride to the market and after we're done we'll drive the two minutes to my apartment to get my car to drive you home. If you really don't like it, you'll never have to ride on it again."

Brennan feels herself relenting and straightens her shoulders, pointing at the bike. "I am not riding on that seat."

"Bones," Booth whines.

"It's the bitch seat and I am not your bitch." She pauses and decides to mess with him a little. "Do you think I'm your bitch? Is that why you want me to ride with you so badly?"

"What? God no! NO," he says firmly, his eyes wide though she can't see them. Her lips curve at his horrified expression and tone and he shakes his head, pointing at her. "That was mean. Where did you even learn that term?"

"Hodgins," she says with a shrug.

"Hodgins," he mumbles, grabbing the helmet off the bike and holding it out to her. "Bones, its one little ride. I haven't had a chance to take her for a spin yet. Please?"

She looks between the bike and his charm smile. With a sigh she takes the helmet, smiling at his happy laugh. When he climbs on the bike she stops trying to figure out how to put on the helmet and frowns.

"Where's your helmet?" she asks him.

"There's only one." He sees her disapproving look and tugs her forward, taking the helmet and adjusting the straps. "Relax, Bones. It'll be fun."

"Booth-"

Booth leans up and captures her lips with his, smiling at her when he pulls back. He places the helmet on her head, snapping it into place. He can see the line between her eyes, telling him that she is frowning, but he still smiles, thinking she looks cute.

"Hop on Bones," he says with another charm smile, leaning on the handlebars and making her knees wobble.

"In case we lose control or are hit by another car and are tossed to our painful deaths on the road, I just want you to know that I love you," she says seriously as she settles behind him.

"Thanks for the faith, Bones," he says dryly, taking the bike off the kickstand. "But I love you too. Hang on."

He kicks the engine to life with a loud roar, gunning it slightly before finally taking off. Brennan's hands, which started lightly holding onto his jacket, quickly wrap around his stomach as he increases his speed. They speed through the city, the wind of the cold day sweeping over them. Booth thinks he hears her laughter over the roar of the wind and engine and smiles, happy that she is enjoying herself. He feels her shift so that she has a firmer grip around him, her body molding firmly into his. The warmth of her hands through his shirt and the softness of her breast against his back make him smile and mentally recites saints at the same time. He chuckles, shaking his head; he curses himself and declares this the best idea he has had so far.

Behind the helmet, Brennan is smiling and laughing, truly enjoying herself. She feels the power of the bike beneath her, obviously held in check because of the speed limits. As they stop at a red light, she leans her head against him, absorbing his warmth into her. She contemplates urging him to go faster but bites her tongue, not wanting to put his life in danger. When they reach their destination she is disappointed and holds onto him longer than truly necessary, having relished to closeness.

"What did you think?" he asks her, helping her off the bike and taking off the helmet.

"I would very much like to do that again," she says with a bright smile and a laugh in her voice.

Booth looks at her and smiles widely. Her face is pink from the cold wind and from her excitement. Her blue eyes are sparkling, wide with happiness and her hair is mussed from the helmet. He reaches up to smooth the stray hair back gazing into her eyes. She grabs a hold of his jacket and pulls him forward, taking his lips with hers. They both laugh into the kiss, keeping it short.

"Come on," he says, taking her hand and leading her into the farmers market.

Brennan is impressed at the vast variety available at the market, buying some of her favorite vegetables and some herbs as they walk. She is also pleased to find that the items aren't limited to food, many merchants selling handmade crafts as well. She indulges herself by buying a large clunky necklace of a red stone before Booth drags her off to the area with the cooked food.

"Tell me again why you cant eat meat today?" she says, taking a bite of her corn on the cob. Booth hands her a napkin as butter slides down her chin.

"Because it's Lent and it's Friday," he says, gathering his shrimp taco for another bite. "In fact it's Good Friday, which makes it even more important."

"I understand the symbolism of withholding from something for forty days," she says, gesturing with her half-eaten corn. "But what is the point of deny yourself meat once a week? And why Friday? Why not Sunday, doesn't that seem more appropriate?"

"Bones," he says with a slight warning in his voice, weary of their talks on religion.

"I am asking out of_ respectful _curiosity," she assures him, eyeing his food. "Can I have some?"

"Trade?" He hands her the plate and takes her corn, finishing it quickly.

"Well?" she presses, taking a small bite as if to contradict his quick work of the corn. "Why?"

"I don't know Bones," he says, tossing the finished corncob in a nearby trash.

"You don't know?" she says confused.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention during that catechism class," he shrugs, hoping that will be the end of it.

"So you participate in this even though you have no idea what it is supposed to mean, simply because a man in a fancy robe tells you to?" she says critically.

"No, Bones, its-" he sighs a little frustrated. "I will look it up when I get home or call Grams and ask. Would that make you feel better?"

"Well, it's not for me. _You're_ the one who claims to believe in an invisible friend in the sky. I would think that you would want to know the reasons behind why the church tells you to do things."

"Can you please not call him my invisible friend?" he pleads, turning to her and snatching the last piece of shrimp.

"Hey, I wanted that that," she protests. He smirks at her and she steps closer to him. "And why not? Are you afraid he is going to open the heavens and strike me down?"

Just as she finishes saying that there is a flash of lighting quickly followed by clap of thunder. Brennan and Booth both look up with wide eyes as drops of rain start falling. With in a matter of seconds it is pouring down and everyone around them starts packing their things and running for cover.

"See what you did?" Booth says, crossing himself quickly before grabbing her hand and rushing towards the bike.

"What!" she exclaims, running to keep up with him. "It has been overcast all day, I didn't do this."

"Here," he hands her the helmet, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"Booth, you're getting soaked," she voice comes from inside the helmet as she snaps it in place.

"Bones, you just got over being sick. I'll be fine. Just make sure you hang on, ok?" He climbs on the bike, waiting for her to hold him securely before pulling away.

* * *

><p>"Come on, I'll get you some dry clothes," Booth says as they enter his apartment, both soaked and dripping water onto the floor.<p>

"My herbs are soaked," she complains as her teeth start to chatter.

"They'll be fine, I'm more worried about you," he says concerned, leading her into the kitchen. "Stay here, I'll get some towels."

She takes off the jackets as he walks into the adjoining laundry room. She tosses the jackets and her bag onto a chair, reaching up to pull out the tie holding her hair. Booth pauses in the doorway, staring at how her clothes are hugging her curves, but snaps out of it when he sees her shiver.

"Here we go, baby," he says in a husky voice he cant control, using the towel to dry her hair himself.

Brennan looks up at his face, tracing each drop that falls from his hair down his face. Her gaze strays to his lips, licking her own and drawing Booth's eyes to them. Shifting the towel down to her shoulders, he pulls her closer, lowering his head until they are a breath apart. With a soft breathy moan, she closes the distance, using one hand to pull his head close to hers.

The kiss starts slow, sensual, tongues meeting and sliding almost lazily over each other. But then Brennan slides one hand over his wet shirt, feeling the contours of his muscled chest. A jolt shoots through Booth and with a growl from deep in his throat he pulls her closer, his grip on her hips almost strong enough to bruise. He drags his mouth from hers, trailing wet kisses over her cheek and down her neck, rediscovering the spot from New Years Eve.

"Booth," Brennan breathes out, one hand gripping his hair and the other wrapped as far around his bicep as it can.

He hears her voice and assumes that she is trying to tell him to stop so he pulls back with a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, I…don't stop," she whispers. She rubs a hand over his face, trailing it down over his neck and chest, never breaking eye contact with him. "Make love to me, Seeley."

"Are you sure?" he asks, even as he steps closer to her again, though he doesn't touch her.

"Yes," she says, kissing him. "Yes."

"Temperance," he whispers, pulling her against him, his hands roaming over her as he claims her mouth.

Her hands tug at his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his naked chest to her. He breaks away from her to raise his arms and finishes pulling off. Even as he pulls her to him, kissing and sucking her neck, she runs her hands over the newly exposed skin. She runs her fingers over his ribs and downs his six pack, feeling the muscles tense at her touch.

His hands go down to her butt and he lifts, carrying her for a second before placing her down on the table. She grips his shoulders as he again attacks her mouth, passion adding a fierceness that hasn't been there before. His large hands sneak under wet shirt, almost tearing it off of her body. He runs his hands down her sides, his eyes devouring the sight before him.

She shivers from the intense look in his eyes, fighting the urge to cover herself and hoping she isn't blushing. Booth sees her twitch and looks into her eyes, seeing her insecurity and fear under her lust. He finally has a moment of clarity and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He feels a small shot of guilt that he had almost taken her quickly on the table when their first time, _her_ first time should be slow and gentle. He leans in, kissing her gently as he picks her up.

"Where are we going?" she asks in a daze, kissing his shoulder.

"Bed," he answers gruffly.

"Okay," she breathes out.

She pulls back and smiles shyly at him and he stops long enough to give her a searing kiss. He presses her into the wall, shifting to toe off his shoes, his mouth going to her throat as she moans. He walks into his room, glad that he left the door open and lays her gently on the bed. He kisses her lips slowly, trembling at the feel of her hands running down his back.

Brennan wraps her legs around him, arching up when she feels his arousal against her. Her heart is beating out of control and she is breathless; everywhere he touches and kisses burns and it is driving her crazy. His lips leave hers and she looks at him through heavy lidded eyes as he sits up. She lies back watching him as he takes off her boots one at a time, taking his time and caressing her calves as he does.

He runs his hands up her legs, over her hips to her waist. He leans down, kissing her navel and working his way up, leaving a molten trail with his lips. He reaches her cloth-covered breasts, the wet material almost transparent. He presses a kiss to her left breast as his hand reaches behind her and unsnaps the bra. She gasps and tenses for a split second; he raises his head and looks at her in concern.

"We can stop if you're not sure, Temperance," he says, the strain clear in his voice.

"I am," she says, smiling at him, feeling grateful that he would ask.

She slips off her bra, tossing it onto the floor as she looks at his reaction. His eyes are dark and he stares, bringing up a hand to mold her left breast. He rubs his thumb over her nipple, watching as it hardens almost instantly.

"Beautiful," he whispers lovingly. "You're so beautiful."

He leans down and kisses her breasts, slowly sucking her one peak into his warm mouth. Brennan closes her eyes and leans her head back, arching in pleasure. She loses track of time, washed over in sensations. His hands, lips and tongue are everywhere; he leaves no inch unexplored. She is vaguely aware of doing her own exploration, leaning up to taste his throat, his chest, his lips, her own hands touching whatever skin they can reach.

She is brought back to the moment when she feels her panties sliding down her legs, not even sure when her pants had been shed. She looks down at his dark head as he kisses his way up her legs, circling his tongue behind her knee.

"Booth," she breathes out as he kisses and nips her inner thighs, feeling his breath on her sex. "Please."

He raises up, shifting her legs until he is cradled between them and is lined up to her entrance. He looks into her eyes with the most intense look she has ever seen and leans down to kiss her.

"I love you," he says huskily, slowly sliding into her.

Her face scrunches at the pain, a tear sliding out of her eye that he kisses away. She holds onto him, her nails digging into his shoulders as he holds still, allowing them both to adjust. He breathes deeply, trying to fight back the release that he fears will come too quickly.

"I'm sorry," he says into her ears in a strained voice. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay," she says, opening her eyes as the pain subsides.

She turns her head until she can reach his lips, shifting her hips to tell him to move. Slowly he shifts out, coming back in the same slow movement. They gasp into each other's mouth at the sensation, her legs wrapping around his waist. He keeps a steady rhythm, kissing and whispering endearments into her ear. Her head is thrown back in bliss, her lips whispering his name over and over.

"Yes, yes, yes," she breathes her peak nearing.

"God Bones," he growls, speeding up to a frenzy.

"Yes, God, BOOTH!" she screams, coming apart under him.

He looks down at her face and bursts inside her, yelling out her nickname before collapsing onto her. They lie there, gasping for air and just holding each other. Brennan runs her hands down his back, a part of her mind registering his reaction. She feels a strong connection to him in this moment, more than just the physical. Although his weight is making it harder for her to breathe, she basks in the feeling of his body pressed so firmly to hers.

With his breaths finally under control, he tries to shift off of her. She makes a small sound of protest and wraps her arms and legs around him firmly to hold him in place.

"Baby, I'm squishing you," he says, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"But it's a good squish," she says in a soft, satisfied voice.

He chuckles, looking into her smug face and smoothing her still damp hair out of her face. He kisses her deeply, savoring the after glow of their lovemaking. With a sigh he shifts off and out of her, dragging her along with him even as she makes a disappointed sound. He holds her to his chest, sliding his hand down her side to her perfect behind and back up to her shoulder, enjoying the best moment of his life.

"I'm hungry," she says after a few minutes, her fingers caressing his chest. "I was going to cook for you but now…hmm I don't want to move."

"We could order in," he suggests.

She looks up at him and they both smile, speaking at the same time. "Thai food."

**God, i'm so nervous. I have no personal experiance in M rated situations, so if its wrong or weird, i'm sorry. **

**I'm Catholic so i meant nothing disrespectful in that little conversation, just want to say. **

**the bike idea came from a review LONG time ago but i dont remember who, so tell me and i'll give you credit.**

**No idea if DC has farmer markets but in my universe they do, please just go with it lol.**

**up next, blissful weekend then a visitor...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Just a warning, the first part is slightly steamy...just slightly**

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 29**

Booth breathes deeply as he wakes up, slowly opening his eyes. He sleepily shifts his arms, feeling smooth, soft skin against his own and looks down. There on his chest is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen: a sleeping and naked Temperance Brennan. He grins as he runs his hand softly down her silky back causing her to stir just enough to cuddle into him. He sighs contently, kissing her head and letting one hand play with the ends of her hair.

He basks in the glory of the moment. Of the feel of her in his arms, the scent of her shampoo and the knowledge that she loves him. He is stunned and honored that she allowed him to be her first, that she gave such a scared and precious gift to him. As he runs on hand down to her hip, she moans softly, a smile crossing her lips in her sleep. He leans down and whispers a kiss over her lips, shifting so that he is facing her more fully. His lips travel down to her neck and shoulder, his hands cruising over her soft skin with minds of their own.

"Mmm Booth," she murmurs as she wakens.

He brings his face level with hers, his hand cupping her cheek and he smiles when her blue eyes open. "Morning."

"Hi," she smiles sleepily, her half-awake mind melting at the sound of his husky voice.

Her own hand rises up and scrapes across his stubbled cheek. Booth quirks his eyebrows at her even as he leans into her touch. She takes her hand off and brings it to her chest, her lips tight in an embarrassed smile as she blushes slightly.

"I've been wanting to do that," she admits, blushing even more as his eyes travel down to her chest.

"Oh yeah?" he teases, scooting her closer. "Do you know what I've been wanting to do?"

"I can guess," she chuckles, reveling in the feel of his warm skin against hers even as she unconsciously holds her arms in front of her chest.

Booth chuckles with her and leans forward, aiming his mouth to catch hers. Booth pouts as she twists her face away, her nose scrunched.

"Teeth," she reminds him, a teasing light in her eyes when he huffs.

"Fine," he huffs, pulling her flush with him. He starts kissing her neck, mumbling into her skin. "I guess I'm just going to have to find other places to kiss you."

"Booth," she laughs, the stubble on his cheek tickles her neck as he sucks loudly and playfully on her skin.

Feeling her relax, he lightly runs his fingers over her naked back, tickling her. With a loud laugh Brennan raises her hands to push against his strong chest, wiggling so that their legs become entwined. With murmurs of approval his hands travel over her now exposed breasts, changing the mood slightly and making her eyes close in pleasure. Brennan clutches his wide shoulders, administrating her own sucking kisses to his skin.

"You are so amazing," he says huskily, kissing his way over her neck, past her collarbone and down to her breasts, sucking lazily at one nipple. "Beautiful. Perfect."

"No one is perfect," she gasps, arching her back.

"You're pretty damn close," he says softly, switching to her other breasts, kissing the valley in between wetly.

"Booth," she sighs, tugging his head away from her chest and smiling. "Kiss me."

With a soft chuckle of triumph, Booth crashes his mouth to hers, absorbing her own laugh, as the two lose themselves in each other. Hours later, after finally pulling themselves out of Booth's bed and away from each other, they rest together on the couch, watching TV. Booth is leaning back against the arm, Brennan in his arms as he flicks through the channels, trying to find something they both agree on.

"Wait, go back," she says, chewing one of the strawberries she had bought the day before.

"Looney Tunes?" he chuckles, setting down the remote and cuddling her closer.

"It's funny," she says smiling, feeding him a strawberry over her shoulder.

"Are you a Bugs Bunny fan or Daffy Duck?" he asks as he chews.

"Neither," she answers, chuckling at the cartoon. "Porky Pig."

"Really? I've always been a Yosemite Sam guy myself," Booth shrugs, nabbing a grape from her bowl of fruit.

"I always wanted to have a pig," she muses.

"A pig?" he laughs. "What's wrong with a dog?"

"Nothing, I like dogs. But pigs are cu-very smart," she explains, her voice taking on a rational tone. "And despite the popular misconception, very clean."

"Yeah, I prefer my pig with a little mint, a little honey glaze," he teases, grabbing another strawberry that she quickly snatches out of his hand.

"Not funny," she frowns at his chuckling face over her shoulder. He kisses her neck in apology, running his hand over her stomach.

"So what would you name this _cute _pig if you had one?" he smirks, having heard her slip.

"Jasper," she answers as if it should be obvious, turning back to the screen and laughing. "It's a parody of Richard Wagner's operas Der Ring nes Nibelungen. That's funny."

Booth chuckles, shaking his head as he looks at her laughing face. He is amazed that he can love her more than he already did but time he learns something new about her, he falls deeper. He dips his head and starts kissing her neck sensually, running his hands under the borrowed Flyers shirt she is wearing. Brennan closes her eyes, rolling her head back and sighing.

"Booth, I'm hungry," she protests weakly as he takes the bowl out of her hands to set on the floor.

"So am I," he growls, a little surprised at how much he constantly wants her. He can't seem to get enough of her.

Brennan sighs, running one hand along his strong arm and placing the other on his head. She loves the way he makes her feel the warmth that spreads throughout her whole body by a single touch from him. The rational part of her mind that is still functioning congratulates her on finding an exemplary mate to initiate her into the ways of sex. Just as she is about to abandon all rational thoughts and turn to him to again experience his expertise, the buzzer on the dryer sounds.

"My clothes are dry," she whispers, breaking away and trying to stand up.

"Change later," he says huskily, tugging her mouth down to his, swallowing her gasp.

He deepens the kiss quickly, groaning appreciatively when he feels her melt against him. She shifts, placing a knee on each side of him, her hands gripping his hair. He grips her hips tightly, breaking his mouth away to suck in air to his burning lungs. Brennan looks into his lust filled eyes and smiles sexily. She leans back, her hands crossing her body to grasp the bottom of the shirt she is wearing. She begins to lift it off, Booth's eyes instantly drown downward to the milky skin being exposed, when there is a knock on the door.

"They'll go away," Booth all but begs as she pauses, turning to look at the door.

"What if its your grandparents?" she says softly, moving off his lap.

"Boonneess," he whines, need evident in his voice.

"Relax, Booth, we have the rest of the week," Brennan chuckles before leaning down to give him passionate kiss.

"That kiss? Not helping," he slightly grumbles.

He watches as she gathers her clothes and walks to the bedroom to change. He stands taking deep breaths to calm himself down. The knock comes again and he walks over irritable. He swings open the door and is shocked at who is standing in front of him.

"Cam!" he smiles, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey, Booth," she says happily, smiling widely at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, closing the door and leading fully into the apartment. "What happened to the big family shing dig you guys always have?"

"Oh please," she sighs, rolling her eyes. "I was there four days and my sister was already getting on my nerves. Paul's family is here, so when he invited me-"

"You jumped right on it," Booth nods knowingly, chuckling.

"Self preservation. So," she steps past him, looking around. "This place is really…you."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, Camille," he smirks, tilting his head.

"It was meant as one, Seeley," she smiles back.

Brennan pulls her shirt over her head, pausing at the sound of female laughter coming from the living room. Trying to push back her insecurities combs her fingers through her hair and exits the room. Hearing her footsteps, the two friends turn as she enters Cam's eyebrows raising slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting," she apologizes, looking between Brennan and Booth.

"Oh, um, Camille Saroyan, my girlfriend Temperance Brennan," Booth introduces the pair, feeling guilty but not sure why.

"Just Cam," she says, offering her hand which Brennan shakes slightly awkward.

"Most people call me Brennan." After shaking her hand she crosses her arms and smiles slightly, her gaze going to Booth.

"Cam's here to visit her boyfriend's family for Easter," Booth explains, tilting his head when her face relaxes and brightens.

"Yeah, he's off having a big male bonding day with his dad and brothers," Cam explains, turning to Booth with a smile. "So I escaped from his mother to come catch up with an old friend. But you guys must have plans so…"

Booth opens his mouth to agree and offer catch up the next day but is interrupted before he can even speak. Brennan, not wanting Booth to feel bad about turning away a friend, steps forward.

"Not really," she says, smiling slightly. "I was going to cook."

"You're welcome to stay Cam," Booth feels forced to say, feeling disappointed but trying to hide it.

"Thank you," Cam says amused, knowing Booth well enough to see right through him.

"Bones makes an _amazing _mac and cheese," Booth says excitedly.

"I'm not making mac and cheese tonight," Brennan informs him.

"Why not?" he pouts.

"Booth, I can cook meals more nutritious and just as tasty as mac and cheese," Brennan says, frowning slightly.

"No, see, 'nutritious' and 'tasty' don't go together," Booth argues, much to Cam's amusement.

"Oh, sorry," Cam says as her cell rings. "Um I got to take this."

"Why did you invite her to stay?" Booth whispers as Cam walks into the living room to answer her phone.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with your friend," Brennan whispers back in confusion as he leads her to the kitchen. "And I didn't invite her, you did."

"I do want to see my friend, but I just, you know," he shrugs, pulling her closer and kissing behind her ear. "Wanted to finish what we started."

"Oh. Well we can tell her we changed our minds," she suggests a little too eagerly.

Booth pulls back and gazes at her with slightly narrowed eyes. _She's jealous _he realizes, smiling widely at the ego boost. Brennan crosses her arms wondering what the hell he is smiling at when Cam walks in, pausing at the silent interaction between the two.

"I'm interrupting again," she says, looking apologetically awkward.

"No, it's fine," Brennan says, frowning at her boyfriend. "I was just about to start cooking."

"Would you like some help?" Cam asks politely.

"No," Brennan shakes her head. "Thank you."

"What are we having, Bones?" Booth asks, smiling almost teasingly at her. He can't believe that she would actually be jealous of Cam.

"Eggplant lasagna," she says almost defiantly, both she and Cam chuckling at the way his face falls.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, if my shoulder hadn't crapped out on me I would have gone all the way," Booth smugly, speaking of his high school basketball career.<p>

"Definitely," Cam agrees with a nod.

The trio is sitting around the table, dinner long finished, eating donuts that Booth had bought in the morning and drinking beer. Well, the older two are drinking beer; Brennan is sipping on a glass of soda. She watches curiously as Booth takes a drink from his bottle, having never seen him drink before. It is his second, as compared to Cam's one, and doesn't seem to be bothering him at all.

All throughout dinner, Cam and Booth had talked about how their lives had been for the last few months. Both talked about school and Cam talked about her boyfriend, Paul, and how she gets along with his family. During all this, Brennan found herself relaxing and actually starting to like Cam. She is interesting and intelligent and even Brennan can see a very close friend to Booth. It isn't until after dinner, when the beers came out and the nostalgic talk of their younger years started that Brennan's jealously came back full force.

She isn't afraid that he is going to cheat on her with Cam; their bond is clearly platonic and Cam is obviously in love with her own boyfriend. But Cam knows his past, who he was as a boy and a teen, something he has been reluctant to share. Brennan has learned more about his past in this one evening than their whole time they have been dating. The only comfort Brennan has is that Cam doesn't really know his life now; only Brennan does because she is here living it with him.

"Were you born in DC?" Cam asks Brennan curiously, feeling a little bad for leaving her out of the conversation.

"No," Brennan answers stiffly, uncomfortable with talking about her childhood with anyone but Booth.

"Oh," Cam says confused, turning to Booth with slightly raised eyebrows.

Brennan twists her mouth, not wanting to create problems with Booth's friend. "I was…raised in Chicago."

"Got her hooked on jazz," Booth cuts in, sensing Cam wanting to ask more questions and how uncomfortable Brennan is. He gives her hand a squeeze underneath the table that she returns. "You should see her CD collection, rows of jazz."

"Really?" Cam tilts her head; she assumed the girl before her would be more into world music, something like 'Tibetan throat singers'.

"I love it," Brennan smiles brightly, her eyes lighting up for the first time in Cam's presence. "The artist has to live within a set tonal structure and trust his own instincts to find his way out of an infinite maze of musical possibilities and the great ones do."

Cam, also a fan of jazz, enters into a deep conversation with Brennan. Booth sits back, nursing his beer as they talk, relieved that they seemed to be getting along better, not feeling at all left out. He listens to them talk, trying to make sense of the terms they use like 'cadence' and 'syncopation'. He must look puzzled because they glance at him and chuckle.

"What?" he asks defensively, though there is a playful look in his eyes. "Don't start judging me just cause I don't know what syncopapation means. Music is music."

His house phone rings and he gets up to answer it, sending a wink to them as he does. Brennan chuckles as Cam shakes her head with a smile.

"He's a fun guy," Cam comments, sipping her beer.

"I enjoy being around him," Brennan agrees, smiling softly.

"He's back to being his old self," Cam says a little somberly, looking into the living room and missing Brennan's confused expression.

"I'm glad he's getting help. It must be hard on him, with the stress from school but he's got his grandparents. And you," Cam turns back to her with a smile. "I know he cares about you a lot, draws a lot of comfort and…"

Cam trails off as she registers the look of confusion and hurt on Brennan's face. Brennan looks down at her drink, her mouth tightening in anger and embarrassment. Booth had kept something from her, obviously something important, but shared it with Cam. She doesn't particularly care _what _it is, but feels betrayed that he didn't trust her enough her to tell her. It suddenly hits her that he hasn't said that he loved her since the night before and cant stop herself from that he didn't mean it, that really was just after sex.

"Oh my…" Cam says, closing her eyes and feeling horrible. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

"No," Brennan says briskly, raising from her seat. "It was nice to meet you, goodbye."

She walks into the living room, avoiding Booth's eyes as he quickly hangs up the phone. She gathers her jacket and walks out of the apartment, hearing Booth coming after her.

"Bones! Hey, what's going on?" he says in a concerned and slightly panicked tone, moving to stand in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she says, not looking at him and fighting back tears.

"Why? Hey," he says in a soft tone, bending his head to try to catch her eyes. "Talk to me."

Something inside her snaps at his request and the rational part of her, the part that knows that she is overreacting, is brushed aside.

"Why should I?" she says angrily as she pushes past him. "You never talk to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he says frustrated, following her as her long strides quickly take her to the elevator.

"I share everything with you! You ask, I tell you!" she shouts, her tears starting to leak out of her eyes. "Sometimes I tell you without your asking! But you! You act like an open book but you're NOT!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bones?" he yells, choosing anger over his bewilderment.

"What haven't you told me?" she demands, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"Bones-"

"I'm not talking about your childhood, though I've shared plenty of my own with you," she yells, not letting him speak. "I'm talking about since you've met me, since we started dating. What haven't you told me about what you're going through NOW?"

Booth stares at her, his face turning white. He knows exactly what she is talking about; must have mentioned his gambling or at least alluded to it. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, he is too choked up with fear and guilt. She stares at him as he remains silent and wipes the tears from her face, pushing back her hurt to make room for her anger.

"I should've known this wasn't real," she says bitterly. "You can't love without trust, and you don't trust me. You just wanted to have sex."

Her words will break his heart later but for now they fill him with anger. Behind her the elevator arrives and she turns to enter, longing for the privacy so that she can cry to her hearts content. As she turns away, Booth grabs her arm firmly to make her face him.

In her emotional turmoil, the strong grip makes her flash back to the Conner's, when she tried to leave the kitchen after breaking the dish. Acting pure instinct, she spins with the momentum and slaps him across the face as hard as she can. He instantly releases her as his head snaps to the side and she takes a few steps back into the elevator. Her hand automatically goes to the spot he had gripped, her eyes wide at what she had done, instantly feeling regret.

Booth brings his hand to his face absentmindedly, as he stares wide eyed at Brennan. He sees her pale face and shocked expression as she holds her arm. He is filled with shock and self-contempt that he had hurt her in his anger. Before he can even begin to say a word, the elevator doors close shut, leaving him with the image of her teary eyes. Slowly, in a daze he walks back to his apartment, where Cam is pacing nervously in the living room.

"Seeley?" she asks tentatively as he enters, seeing the tears that he isn't aware he is shedding rolling down his cheeks.

"What just happened?" he asks dully, staring down at the floor as he leans back on his door.

* * *

><p>"Hello you exotic beauties," Hodgins coos to a pair of butterflies as they land on a flower next to him.<p>

"I'm standing here in a bikini and you're talking to bugs," Angela complains from her spot next to him.

He sends an electrifying smirk her way before turning back to the butterflies. Angela sighs, reminding herself that she loves the crazy guy. Her cell phone rings from the pool lounge chair and she walks over to answer it, smiling widely at the caller id.

"Sweetie, finally. I've been trying to get a hold of you all week," she says cheerfully. "How are you feeling? Bren?"

Her smile falls off her face at the sounds of sobbing coming from the other end. Hodgins, who had glanced over to his girlfriend quickly walks over, concerned at her expression.

"Ange," Brennan sobs into the phone. "Ange…Booth…Booth and…"

"Brennan calm down," she says worriedly, raising a hand to her head in distress. "What happened? What about Booth?"

The next words are so full of heartbreak, Angela's own eyes instantly fill.

"I-I think we broke up."

***packs up lap top and peanut butter cups and runs to Mexico***


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, I am so pissed. I paid for classes (almost 300 bucks plus another 190 for books) and when i checked online its saying i have no classes, but it did last week. WTF! luckily i wrote most of this chapter BEFORE i found that out otherwise this might have been different. I'm going down to school tomorrow and that outcome will probably determine the when and how of my next chapter. oh and in case you dont know, i'm a little overdramatic lol**

**Chapter 30**

"Good morning Brennan," Zack says uncertainly as she emerges into the kitchen, noticing with concern the dark circles under her eyes.

"Morning, Zack," she says, her voice soft and sad. She grabs a mug and walks over to the coffee machine.

"I was going to make pancakes," Sally says, trying to sound sympathetic. "Do you want some?"

"No, thank you," she answers, taking her coffee to the balcony, closing the door firmly behind her.

Brennan sits on one of the chairs, cupping her mug without drinking. It has been three days since her fight with Booth, two since she called Angela and was flown down to Atlanta with them. In that entire time she hasn't smiled and barely talked, even to her best friend. Somewhere under her numbing pain, she feels guilty for bringing down their good time but when Angela told her to come, she couldn't refuse.

She hears the door open behind her but doesn't turn around, instead taking a sip of her coffee. As the person walks closer she recognizes Angela's perfume and closes her eyes. She knows that its time she tells what happened but isn't looking forward to it, feeling ashamed of her actions.

"Okay, sweetie, enough," Angela says firmly yet sympathetically, as only she can. She sits in the chair next to Brennan, gazing directly at her best friend.

"Angela," she sighs, looking down.

"It's been two days. I didn't push before because I can see that you're hurting," Angela pauses, tears just behind her eyes at the sad look on her friend's face. "Bren, what happened?"

"He took care of me while I was sick. And I…I told him I love him," Brennan speaks softly.

She waits for Angela's to speak but when she doesn't she looks up, confused. Angela is sitting there, her hands clasped, and her face tight as if she is trying to keep something in.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" she asks, confused.

"Because," Angela says slowly. "I know that's not the end of it. If it were, you wouldn't be sad. What did he say?"

"He said it back. And we spent the rest of the week together while I got better. On Friday we went to a farmer's market. But it rained so we went to his apartment." Brennan looks down, lost in her thoughts for a moment. "We were having such a nice time together, I don't how it went so bad."

"What exactly happened after…"Angela tilts her head, wondering if this is where they fought. "After you went to Booth's place?"

Brennan thinks back to that first time, to the feel of him kissing and touching her. Unable to stop herself she smiles, looking down with a tilt of her head and a soft, breathless chuckle. Angela's eyes go wide and her mouth opens in shock, knowing exactly what her friend is talking about. Before she can say anything, the door slides open and Hodgins comes out, holding his ringing cell phone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but-," he says, looking a little confused between the two friends.

"HONEY, no!" Angela says loudly, startling both him and Brennan. "Not right now!"

"But-" Hodgins tries to say, completely bewildered and a little insulted by her tone.

"I'm sorry. I love you but go tell Zack," she waves him off, yelling at him as he hesitates. "GO... Away... AWAY!"

"That wasn't very nice," Brennan can't help but point out, a little amused at the interaction.

"He'll get over it," Angela dismisses, leaning forward. "I need you to be more specific about what happened."

Inside, Hodgins walks past the kitchen and into the large living room, irritated. His cell phone rings again and with a sigh he answers it, not sure what he is going to say to the man on the other end.

"Hello," he says, his voice hiding his emotions as best he can.

"Hodgins, hey," comes Booth's voice, so full of pain that Hodgins feels instant sympathy for the guy. "Um is…is Bones there?"

Hodgins hesitates. He likes Booth, thinks he is a good guy and good for Brennan. But his loyalties are first and foremost for Brennan. For the past two days he has seen her walk around with a pale face and red eyes, puffy from crying. He knows that Booth had something to do with that and wants to protect his friend from crying anymore. From his place on his couch, Booth sighs at the silence, his own red rimmed eyes closing as he rubs his forehead.

"Look, Jack, I'm not asking to talk to her," he says, his voice full of pain and weariness. "If she wanted to talk to me she would answer one of the fifty phone calls I've left on her cell. But she's not at her apartment and I…I just want to know where she is…that she's okay."

Hodgins looks back through the kitchen to the balcony, where he can see the girls talking together. He sighs, making a decision and hoping it won't get him beat up or banned from sex for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, she's here," he confirms in a serious voice. "She flew out on Easter after calling Ange."

"Okay," Booth nods, feeling relieved that she isn't alone somewhere, though his heart still aches. "Thanks. I-"

"She's been crying her eyes out," Hodgins pushes on, feeling his always present anger simmering. "Barely been eating, and by the looks of her, not sleeping. What the hell did you do?"

"I fucked up," Booth says in a dead voice, leaning his head into his hand and gripping his hair.

"No shit," Hodgins agrees but he can hear the real deep-hearted pain in Booth's voice so he lightens his tone. "Are you going to fix it?"

Booth shakes his head, thinking about the way he had grabbed her arm and the slap he had received. "I don't think I can…or if she wants me to."

"If she didn't want you to she wouldn't be so sad," Hodgins says his voice low. "She'd just be pissed. I really think you should try, man. You guys…you're good together. Don't let that slip away."

"I uh I got to go," Booth says gruffly, now uncomfortable with the conversation. "Thanks, Jack."

* * *

><p>"Wow, I just knew that man had skills," Angela grins, leaning back into her chair. She sees her friend's eyes go sad again and leans forward again, her own face turning serious. "This is the bad part, right?"<p>

"His friend Cam came over," Brennan ducks her head. "And I was jealous."

"Was she prettier than he said?" Angela asks, already hating the woman in support of her friend.

"She's beautiful, but it wasn't like that," Brennan shakes her head. "I was…it's so stupid, and irrational but I was jealous of the fact that she knew him when he was younger."

"Sweetie," Angela sighs with a small smile, seeing some hope for the couple.

"I know, I was an idiot," Brennan bursts out, standing and walking to the railing. "But he doesn't talk to me about that. I'm sure he has a reason, I mean, I should understand better than most right?"

"Yeah," Angela nods sadly, staying in her seat as her friend paces.

"But it…hurt that he wouldn't talk to me." Brennan pauses, wrapping her arms around her middle. "And then Cam said something."

"What? What did she say?" Angela says angrily, standing up. "I swear I will find her and kick her ass."

"No its nothing like that," Brennan assures her, smiling slightly.

"Then what did she say Bren?" Angela walks over, leaning on the railing with her.

"She talked about…apparently Booth is…going through something," Brennan says in frustration. "I don't even know what. But that's not the point. I was embarrassed and…"

"Hurt," Angela says sympathetically. Brennan turns to look at her, tears filling her eyes.

"He didn't trust me," she says sadly.

"Sweetie, I don't think that's it," Angela says softly. "Remember, he just came back from war."

"I know, and I should have thought about that before," Brennan nods, her tears starting to run down. "But I was so caught in the moment, I didn't think. And I…I was so mean to him, Angela."

"Hey, he's not completely off the hook, he should have told you," Angela reassures her. "He loves you Bren, just talk to him."

"No. I-I accused him of saying that just so we would have sex," Brennan cries. " I yelled at him and…I slapped him."

"What?" Angela is shocked, wondering what he did to make Brennan slap him.

"I didn't let him explain himself," Brennan continues. "I slapped him, hard. And its ruined…he hates me."

"No, no he doesn't hate you," Angela says firmly, grabbing Brennan by the shoulders. "He doesn't hate you."

"You don't know that," she shakes her head.

"Neither do you. You're the one who left, Bren," Angela points out gently.

"He didn't try to stop me," she says sadly. "I didn't call you until the next day…he knew where I was but…"

Angela lets it go, just holding her best friend as she cries.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Brennan found herself alone by the pool, watching the sun set. She has her journal in her lap but can't bring up the desire to actually write. She sets it aside and curls her knees to her chest, thinking about Booth. After her talk with Angela she had gone to her room, thinking that she should apologize to Hank and Lizzie for not showing up for Easter. She searched through all of her bags but couldn't find her cell phone; she must have left it in her apartment when she left.<p>

Although the thought should distress her, instead it is bringing her some form of comfort. If she doesn't have her phone, she doesn't know for sure that Booth hasn't tried to call her. She keeps seeing his face after the slap, wishing she could apologize but is terrified of what he would say back to her. She's so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Hodgins until he sits right next to her.

"Hey," he says, looking down at his hands.

"Hi."

"Earlier, when Angela yelled me away-"

"I'm sorry she did that," she says with a little smile, remembering the look on his face.

"Eh, I'm used to it," he waves off, smiling back. He clears his throat, turning serious again. "But anyway, um…Booth called me."

Brennan just looks at him, not sure how to react or what she feels about it. Hodgins takes a deep breath, organizing his thoughts in his head.

"He just wanted to make sure you were alright," he tells her, watching as she nods with tears in her eyes. "You didn't answer your cell and he knew you weren't home so…"

"I left my cell behind," she says softly.

"He sounded bad, like he was hurting," he tells her, his blue eyes looking into hers. "I don't know what he did, but he regrets it. And I think…look, you're my friend and I'm on your side. But as a guy, I gotta tell you, we fuck up…a lot."

They both chuckle and Brennan adjusts her position, looking at him more fully. Hodgins sighs, rubbing his head.

"I may not be the right guy to give advice but… I think there's a moment for two people. A single moment where they can either catch fire or." He pauses, trying to find the words. "Or they miss out on something great. You and Booth, together…that's epic. Not as epic as Ange and I but-"

Again they laugh together, Brennan's first real laugh since she has been in Atlanta. They gaze at the sun as it finally sets, their laughter fading with it. Brennan takes a deep breath, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Well, I'll stop bothering you," Hodgins says. "But just…life is too short to have regrets…Night Brennan."

He rises and walks away as Brennan looks down at her journal, again lost in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>He sits silently, looking through his scope towards his target. His finger is poised over the trigger, ready to take the shot. As his target comes into view he shoots, hitting the man dead center through the heart. He hears a gasp from behind him and spins, pointing the gun.<em>

"_Bones?" he whispers, lowering the gun. _

_She is looking at him in disgust, her hands wrapped around her. He hears shouts and running feet coming near and gets up. He runs to her, taking her down to the ground with him as gently as he can. They roll down a hill until they reach a group of bushes, her landing on top._

_Suddenly they are in his apartment, in his bed. He is lying on his back, shirt off while she sits on him only in a pair of jeans and her bra. She leans down and he moans as her hands run down his chest, her soft lips pressed to his and her taste filling his mouth. His hands smooth their way down her sides as she sits up, straddling him. She smiles at him, her blue-gray eyes sparkling._

"_I love you," he says reverently, raising a hand to caress her cheek. As soon as his hand touches her she turns her face away. "Bones?"_

"_This is how you show you love me?" she says, turning back to face him._

_He sits up in shock; the side of her face is covered by deep purple bruise and her sides, where he had touched her, are just as bad. She leans back away from him, her eyes filling with tears as more bruises appear on her face and body._

"_Why didn't you tell me this was who you were?" she asks sadly. _

"_It's not, I'm not," he cries, standing up and trying to walk towards her. But every step he takes she backs up, her form slowly fading._

"_You should have told me, to let me prepare," she says, tears in her voice. He notices the bruise on her left arm is the worse, yellow around the edges with red spots. _

"_I didn't want…" he takes one last step towards her and she backs out of the room. "I'm not my father."_

_She opens her mouth as if to say something when the door slams shut._

Booth jerks awake, sitting up and breathing heavily. He swings his legs to the side, sitting up fully on the couch. He looks at the clock, which informs him that it is only six in the morning and he lays his head back with a groan. Two hours, for the third night in a row he has only managed two straight hours of sleep. He thinks back on the dream, most of it already fading but recalls her eyes vividly. The teary blue-gray orbs that break his heart every time he thinks about them.

He should have gone after her, he tells himself again, wiping a hand over his haggard face. Instead of walking back into the apartment he should have ran down the stairs and talked to her. But he was shocked not only at the slap but at what he had done. He had grabbed her, in anger, and obviously hard enough that she felt she needed to strike back. He has never been as disgusted with himself as that moment.

After Cam had left, which was fairly soon after Brennan, he had toyed with the idea of going to her apartment. Of apologizing and confessing all. But he didn't; he was still too afraid of what she would think of him after learning his secrets. It wasn't until he woke up on Easter that he was finally thinking straight and he went straight over to her apartment; but she was gone, not answering her cell phone. He spent the rest of that day and the next driving calling her and basically stalking her apartment. He was so worried that it didn't occur to him until the third day to see if she was with her friends.

After the phone call yesterday he had stopped his worrying and begun his brooding. Not only does he feel guilt from what happened with Brennan but also he has been ignoring his grandparents' calls. He knows that they came by while he was sitting in his car outside Brennan's apartment, they had left a note asking him to call or stop by. But he couldn't, he can't bring himself to face them, to let them see him on his descent to how he was in Philly.

At eleven, after hours of working out in self-punishment, Booth walks into Wong Foo's. Sid looks up from speaking to some customers and frowns at the sight of his disheveled friend. Booth sits at the counter, taking out his poker chip and spinning it between his fingers. After a few minutes a glass of ice water and a large ham sandwich is set in front of him.

"Getting twitchy?" Sid asks, cleaning some cups as he speaks. Booth doesn't answer, his hand continuing to fiddle with the poker chip as his other takes a bite of the food. "What happened?"

"I fucked up," he says through his food, not looking up.

"With the bone lady?" Booth tightens his hand on the chip, which Sid takes as a yes. "Poker tables, pool halls? Online poker?"

"No. Well, um," Booth finally looks up, his face guilty underneath the despair and pain. "Pool hall, but I didn't go in…wanted to."

"You're always going to want to," Sid says tells him softly. "Point is: you didn't."

Hank walks into the restaurant, looking around for his grandson. When he spots him he has to take a moment to pull himself together. The man in front of him doesn't resemble his Shrimp. This man is pale with dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His clothes are wrinkled and visibly worn. His hair, which Booth usually takes pride in, is dirty and flat on his head. But worries Hank the most is the look in the young man's eyes, a familiar look he saw in his own eyes when he was younger. He finally walks forward, nodding his thanks to Sid for calling him before sitting next to his surprised grandson.

"Missed you on Easter," Hank starts lightly. "We were counting on your garbage disposal stomach to eat the ham. Now I'm up to my ears in leftovers."

"I'm sorry Pops," Booth says, hanging his head and twirling the poker chip again. "I'll uh, I'll call Grams, apologize. I'm sorry."

"Forget it, no big deal," he waves away.

Sid places a large soda in front of him before again walking away to give the Booths some privacy. Hank takes a sip of his soda, frowning worriedly at the poker chip, not liking the way he is apologizing; it's the same way he did when he first came to DC. With a sigh Hank leans both arms on the counter, looking at Booth through the mirror.

"Talk to me," he says firmly yet quietly. "What is going on? Did you have a fight with Temperance?"

"Yeah," Booth breathes out, nodding.

"What happened?"

"I…I'm an idiot," Booth sighs, holding his head in his hands. "I never told her about…anything. Mom, Dad, army, the gambling, nothing. She told me about her parents, her brother, even about those pieces of shit foster parents."

"Oh Shrimp," Hank sighs, shaking his head. "Cam told her."

"Sort of. Bones knows that there's something though. She thinks I don't love her," Booth turns to his grandfather with tear brimmed eyes. "The most important person in my life, who I love with all of my heart thinks I don't trust her. That I used her feelings just to get her into bed."

"She's smarter than that," Hank says confidently. "She's hurt and probably embarrassed. Call her; say you're sorry. Beg if you have to but don't let her get away. She's one of a kind Seeley, you're not going to meet anyone like her again."

"I know that!" Booth snaps before he can stop himself. "I'm sorry. It's just…she's not taking my calls. I miss her."

Hank grips Booth's shoulder, giving it a sympathetic squeeze. When Booth pushes away his half-eaten sandwich, Hank rises and pulls out his wallet.

"Come on, you owe your Grams a visit," he says, laying bills down.

Booth's first reaction is to decline but he looks down at his hand, fiddling with the poker chip. With a deep sigh he places it in his pocket as he gets up.

"Yeah," he says softly. "Yeah okay."

"Good man," Hank says under his breath with a nod.

It is late evening when he parks outside his building. Spending the day with his grandparents did nothing to ease the ache in his heart but it did keep him from undoing all the progress he has made. He still fiddled with his chip, just as he is doing now walking into the elevator. He trades it in for his keys when he arrives at his floor. He looks down at the floor as he walks, thinking hard about what he should say to Brennan when she gets back from Atlanta. He looks up as he nears his door and stops dead in his tracks. His breathing stops and his heart pauses before beating twice as fast in his chest as he stares at the figure in front of his door.

"Hi," she says in a soft voice.


	31. Chapter 31

**hi...sorry it's been so long. had major writers block. so after many frustrating headaches and advice from my brother (that didnt help, but thanks anyway mikey) i came up with this. i really hope it doesnt disappoint. thank you dharmamonkey for reading over it!**

**Chapter 31**

"Bones," he whispers, taking the last few steps to his door. "Hi."

"I came back early," she explains unnecessarily, shifting nervously. "I…we should talk."

"Yeah, um…come in." He turns to open the door, his heart beating fast even as it feels as if it's sinking to his feet.

He feels panic and heartbreak as they walk in. He thinks, no he _knows_, that she is going to officially break up with him. He watches her silently as she steps into the living room, her arms wrapped around her middle. They stand across from each other, the tension thick between them as it has never been before. Taking a breath, they start to speak simultaneously.

"Booth-"

"Bones, I-"

They stop and their eyes finally connect. Brennan smiles faintly, though her eyes are still a mixture of nerves, sadness and other emotions he can't quite place. But his heart and his hope grasp onto that smile like a lifeline. He steps forward with his heart in his eyes, his face showing more regret than she ever thought someone so young could have.

"Bones, I'm sorry. I-I should have-I just…I'm sorry," he says in a thick voice. His eyes flick to her arm and back, guilt heavy in his brown orbs. "I'm sorry about-about hurting you. I _swear _I didn't mean to grab you so hard. I would _never_ do that, I'm not-"

"My arm is fine, Booth," she interrupts him, guilt and pity filling her; it didn't occur to her that he would think he had hurt her. "You didn't hurt my arm. That's not why I…why I left or-"

Brennan sighs in frustration, rubbing her hands over her face and into her hair. She had planned the whole speech on the plane but somehow, the second she looked into his chocolate eyes, her carefully practiced words disappeared. Booth watches as tears spring into her eyes and steps close to her, wanting nothing more than to grab her into his arms and kiss her. He reaches out but pulls back, still feeling guilty over grabbing her arm despite what she said.

"Bones-"

"I was jealous," she turns to look directly at him, her blue-gray eyes spilling tears down her cheeks. "And I'm still mad at you but I… I don't want to have regrets. I don't-I don't want to miss our chance for-for…us."

Relief floods though him and he finally gives in, pulling her into his arms. He holds her tightly, burying his face into her hair, absorbing her smell and the feel of her body against his. Brennan closes her eyes, gasping slightly through her tears and lays her head against his shoulder. Though she is mad and she knows they still have to talk, in this moment she is content. She runs her hands down his muscular back, focusing so much on how she no longer feels the aching throb in her chest that it takes her a few moments to realizes that he is whispering into her hair.

"I love you. I love you so much Temperance. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby." He holds her tighter, the sound of tears filling his voice though she isn't sure if he is actually crying. "The last-last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, okay? I'm sorry. I swear to God that I'll never grab you like that again. I'm not like him, I'll never be like him."

"Like who?" She pulls back until their faces are inches apart, the farthest she can get with his arms so tight around her. He wasn't crying but the rims of his eyes are red and his mouth is twisting as if he is holding his tears back. "Who are you talking about Booth?"

"My…my old man," he says in a tight voice, releasing her and sitting on the couch.

"Your father?" she says softly, settling down next to him. His father is the one person he has never spoken of in any situation. Though she is very curious, she is dreading what she might hear, somehow knowing that it won't be pleasant.

"Yeah," he nods, looking down at his clasped hands. "He uh, he flew jets until he got injured in a crash then, um, he was a barber. When he had the money and the time he…my dad drank. A lot."

"He-he hit you?" she whispers tearfully, knowing the answer.

"It uh, you know, wasn't too bad until my…my mom died." He clears his throat, still looking down. "Jared was, you know, little more than a baby so…"

The relationship between the two brothers makes more sense to her now and her heart breaks at the childhood he lost. Slowly not sure if he wants the contact, Brennan sits closer to him and slides her hand through his arms until it rests on his clasped hands. Smiling slightly, though still not looking at her, he turns over his right hand and twines his fingers with hers. He hasn't told anyone about this, not since Pops had sat him down during that first week after his dad took off.

"Did you tell anyone?" she asks softly. Booth shakes his head.

"He could be a real charmer when he wanted, I figured no one would believe me," he mummers, getting lost in the memories. "You know, if it wasn't for my grandfather, I…I probably would've killed myself when I was a kid. He must have noticed something because he started taking us out more and more. When I turned twelve…we went to live with Pops and never saw my old man again."

"I'm sorry Booth," she says softly, a tear running down her cheek that she quickly wipes away. She briefly pictures her life at the Conners' and tries to imagine having to live with that for years; the thought breaks her heart.

"I don't ever want to become like that," he says firmly, almost desperately, turning to face her again. "I don't ever want you to see that side of me. And I am so, so sorry about grabbing you-"

"Listen to me," she looks him directly in the eyes, speaking earnestly. "You didn't hurt my arm. The slap was just a knee jerk reaction and I was just as shocked as you that I hit you. But I wasn't physically hurt. Please stop feeling guilty about it. Okay?"

Booth says nothing as he nods, holding onto her hand. He knows what she meant when she mentioned her slap: the foster family. He feels even more guilt that he made her think of that but knows that she doesn't want it brought up. He looks over at her and takes a deep breath, knowing that it is time to confront what had started the fight.

"Bones, about…what Cam told you." he pauses at looks at her, noticing how she has straightened her back but her eyes are still focused on him intently. "See, I, uh… I have a gambling problem. But I'm dealing with it."

"What?" Brennan blinks, not expecting that. Booth ducks his head before releasing her hand and standing up to pace. "Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"You-you didn't see me at my lowest, Bones," he says in a fast voice, rubbing his neck while pacing, not looking at her. "Before I came to DC I was…I was a loser, okay? I didn't-don't want you to, you know, to think of me like that. Because I'm trying to be better than that."

"No," Brennan says as she stands up. Booth freezes, looking down with shame and sadness in his eyes but not surprise; he never expected her to stay with someone as messed up as him. "You're not trying, you're succeeding."

Booth snaps his head up, watching her walk to him with shock and hope on his face and racing through his body. She stops in front of him, smiling slightly though her eyes are a mixture of emotions. She is still a little hurt that he thought she would feel that way but she can understand, having felt the same fear about her own past. She tilts her head, keeping her eyes locked onto his.

"Why would I think less of you when you're doing something so…brave," she says, smiling tightly at her thoughts. "I-I know how hard it is to ask for help. But you, you not only asked but are accepting it and trying to conquer a very serious addiction. I'm…proud of you. I love who you are right now, no matter what you've done in your past. Well no, that's not true, I can think of several things that would bother me quite a bit. But this I don't care about. I love you."

Booth releases a breathy chuckle, shaking his head. "I love you too, Bones."

"So that's why Cam knows?" she asks curiously. "You saw her in DC while you were still gambling?"

"Yeah, I was, um at my lowest when I bumped into her. It all started when I was a sniper, as a way to, uh…to cope." He pauses, looking down as his hands start to fiddle with each other. He takes a deep breath; maybe he can get through this with her. "In the army…as a sniper… I've-I've done some things."

"I know," she says sympathetically, detecting from his body language and his voice that he doesn't really want to talk about it.

"No," he says sharper than he meant, looking at her. "No, you don't."

"But it's okay," she soothes.

"Well, not-not as a secret... it's not." he swallows thickly, trying to get past the wall of emotions in his chest. "I have to be uh, honest about myself. I- I have to be able to tell someone."

"You will in time, Booth," she says, closing the space between them and hugging him tightly in an uncharacteristic gesture. "You will. It doesn't have to be right now. I'm not-I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

Booth closes his eyes, holding her tightly and taking deep shaky breaths. They stand, holding each other for a long time, giving and taking comfort. As the realization that they are really there together and neither is planning on terminating the relationship finally sinks in, their past few sleepless nights start to catch up with them.

"Stay?" Booth whispers, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm," she hums, pulling head back slightly. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," he chuckles, leaning his forehead against hers. He gazes into her eyes with hope and longing. "Stay?"

Brennan smiles at him love in her eyes. She tilts her head and captures his lips, tenderly rubbing them with her own. On a soft sigh, Booth deepens the kiss, knowing he will never tire of her taste. They kiss languidly, her hands smoothing over his shoulders as his rub up and down her back. Brennan slowly pulls back, shifting her hands to cup his face.

"Okay," she smiles, a teasing light entering her eyes. "But I want French toast in the morning."

"Oh, so demanding," he teases back, leading her towards the bedroom with an arm around her waist, kissing her head tenderly as they walk.

"Oh wait, I need to go to my car," she says, stopping in the hallway. "I need clean clothes and I just remembered my bag is in my trunk."

"Oh, well, I got something you can wear," he says, placing his hand on her stomach to stop her from walking to the door. "I'll get your bag in the morning."

"You just want to see me in your clothes," she teases with a smile.

"Yeah, well, you look really sexy in them," he says huskily, shifting so that his hands are grasping her hips. "Of course you'd look sexy in a potato sack."

Brennan chuckles and wraps her arms around his neck. "I don't feel so tired anymore. Do you?"

"I'm feeling a little surge in energy," Booth smirks, kissing her lips lightly before moving to her chin and her jaw. "We'll just have to sleep in late tomorrow."

"What-oh," she moans as his lips descend on her neck, his finger sneaking just under the band of her jeans. "What about…French toast?"

"I'll feed you, baby, don't worry," he murmurs, moving his way up to her jaw. "And there's this great invention called 'breakfast in bed'."

Brennan chuckles breathlessly before her mouth is captured by Booth's. She instantly surrenders to him, wanting to lose herself in him like before. Booth molds her body to his, running his hands up her back underneath the shirt. Slowly he turns them around, walking her backwards, never breaking their kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Booth says softly as he takes off her shirt. "So gorgeous."

His rough hands slide up her sides, over her smooth skin as she watches his eyes darken from a chocolate tint to coffee. She grabs his arms as his hands cup her breasts, his thumbs playing lightly over the tips. With a moan she tilts her head back, closing her eyes, and he leans forward to kiss and nip his way up to her lips. Slowly she feels herself moved back until she is lying on the bed, his warm firm body pressing into hers.

She tugs on his shirt, pulling it up and over his head and exposing his muscular chest to her eyes. She lightly scraps her fingernails over his stomach, causing him to hiss in pleasure. She arches up as much as she can to reach his lips, her hands trailing down to remove his pants. Booth breaks from the kiss and leans his head on her shoulder as she grabs him, gasping at her slow but firm movements.

"God Temperance," he says, his hands fisting on the bed beside her. "Stop baby, please."

Brennan chuckles triumphantly, exhilarated at her new discovery. Booth's smirk, full of lust, cuts her chuckles short. With deliberate slowness, he slides down her jeans and panties, his eyes narrowing as she is revealed to him. Once done, he slides his hand up her legs, adding teasing kisses to the spots he knows drive her crazy. Receiving a thrill from her every moan and gasp, he smiles as his lips finally reach her inner thigh. Holding her hips down he finally tastes her.

"Oh God!" she all but yells, her eyes rolling back in her head.

With every movement of his tongue she tries to thrash about but his hold on her hips is firm. She moves her hands down to where his are on her hips and grasps them, biting her lip. Booth looks up at her face, knowing she is close and wanting to see her face when she shatters.

"Booth, yes," she gasps, moving her hands to clutch his hair as she reaches her peak. "Oh BOOTH!"

As she pants, trying to catch her breath, he nibbles and kisses his way up her body. He pauses at her breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth wetly, his hand molding her other breast. Brennan moans, arching into his touch, building up again without fully recovering from her first. She feels him hard and hot against her thigh and whimpers with need.

"Seeley, now," she begs, grasping his shoulders. "Please..."

Booth moves up, staring at her and caressing her cheek. "You're so beautiful, Temperance."

Impatient she arches her hips, making him smile. He leans down to kiss her, swallowing her moan as he slides into her. This moment, being with her likes this, is home and he is filled with love. With soft touches and breathless words of love, they move together, rising up and tumbling over the edge together.

* * *

><p>"Why is it that your dad seems to go out of his way to make my life hell," Hodgins grumbles to his girlfriend as he walks into their shared bedroom. "But is a perfect Texan gentleman to Sally and her sister?"<p>

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that you're sleeping with his daughter," Angela tells him dryly, smiling at the way his face turns white.

"But he doesn't know that for sure," he says slowly, his blue eyes wide. "Right?"

"We're sharing a bedroom in his vacation house," she laughs. "I'm pretty sure he figured it out."

"Oh God," Hodgins sinks down on the bed next to her as she picks up the phone, running his hand through his curls. "Please don't ever leave me alone with him."

"You'll be fine," Angela laughs, dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Hodgins asks her as she places the phone to her ear.

"Brennan. I want to make sure everything's okay," she tells him with a slightly worried smile. "And if she hasn't talked to Booth yet, I'm going to give her a little push."

"Hello?" Brennan's voice answers, sounding a little breathless.

"Hey Bren, did I catch you in the shower or something?" Angela asks.

"No I…um, I just-" a sound comes through the phone as if Brennan had placed it against a blanket or pillow for a second. "Ange can I call you back?"

"Is everything alright?" Angela asks a little concerned.

"Yes. Oh yes," she almost moans before her voice turns to a laughing whisper. "Booth, I'm on the phone. stop."

"Brennan!" Angela squeals, causing Hodgins and the couple on the other line to jump. "Oh my god! Ok, I'll let you go, but I demand details when we get back to DC."

"Bye," Brennan says quickly before hanging up.

"So I'm guessing she had good news," Hodgins smiles at his girlfriend as she bounces on the bed.

"Yep," she grins widely, rising from the bed. "Come on Hodgie, Dad's taking us all out for an early lunch."

"Oh joy," Hodgins mutters sarcastically as he follows her out.

**what did you think? be kind please. most of my problem was i got a kind of mean review and it killed my muse. also, if you havent already will you vote on the poll i have on my profile? i'm already writing the next chapter so there wont be as long a wait. until next time, thanks for reading**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for the reviews! and i got to say i cant believe i'm still getting alerts, so crazy! **

**Chapter 32**

"Ridiculous," Brennan mumbles to herself, her face set in a frown.

She is sitting crossed legged on Booth's couch, his psychology textbook open in her lap. She had seen it on his bedroom floor and had picked it up to read while she waited for her boyfriend to return with take out. She shakes her head at the theories but continues, hoping to gain enough knowledge to test out of having to actually sit in the courses; there are actual science courses she can take instead.

She looks up as someone knocks on the door. She sets the book aside, giving it a contemptuous look as she rises. She looks through the peephole and gasps, pulling back quickly. She takes the tie out of her hair, arranging it so that the hickey on her neck is covered. Feeling nervous, and glad that she is wearing her own clothes, she unlocks and opens the door to Hank.

"Temperance," he says, obviously surprised, yet pleased as smile crosses his face.

"Hello Hank," she says blushing, stepping aside to let him enter.

"Where's Shrimp?" he asks, looking around as she closes the door.

"He went to pick up some Thai," she tells him, crossing her arms loosely, smiling awkwardly. "He always gets too much food so there will be plenty if you want to stay."

"Oh no, last time I got heartburn something awful. I'm getting too old to eat like that," he says with a grimace, placing his fist over his stomach. He smiles as Brennan chuckles and steps forward, speaking softly. "So you and Seeley are ok? You guys talked?"

"Yes," she says just as soft, a sad look in her eyes. "He told me a little about his…his childhood. And his gambling. He started to try to talk about the army but he…I don't think he's ready."

"I know he's told some, you know, at the VA as a requirement mostly," Hanks says, sitting down and gesturing her to join him. " Don't be too mad at him for not telling you. When You come back from combat, it's still all over you. You know, you wanna be around something pure, something innocent, to try and not think about how horrible it was."

"He…he was a POW wasn't he?" she asks in a low voice, tears edging into her eyes. "Beating the soles of the feet with pipes or hoses is a common method of torture in the Middle East. That's why he limps if he is on his feet too long."

"Yeah," Hank says in a whisper, looking away and clenching his fist in impotent anger over what had happened to his grandson. "And I'm pretty sure that he has nightmares about it. I don't know how he is dealing as well as he is… I love that kid. I'm more proud of him than anybody in the world."

"I think he feels the same way. He had no one else when his father walked out." She wipes the tears that leaked out off her cheeks, her lips curved slightly in a sad smile. " He was lucky to have you and Lizzie."

Hank takes a deep breath, thinking on the events of that day, when he walked in to see Joe beating his young grandson. He has never told Seeley what happened, that he had told Joe to leave. He contemplates telling Temperance, putting the weight of when the truth should come out on her shoulders. But it isn't fair to her or Seeley, and besides there is plenty of time left to tell him. He looks at the young woman and knows that the sadness in her eyes is for herself along with his grandson.

"You have us too," he tells her seriously, surprising her. "Seeley…He's big and strong. But he's gonna need someone. Everyone needs someone. So when the time comes and he tells you about the…hard times in his life…you'll listen. And if he needs it, you'll hold him. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a nod.

The door opens at that moment and Booth enters bags of food in his arms. Hank and Brennan rise, each quickly wiping a hand over their face to erase any traces of tears, not wanting Booth to be concerned. He turns and freezes two steps in the apartment and Brennan cant resist her soft chuckle at the look on his face.

"Pops," Booth says, walking into the living room and glancing quickly between his grandfather and his girlfriend. "Hey. What are you…what's up?"

"I came to see if you wanted to get some lunch," Hank tells him, smiling. "But since you have plans, I'll just go bother you Grams at work. She loves when I do that."

He crosses the living room, giving Booth a clap on the back as he passes him. When he reaches the door he looks back at Brennan, raising his eyebrows at her.

"You'll remember what I told you?" he says to her. She nods a small smile on her face at Booth's narrowed eyes.

"What did he say to you?" Booth asks in a whisper, walking over to her.

"None of you business," Hank calls out, making the couple chuckle. "Bye kids."

"Bye Pops," they say in unison as he closes the door behind him.

"You okay?" Booth asks her as he sets down the bags on the coffee table.

"Yes," she assures him, sitting down on the couch. "Did you get everything?"

Booth pauses, looking at her intently. He can tell from her eyes that she had cried or had at least came close and wants to know why. Then he realizes that she had called Hank 'Pops', something she has only done maybe twice before. Maybe that's why, he thinks. She and Pops talked and she sees him as her grandfather now. Perfectly happy with that thought, he starts to take out the food, naming each item as he places it on the table.

"This time, I ordered extra mee krob because you ate it last time," he teases her, pointing his fork at her as he sits. " All of it."

"What? I thought you were done," she protests, laughing and picking up her chopsticks.

"Oh, right," he laughs. "I was done?

"Yeah."

"You finished all of it," he says, picking up a box of noodles.

"I did not," she says adamantly, grabbing the box out of his hands. "You were pretty focused on the fried rice."

Booth leans forward and kisses her on the lips quickly. "Can we just eat? Okay?"

"Fine," she says shrugs, smiling smugly as she stuffs noodles into hermouth.

* * *

><p>Booth stands with his hands in his pockets, watching the people scurrying about the airport. He watches with a sympathetic gaze as a man in uniform stands talking to a beautiful woman with a suitcase. They grasp hands speaking intently to each other before walking away, looking back only once.<p>

"What's wrong?" Brennan asks as she walks up next to him from her trip to the restroom.

"He didn't kiss her," he says, shaking his head as he watches the soldier walk away sadly.

"Who?" Brennan says confused, following his gaze. "The soldier?"

"Yeah, he uh, he was talking to this woman and you can tell they love each other but he didn't kiss her. They just…walked away." He turns to her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and shrugs. "It's sad."

"Maybe he couldn't kiss her," she says in rational voice. "Maybe their life is too complicated."

"No Bones," he shakes his head. "If you're leaving the woman you love for a long a period of time, especially if it's for the army, you kiss her. I don't care how complicated. That guy was an idiot."

Brennan chuckles and moves to sit in some blue plastic chairs, Booth following her. They sit in comfortable silence, Brennan looking at the interactions around her with interest. Beside her Booth starts to fidget, his fingers tapping a beat on his thigh. Brennan glances over at his hand with a frown until he stops. He crosses his arms and soon his leg starts bouncing up and down.

"Stop," Brennan says, reaching out to his knee. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Booth shakes his head, not looking at her. Brennan just stares at him in silence until he sighs and sits up, facing her. "Okay look, I just…I don't know if I should be here."

"Why?" she tilts her head completely perplexed.

"Because, you know, a few days ago you were there…because of me," he says quietly, looking into her eyes with a sad look. "And you know, I'm sure they want to see you without me. I mean, they're your squints, not my squints."

"No, Booth…we are all of us, your squints," she says firmly, making him smile. She leans closer to him, a teasing smirk on her lips. "I know Zack missed you."

Booth pulls back with a groan and a grimace. "Zack and I don't even talk."

"He seems to think it's a male bonding ritual," she says amused. "You told him that so you wouldn't have to talk to him."

"Well it was better than shooting him," he sighs, smiling as she chuckles.

"There they are," she says, standing up and pointing.

"Bren!" Angela calls, walking over, dragging a rolling suitcase behind her as the other follow. She is smiling widely and she pulls her best friend into a hug. "Hi sweetie."

"How was your flight?" Brennan asks when she pulls back.

"Uneventful," Angela says, turning her bright smile to Booth. "Hi Studly."

"Hey Ange," he smiles, nodding to the group behind her. "Hey guys. How was, uh, Atlanta?"

"Fun. For the most part," Hodgins grumbles.

"Dad introduced him to the rest of the band," Angela smirks.

"No way," Booth smiles excitedly.

"Yeah, that's how I felt for about three seconds," Hodgins says, shifting the bag on his shoulder. "They're almost as bad as her dad."

"Relax, they liked you," Angela laughs. She turns to her friends with raised eyebrows and a hopeful smile. "I'm starving. Diner? I'm paying."

"I have to go home," Zack says a little sad. "I promised my mom."

"Oh we can give you ride," Sally says sweetly, turning to her sister.

After exchanges of good-byes the two groups left the airport, the four older friends piling into Booth's car to go to the diner for dinner. Hodgins and Angela start telling the other couple about their trip, setting Booth at ease as he laughs at the hard time Hodgins had gone through. Soon the topic shifts to how three of them are not looking forward to school, Brennan of course being the odd man out.

"It's a very exciting time of year," she tells them from her place in the front passenger seat. "We are almost in college. Well, not Booth and Hodgins so I guess I understand their reluctance."

"Okay, yeah I'm looking forward to college but there's something else I'm really excited about," Angela says, leaning forward. "Prom. I made phone calls while in Atlanta so I have reservations at this great restaurant."

"Shit," Booth says under his breath, grimacing and gripping the wheel.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asks having noticed his reaction.

"I'm twenty three," Booth says.

"We've heard," Hodgins nods with raised eyebrows.

"No one over twenty is allowed to a school dance, smartass," Booth glares at him through the rearview mirror before turning an apologetic look to Brennan.

"It's just a social gathering with a group of people I will probably never see again," Brennan says in her rational voice, smiling slightly. "It's not important."

"Yes it is," Angela argues. "It's a rite of passage. If you don't go you'll spend the rest of your life thinking that you left your keys in the car even though they're in your hand."

"What?" Brennan turns to look at her in confusion as the men laugh. "That's ridiculous! Angela you made that up."

"Believe what you want," Angela smirks.

"I'm not going Ange," Brennan smiles, turning back to face forward.

"Bones you don't have to do that," Booth says, glancing over at her.

"I don't want to dance with anyone but you," she says seriously, causing him to smile and sit up straighter.

"Awww," Angela and Hodgins say from the back, ruining the sweet moment.

"Alright, look," Angela says, again leaning forward into the front seat. "There's no age limit for dinner and Sally says she isn't allowed to go. Zack needs to do something normal-"

"Zack isn't normal," Hodgins breaks in, earning a soft glare from his girlfriend.

"All the more reason for him go," Angela says to him. "So the five of us will go to dinner and then Zack can be Bren's date."

"Zack?" Booth and Brennan say in the same doubtful tone.

"I don't know Ange," Brennan says, glancing sideways at her boyfriend as they park outside the diner.

"I'm buying the tickets on Monday. Think about it okay?" Angela says before sliding out of the car, followed by the rest.

"Bones, hang on," Booth tugs her hand to stop her from walking in behind her friends.

"What?" she says softly, turning to face him.

"I uh, I think you should go to the prom," he says, a little reluctantly.

"Booth, it's not important-"

"No it is," he interrupts her, stepping closer. "Angela may over exaggerated but she's right. It's an important step in high school."

"It's a dance," Brennan says resolutely.

"I want you to go," Booth says firmly, cupping her face and smirking softly. "I want to see you all dressed up. I also want you to come over after and tell me, in detail, what it was like trying to dance with Zack."

Brennan chuckles and shakes her head. Booth leans forward and kisses her softly, sliding his hands down to her waist as she grips his arms.

"You deserve to have every experience you want," he says, leaning back only a few inches from her face.

"I'll think I hold you to that tonight," she smiles at him, stepping out of his embrace and turning to enter the diner. Booth chuckles and follows her, reaching down to tickle behind her knee.

**shorter than usual but thats what happens when you take apart two seperate chapters to remake it into one. so if you didnt know before, the poll i have is to determine bren's prom dress, unless you guys think i should just find a completely unique dress. until next time, thanks and please review :-)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Angela walks from the kitchen to the living, humming to herself and carrying a bowl of fresh popcorn. She sees her backpack lying on the floor and bites her lip, knowing she should start her homework so she won't have to worry about it during the weekend. Her gaze travels to the movie currently playing on the TV and she shrugs, plopping down on the couch. The front door rattles and she turns to it in surprise.

"Hey sweetie," Angela calls from her spot on the couch as Brennan walks into the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Brennan pauses, looking around with a small smile. "I live here. I'm always here."

"Well, actually you've been spending more time at Booth's than here," Angela smiles at her, tossing a piece of popcorn from the bowl in her lap into her mouth. "But what I meant was why are you here now? I thought you were going to the Jeffersonian to talk with that Goodman guy?"

"Oh yes I did earlier," she replies, dropping her duffel bag and back pack on the floor and sitting next to her friend. "He gave me a tour of the Medic-Legal lab. It was fascinating!"

"Did you pick out which office you want?" Angela teases.

"Yes," Brennan smiles, causing her best friend to laugh.

"Are you refreshing your clothes supply before Booth picks you up later?" Angela asks curiously.

"No, he had to work at the shop late today," she answers, taking off her shoes. "I'm staying home tonight."

She settles down more comfortably on the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn. As she chews, her mind wanders to her time with Booth and she worries that maybe she has been spending too much time away from her roommate. Angela glances over and sees her friends distant gaze and lowers the sound on the TV.

"Okay, what's up?" At Brennan's blank look, Angela arches one eyebrow. "I know that look, it's your thinking real hard look. And it must be something important if you're ignoring the romantic wonders of The Notebook."

"Romantic?" Brennan scoffs lightly. "She cheats on her fiancée."

"Okay, so not the point right now," Angela waves her hand. "What are you worrying about?"

Brennan pauses, thinking then says with a touch of worry. "Does it really bother you that I'm spending so much time with Booth? Am I neglecting our friendship?"

"Oh sweetie, no!" Angela assures her, feeling guilty. "That's not what I meant, I swear. I was just kidding around."

"But I have been sleeping over at Booth's two-three nights during the week and then the weekend when I'm _your_ roommate," Brennan says, looking guilty and apologetic. "I love Booth, but you're my best friend and I …I don't want to lose that."

"Brennan," Angela smiles, shaking her head. "Stop. You're not going to lose my friendship. Look, before you and Booth got together, did it bother you that I spent so much time with Hodgins?"

"Of course not," Brennan assures her. "You and Hodgins love each other and you were happy."

"Exactly. That's how I feel about you and Booth." Angela smiles and rubs her shoulder affectionately. "But you may have a point, maybe we should have a girls day. You know, reestablish our BFF bond. How about tomorrow?"

"Okay," Brennan smiles, feeling relieved.

"We'll shop for our prom dresses!" she says excitedly. "The dress shop on Elm has beautiful dresses for decent prices. We'll go there, then stop by at that Italian restaurant for lunch afterwards."

Brennan smiles tightly, though Angela doesn't notice. She is not really looking forward to the prom, mostly because Booth isn't going. But she has promised her friends and everything is already set up so she has no choice. At least she can look forward to the dinner before where Booth will be present. Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by a loud bang from outside. The friends rush to the window and look out just as loud voices are heard. They see Sully tumbling away from a large truck that roars away, a beer bottle in his hand. He starts to stumble towards his door, obviously drunk.

"God he's getting worse," Angela mumbles in disgust, leaning against the windowsill.

"What?" Brennan asks her confused.

"Bren you haven't noticed? For the past few months he's been spending more and more time drunk and around his apartment," Angela tells her, leaning forward with the gossip. "I heard that he lost his job last week."

Suddenly there is a crash of broken glass against the wall near their window. They flinch back with surprised yelps and look out, their eyes making contact with Sully's glazed over yet angry gaze.

"Sluts," he slurs out in a yell, still walking to his door. "Bitches think you're too good for me? I'll teach you and those dicks you let between your legs!"

Brennan steps away from the window and starts toward the door, livid. She reaches the door and tries to open it, forgetting she had locked it when she came in. as she fumbles with the lock, Angela rushes over and pulls her away by the hips.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" she asks Brennan incredulously, coming between her and the door.

"He threw a beer bottle at our apartment!" Brennan says loudly, pointing wildly. "And he-"

"Is _drunk_," she interrupts in a sharp tone.

"You're mad at me?" Brennan asks confused. Angela sighs.

"No, sweetie." She guides Brennan away from the door, temper from Sully's words still flashing in her own eyes. "He's an asshole, yes and he should pay for what he just did and called us. But going out there now and confronting him is the wrong move. He's obviously in a violent mood right now and we're…"

"Girls?" Brennan scoffs, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we're girls. Surrounded by retired half senile old women," Angela points out, rising an eyebrow. "Have you ever seen a violent man drunk?"

Brennan flashes to the Conners' and a shiver runs through her before she can stop it. Angela sees and sympathy enters her eyes and she steps forward. Before she can reach out Brennan turns away, moving to sit down on the couch. Angela follows, sitting down gently next to her friend, not sure if she should ask or not.

"He shouldn't live here," Brennan finally says. "He is in violation of the apartment agreement. We should tell the landlord."

"Oh hell yeah," Angela agrees. "Have him thrown out on his floppy hair ass. We'll call in the morning okay?"

"Fine," Brennan says, taking a piece of popcorn and chewing fiercely.

"Hey, know what you should do?" Angela nudges her friend after a few moments, trying to lighten the mood. "You should ask Booth to beat him up."

"And Hodgins to infest his apartment with a flesh eating bacteria," Brennan suggests with a wicked grin, surprising Angela.

The friends laugh, settling back into the couch. Angela's cell ring and she answers it, still laughing with Brennan.

"Am I interrupting a female moment?" Hodgins asks amused, over the line.

"No, you're fine Hodgie," Angela tells him, still chuckling. "What's up, babe?"

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to have a day out tomorrow," he says smoothly. "Followed by a romantic dinner at my place."

"Can I get a rain check? Bren and I are having a girls day tomorrow," Angela tells him, getting distracted by the love scene on the TV. "Why don't you hang with Booth and Zack?"

"This is a little explicit," Brennan says, tilting her head as she looks at the movie, having apparently missed that scene in her previous viewing.

"What are you watching?" Hodgins asks suspiciously.

"The Notebook. Gotta go, love you," Angela says quickly before hanging up.

They watch the scene together, idly picking from the bowl between them. At the end of the scene Angela turns to her friend with a wide smile.

"How does he compare to Booth?" she asks, nodding towards the movie.

Brennan chuckles and tilts her head as she pauses, smiling smugly. "If he's in the stratosphere then Booth's in the ionosphere."

Angela cracks up, fanning herself.

* * *

><p>Booth sighs tiredly as he steps out of his bedroom, hair damp from his shower, and walks straight to his kitchen to get a beer. He leans against the counter as he takes a deep swig, letting the cool drink ease down his throat. He sets the bottle down and eyes spy one of Brennan's hair ties lying on the counter. He smiles, happy with the homey feeling that washes over him at the sight. He takes another drink, already planning something to do with Brennan the next day. His cell phone rings and he walks over to where it's lying on the coffee table.<p>

"Hello," he answers, leaning down to place his beer on the table and pick up the remote.

"Hey Booth," Hodgins says over the line.

"Hey, what's up?" Booth says, grunting as he flops down on the couch and sipping his beer.

"You got plans tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about taking Bones to the movies or something," he answers, lifting his feet to the coffee table.

"Better think again, dude," Hodgins says, not knowing that the older man has narrowed his eyes. "I called Ange earlier and was told she and Bren are busy tomorrow. Brennan didn't tell you?"

"No," Booth says a little disappointed before catching himself. "But you know, I just got off work a little while ago, she doesn't know I'm home yet."

"Oh I thought she would have been there," Hodgins teases, the smirk clear in his voice. "From what Ange says, you two are practically living together."

"Was there a reason you called?" Booth says grumpily, setting his beer down again in agitation.

"Yes," Hodgins says, wisely holding in his chuckle. "Zack in coming to my place tomorrow and you're invited."

"You're inviting me to hang out with you and Zack?" Booth says, making it sound more ridiculous than he actually finds it to nettle the bug man.

"Yeah," Hodgins says defensively, taking an audible deep breath. "We're going to chill here for a little while and then he…he asked me to help him get a tux and I might as well get one at the same time."

"I really don't want to play dress up with you guys," Booth mocks, feeling twinge that he wont be attending the prom Brennan.

"And I really don't want to get arrested for strangling Zack in a tuxedo shop," Hodgins grumbles.

"Why does he need help?" Booth chuckles. "It's a tux, he can pick one on his own."

"Dude, have you seen the way Zack dresses?" Hodgins asks incredulously. "You really want his fashion sense to take your girlfriend to prom?"

"I don't want him to take her prom, period," he mumbles glumly. There is a silence over the line which makes him grimace; he really didn't want to voice that aloud.

"I'll text you how to get my place in case you change your mind," Hodgins says a trace of sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah, bye," Booth says, hanging up.

He sighs deeply, picking up his beer and taking deep gulps. He glares at the TV, blind to the game that is on. He hates that Zack is taking Brennan to the prom, that he isn't allowed to be there for what he has heard is a big thing in a girl's life. He knows he shouldn't feel this way, that it's stupid. It doesn't mean that they don't love each other less and he's going to see her in her dress at the dinner before.

But damn it, he doesn't want anyone else to wrap their arms around her, even if it's just the kid. He drains the last of his beer and sets the empty bottle on the table, cursing himself for urging her to go. But he knows it was the right thing to do, that she deserves to have that memory to look back on. He lowers the TV and picks up his cell, telling himself to grow up as he dials her number.

"I was just about to call you," she says as an answer, her obviously pleasures bringing a smile to his face.

"Yeah? I guess great minds think alike," he says, leaning back. "How did that Jeffersonian thing go?"

He tips his head back, closing his eyes in tiredness as he listens to her talk, soothed by her voice. He misses her, he wants her next to him where he can reach out and twirl her hair around his finger as she talks. He likes just sitting with her, watching TV while she does her homework. He likes making love to her in his bed, falling asleep with her in his arms and waking up the same way. Although he knows he that she enjoys it just as much as he does, he pretty sure she isn't ready to move in yet. More importantly, he isn't sure that _he's _ready, wanting to get a firmer grip on his issues first.

"Dr. Goodman walked me through the bones storage and it was just…" Booth opens his eyes at the sad tone in her voice, leaning his head forward again. "There's so many of them, Booth. So many unknown people, whose families are just…waiting to hear what happened to the-the people they loved."

"Baby," he whispers, knowing exactly what she's thinking about. "Well when you become that amazing forensic anthropologist we both know you're going to be, you'll solve those mysteries for them. Besides, didn't you say that a lot of them are from the Civil or World Wars?"

"Yes," she says softly. "And I see your point. Their families, their immediate families aren't waiting. But they still deserve to be known, to be given their identities back."

"Yeah they do," he agrees, nodding even though she can't see. "And they will. You'll give it to them."

"Well, not all of them," she says rationally and he shakes his head with a smile. "There's too many. Even if I started now I would never get through all of them."

"Right," he says with a chuckle. "So…you and Ange are having a best friends day tomorrow?"

"Yes, how did you know?" she asks and he just knows she's making that adorable confused face.

"Hodgins called and he mentioned it," he says casually.

"Oh, well yes. We're going to get our prom dresses," she tells him and he notes a lack of enthusiasm in her voice. "She said that we need to 'reestablish our BFF bond'."

"That's great Bones," he tells her. He hears her take a deep breath as if to speak but pause. "What's up Bones?"

"Don't 'freak out', ok?" she says, of course causing him to half freak out by merely saying that. "I'm only telling you because you asked me to once and I'm…_slightly _concerned about it. But we're handling it and-"

"Bones," he says seriously. "Tell me."

"Sully-you know, my neighbor."

"I remember," he says darkly, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, he's been drinking very heavily the past few months and apparently lost his job recently. And today…"she pauses, making his heart beat faster at what she might tell him. "He was very drunk, he yelled some obscene names at us and…promise me you wont do anything."

"Temperance," he says in frustration.

"He threw a beer bottle at our window where it shattered," she says. "Booth-"

"He did what?" he says loudly, standing up in his anger. "That motherfucker."

"Seeley!" she almost yells through the phone. "I said we're going to handle it so promise me you wont do anything."

_Like hell,_ he thinks to himself but he doesn't say it. He is pacing around his living room. He hears Brennan scoff over the phone and bites his lip to keep his temper in check so that he doesn't take it out on her.

"We're telling the landlord tomorrow," she tells him, her voice clearly telling him she has everything under control. "He'll be kicked out and he won't bother us anymore."

"Oh he won't bother you anymore, that's for sure," he says in a low angry voice.

"Booth, I don't ne-" she cuts herself off which he appreciates. She takes a deep breath and speaks calmer. "I don't want you to do anything. Like I said, I'm telling you because I knew you would want to know. Promise me you won't do anything."

"I don't…feel comfortable with him so close to you, Bones," he says, choosing his words carefully.

"Booth," she sighs and he hopes that he isn't imagining the relenting tone in her voice.

"Stay here," he says, wincing at how commanding it came out. He rushes forward in a calmer, cajoling tone to smooth it over. "Just until he's moved out. Please?"

"I will…think about it," she says slowly. "And make my decision tomorrow evening. Is that acceptable to you?"

Booth takes the phone from his ear, gritting his teeth in irritation and frustration. He wants to force the issue, to convince her to now. No, actually he wants to drive over there, beat the shit out of Sully and drag Brennan back to his apartment, but something tells him that wont go over too well.

"Alright," he says finally, pushing back his anger for another time. "But you promise me that you'll call me the second he does anything else. I'm serious Temperance."

"Fine," she says after a pause. "It's late and I have a feeling Angela will be waking me up early to go shopping."

"Yeah, she can be pretty scaring with her shopping," he jokes weakly, not wanting there to be tension between them. "I'll uh, let you get to sleep…I love you."

"I love you too," she says softly, and he hopes that she's smiling. "Goodnight."

"Night," he hangs up.

He picks up his empty bottle and takes to the kitchen, resisting the urge to slam it into the sink. He throws it away and leans on the counter, calming himself down. With a wry smile and a shake of his head he looks down at his cell, reading the directions to Hodgins' house. Look's like he'll be stopping by to see the bug man after all.

**I hope that bringing Sully back into this isn't coming out of left field. So I think I'm going to choose a unique dress for Brennan and Angela. I never went to my prom so any suggestions are welcomed. **


	34. Chapter 34

**I dont know the last time I said it so I'll say it now. I dont own anything you recognize, nope none of it :-(**

**Chapter 34**

_Her heart is pounding fast in her chest, the air burning in her lungs. Tears are falling heedlessly from her eyes as she all but jumps down the last few steps of the stairs. Behind her she hears him stumbling around, yelling for her to get her ass back there. The sound of his voice makes the skin on all the places he touched crawl. Holding back a gag, she runs straight to the door, swinging it open and running out and right into a tall firm body._

"_Bones," the body says in a soothing voice. _

_She looks up into Booth's face and is filled with a sense of calm and safety. As she stares into his dark brown eyes, the house around her melts away. The ceiling goes transparent until a beautiful moonlit sky appears, stars twinkling in unrealistic brightness. The walls reveal a vast forest, the thick trees filled with dark green leaves._

"_I love you," Booth says to her, sliding his hands down her sides to her hands. _

_He steps back, pulling her along by her hands, leading her deeper into the forest around them. Slowly the sexiest smirk she has ever seen crosses his face and he releases one hand, stepping back. Her eyes go wide and her pulse quickens with desire at the huge bed behind him. _

"_I'll never leave," he whispers into her ear, suddenly behind her. _

_She closes her eyes and leans back. Instead of pressing against his warm chest she falls back, bouncing slightly as she lands on the plush bed. She has no time to wonder where he is before her vision is filled with his face. A smile crosses his face and she smiles back, wrapping her legs and arms around him and pulling him down._

"Bren, you almost ready?" Angela says, opening her friend's door with only a slight knock.

She pauses in the doorway at the sight of the usually early riser still asleep in bed. Brennan is on her side, her arms tight around a large pillow. She releases a low sound and Angela steps into the room with concern, thinking she is having a nightmare. As she reaches Brennan's bed, the sleeping teen slowly smiles, rolling her body in a way that tells Angela exactly what the dream is about. With a quiet chuckle Angela leans down until her mouth is an inch away from her sleeping friend's ear.

"Bren," she whispers loudly. She holds back a bubble of laughter as Brennan's face scrunches up. Poking her friend in the shoulder she speaks in her usual tone. "Brennan, wake up."

"What?" Brennan jerks awake, blinking in confusion at her smiling roommate. "Angela?"

"Booth must be better than you said," Angela teases as Brennan rolls onto her back, rubbing her face. "You spend one night away and you're already having sex dreams about him."

"You have no idea," Brennan mumbles before her still half-asleep mind can stop her. She blushes as Angela starts laughing, sitting up and trying to retain some kind of dignity. "Why did you wake me up? It's early."

"No, it's not," Angela informs her, picking up the clock by the bed and facing it towards a surprised Brennan. "Get ready, sleeping beauty, we got shopping to do."

Brennan waits until Angela closes the door behind her to slump back into the bed. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of frustration even though she smiles. She decides right there that the perks of staying at Booth's far outweigh the lost of independent space from him, even if for only a short time. But he doesn't need to know that right then, so with another deep sigh she rises from the bed, resigning herself to the ordeal of dress shopping.

"See what I mean?" Angela says to Brennan as they enter the dress shop. "Prom dresses galore."

"I like that one," Brennan points to the first dress she sees, a hopeful tone in her voice. Angela gives her a look and Brennan sighs. "How many dresses are you going to make me try on?"

"As many as it takes," Angela smiles, looking around the dresses. "Come on."

"I don't see the point," Brennan complains, flipping through the rack of dresses with disinterest. "A dress is a dress."

"Ugh, you sound like a guy," Angela teases, pulling a gray dress down and holding it up to her body. "The perfect dress will knock the socks off of your date."

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that," Brennan grumbles, scrunching her face at a pink dress before placing it back.

"That's really bothering you isn't it?" Angela says seriously, feeling a shot of guilt. "Sweetie, it's not like you wont get to see Booth. I mean, there's the dinner before-"

"I know, but," Brennan sighs, looking embarrassed as she still flips through the dresses. "I know that I don't act…normal in most situations."

"Brennan-" Angela shakes her head, walking over to her friend.

"But I'm still a woman and as a little girl I, you know, I thought about my prom," she admits in a small voice, looking into her friend's sympathetic eyes. "But in those thoughts I never pictured my date as my fifteen year old friend. I know it's silly."

"No, its not silly," Angela assures her, looking down. "And you know, I'm-I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Brennan tilts her head, confused.

"For being selfish. For being so wrapped up in the fact that I was getting the perfect prom experience that I didn't pay attention that you weren't."

"It's fine Angela, I want you to have a good time. I'm being overly emotional," she smiles tightly, shrugging her shoulders. "It usually doesn't bother me but sometimes I really hate the five year age difference."

"I know, it's not fair," Angela smiles slightly, rubbing her back. "But look on the bright side, Bren. Older guy means own apartment which means romantic after prom party for just the two of you. You _know _Booth is planning something special."

"I know," she smiles fully. "He is very romantic, which should conflict with his alpha male attributes but somehow doesn't. It's interesting."

"Since it's a special occasion, maybe you should get something special for Booth," Angela says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You think I should buy him a gift?" Brennan tries to clarify. "Like a tie or a watch?"

"No I'm talking about lingerie for after," Angela smirks.

"Oh," Brennan says, unable to hold back her smile at the thought.

"We'll take care of that later, dress first," Angela says, grabbing a few dresses from the rack. "Okay, try this one on first, then this one. And then that blue one over there, for starters."

"Starters?" Brennan says bewildered, shifting the dresses to follow her friend through the shop.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Booth breathes out as he pulls his car up to the gate of the Hodgins estate. He notices an intercom box and rolls down his window.<p>

"May I help you?" says a male voice through the speaker.

"Yeah, uh, Seeley Booth. I was invited by Jack Hodgins," Booth says, with just a hint of attitude, uncomfortable with the slight intimidation he feels.

"Oh yes. Please come in Mr. Booth," says the voice before there's a click and the gates swing open.

"Yeah, thanks," Booth mumbles, driving his car forward. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"What if they get mixed up?" Hodgins asks as he stares down at the pair of beetles on the makeshift racetrack, a stack of dollar bills in his hand.

"I can tell them apart. That's Jeff and that's Ollie," Zack says, using a pencil to point at each. The beetles move and Zack smiles triumphantly, holding his hand out. "I win."

"What do you-what?" Hodgins stutters, glaring at the boy. "That one was mine!"

"You had Jeff, I had Ollie. Ollie won. You owe me a buck," Zack explains, snatching a dollar out of Hodgins' hand.

"You have your own lab," Booth says chuckles as he walks in. "you really are rich aren't you?"

"'Rich squared to the power of ten times four' is how he describes it. I win again," Zack says without looking up from the beetles and missing Hodgins' look of irritation.

"We got the tuxes already," Hodgins grumbles, handing over another dollar. "You should have come by earlier."

"I had to work," Booth tells them, stepping forward with raised eyebrows. "This is how you spend your Saturdays? Racing beetles?"

"Only when Angela can't stay over," Zack answers, ignoring Hodgins growl and Booth's chuckle. "I win. Dollar."

"You want a piece of the action, Booth?" Hodgins asks, slapping another dollar in Zack's palm with a frown.

Booth pauses, tilting his head in consideration for a second before clearing his throat and stepping back, hands in pockets. "No, I uh, I'm fine. But I need your help with something."

"Yeah, sure. What the hell!" Hodgins glares at Zack as he pays him another dollar. "I demand another beetle, alright? Jeff's got a groin pull."

"Oh wow," Booth says under his breath, shaking his head. "Hodgins-"

"Arthropods do not possess groins. Pay up," Zack demands, both ignoring the older man.

"Can you pretend to be one of us normal people for a few seconds so I can talk to you?" Booth says irritably as the two prepare to race again.

"If you're hanging out with us how normal can you be?" Hodgins says, his eyes on his beetle that finally looks like it will win.

Booth picks up a beaker from a table next to him and walks over to place it over one of the beetles. He grins at the bonus of apparently choosing Hodgins' beetle as he groans and Zack takes one of the few dollars Hodgins has left.

"What the hell Booth?" Hodgins turns to him angrily.

"Angela didn't call you about Sully?" Booth asks, not at all bothered by Hodgins anger.

"No. Something happened with Sully?" Hodgins forgets the beetle incident and turns to Zack.

"I don't know anything this time," he says, holding up his hands.

"Okay, Bones called me last night and told me that Sully was drunk and…" Booth places his hands on his hips, pacing slightly to take the edge off of his anger. "Apparently he said some stuff before throwing a beer bottle at their apartment."

"What did he say?" Zack asks curiously, earning glares from the two men.

"I don't know. I was a little more focused on the fact that he threw a bottle at my girlfriend to ask," Booth says through gritted teeth.

"Why do you need Hodgins' help?" Zack can't stop himself from asking, even as he shrinks under Booth's glare. "You are more than able to physically retaliate, as you proved before."

"She doesn't want me to," Booth reluctantly admits, still pacing. "But I'm going over there to try and convince her to come stay with me."

"You want me to convince Ange to stay here so she'll feel better," says Hodgins, his face grim with anger and slight hurt that Angela hadn't told him anything.

"Yeah, and you know, if you feel like going to confront Sully on your way there, I'm not going to stop you," Booth shrugs with a small smirk as Hodgins nods knowingly. "And if he decides to start something, well…I'm not going to stand back while he hits my buddy, right?"

"Wait, you want to use Hodgins as bait?" Zack clarifies.

"Not bait," Hodgins corrects. "A loophole. Which means I'll get a few hits in myself."

"Exactly," Booth says, pointing at him.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, it sounds like a bad idea," Zack says worriedly, shifting his gaze between the two hard-eyed men.

"_You _are not part of _we_," Booth says firmly. "Alright? You're going home, kid."

"Ange and Brennan should be home soon, if not already," Hodgins says, placing the beetles back in their containers. "Come on, I'll drive."

"Oh no, I'm not getting into that little toy car," Booth shakes his head, leading the way out of the lab. "I'm driving myself, thanks."

* * *

><p>"I understand that you really enjoy shopping," Brennan says as they enter their apartment, their arms filled with bags. "But was it really necessary to shop all day?"<p>

"I didn't plan it that way, Bren," Angela chuckles as they walk to their bedrooms to deposit their belongings. "But all of our shopping was necessary. We needed shoes and purses to match our dresses. And then of course, the 'unmentionables'."

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into buying that," Brennan says from her room, placing the black and pink bag into her top drawer.

"Trust me, Booth is going to love it," Angela calls, walking back into the living room.

"Did you call the landlord?"Comes Brennan's voice from her room as she packs her duffel bag.

"Yes, this morning," Angela tells her, taking off her shoes and sitting on the couch. "He's going to evict Sully today or tomorrow. I had to use all my charm to keep him from calling my dad. That would not have been pretty."

Brennan walks into the living room with her backpack and a stuffed duffel bag over one shoulder. Angela smiles and raises her eyebrows. "Are you moving out?"

"No, of course not," Brennan says seriously. "I don't know how long I will be at Booth's and want to be prepared."

"I still cant believe you told him," Angela shakes her head with a chuckle. "You know he's going to find a way to beat Sully's ass no matter what you asked him."

"I'm leaving," Brennan ignores her friend's comment. "I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Bye, sweetie," Angela waves, picking up the TV remote.

After closing the door behind her, Brennan shifts the bags as she walks to her car. Cruel laughter from her side has her spinning around and she tenses up at the sight of a very drunk Sully standing next to a tree. He rises his hand to take a drink from a beer bottle, swaying with the motion and leaning against the tree to stay up.

"Evening _Temperance_," he slurs bitterly, leering at her. "Where you heading looking all sexy?"

"You're drunk, Sully," Brennan eyes him cautiously. "You should go into your apartment before you pass out."

"My apartment?" he chuckles, walking towards her. "My apartment. Well, it's not really my apartment anymore is it?"

Brennan slowly starts to walk backwards to her apartment, sliding one hand to the duffel bag's strap on her shoulder. "Go away, Sully."

"It _was_ my apartment," he ignores her, taking another deep pull from his beer. "But then this morning the landlord comes and says I got leave. Do you know why?"

Instead of answering Brennan drops the duffel bag and starts striding towards the apartment. She hears Sully quicken his pace and starts to run just as he grabs her backpack and jerks her back. She reacts instantly, swinging her elbow into his face and is dragged down with him as he falls. She shrugs off the backpack and crawls into a standing position, her eyes on her front door.

"Ange!" she yells, gaining her feet.

Her head is pulled back by her hair and before she can call out a fist into her stomach steals her breath. She is pushed to her back on the ground, Sully's body quickly over hers, his beer-tainted breath filling her nostrils.

"You fucking slut!" he grunts, back handing her across the face.

He grabs one of her arms and pins it to the ground next to her head. Fighting as hard as she can she is able to use her other hand to punch him in the mouth, busting his lip. He raises his fist to hit her back but is suddenly pulled off. The motion makes her body turn and she gasps in relief at the sight of Booth.

"Fucker!" Booth growls leaning over Sully and punching him across the face.

"Bren, are you okay?" Angela says, tears in her eyes as she helps her friend sit up, Hodgins right next to her.

"Booth!" Brennan yells and the other two turn their heads just in time to see Sully crash the beer bottle across Booth's head.

"Fuck!" Booth yells, leaning to the side enough for Sully to topple him over.

Sully stands and kicks Booth in the stomach, hard. As he goes to kick again, Booth grabs his leg and brings him back to the ground. Muttering curses, Booth is again over the other man, punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

"Jack, make him stop," Brennan says, her eyes on Booth again hitting Sully over and over in the face.

"Why?" Hodgins says his face angry. "He has it coming."

"He's not going to stop!" Brennan says, struggling against her friends to stand. "He's going to kill him!"

Hodgins looks at Booth's face and the vicious way his is pounding into Sully's face knows she's right. He rushes over, and tries to pull Booth off, surprised at how strong the man really is.

"Booth, man, you gotta stop," Hodgins grunts, receiving an elbow into his chest. "Brennan needs you to stop!"

Booth freezes his arm, breathing deeply, as all he sees is red. Nodding tightly to Hodgins who then releases his arm, Booth stands up, still glaring down at the man at his feet. Hodgins stands next to him warily, tense incase he tries to continue.

"I'll call the cops," Angela says, pulling her cell out of her pocket.

"No!" Brennan says strongly, finally standing despite Angela telling her to stay down.

"No?" the rest say incredulously.

"I don't want to talk to the police," she says, looking at Booth, who nods, understanding that she doesn't want to re-experience what she did after her foster parents locked her in the trunk.

At his feet, Sully groans and Booth leans down and pulls him to his feet, pushing him against a nearby tree. He presses the man against the tree hard enough to leave bark imprints on his skin. Booth leans into his face, his eyes and voice fierce.

"You're out of here in a week, you understand? _One week_. And you're not going to so much as _breathe _towards either of them, got it?" he leans closer and speaks so softly that only Sully can hear him. "Come here, look in my eyes. Look at my face. If you ever touch her again, I will kill you. I won't think twice. You understand?"

Sully nods, looking directly into Booth's eyes and seeing the truth in them. Booth lets him go and turns away, not even looking back as the man sinks down. He strides straight to Brennan, concern over taking the anger on his face. When he reaches her he raises his hand to her red cheek.

"Are you alright?" they both say simultaneously.

"Lets get inside," Angela says softly, pulling Brennan in knowing Booth will follow.

Hodgins picks up Brennan's bags and follows into the apartment, locking the door behind them. He watches Brennan and Booth head towards her room before walking over to his girlfriend.

"You okay?" he asks, running his hands over her arms.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm okay," she shudders, leaning into his embrace. "Just a little freaked. Will you stay?"

"Of course," he says, kissing her head and holding her.

Inside Brennan's room the couple is silent, Brennan moving straight to the door of her bathroom. Booth raises his hand to swipe at his head, wincing at the pain and surprised at the blood that comes away. He hears the shower start and looks up as Brennan calls him into the bathroom.

"Take off your shirt," she commands him, reaching under the sink to bring out a first aid kit.

He complies and sits on the closed toilet. His eyes follow her movements, raking over her to make sure she is really ok. He cant help his lips twitching as she also discards her shirt but any other emotion is quickly overwhelmed by concern and anger at the bruise forming on her stomach.

"Bones," he says with concern heavy in his voice, pulling her between his legs, one finger tracing the bruise.

"It looks worse than it hurts," she tells him, using the closeness to look at his head.

He leans forward and kisses the forming bruise, leaning his forehead against her skin. She runs her hands over the nape of his neck and down to his shoulders and back. His hands smooth down her hips to cup the back of her knees gently as he breathes through his nose to soak up her scent. He is really starting to enjoy her touch when she stops.

"Sit on the edge of the tub," she instructs him, stepping back.

"Wait, are we- what are you doing?" he looks at her confused even as he moves as she asks.

"I'm going to clean your head," she tells him, frowning with puzzlement. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Nothing, I just thought, you know," he shrugs, looking down as she grabs the detachable showerhead. "I mean, we both took our shirts off."

"Oh, you thought we were going to take a shower together," she says innocently, pushing back so that she wont get too much water on the floor. "I still don't understand why that appeals to you."

"Really?" he chuckles, his voice turning husky as she cleans his head. "Steam wafting around us as water cascades down our slick naked bodies. You don't see the appeal in that?"

"Oh," she sighs at the image, placing the showerhead back in place and turning the water off. She picks up a towel and dries his head, her knees turning to jelly at his sexy smirk. She clears her throat and tries to speak as clinically as she can. "You're lucky your hair isn't shorter as it protected the skin. The cuts are small, wont need anything more than some Band-Aids."

"Were you coming over?" he asks as she turns to the first aid kit to get the bandages.

"Yes," she pauses in her actions and turns back to him with a frown. "What were you doing here?"

"I stopped by to talk to Hodgins and he, uh, he wanted to deal with Sully," he tells her, standing and drying his back and chest with the towel.

"Hodgins was going to provoke him so that you could beat him up," she says in a slightly accusatory tone.

He just looks at her, clutching the towel in one hand and any traces of annoyance disappear at the sight of the remnants of his fight with Sully. She takes the towel from him and places it on the sink. Rubbing her hands over his cheek, she brings his head down for a deep kiss, being careful not to hurt his head.

"Thank you," she says softly, running her hand over his exposed skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he whispers, tugging her closer by the hips.

"You're here now," she says, stepping back and pushing his shoulders so that he is again sitting.

She turns her attention back to placing bandages over the small cuts on his head and they sit in silence as she works. She throws the wrappers away after completing her task and then steps forward, leaning against him as he wraps his arms around her.

"Are you staying?" she asks softly into his shoulder after a few moments.

"If you want me to," he says in the same tone, his hands settling right above the waistband of her pants.

Her answer is to pull back and lead him into the bedroom by the hand. They silently undress, Booth lying down on the bed in his boxers as he waits for her. He admires all of her curves as they are exposed, his eyes trailing down the slenderness of her neck when she puts her hair into a small braid.

"I was wondering where that went," he smiles as she crawls into the bed wearing his Flyers T-shirt.

"You hardly wear it," she argues playfully, reaching over him to turn off the light.

"I hardly wear it because you have it," he points out, wrapping her in his arms.

They settle together, each getting comfortable, Booth stroking her arm that she has thrown over his midsection.

"I wish you could go to prom with me," she whispers, voicing the thought for the first time to him.

"I wish I could take you," he whispers back, kissing her head. He feels her face scrunch against his chest.

"I wish I didn't have to dance with Zack," she whispers in a petulant tone. She looks up as she feels the rumble of his chuckle.

"And I _really_ wish I could see that," he chuckles, earning a shove from Brennan.

**And there goes Sully. I've said it before, but I'm a little dramatic Lol. Also I know this chapter might have been a little awkward, so I'm sorry about that. Up next is probably prom. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright peeps, the first part of prom. i didnt go to my prom or any high school dance, so if anything is wrong or weird, sorry. i posted the links to Angela's and Brennan's prom dresses on my profile. if you voted on my poll, thank you but i decided not to use those dresses. though i will say that i'm surprised that less people liked the boy in the bush dress as i thought it was really pretty. but that's just me lol. ok, enough from me, i hope you like the chapter**

**Chapter 35**

The apartment is quiet, the sound of running water from the shower clearly audible. A pair of shrieks and a thump from the shower breaks the peaceful silence. Soon feminine laughter flows out, followed by a deep male chuckle. With squeaking pipes echoing through the rooms, the water is turned off and the couple's laughter becomes even louder.

"Damn, I think I broke my elbow," Booth winces through his chuckles, wrapping a large navy blue towel around Brennan.

"That's the third time we've run out of hot water," Brennan says, smiling widely, watching the water drip down his chest. "Maybe next time we should use my shower."

"What, with Angela pressing her ear to the door?" Booth shakes his head, drying himself off before tying the towel around his waist. "I don't think so."

"Ah, you're forgetting something very important," Brennan says with a teasing smile, using a smaller towel to press the water out of her hair.

"Oh yeah?" Booth smirks, leaning against the sink and crossing his arms. "And what is that?"

"Angela spends most of her nights at Hodgins'," she smiles over her shoulder, walking out of the bathroom.

"Well, that's a plan then," Booth says, spinning her around and picking her up over his shoulder.

"Booth!" she yells out in laughter.

Booth laughs with her, tickling her behind her knees. He loves when she plays around with him, letting the last of her guard down. Sliding his hand up under the towel to her thigh, Booth starts to take her to his bedroom when he is interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Don't answer it," Brennan whispers, wiggling to get him to continue his way to the bed.

"Yeah," he agrees, turning away from the door. He doesn't take more that a step when the knocking comes again along with a voice.

"I know you're in there," Angela calls through the door, the smirk clear in her voice. "Come on Booth, tonight is prom, I need my best friend. Let her go!"

"She makes it sound like I'm holding you prisoner," Booth grumbles, setting his girlfriend down on her feet.

"Maybe you are," Brennan murmurs seductively, holding her mouth an inch away from his. Booth leans forward and she slips out of his grasp, smiling as she readjusts her towel. "Go put on some clothes."

"Bones," he growls, as she laughs walking to answer the door.

Just as the vigorous knocking begins again, the door swings open. Angela's eyes widen slightly, quickly shifting from Brennan to the retreating form of a half naked Booth. A saucy grin slowly spreads over her face and she arches her eyebrows.

"Did I interrupt shower time?" she asks without an ounce of apology or embarrassment.

"I thought we were meeting up at twelve?" Brennan ignores her, stepping back to allow her roommate in.

"We were. It's almost one thirty," Angela chuckles, walking around the room casually.

"It is?" Brennan says surprised, turning her head to the clock above the TV. Angela follows her gaze and steps forward to the view the pictures there better.

"Awww, is this baby Booth?" she coos, picking up the silver framed picture of Booth and his mother.

"That's him as a young child, yes," Brennan answers hesitantly, not sure how much Booth would want Angela to know. "I'm going to change, I'll be right back."

"Okay. Hey, do think Booth would mind if I got something to drink?" Angela asks, setting the picture down.

"No, help yourself," Brennan answers, walking down the hall.

She enters the bedroom just as Booth is digging socks out of his drawer. He turns to her as she enters, his eyes going dark with lust as she is still in a towel. Ignoring his gaze, she walks over to her duffel bag, bending down to pick it up and placing it on the bed. She unzips it just as a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a warm mouth descends onto her exposed shoulders.

"Angela is still here," she warns him, placing her hand over his as he starts to unwrap her from her towel. "I promised to meet her over an hour ago."

"Alright, alright," he sighs, kissing her neck before moving away. He sits on the bed to put on his yellow and purple zig zag socks, watching her as she digs clothes out of her bag.

"Hodgins and the limousine are picking Angela and I up at five thirty," she says, dropping the towel and beginning to dress. "Then we are going to pick up Zack. We're meeting you at Les Deux Copains at-"

"Six, yeah I know babe," he interrupts her, standing and picking up their discarded towels. "Fancy restaurant."

"Hodgins wants to pay for the meal," she tells him, already knowing what his reaction will be.

"No, I don't think so," Booth shakes his head, throwing the towels in the hamper. "I will pay for our meals."

"Why is it okay for you to pay for my meal, but not Hodgins?" she argues, pulling a shirt over her head.

"Because you're my girl," he explains, earning the stink eye. "Bones, I'm a guy, okay? When a guy takes a girl out, he pays."

"By that logic, Zack should pay for me as I'm his date for the prom," she points out, looking through her bag for her brush.

"Okay, you know what, that hurt," he says, picking up her brush from the dresser and tossing it to her.

"Hodgins just wants to do something nice," she tells him, quickly brushing her wet hair and placing it into a ponytail. "But if it really bothers you that much, I'll pay for myself."

"No, Bones, don't do that," he looks up at the ceiling with a resigned sigh. "Fine, I'll let him pay. But I'm paying the tip, I don't care what he or you say. Alright?"

"Fine, whatever," she says exasperated, muttering about silly male egos under breath though he thinks he sees her smile.

"Why don't you leave that?" he tells her, pointing to the duffel bag she is repacking.

"Why?" she tilts her head.

"Well, you're coming back aren't you?" he asks, pulling her hand to bring her body to his.

"Should I?" she smiles coyly, leaning into him.

"I think you should," he smiles, leaning down to kiss behind her ear. She tilts her head with a sigh, her hands gripping his biceps as her eyes close.

"You know, I can clear out a couple of drawers so you don't have to keep lugging that bag back and forth," he says with fake casualness into her neck, shrugging. "There's more than enough room in the closet, if you…you know want to hang stuff up."

Brennan freezes, her eyes flying open and staring blankly at the wall. Although she has never been in a relationship before, she knows the significance of what he has just offered. She leans her head against his shoulder as he continues nuzzling her neck, her mind weighing the pros and cons of accepting the gesture and whether or not she should reciprocate.

Trying to tell himself that her silence isn't a refusal, Booth reminds himself that she's only eighteen, in her first relationship and that they've only been going out for a about six months. He shouldn't feel the sting at her refusal; it's not like he can't ask again in another few months. Smiling to himself ruefully, he leans back and places a kiss on her forehead and is just about to step back when she tightens her hold around his neck.

"That would help a lot," she says softly, her eyes serious. "Do you want me to make some room at my place?"

"Yeah, that's…thanks," he smiles, relieved.

He leans forward and kisses her lips, nipping softly to coax a moan out of her. He doubts that he would really need the space at her apartment as they spend so much time here, but knows that she needs the equality in their relationship. Pulling her snugly against him, he deepens the kiss, changing the angle until he feels her shudder. His fingers dip beneath her waistband and she breaks the kiss, her eyes staying closed for a few seconds.

"I have to go, Angela is waiting," she says in a breathless voice, moving back reluctantly.

"I'll walk you guys out," he follows her, smiling at his affect on her.

"You didn't have to put on a shirt on my account Studly," Angela teases as soon as they enter the living room.

Booth chuckles, placing his hands in his pockets. "Well, I didn't want to ruin your friendship by having Bones kicking your butt for ogling her man."

"Don't encourage him," Brennan rolls her eyes, stepping into her flats. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight," Booth smiles, stepping close to kiss her, cupping her cheek.

"Aww," Angela says, tilting her head.

"Are you going to do that every time you see us kiss?" Brennan asks, half-amused and half-irritated.

"Possibly," she shrugs with a smile, leading the way out. "Later, Booth."

"Bye Ange," he chuckles. "Bones."

"Booth," she smiles, shutting the door behind her.

Booth runs his hand through his wet hair as he walks over to and flops on his couch. He picks up the remote and flips through mindlessly, his thoughts on the woman who just left. She and Angela had practically lived with their respective boyfriends for the week it took Sully to move out. Booth is actually a little disappointed that the man didn't give him a reason to kick his ass again, his anger having flared up every time he saw the bruises on Brennan's cheek and stomach.

But Sully did move and though he feel relief that he won't have to worry about her, or Angela's, safety anymore he cant help but feel disappointed for a different reason. The thought of not seeing her sitting on his couch with her hand flying over her paper as she completes her homework or her lying on his bed, chewing on a pen as she thinks about how to word the next sentence in her story fills him with sense of emptiness. But the thought of asking her to move in causes him to panic so he pushes it back, knowing that if he isn't ready for it than she REALLY isn't ready.

His mindless flipping is stopped when the old batteries in his remote refuse to acknowledge that his thumb's command to change the channel. The screen is filled with actors in their early twenties trying to fool their viewers that they are in their late teens. Each 'boy' is dressed in a tux while each 'girl' is dressed in a perfectly tailored dress. It takes less than a second for Booth's mind to process what he is seeing: the prom. His mood plummets even further at the reminder of what he won't be experiencing with Brennan. Pressing the buttons harder than necessary, he changes the channel, placing his feet on the coffee table as he watches the hockey game.

* * *

><p>Angela puts the final touches on her make up just as a knock sounds from the front door. Flashing herself an excited grin, she plops her lipstick into her clutch purse and walks out of her bathroom.<p>

"Bren, Jack's here," she calls as she passes by Brennan's closed door.

"Be right there," Brennan calls back and Angela continues her way to the door.

She takes a deep breath and smoothes her hands down over her stomach before swinging the door open. Her seductive grin widens into a wide and surprised smile at the sight of her boyfriend. She laughs and pulls him in, running her hand over his bearded cheek to his hair.

"You cut your hair," she says a little surprised.

"You look amazing," he says in admiration.

He grabs her hand and guides her into a twirl. Her dress is a deep purple, with a halter-top, a full skirt with multiple tucks and shimmering jewels around the sweetheart neckline. Her dark hair shines in the light of the room, hanging in large curls around her face. Angela can't stop herself from giggling happily at the approving look in his blue eyes.

"Hodgins, why did you cut your hair?" she asks him, running a hand over his head.

"I don't know, thought it would look better," he shrugs, feeling self-conscious. "Why, you don't like it?"

"I love it," she assures him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just as much as I loved your curls. You are a very handsome man, Jack Hodgins."

"Ange, can you help me with my bracelet?" Brennan says, stepping into the living room, a purse in one hand and her charm bracelet in the other.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Brennan," Hodgins smiles as Angela walks over to her.

"Thank you," she smiles at him, twisting the charm bracelet once Angela has it secured.

"We ready?" Hodgins asks with raised eyebrows. At their girls' nods he opens the door for them, wrapping his arm around Angela's waist after locking the door.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Angela asks, pulling out a bottle from the mini fridge in the limo.<p>

"Champagne?" Brennan turns to Hodgins with a frown. "None of us are of age to drink that, Hodgins."

"Hey, I don't know anything about that," Hodgins says defensively, raising his hands. "Eddy must have put it there."

"Who's Eddy?" Brennan asks confused.

"The guy who takes care of his cars," Angela explains with a toothy grin, placing the bottle back.

"This is Zack's house," Hodgins announces as the car stops.

"I'll be right back," Brennan almost smiles, climbing out of the limo.

"Hello, you must be Temperance," smiles Zack's mother when she answers the door, ushering Brennan in. "beautiful dress, dear."

"Thank you," Brennan smiles politely.

Her smiles fades as she look around the room she enters and sees a half a dozen faces smiling back at her. She half turns around to make her escape but Zack's mother is standing in front of the door, smiling at her. Somehow a camera seems to have materialized in her hands and she brings it up to her face with a little shrug.

"Zachary, come on and take a picture," she calls, keeping the camera focused on Brennan.

"Hi," says an embarrassed voice from Brennan's side. She turns to face Zack just as a blinding flash of light emits from the camera.

"Okay, now both of you look at me," his mother gushes, using her hand to urge them to stand closer together. Another blinding flash and she steps aside, letting them leave. "Have a good time! Pleasure to meet you, Temperance!"

"Yes, you too," Brennan says weakly as Zack closes the door behind them. They walk back to the limo, Brennan a little shocked while Zack is red from embarrassment. Pulling herself together, she turns to Zack. "That's a very unusual tux."

"Yeah," he grimaces, tugging at blue sleeves and running a hand down the ruffled shirt underneath. Brennan opens the limo's door and slides in and Zack follows.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Hodgins says as the limo pulls away from the curb "that's not the tux we got."

"The tuxedo shop made a mistake," Zack explains, trying to straighten his blue bow tie. "They are giving you a fifty percent refund, though. The said they are mailing the check."

"You look like an extra from Grease," Hodgins laughs, wincing as Angela slaps his arm.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan and Zack say at the same time.

"It's a musical. You know, what, here, I'll show you." Angela digs through Hodgins' pockets for his phone, ignoring his protests. Sliding over to sit next to Brennan, she holds the phone out so they can both see the screen.

Booth sits on the small bench inside the restaurant his leg bouncing as he waits. A few groups of student obviously dressed for their own proms pass by him to be seated. He gets an ego boost from the girls smiling flirtatiously at him but he doesn't return the attention, instead pulling out his phone to check the time. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees a limo pull up to the curb and he turns to watch through the window. As Hodgins exits, Booth stands and walks out to greet his friends, placing his hands in his pockets and smiling widely as Angela starts to get out.

"Wow, Ange," he whistles, earning a toothy grin and a pose as she moves from the vehicle. "You know, I can tell just by looking at you, you smell great."

"You can't see smell," Brennan says, stepping out of the car.

Booth's smile falls off his face and the breath is knocked out of him as he takes in the sight of her. Her make-up makes her eyes stand out beautifully, her red lips calling to him. Her hair is pinned up in a French twist, a few tendrils curled on the side of her face, her jewelry consists of diamond studs, he assumes she borrowed from Angela, the dolphin necklace he gave her on Valentines day and her charm bracelet. But her dress, he just can't get enough of her dress. It is a strapless teal dress that falls perfectly down her curves. Over the bodice is a sprinkle of jewels, twinkling in the evening light, with some embroidered in a design just underneath her perfectly accentuated bust. Looking at her, the only word flashing through his mind is "whoa".

Brennan rakes her eyes up and down his form, surprised to find him in a tux. She admires the way the jacket hugs his wide shoulders, the way the white shirt tucks in at the waistband of his slacks. She shakes her head slightly with a smile when she notices he is wearing the 'cocky' belt buckle she had bought him. Her eyes travel back to his face and she shifts self consciously at his stare.

"What?" she asks, taking a few steps forward to allow Zack to exit the limo.

"You look incredible," he says, his voice deep as he steps close to her. "You're beautiful, Temperance."

"Thank you," she whispers. They are within inches of each other, eyes locked and soft smiles on their faces. Booth's eyes quickly drop to her lips and they start to incline their heads towards each other.

"Come on you two," Angela's voice breaks them apart and they turn to see her smile at them with the Zack and Hodgins by the restaurant's door. "We don't want to lose our table."

With a sigh, Booth looks back to Brennan with a quirk of his eyebrows. Chuckling softly, she reaches up and adjusts his tie, her eyes sparkling her love for him.

"Thanks," he says softly, caressing one of the curls on the side of her face. Grabbing her hand he turns to lead her into the restaurant, leaning over to whisper into her ear. "What the hell is Zack wearing?"

Brennan shushes his, shoving him playfully. Soon after taking their seats, the conversation and laughter begins flowing between the friends. Like always, Booth finds himself surprised that he enjoys himself so much with the odd and younger group. He has never felt so accepted in his life and as he cant help but wonder what his life would have turned out if he had known them in high school. He takes a sip of water to hide his grimace, knowing that he wouldn't have been anywhere near close to friends with them in high school, having been too caught up in the image others had of him. He turns to his gorgeous girlfriend talking animatedly with Zack and runs his hand over her bare shoulder, delighting in the slight blush that covers her smooth skin though she refuses to look at him. He chuckles softly into his glass, choking and coughing on the water when he feels Brennan's hand squeeze high on his thigh.

"Dude, are you okay?" Hodgins asks concerned while Angela pats him on the back.

"Did you swallow too much water?" Brennan asks innocently, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Fine," Booth coughs, sending Brennan a playful glare. "I'm fine."

"Good," she smiles, turning back to her conversation with Zack as Booth shakes his head with a deep breath.

One hour, four courses and a good-natured argument between Booth and Hodgins later, the bill is paid and the group rises from their seats. Allowing Hodgins and the girls to lead the way, Booth hangs back to talk with Zack.

"Listen, Zack, when you guys get to the prom, make sure you dance with Bones, okay?" he says in a low voice, placing his hands in his pockets as he walks.

"I don't dance," Zack says with a frown. "I've been told I look like a marionette in a windstorm."

"I don't doubt that," Booth mumbles, stopping outside the door to speak to look him in the eyes. "Look, whether she admits it or not, this night is important to her. Since you're her date, it's your responsibility to dance with her. I just want her to have a good time, understand?"

"I'll try," Zack nods, placing his hand on Booth's shoulder. The older man stares down at his hand until he removes it slowly and walks away.

"What were you saying to Zack?" Brennan asks curiously, walking over to him.

"Nothing. Come here." Booth pulls her into him, finally kissing her the way he wanted to earlier. Pulling out of the kiss, he leans his forehead against hers, looking into her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry I can't go with you. I'm gonna make it up to you, ok? Ice cream later?"

"Is that an euphemism for sex?" Brennan asks while tilting her head. "Or do you mean actual ice cream?"

"I love you," Booth chuckles, kissing her lips again softly.

"I love you too," Brennan says honestly, leaning in for a longer, deeper kiss.

"Prom now, make out later," Angela calls from inside the limo.

"I'm really getting annoyed with her today," Brennan says under her breath, walking over to the limo with Booth chuckling behind her.

"Have a good time, guys," he leans in once the others are seated inside. "And hey, Bones."

"Yes?" she looks up at him from arranging her dress to sit comfortably.

"I meant both," he smirks, stepping away and closing the door.

"What was that about?" Angela grins at her friend.

"Nothing," Brennan smiles widely, turning to wave to Booth through the back window as the limo pulls away.


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is the next part of prom. i didnt go to mine so i'm sorry if i got anything wrong. there is smut near the end, so if you dont like that just skip it. thank you to dharmamonkey for her help :-)**

**the songs mentioned are "how do i live without you" (leanne rimes version) and "the way you look tonight" (michael buble version)**

**i dont own anything that you recognize :-(**

**Chapter 36**

"Maybe it's a good thing Booth isn't here to see this," Angela remarks as she and Hodgins sit at their table and look out at the dance floor.

"Nah, he'd find it endearing or something," Hodgins says, chuckling at the sight before him. "He'd probably dance just as bad as her just to make sure she didn't feel bad."

"Yeah, he would," Angela laughs. "They're so totally crazy for each other."

"Almost as crazy as I am for you," Hodgins says smoothly, kissing her neck.

Angela chuckles and leans into him. Turning her eyes back to the dance floor, she straightens and releases a half groan half laugh. "Oh Bren."

"What?" Hodgins turns to follow her gaze. "What are they doing now?"

"It's called the electric slide," Brennan explains to Zack, showing him the moves with a huge smile on her face.

"This is very enjoyable," Zack smiles as he looks around. "No one else appears to be dancing like us."

"I know," Brennan says breathlessly, as the two of them had been dancing for the past three songs. "I guess they aren't skilled enough to appreciate our dance moves."

Zack smiles and holds out his fist. Brennan keeps dancing and looks at him in confusion.

"You're supposed to bump my fist with yours," he explains, still holding out his fist.

"Why?" she asks, halting her dancing.

"I'm told it's a widely acknowledged gesture of mutual success."

"Oh," she steps over and bumps his fist awkwardly and they both smile triumphantly and start dancing again.

"I love it when those two impersonate earthlings," Angela chuckles. She leans her elbow on the table and turns to her boyfriend, speaking in mock casualness. "They look like they're having fun dancing, don't they?"

"Yeah," Hodgins nods, clueless to her hint.

Angela rolls her eyes and just as she opens her mouth to tell him straight out that she wants to dance he shifts and takes his cell out of his pocket. He frowns down at the message for a second before a wide smile crosses his face and he stands.

"I'll be right back," he says, sliding in his chair.

"Where are you going?" Angela asks his departing form. "Jack?"

Back on the dance floor Brennan and Zack are still dancing away, fully enjoying themselves. Zack starts to teach Brennan how to do the Macarena though it doesn't match with the beat of the song blasting through the speakers. Around them their fellow students have a mixture of expressions, some frowning, others clearly laughing at their antics while a handful simply smile at their happy exuberance.

"Alright kids, here's a blast from the past," the DJ says over the fading music. "Grab your honey cause here's a slow one."

As the romantic music swells through the speakers, couples move close together. Brennan feels a twinge in her heart, wanting desperately to be able to dance in Booth's arms.

"Do you want to dance?" Zack asks, unsure of what else to do. With a small smile Brennan places her hands on his shoulders.

How do I get through one night without you  
>If I had to live without you<br>What kind of life would that be  
>Oh I, I need you in my arms<br>Need you to hold  
>You're my world, my heart, my soul<p>

"Hey, babe," Hodgins says with a big smile, sliding back into his seat next to Angela

"Alright buddy, lets go," Angela says in a determined voice, standing up. "You are going to dance with me."

"I think you might want to see this first," he smirks pointing to the dance floor. Giving him a look through narrowed eyes she turns to the dance floor and gasps as a huge smile crosses her face.

If you ever leave  
>Baby you would take away everything good in my life<br>And tell me now

"Are you having a good time?" Zack asks in a nervous voice, uncomfortable with the dancing. "Booth was very adamant that you had a good time tonight."

"Yes, Zack I'm having a good time," she smiles slightly at him.

She frowns as he eyes go past her shoulders and widen. When he releases her and steps back she turns around to try and find what has him so captivated. Her jaw drops and she stops breathing at finding Booth walking up to her. Unnoticed by the couple, Zack walks back to the table, happy for his friends.

How do I live without you  
>I want to know<br>How do I breathe without you  
>If you ever go<br>How do I ever, ever survive  
>How do I<br>How do I  
>Oh, how do I live<p>

"What are-Booth why-" Brennan tries to speak as he steps close to her, gently placing his hands on her hips. "How did you get past the security?"

"Sniper training," he says with a smirk, slowly swaying their bodies. "It trained me how to walk really, really quietly."

With a soft laugh Brennan raises her arms to hang loosely around his neck.

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
>There would be no love in my life<br>There'd be no world left for me  
>And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do<br>I'd be lost if I lost you

If you ever leave  
>Baby you would take away everything real in my life<br>And tell me now

"Bones, you're tearing up," Booth says in concern, stopping their swaying to peer into her eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," she smiles, looking around the room before resting her gaze back onto his. "Its how I hoped it would be."

With a tender smile Booth pulls in against his body. With a sigh of contentment Brennan leans her head on his shoulder, her nose nuzzling his neck.

How do I live without you  
>I want to know<br>How do I breathe without you  
>If you ever go<br>How do I ever, ever survive  
>How do I<br>How do I

Oh, how do I live

Please tell me baby

"Did you two have this planned?" Angela asks Hodgins, holding up her phone to take a picture as she watches her best friend slow dance with her boyfriend.

"Nope," Hodgins shakes his head, running a hand down her back. "I think it was a last minute thing for him."

"They look very happy," Zack comments, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Yeah," Angela's sighs.

How do I go on

If you ever leave  
>Baby you would take away everything<br>Need you with me  
>Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life<br>And tell me now

Booth leans back and leans his forehead against hers, a small smile on his face. Slowly, he tilts his head and captures her lips with his own. Brennan closes her eyes, savoring the perfect moment. With a sigh she opens her mouth to him, reciprocating his slow strokes.

How do I live without you  
>I want to know<br>How do I breathe without you  
>If you ever go<br>How do I ever, ever survive

They separate and hold each other close as they sway to the rest of the song, oblivious to the others around them.

How do I  
>How do I<br>Oh, how do I live

how do I live without you  
>how do I live without you baby<br>how do I live...

After another slow song where the couple again holds each other close, this time joined on the floor by Angela and Hodgins, a round of faster songs start up. True to Hodgins' prediction, once Booth got over his slight shock at Brennan's freestyle dancing he joined in, exaggerating her moves only slightly. Having enjoyed himself the first around, Zack quickly joins in, following Brennan and Booth's lead. Not wanting to sit out again, and slightly tipsy from sneaking a few pulls from the limo's champagne bottle, Angela and Hodgins also join in. for a good half hour the group dances together, blind and uncaring of any kind of looks they receive from the students around them.

When the next round of slow songs start, Zack happily falls back to the table, munching on another sweet from the snack table. When Hodgins declares that he needs a break, Angela talks her way into a dance with Booth, giving Brennan a chance to rest her feet.

"Why are you so far away, future G-man?" Angela asks half way through their dance, highly amused at how much distance Booth has between them.

"You know, just keeping room for the Holy Spirit. That's all," Booth says with a shrug. "I don't any of the girls here to get ideas, you know, seeing me dance with Bones and then you. I am a one woman guy, just want them to be clear on that."

"As long as you don't kiss me, I'm sure they'll get the message," she laughs at him, wiggling her arms that are completely straight because of the distance. "I feel like Frankenstein here."

"Okay, here," Booth chuckles, taking her right hand in his left and bringing her closer. "Better?"

"Much," she smiles. Her wide smile turns softer and she tilts her head. "It was really great, you sneaking in here for Bren."

"Yeah, well," he shrugs, a little embarrassed. "I couldn't stand the thought of leaving her to dance with the kid. I mean, he's awkward enough without music and that tux."

"I'm serious Booth," she chuckles, looking into his eyes. "Its important to her, that you came, it means a lot."

"Yeah, I know," he says softly. "To me too."

As the song ends Booth steps away and brings her hand to his lips for a kiss. She curtsies with a playful wink, laughing with him as he leads her off the dance floor. Booth shakes his head as he sits next to Brennan who is bouncing in her seat in time with the beat of the hip-hop song blasting out.

"I still don't get how you can like this stuff," he smiles at her.

"It's fun!" she turns to him enthusiastically. "And anthropologically interesting as-"

"Sweetie, no," Angela stops her, leaning across the table. "Don't get into that here. We don't want a replay of our club excursion."

"Right," Brennan nods seriously before standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going, babe," Booth looks up at her, grabbing her hand to halt her progress.

"To the snack table to get some cake," she explains, trying to pull away.

"Oh, Bones, sit down. I'll get it," Booth stands and tries to steer her back to her seat.

"I can get it Booth," she says stubbornly through a smile.

"I'll go with you Bren," Angela stands up, smiling down at the guys. "We'll let the boys have a manly chat."

Booth and Hodgins look at Zack for a moment before turning to each other. Angela and Brennan chuckle at their antics and shake their heads as they walk away. Reaching the table, Angela eagerly goes to one end to quickly start filling a plate while Brennan heads directly to the cake. Examining each piece for the perfect amount of icing to cake ratio, she is unaware of the three bodies that hover behind her. Making her selection with a happy smile she turns and comes face to face with Hannah Burley and the Barbies.

"Nice dress Morticia," she says laughingly as Rebecca and Tessa smirk.

"Thank you, Hannah. I'm surprised you can appreciate something classy," Brennan says, not in the mood to have the Barbies ruin her good time.

"What?" Hannah says shocked that Brennan actually said something back to her.

"I just assumed your tastes ran more towards trashier apparel because of your slutty dress," Brennan says in a matter of fact tone, pointing at the blonde's plunging v-neck and very short bright red dress.

The students gathered around them turn to watch the group including Angela as she walks up with a plate full of cookies. Hannah takes a deep breath, her blue eyes blazing at the insult. Taking a step forward she sneers at Brennan, her gaze focusing at the healing bruise covered by make-up.

"Wow, what a bruise," she says smiles as Brennan self-consciously brings her hand to her cheek. "What happened, Morticia? Couldn't satisfy your man and he got pissed? Why don't you send him my way, let him have a real woman."

"Hey!" Angela says indignantly, stepping forward to stand closer to Brennan.

"Just because you date jerks who hit you doesn't mean a wonderful guy like Booth does," Brennan says angrily, setting her plate down behind her blindly. "Besides, he wouldn't touch you with a ten foot stick as evident by the fact that he's turned you down. Twice!"

"Please," Hannah laughs mockingly, stepping well within Brennan's personal space. "I know his brother, remember? The only thing Seeley Booth has ever been good at is being a drone in the army. He's a cold-blooded killer who won't do anything in his life but fix cars. He a fucking loser!"

Without thought, Brennan pulls back her arm and slaps Hannah Burley straight across the face. staggering back, the blonde covers her burning face with a shriek, her friends standing beside her with wide eyes, clueless as to what to do while Brennan glares at the blonde. Angela drops her plate in shock, stepping forward to grab Brennan's arm to lead her away before the Barbies get over their shock.

"What's wrong?" Booth asks, standing at the sight of his girlfriend almost being dragged to their table.

"Bren just slapped Hannah Burley," Angela explains in surprised laughter.

"What?" the guys all say at the same time.

"Yeah, it was great!" Angela laughs, sitting down next to Hodgins.

"Why'd you hit her?" Booth asks her with an expression she can't quite decipher.

"She insulted you," she says with a shrug, missing his surprised smile as she picks up her purse. "Can we leave?"

"Yeah, um sure," he says, placing his hand on her back. "We probably should before security comes looking for you."

"Burley isn't going to say anything," Angela dismisses with a wave of her hand.

"How do you know?" Zack asks curiously.

"I just do," she says mysteriously.

"Okay, well goodnight," Brennan says, waving to her friends. "Thank you for dancing with me Zack."

"Bye guys," Booth nods, guiding her away by the small of her back. As they reach the fire exit door that he had used to sneak in, Brennan stops in her tracks and turns to him with wide eyes.

"We cant go through there, the alarm will go off," she says fearfully, looking over her shoulder.

"No it wont, it's broken," he says, pushing open the door and letting her walk out in front of him.

"What? How could you Booth?" she says stunned as they walk in the night air towards his car. "That is so dangerous!"

"I didn't do it, Bones. Someone I know told me it didn't work, that's all," he assures her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, his tone is a mixture of amusement and shock. "So you hit that girl because she was bad mouthing me?"

"Well, she's been strangely negative towards me since the beginning of school, but yes," Brennan says, slightly embarrassed.

"You are so hot," he growls into her ear, making her laugh.

They are a few feet from his car when the door behind them bangs open.

"Hey! Stop right there!" a loud male voice yells out.

"Shit! Get in the car!" Booth says urgently, dropping his arm from around her to dig his keys out of his pockets.

They run the remaining distance to his car, the security guard's running steps loud behind them. When she tries to go to the passenger side of the car, Booth grabs her hand to lead her to the driver's door.

"Booth hurry!" she all but squeals, hitting him on the back in her anxiety.

"I am, I am!"

Finally finding the right key, he opens the door and pushes her in, following close behind. As quickly as he can he starts the car, shifts to drive and with loud squealing of tires, peels out of the parking lot. They stay completely silent for two blocks until they reach a red light. Taking deep breaths they look at each other, slow smiles spreading across their faces until Booth snorts his laughter and they both start to crack up. They are laughing so hard it takes a honk from the car behind them to get Booth to drive again.

They are still chuckling as they enter his apartment, Booth's head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist as she steps in first. Kicking the door closed and reaching back to lock the deadbolt, Booth uses his other hand to spin her around to face him. Brennan leans into him, her curved lips finding his, both of them laughing into the kiss. After a few moments Booth pulls back, leaning their foreheads together and raising his hand to cup her cheek. Still smiling, Brennan leans into his hand, her own sliding under his jacket to feel the warmth of his skin through his thin shirt.

"Thank you," she says softly. "I know you could have gotten in a lot of trouble for sneaking in."

"You're worth it," he says seriously, pecking her lips softly and running his hand down her neck to her back. "And that was ten times more fun than my prom was."

"So you admit you had fun with us squints," she teases.

"Yeah, well it's not common to have your date beat up another girl at the prom," he teases back, smiling wider when she huffs.

"I didn't beat her up, I slapped her," she protests, stepping back and frowning slightly at him.

"Yeah, but in girl fighting it's almost the same thing," he continues his teasing.

"Girl fighting? What is that supposed to mean?" she says with a deeper frown, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, it was a joke," he holds in his chuckle, holding up his hands. "Don't go all Xena on me."

"I don't know what that means," she says as she turns to walk into the apartment fully.

She stops when she enters the living room, her gaze absorbing everything in front of her. In the middle of the room is a small table that she thinks is the nightstand from his bedroom, covered by a beautiful lace tablecloth that she has seen in his grandparents' house. There are two long unlit candles and a tall glass with a rose in it on the middle of the table. In front of the two kitchen chairs are a cloth napkin she knows are Grams' and some utensils. On the ground next to the TV is the stereo that is usually in his room, her iPod sitting in the iPod dock.

"What is this?" she asks in a low voice, her eyes zeroing in on the bouquet of daffodils sitting on one of the chairs.

"This is the surprise I had planned," Booth says, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I was going to cook and I got your iPod so we could have our own dance, I had the evening planned. This was as far as I got before I couldn't stand it anymore and you know, changed my plans."

"What were you going to cook?" she asks curiously, turning her head to look at him.

"Manicotti," he smiles smugly, knowing her weakness for the delicious meal. She makes a soft sound of disappointment and he chuckles. "I'll make it tomorrow, baby."

"Good," she turns around, pressing her body against his and smiling suggestively. "I'm more in the mood for dessert right now anyway."

She leans up and captures his lips in a slow teasing kiss. She runs her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders under the jacket. Nipping at his bottom lip she quickly pulls the jacket down off his shoulders. She pulls back slightly and wiggles her eyebrows in an imitation of him.

With a laugh from deep in his throat, Booth tugs the jacket off his arms, loosening the cufflinks at the same time. Stepping back and still smiling she loosens his tie, sliding it off with an exaggerated move. He grabs her hips and jerks her back to his body and she gasps at the feel of his arousal. Her nimble fingers start to unbutton his shirt and he lowers his head to feast on her neck and bare shoulders. She tilts her head with a sigh, her fingers fumbling with the buttons near his stomach, feeling the muscles underneath twitching at her touch. He slowly pulls back, taking her hands in his and staring at her with smoldering eyes.

"God, baby, you look so amazing in that dress," he says in a horse voice, walking backwards to lead her to the open bedroom.

"Seeley, take off your shirt," she whispers as they enter the bedroom.

With a small smile he releases the remaining buttons and shrugs it off, his heart rate increasing at the hungry look that comes into her eyes. Stepping forward, Brennan runs her hands down his smooth chest to settle near his belt buckle. Booth grips her hips as she tilts her head and kisses his chest, moving her way up to his neck, her hands exploring every dip of his torso. With a small groan Booth turns his head to crush his lips to hers, one hand releasing her hair and tilting her head back to give him greater access to her mouth.

Both shuddering from the effects of the kiss, Booth slowly turns her around and kisses her shoulder. Gently moving her hair to the side, he removes her necklace and places it on the dresser next to him. His soft kisses move over her shoulder to the back of her neck, his warm hands sliding up her hips to the ties at the back of her dress. With sure and deliberate movements, he unties her dress, placing sucking kisses at every inch he exposes. He unzips the small zipper at the bottom and pulls down so that the material crumples at her feet.

Booth stares at she turns around, stepping out of her heels, to face him and his breathing stops. They have made love many times over the past month and he has undressed her or at least helped her undress each time. He has become used to her neutral colored cotton under garments and so is nearly knocked off his feet at the sight of the thin black and pink lace on covering her body.

"Shit, Bones. Have you been wearing this the whole night?" he asks in a gruff and awed voice, eyeing the material that looks like it will tear at the slightest tug.

"Do you not like it?" she asks self consciously, raising her hands to cover herself.

"Oh I like it," he all but growls, stepping forward and kissing her deeply.

Brennan feels her knees go weak as he hands cruise over her body, her own gliding down to his belt and quickly shedding him of the rest of his clothing. Bending over slightly, Booth's mouth finds her lace covered breast and feasts greedily, her gasps and moans causing his passion to skyrocket. Unable to take anymore, Booth sweeps her up into his arms and falls with her onto the bed. He snaps open the front clasp of her bra, her breasts spilling out. Breath ragged, he lowers his head and sucks a hardened nipple into his mouth, groaning at the sweet taste of her skin. Almost viciously, his hands tear the small triangle from her hips and his fingers find her wet core.

"God, Booth!" she cries out, arching into him.

His mouth leaves her breasts to be replaced by his hands as he kisses her savagely. Suddenly Brennan pushes him until their positions are switched. Leaning back, blue eyes locking with brown, she slowly slides onto him, biting her lip at the intense pleasure. They move together, their slow pace quickly escalating into a frenzy.

"Temperance," Booth grunts, sitting up and making their connection even deeper, causing her to gasp and cling to him.

"Booth. Seeley, I'm-oh," she pants, leaning her forehead against his.

Booth brings their mouths together just as they shatter their cries of ecstasy spilling into each other's mouths. Spent and exhausted, they collapse onto the bed next to each other. Opening their eyes to gaze at each other, the smile and Booth pulls her into his arms. He kisses her head as she kisses his chest over his heart and together they slip into slumber.

* * *

><p>Some day, when I'm awfully low,<br>When the world is cold,  
>I will feel a glow just thinking of you<br>And the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
>And your cheeks so soft,<br>There is nothing for me but to love you,  
>And the way you look tonight.<p>

Booth wakes up to the soft sound of the music drifting into the room. Glancing over at the spot next to him he finds Brennan gone and sits up. Pulling on his pants, he pads out to the living room, stopping to lean against the wall to stare at the sight of his girlfriend before him. Dressed only in his tuxedo shirt, Brennan is reclining on the couch, the soft moonlight gleaming over the skin of her crossed legs. In her hands is the tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon. He pushes off the wall and steps into the living room and her eyes instantly connect with his.

"Hi," she says in a soft voice, a smile playing around her mouth. "I remembered the ice cream."

"I see that. Are you sharing?" he asks with a charm smile.

With a chuckle Brennan shifts to allow him to slide in behind her. Once settled, he takes the spoon from her hand and feeds her a bite of ice cream before taking some for himself. They listen to the music in silence, eating the small tub of ice cream slowly. Bringing a bite to his mouth, a small part of ice cream falls onto an exposed part of her shoulder.

"Hmmm," Brennan hums with a smile as he leans down to clean off the offending ice cream with his mouth.

"I love you," he murmurs into her ear, kissing her neck.

"I love you," she replies, placing the tub on the coffee table and turning to snuggle into his chest.

**ok, I know Booth sneaking in (and the way it happened) is cliche but i couldnt help it lol. please review :-)**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm skipping straight to Gradation. I might be skipping forward in time a lot for the rest of the story. I have a vague outline for where I am going to end this (within a handful of chapters unless my muse goes crazy) and chances are there is going to be a sequel (unless no one wants that). **

**Chapter 37**

Brennan smiles softly into her pillow, reliving prom in her dream. With a contented sigh she turns over to snuggle into Booth's warmth. When all she encounters is empty space she opens her eyes. She sits up and looks around the early sunlit room, frowning in sleepy confusion. She rises from the bed, grabbing Booth's discarded shirt from the floor and putting it on. Rubbing the traces of sleep from her eyes, she quietly walks out of her bedroom toward living room.

She stops in the entry way and leans against the wall, wrapping her arms around her middle as she watches Booth's body rise up and down as he performs pushups in front of the silent TV. She is glad that Angela is staying at Hodgins for the night, though of course if she weren't this would be happening at Booth's apartment and Angela still wouldn't know. Brennan shakes her head with a small frown to dispel the sleep confused thoughts when she hears Booth give out a small grunt of effort.

The sight of his bulging biceps starts a tingle in her belly that wipes away the last of her sleep. She lowers her arms and pushes from the wall to walk further into the living room. The movement and soft sound of her feet catches Booth's attention and he pauses with his arms almost straight, looking up at her. The tingle in Brennan's belly is even stronger as he smiles at her, oblivious to the sheen of sweat over his face.

"Hey, Bones," he pants, his dark eyes traveling down to her legs and back. He performs one more push up and starts to rise.

"You don't have to stop," she tells him quickly, blushing as her tone gives away how much she was enjoying watching him. "I know that you have a routine. You should continue."

"Have you been watching me, Bones?" he teases, shifting into position for sit-ups.

"No. I've just…noticed," she says distractedly, watching his abdominal muscles contract.

Booth grins as he continues, mentally counting even through his amusement. Brennan watches him transfixed for a few moments, before catching his highly amused and smug expression. With a small smile and roll of her eyes, she passes by him into the kitchen. As she grabs the necessary items for a bowl of cereal, she chastises herself for being so affected by his exercise routine today, its not like she hasn't watched him before. Of course he wasn't aware of her watching then, so maybe that is the difference. She is brought out of her musings by the sound of a key in the lock of the front door.

At the sound, Booth halts his sit-ups and rises to face the woman walking into the apartment. Angela freezes in her steps, allowing the door to swing shut behind her. At her surprised stare Booth smiles sheepishly, rising his arm to swipe the sweat from his brow. Both look at Brennan as she enters the living room and Angela starts to grin widely, one brow arching as she turns back to Booth.

"Well, good morning, Seeley," she says in a flirty yet teasing voice, very obviously eyeing his bare chest. Booth chuckles slightly, looking uncomfortable and running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Morning, Ange. Um, I'm just going to, you know, take a shower," Booth says to Brennan, gesturing to the bedroom as he walks towards it. "Be right back."

"Been having yourself a little pre-graduation party, Ms. Brennan?" Angela teases, walking over to her friend.

"I thought you knew," Brennan frowns with worry. "You've commented on his belongings in my room. I wasn't aware that it would bother you-"

"Sweetie, I'm kidding," Angela assures her, walking into the kitchen with her. "I don't care if you have spend the night. Does it bother you that Jack does?"

"I wasn't aware that he has," Brennan says, taking a bite of her cereal as Angela grabs an apple from the fridge.

"Well, we were quiet," she smiles, laughing as Brennan's eyes go wide. "Joking, Bren."

"Angela," Brennan says dubiously.

"I swear, he has never spent the night while you were here," Angela chuckles. "As if he and I could be quiet."

"Angela," Brennan chastises through a chuckle. Angela just winks and takes a bite of her apple. "I am surprised that you are home so early. Our graduation ceremony isn't for hours."

"Yes, but we have to get beautified first," Angela says, giving Brennan a non-nonsense look. "And I don't care what you say, I am doing your hair."

"Ok," Brennan concedes, knowing it is useless otherwise. "We are all going to Hodgins' after the ceremony, correct?"

"Yep, pool party. Bren," Angela smiles widely, hopping slightly in place. "It's our graduation."

"I know," Brennan smiles back, walking over to deposit her bowl in the sink.

"No more high school," Angela continues in a happy and excited voice, a small squeal sneaking in.

"We haven't had a real class in a few days," Brennan points out, though her face is bright with her own happiness. "But I know what you mean. I am very excited for college."

"Not exactly what I meant, sweetie," Angela shakes her head, smile still in place.

"I'm going to get dressed," Brennan says, walking out of the kitchen.

"Sure you are," Angela says to her retreating back. "Just remember that the walls are thin, so I can hear you!"

In Brennan's bedroom, Booth chuckles as he pulls a shirt over his head. He grabs his socks from the drawer Brennan had cleared for him just as she enters the room. He smiles sexily at her, again eyeing her body clad only in his large T-shirt. She seems to ignore him as she walks to the dresser next to him and starts pulling out clothes.

"You know, I already gave you my Flyers shirt," he says teasingly into her ear, wrapping one hand around her waist. "I'm gonna want this one back."

"Too bad," she turns her head to smile at him, tilting her chin up to accept his kiss.

"Thief," he mumbles, moving to sit on the bed and put on his socks and shoes.

"Are Pops and Grams coming to Hodgins' later?" Brennan asks him.

"Yep. Pops is going to make his blue cheese and mushroom burgers. Oh, I cant wait," Booth says enthusiastically. When she walks into the bathroom to turn on the shower, he stands and walks over, leaning against the doorjamb and suddenly looking nervous. "Hey, do you have plans next weekend? Do you think you can get Friday off?"

"No plans. And because of the low number of students during the summer, Mr. Giles has us working only three or four days and occasionally doing other work at the library," she explains, grabbing a towel from under the sink. "Why?"

"Well, I um, I was wondering if you might want to come with me to Philly," he asks, sounding tentative.

"With Pops and Grams?" she asks, feeling the water and adjusting it.

"No, you and me," he says, smiling through his nerves when she pierces him with her eyes. "We'd leave on Thursday and be back late Sunday. What do you say Bones?"

"Yes," she smiles, her eagerness lighting up her eyes. "Can we see a Flyers football game so I can understand the rules you explained?"

"No, Bones, no," he sighs in exasperation, though he smiles at her.

Her face falls into a frown. "Why not?"

"First, because the Flyers are a _hockey_ team and though I would love to see the _Eagles _play football, both seasons are over," he explains with a smirk. "But we can see the Phillies if you want."

"Oh wait, I know that one!" Brennan says with a return of her smile. "Baseball, correct?"

"That's right, babe," he chuckles. "So you're going?"

"Yes. And I find that I am very excited about it," she smiles, stepping forward to kiss him.

"Mmm, I'm glad," he says against her lips, though he feels a small twinge of unease in his stomach. "I'll, um, I'll get out of your hair. Let you get ready for the big day."

"You can stay," Brennan protests, sending him a seductive smile. Booth groans softly, sending a surge of feminine pride though her.

"You have no idea how tempting that is," he says gruffly, unable to resist the call of her lips. "But I have a feeling Angela can be kind of scary when she wants."

"You have no idea," Brennan sighs, moving out his embrace to his disappointment. She tilts her head in puzzlement at his expression. "Why are you frowning? I thought you were going to leave?"

"I don't want to now," he pouts, causing her to laugh.

"Bye, Booth," she says, leaning up to peck his mouth. "I love you."

Instantly his expression clears into one of his dazzling smiles. He steps out, leaving just his head in the doorway for a second. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. Sorry, excuse me," Booth apologizes as he squeezes past already seated people to reach his grandparents.<p>

"Hey, shrimp," Hank greets him, removing his wife's overly large purse from the two empty seats they are saving for Booth and Hodgins.

"Hi, Pops. Hi Grams," Booth leans past Hank to kiss Lizzie's cheek.

"Mr. Booth, Mrs. Booth," Hodgins waves to them from his spot next to Booth.

"Where's the little guy?" Hank asks, looking past them.

"Spending quality time with his girlfriend," Booth chuckles. "They'll both be there later. Speaking of which did you…"

Hank leans forward and speaks in a low voice. "Best ground beef money can buy."

"Aha! Alright!" Booth smiles widely, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh! They're starting!" Lizzie breaks in, bringing a camera up to her eyes.

Booth leans forward, balancing his weight on his knees as he watches the graduation proceedings. He feels a surge of pride and knows a huge goofy smile is on his face as he takes in his first sighting of Brennan. Her eyes are sparkling brighter than he has ever seen them as she looks through the crowd. He raises his hand to get her attention but is too late as she changes direction to claim her seat.

"Its weird," Hodgins muses next to him as they music ends and the graduates take their seats. "I was down there last year. And you, you were-"

"Shut up Hodgins," Booth says evenly without looking at him.

Booth keeps his eye on the green cap that belongs to his love, his mind wandering as the speeches start. He knows that she is relieved to finally be done with school, to be moving on to college and being challenged while attaining her goal. And from the stories she has shared of her interactions with her fellow students, he knows there is more to her relief than she probably consciously allows herself to consciously realize.

Slowly his thoughts travel to the upcoming trip to Philadelphia. He feels a stab of guilt that she might think the trip is a graduation celebration, though he will now do everything he can to make it so. The truth is one night he had dreamed about his mother and woken up, alone as Brennan insisted he get as much sleep as possible for his finals, feeling lower than low. He hadn't been back to visit his mother's grave in months and her birthday was coming up. Every year on her birthday, he went to visit her or said a special prayer just for her and he knows that if he doesn't go it will eat at him.

But the thought of going alone is unbearable. He is afraid of facing those demons he left behind, afraid that they'll swallow him up again and he won't be able to fight his way out this time. But now that she is going with him, he can't help but feel a conflict of emotions. He is glad and excited about spending a full weekend with Brennan without interruptions from the squint squad, especially since she is so excited too. But he is worried about how he will behave, if he will be able to keep his cheer up when he passes by the bars and pool halls that he frequented less than a year ago.

"Then don't take her there," he whispers to himself.

"What?" Hodgins asks.

"Nothing," he shakes his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Alright, the good part," Hank says, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Booth shakes off his mood as the graduates' names start to be read. Waiting for the Brennan's name he casually scans his eyes over the crowd around him. To his left and down two rows an older man is looking up at him. For a fraction of a second their gazes lock and Booth swears he has seen the look of warning and appraisal before. The connection is broken quickly and before he has time to really think on the man, Lizzie is standing as Brennan steps up to the stage.

"Temperance Brennan, Valedictorian," the principal calls out.

The Booths and Hodgins stand, calling out as she steps across the stage to receive her diploma. Brennan shakes the principal's hand and turns towards the crowd with a large smile, her eyes raising up to finally connect with Booth's. Instantly absorbed by her gaze, Booth doesn't notice the man who was once known as Max Keenan also standing and clapping as he tearfully watches his baby girl graduate.

Soon, after yelling their congratulations for Angela, the ceremony concludes. After exiting the auditorium, the small group pushes their way through the crowd to find the two girls. Keeping one hand around Lizzie's, Booth leads the way through, mentally cursing himself for not establishing a meeting point with Brennan. He feels a vibration in his pocket and halts to dig it out, smiling at the caller id. Of course she would have kept her cell with her.

"Hey, baby. Where are you?" he answers, still looking around.

"Hank's car," she says over the phone. "He found a very good parking spot."

"Yeah, he always does," Booth chuckles turning to face Hank. "Pops, they're at your car."

"Alright, move aside Shrimp," Hank says, moving to lead the way.

"Congratulations, Angie!" Hodgins says as they reach the girls, moving forward to swing her into his arms.

"Tempe, dear, congratulations!" Lizzie embraces Brennan, tears on the edge of her eyes.

"Thank you Grams," Brennan says softly as she returns the hug, the moniker finally rolling off her tongue with ease.

"I'm proud of you Temperance," Hank says, pulling her into his strong arms.

"Yeah, go ahead guys," Booth complains with a smile. "Don't mind me. I'll just wait to congratulate my girlfriend."

"Good," Hank says with a nod, causing everyone to laugh. "So, Jack, could you give me the directions to your house or should we follow you?"

As Hodgins explains how to get to his estate to Hank, and Lizzie who knows how badly her husband takes directions, Booth takes the last few steps to Brennan. She has her gown zipped open to reveal her beautiful red dress but his eyes are transfixed on her glowing face. He cups her chin and lowers his lips to softly brush over hers, his eyes focused on hers. Eyes still open, he softly kisses her cheek and across her jaw until he reaches her ear.

"Congratulations. You did it Temperance," he whispers into her ear, pulling her close to his body. "You should be so proud of yourself, baby."

"I am very happy," she says softly, pulling back to smile at him. "You should congratulate Angela or she will annoy you for the rest of the day."

"Angela! Congratulations!" Booth turns to their friend with a wide grin, Brennan chuckling behind him.

"Thanks Booth," Angela smiles, hugging him, her voice teary. "I can't believe it's over."

"But you get to study art full time now, right?" he says while pulling back.

"Right." Angela looks past him and her smile falls into a concerned frown. "Bren are you okay?"

Booth turns to find Brennan staring off, her face white and her mouth tight. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says in a monotone voice, turning away from what she was looking at and walking over to the group. "I would like to go now, please."

Booth looks back at the direction she was staring and sees a man about Booth's age with brown hair trying to walk towards them. His sad and hurt face stands out from the laughing crowd, his eyes focused on Brennan. Booth looks back at Brennan to inquire who the man is but her expressionless face and tight grip on his arm stops him. Whoever the man is, Brennan doesn't want to talk to him.

"We'll meet you guys there, okay?" Booth says to the rest, taking Brennan's hand to lead her away.

"Don't forget your bathing suit, Brennan, I didn't pick it out for nothing," Angela reminds her, trying to coax a smile out of her friend, dissatisfied with almost grimace she receives as Brennan walks away with Booth.

"Are you going to tell me who that was?" Booth asks her a few moments later as they reach his car, parked on the outskirts of the parking lot.

"Russ," she says in a low voice. "My brother."

"Your brother?" Booth stops next to his car to stare at her.

"I don't want to talk to him," she says fiercely, emotions finally creeping into her face and voice.

"I'm not going to make you, its okay," he nods, pulling her into a hug. "But he came Bones. He took the time to find you. That means something."

"He shouldn't have left in the first place," she mumbles bitterly.

Booth doesn't say anything, mentally agreeing though that would have meant that he wouldn't be with her now. Not wanting her day to be ruined, he kisses her head and puts as much playfulness into his voice as he can.

"So, exactly what kind of bathing suit should I be expecting?" he asks, pulling back to open the car door and smiling at her. "Please tell me the words 'skimpy' or 'bikini' are in there somewhere."

Brennan chuckles as she sits in the car, knowing what he is doing and loving him for it. "Possibly. I'm surprised that you're not bothered by Hodgins or Zack seeing me like that."

"Wait, what?" Booth frowns through the window when she closes the door.

* * *

><p>"A four day weekend in Philadelphia?" Angela says surprised as she and Brennan lounge by Hodgins' outside pool in their bathing suits. "Wow, I didn't think Booth would move to stage four so quick."<p>

"What's stage four?" Brennan asks confused.

Angela turns to smile at Brennan. "One, spend the night. Two spend the weekend. Three, exchange keys. Four, sexy weekend getaway. Five, extended vacation, inevitably followed by six—move in together."

"You made those up," Brennan protests, a strange knot in her stomach.

"Nope. Don't worry about stage six sweetie," Angela says in a soothing voice. "Booth will get to stage five and balk, at least once."

"Not Booth," Brennan shakes her head. "Booth doesn't balk."

"Bren, the guy always balks," Angela says confidently.

"Booth is not a balker," Brennan defends.

Angela tilts her head and stares at her friend for a moment. Slowly an astonished smile crosses her face.

"You _want_ to get to stage six," she says, pointing at Brennan. "You want to live with Booth!"

"I didn't say that," Brennan denies turning her attention to Zack and Sally play in the pool, cursing the blush on her face.

"You didn't _not _say it," Angela continues gleefully.

"Hello, girls," Lizzie smiles at them, taking a chair next Brennan.

"You could have told me it was a damn mansion," Hank grumbles, standing next to Booth at the large barbecue

"I didn't think you would believe me," Booth chuckles, digging the hamburger patties out of the ice chest and his eyes traveling over his girlfriend's exposed legs. It's a far cry from a skimpy bikini for which he is grateful but it still looks damn good on her.

"Alright I got vegetables and vegetarian approved burgers," Hodgins calls, walking to toward the other men with a large tray in his arms. "And a few chilled beers for our dear cook."

"Okay, lets get this party started," Hank chuckles, taking a bottle from the bucket of ice. He takes a swig, waving his tongs towards the younger men. "Get out of here. Go swim with your girls."

"Yes sir," Hodgins grins, taking off his shirt and walking with Booth to the girls.

"What did I tell you?" Angela grins at Brennan, nodding towards Hodgins' surprisingly muscular chest.

"What about you Grams?" Booth smiles at his grandmother as he takes off his shirt and sets it on Brennan's chair.

"Oh no, I'm going to make sure Hank doesn't grill his hand off in a drunken stupor," she says, sending a teasing smile to her husband.

"Dude, where's your chest hair?" Hodgins asks as the girls stand and they walk to the edge of the pool. "Do you-"

"I'm highly evolved," Booth cuts him off with an edge to his voice.

"It's true," Brennan says, turning her back to Booth to speak to Hodgins. "Though he doesn't have chest hair, his pubic extension is entirely within normal-"

"Whoa! Hey look at that pool, huh?" " Booth exclaims turning Brennan to face the pool and ignoring Angela's laughter.

**didnt turn out like i wish but tell me what you think?**


	38. Chapter 38

**You guys are so cool! LOVE the reviews and alerts! I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this but there will be a sequel. Thanks for the enthusiasm for it! And can I get a "Hell Yeah!" for it being October? I REALLY love October, almost as much as I love December Lol.**

**Oh and just FYI, I am a California girl so I have no idea what Philadelphia is like. Sorry if I get anything wrong.**

**Chapter 38**

The light sound of crunching fills the kitchen air as the early afternoon sunlight slices through the window. At the table, Brennan stabs another forkful of crisp salad as she reads the dictionary size book in front of her. She is startled from her reading by the piercing ring of the phone in the living room. She sets her bookmark in place and walks to the phone, not bothering to read the caller id.

"Hello," she answers, looking out the window to see if maybe Booth is there early for their Philadelphia trip.

"Tempe," says a hopeful male voice.

Brennan freezes at the sound of her brother's voice. Her eyes are still staring out the window but she doesn't see the trees or cars. She doesn't feel the excitement and curiosity she has felt while waiting for the trip with Booth. Instead she sees Russ at nineteen, standing in front of his beat up car. Sees him turn his sad face away from hers, sees him enter his car and drive away. And is filled with hurt, betrayal, sadness and an overwhelming sense of abandonment.

"Tempe? Temperance, I…I'm in DC," Russ continues to speak, sounding less hopeful. "I have to leave tomorrow but I-"

Brennan hangs up, blindly tossing the phone in the direction of the couch. She knows she shouldn't be surprised by his call. Its not the first time he had discovered the phone number of where she was since that horrible December. It's not the first time he has called here since she saw him at her graduation. But it is the first time she has heard his voice in over three years, her foster parents or Angela having answered the phone all of the previous times.

She covers her face as she starts to gasp, the breath clogging her lungs. Feeling she thought she had buried deep inside start to bubble up. Guilt and loss overwhelm her and tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Through the tidal wave of emotions, anger rises up and she grasps onto it. Anger at Russ for leaving, for upsetting the stability she has found with the Booths and her friends, for daring to entering her life when he knew he would be leaving again.

Using that anger to stem her tears, her breaths even out and a harden shell falls over the piece of her heart Russ used to fill. She resolves to never think about him again, to never let him hurt her again or upset her life. Which includes the upcoming weekend with Booth, so with after a few more deep breaths she straightens her posture and smoothes her hair. She returns to the kitchen and, appetite gone, discards the rest of her salad. She methodically washes the bowl and fork, using the thoughtless task to steady herself until Booth picks her up.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I'm all right. This is going to be okay.<em>

Booth relaxes his firm grip on the steering wheel, sighing slightly as they drive through the city. During the long drive Booth had been distracted, worried that being back would trigger something dark inside him. However, all he has felt is nostalgia and an excitement to show his Bones all the good things about where he grew up. As he glances at Brennan's distant gaze, he realizes how out of character she has been the whole drive.

"We're almost there," Booth says, breaking Brennan from her thoughts.

"Oh," she says distractedly, shifting in her seat as Booth lowers the radio. "Good."

"You've been really quiet," he comments, glancing at her, feeling guilty and concerned.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not looking for an apology, Bones." He reaches over and takes one of her hands, glancing at her with concern. "It's been hours and you haven't said more than three words at a time."

"Yes I have," she protests. Booth raises his eyebrows with a small smirk, making her smile slightly. "Ok, I've been quiet. What would you like to talk about?"

"What's bothering you," he says, tightening his hold on her hand when she tries to tug it away. "I know you, Bones. I know when there is something wrong with you, something's wrong, alright?"

"Russ called again," she tells him after a long pause, turning to look out the window. "He's going back to wherever he's been tomorrow."

"Again?" Booth questions, looking at her curiously behind his sunglasses. "He's called before?"

"Yes. he calls every year on my birthday. And since I've graduated he's called four times. Angela answered and I didn't want to talk to him. I swore I wouldn't think about him anymore," she adds softly, swiping a stray tear from her cheek angrily. "It's not working."

"He calls you every year? Bones-"

"He called but he never came," she says fiercely, snatching her hand away. "He knew where I was but never came for me. One attempted phone call a year doesn't make up for leaving me when I was a child."

"I know," Booth tries to soothe her, glancing between her and the road. "But I think that, maybe you should possibly consider giving him a second chance."

"I thought you're supposed to be on my side," Brennan turns to glare at him.

"I am."

"Then be on my side, Booth."

"Hey, I am always on your side," he says seriously, staring at her longer than is advisable while driving until she nods her acceptance. He sighs as he turns back to the road. "Ok, you know what, lets talk about something we're not going to argue about."

"Okay," she agrees.

They sit in silence for a few moments, each looking at the passing scenery. Traffic slows down and Booth glances to the left, to the cemetery his mother is buried in. Brennan watches him as he shifts in his seat, his hand tightening slightly for a moment.

"Why did you need to come here?" Brennan breaks the silence, tilting her head as she looks at him.

"What?"

"When you invited me, you didn't say 'we should go'. You asked that 'I' go with 'you'," she explains. "Suggesting that you were planning on going anyway. Why?"

Booth clears his throat, speaking softly as he concentrates on driving.

"Um, my mom-her name was Elena I don't know if I told you that. Anyway, her birthday is on Saturday. Every year that I was here I would take flowers to her grave."

"Oh," Brennan says softly, frowning with confusion as to why someone would visit a grave especially after so many years.

Booth glances over and misinterprets her expression. He feels a shot of guilt at deceiving her and reaches out to take her hand again. "Hey, you don't have to come with me to the cemetery Bones."

"It's not that. I just don't understand why that makes you nervous," she asks. At his surprised look she looks at him softly, repeating his own words. "I know you."

"I'm not nervous to visit my mother. It's everything else," he says in a quiet voice.

"I don't understand."

"There's bad memories here, you know? And last time I was here I…" Booth sighs, pulling the car into the parking lot of their hotel. "I'm still a gambler and I, you know, I don't want you to see me like that."

"I wont," she says in a confident voice.

"You have more faith in me than I do," he says with a shake of his head.

"Faith is an irrational belief in something that is logically impossible," Brennan scoffs. "It's not faith."

"Thanks Bones," Booth smiles at her as she smiles back.

**I'm sorry it took so long for an update and I'm sorry it's so short (and kind of sucky). My brother and the girlfriend I don't like moved in with their baby girls, the two year old staying in my room (which means I'm not getting much sleep). Then my car broke down again, the third time since July. So life has been really hectic.**


	39. Chapter 39

**So funny, my brother was trying to help me with my writing and he referred to Brennan as Temp.**

**Major thanks to harper83 for helping out with the Philly sites. Sorry if it's not as good as you hoped. Anything that's wrong is completely on me and I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 39**

Booth sighs contently in his sleep, his strong arm wrapping tighter around the warm body of his bedmate. A whispered word that sounds closely like his name tries to invade his rare good dream but he ignores it, a frown crossing his face. Unfortunately the voice returns, this time joined by a thin finger poking into his chest.

"Bones," he whines, eyes till closed. "It's the middle of the night, go back to sleep."

"No, actually it's morning," she informs him, shifting into a sitting position now that he is awake.

Booth flips to his back and, cracking one eye open, looks at the clock on his side of the bed. With a half groan-half sigh, he turns back over and buries his face in her lap.

"It's seven o'clock, it's too early," he mumbles, one hand cradling her hip.

"Booth, don't sleep," she shakes his back, wiggling to dislodge him from her lap. "I've been awake for hours, I'm hungry."

"Gah, all right, I'm-wait," Booth sits up, all sleepiness gone as he looks at her in concern. "Hours? Have you been awake all night?"

"How could I have been awake all night if I fell asleep before you?" Brennan frowns.

"Bones," Booth sighs, a small smile on his face, knowing she is completely serious. "You're kind of a smart ass, do you know that?"

"Objectively I'd say I'm very smart, although it has nothing to do with my ass," she responds, uncovering her legs and preparing to climb out of the bed. "Where are we eating?"

"Hey," Booth grabs her hand before she can rise, looking into her eyes as he speaks softly. "Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"No, I'm…I'm thinking, that's all," she replies in the same tone, squeezing his hand to reassure him. Though her eyes are still troubled, she smiles at him. "Get up, I'm hungry."

"So bossy," he groans playfully, his smirk falling off his face when she enters the bathroom and being replaced with thoughtful concern.

* * *

><p>Booth walks beside Brennan; barley glancing at the Liberty Bell displayed in front of them, instead focused on his girlfriend's slightly troubled face. On the surface the whole day had been amazing, flowing easily. They had an amazing breakfast of stuffed Callah bread French Toast at Sabrina's, something Booth realized he had sorely missed, followed by their visit to Independence Mall. And while Brennan had teased him for his over enthusiasm during breakfast and kept a running commentary during their tour of the historical sites, her eyes never seemed to fully brighten, her mind obviously on something else.<p>

Booth frowns as they walk, his hand dipping into his pocket as if on its own. He is almost positive that her thoughts are on her brother and his own opinion that she talk to Russ. But considering his admission the day before, he cant help but worry that she is uncomfortable coming on the trip now. He mentally curses himself for not telling her straight off why he was coming here, still having trouble going against his knee jerk reaction to keep his life private. He would be fretting over his gambling weakness but Brennan's faith in him, no matter what she calls it, has eased that burden…for the most part.

"You have your poker chip out," Brennan's voice breaks through his thoughts. He turns to her and finds her almost studying him. "I have noticed that when you are stressed or deep in thought about something unpleasant you bring it out. What are you thinking about?"

"Well, I've noticed that my girlfriend tends to get quiet or very rational when she's troubled," he counters, stuffing the chip back in his pocket with annoyance of the habit. "I'm just waiting for you to finish thinking and talk to me."

Brennan walks silently next to him for a few moments and he sighs quietly, resigning himself to a longer wait. Brennan looks over at him, noticing the worried lines in his forehead and the way his hand is again playing with the poker chip in his pocket.

"I think I love my brother," she finally says quietly, looking at him with vulnerable and confused eyes.

"Well that's normal," he says reassuringly, leading her over to a small bench nearby.

"But he was the only family I had and he left," she says tearfully, hugging her arms around herself. "I was fifteen and-and…all I wanted was my big brother. I am just supposed to…?"

"It's hard to trust someone who's abandoned you," Booth wraps his arm around her, letting her lean against him. "But he was just a kid too, Bones. Obviously you miss each other. He took the first step, reached out first. You don't know when that'll happen again and life-"

"Is too short," she finishes, remembering Hodgins' words in Atlanta.

"Yeah, it is. And you're not alone anymore Temperance," he reminds her softly, kissing her lips when she turns her face to him. "You never will be again. I promise."

"I don't have his number." Booth waves her concern off, running the hair from her ponytail through his fingers.

"Grams and Pops have it." He shrugs at her confused look, smiling at her. "They would have kept it just in case you changed your mind. They're funny that way."

"If they have it, it's because of Grams. You get your thoughtfulness from her," Brennan smiles, feeling better. Booth ducks his head at the compliment and they sit together for a few minutes until a growl from his stomach announces the time for lunch.

"Do I have to?" Brennan asks, looking down at the food in her hands with a slight look of distaste.

"Yes, eating a cheesesteak is a requirement when you come to Philly," Booth says adamantly, his own sandwich in his hands. "Trust me Bones, you're going to love it."

"Explain to me again why we have one from each establishment."

"Oh, well, Pat's and Geno's are rivals. Have been for years, but they make the best in the city," Booth explains, leading her a little away from the crowds.

"Which do you prefer?" Brennan asks, glancing warily at a trio of men that keep looking of at them.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you until you decide for yourself."

Booth waits with an expectant smile as she rolls her eyes and bites the sandwich in her hands. While she chews with surprised pleasure Booth trades sandwiches in preparation for her next bite. Trying not to laugh at Booth's boyish excitement again takes a mouthful of food, eyes wide as the flavors hit her tongue.

"Mmm, this," she mumbles with her mouth full, holding the sandwich possessively. "This one is best."

"Must be from Geno's," says a voice from their side and Brennan turns to see the group of men that were staring at them, each smiling and holding a sandwich.

"Booth's girl? Hell no, gotta be Pat's," says the tallest, elbowing the blonde that had spoken first.

"He-ey!" Booth says happily, smiling widely as he embraces the men. Brennan steps back, wary to meet more of Booth's old friends after the scene with Cam. "What the hell are you losers still doin' here?"

"Eddy just got his bachelors, so we came to celebrate," says the blonde, slapping the back of the one man who hasn't spoken a fairly tall brunette with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah and these tight wads brought me here instead of an actual restaurant," he jokes. He focuses on Brennan and smiles widely, holding his hand out to her. "Hi, Edward Jenson."

"Oh, sorry Bones," Booth apologizes, placing his arm around her waist as she shakes Eddy's hand. "These are my old buddies from high school. _Edward _Jenson, Mitch Turner and Gage Marshall. Guys, Temperance Brennan."

"Bones?" Eddy inquires, eyebrows raised. "Doesn't really sound like a name for a lady, Seel."

Booth forces a chuckle, not liking the way his old friend is eyeing his girl. Brennan being Brennan apparently doesn't notice, instead tilting her head inquiringly at Eddy.

"What subject is your degree in?" she asks, taking a more delicate bite of her sandwich.

"Psychology," he smugly, smirking at Booth's narrowed eyes. "What about you? If you're as smart as you are beautiful then you must be a genius."

"Yes," Brennan answers, unaware of the other's men reactions to Eddy's obvious flirting. "Forensic anthropology though this fall is my first semester."

"Meaning you just got out of high school?" Eddy asks with raised eyebrows at Booth.

"Hey, how about we head over to Jim's for a beer?" Mitch breaks in before Booth can react to Eddy. "Catch up on old times, you know? I'm sure no one will bother with Temperance."

"I wish we could but we got a full day planned," Booth says regretfully though he glares at Eddy.

"How long are you in town?" Gage asks, also sending Eddy a dark look.

"Sunday."

"Here, call me if you get some free time," Gage hands him a card. "If you're free tonight, Tim's in town too."

"Tim?" Brennan senses something in Booth's tone but isn't sure what it means.

"Yeah, I know he'll like to see you. We should let you two get going. Temperance," Gage holds out his hand, smiling warmly at her. "Later, Seel."

"Nice to meet you. Don't let this guy charm you too much," Mitch jokes.

"Not likely," Booth chuckles, he and Eddy not even bothering to say goodbye. Booth leads her away, still holding his barely eaten sandwich.

"Who's Tim?" Brennan asks as they walk.

Booth hesitates but remembers how she opened to him earlier. "He was my friend in high school. We joined together but I haven't seen him since we got deployed."

"Were you close?"

"Yeah. Man, I didn't even know where he was headed. Classified, you know?" Booth shakes his head, lost in thought.

"You should have dinner with your friends tonight," Brennan tells him, smiling when he looks at her in surprise. "You want to go Booth."

"I'm not going to leave you to wander the city Bones," he argues.

"I'm not a child, Booth," she says defensively. "But that wasn't my plan any way."

"No?"

"No. I think I'll call Russ. You go and spend time with your friends."

"Maybe," he says reluctantly. "If Eddy isn't there."

"You don't like Eddy?" Brennan is confused, finishing her sandwich. "Why?"

"Seriously? He was trying to flirt with you Bones." Thinking about it makes Booth take a viscous bite of his sandwich.

"Really?" Brennan is shocked then angry as she replays the encounter. "Why would he do that?"

"Cause you _are _a beautiful genius, Bones." He pauses for a second and asks her in a serious voice. "Does it bother you that I call you that?"

"No, I love it," she answers right away, making him beam and swing an arm around her. "So, where to next?"

"Museum of Art," he answers with a small smile to himself.

"You're going to do the Rocky thing aren't you?"

"What?" Booth is shocked that she knows what that is.

"Hodgins showed me a clip of the movie where the man runs up the steps and jumps around at the top." She looks him up and down, a small smile of disbelief on her lips. "You're not really going to do that are you?"

"Yes I am," he says definitively. "You'll see, everybody does it."

"It's ridiculous!"

"It is not ri-have you seen the movie?"

"No-"

"Until you do, don't judge."

**So I feel bad about not posting for this in forever. There is more Philly stuff before we get to the beginning of the end but I didn't want to wait too much longer to post. HOPEFULLY I will have the next part up soon. Please review, it really does help**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey, look! It's up soon, like I said! Yay for me! Lol. **

**Chapter 40**

Brennan holds her cell phone in her hands, staring down at it. She has input the number she got from Grams but is still working up to pressing send. So many thoughts are racing through her mind, doubts and concerns. Russ already has her home number; does she really want him to have her cell as well? What if he doesn't forgive her for shunning him at her graduation? What does she say? Should she ask about why he left or wait for a possible meeting between the two of them. Now she wishes Booth had stayed with her.

With a deep sigh she rises from the bed and presses send. She begins to pace as the phone rings one arm around her middle. The longer it rings the more she fears the number is one for the hotel he was staying at and that she has lost the opportunity to speak to her brother. She closes her eyes at the despair crawling through her chest and moves her thumb to the end button.

"Hello," Russ finally answers, stealing her breath for a moment.

Again her vision is blind to her surroundings, instead filled with flashes of her younger teen life. It was one of the last picnics they went on as a family, the sun bright in the sky. She doesn't remember what she said but her teasing comment had incited Russ to tackle her and tickle her in revenge.

"Hello?" Russ asks again, his voice edging towards annoyance.

"Russ," she says in a breathy voice, almost a gasp.

"Tempe?" She hears the sounds around him suddenly fall away, his voice hopeful and surprised.

"Yes," she clears her throat, not sure she recognizes the emotion swirling inside her. "Hi."

"Hi." There is a heavy silence neither is sure how to cross, both surprised that she actually called him. "I uh…I'm glad you called…congratulations on being Valedictorian."

"Why did you leave?" she bursts out.

"I have work," he explains. "I took as much time as-"

"No, Russ," she interrupts, her voice turning harsher as all the buried and not so buried hurts bubble to the top. "Why did you leave me? How could you do that? I was your sister!"

"You left me first!" he counters back, the short fuse she remembers him having apparently burned out.

"What?" she says angrily shocked.

"You needed someone to blame. You choose me."

"You didn't even ask me." Brennan's voice has lost most of its anger, the hurt young girl creeping out for Russ to hear.

"I tried, Temperance. You wouldn't talk to me," he says sorrowfully. "I never meant to completely disappear. I tried to call you on your birthday, I do every year, but you never pick up. I got the hint."

"I was fifteen years old," she says in a low voice, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was nineteen! My parents were gone. My sister hated my guts," Russ's voice breaks, betraying his own tears. "Everyone's telling me that she'd be better off in foster care. I thought it was the right thing."

Brennan tries to imagine being in the same situation now. Just out of high school and suddenly responsible for a teenager. Taking a shaky breath, she nods, not even thinking that Russ can't see her. It's his own unsteady breathing that breaks through to her and she wipes her eyes as she sits back on the bed.

"You're right. But at the time, I didn't understand what that meant." She chuckles slightly, sniffling at the end. "Sometimes people need to explain things to me, I guess."

"Then, you have to let them talk to you," he teases lightly. "Hey, uh, who was that guy that you were with?"

"Someone important," she says guardedly.

"Right," he replies with regret, knowing he has to re-earn that standard big brother right.

"Russ," Brennan begins in a hopeful yet vulnerable voice. "If you can maybe come back and stay a couple days longer?...Please?"

There is a long pause where Brennan thinks that he will say no, that her repeated refusals of his calls has driven a wedge too big to be overcome.

"Marco," he finally says, his voice soft and the smile clear.

Brennan smiles, tears driven from relief and warm memories filling her eyes. "Polo."

* * *

><p>"Lindsey Thompson," Booth shakes his head with a chuckle, a half-drunk bottle of beer in his hand.<p>

"Lindsey Adams now," Tim Adams says smugly, glancing down at his brand new wedding ring.

Following his gaze, Booth internally winces at the mangled limb. All of the skin of Tim's left hand is stretched tight, scars running all across while the index finger is fixed in a bent position and the thumb missing completely. The long sleeved shirt and the obvious limp that the man has tell Booth why his friend left the service so much earlier than he did and how lucky he himself was. Neither Booth nor Tim has yet spoken of their time in the military, both wanting to enjoy their trip down memory lane with their friends peacefully. Booth is truly happy to see Tim, one of his oldest friends and the only friend other than Cam who knows the truth of Seeley Booth's childhood.

"That's the third time I've told you that, Seel," Tim says with playfully narrowed eyes. "Jealous?"

"Well I did have one eye on her junior year," Booth looks off as if lost in thought. "She was a cheerleader that year."

"Hey!"

Booth chuckles and raises his bottle in a salute. "I'm happy for you man."

"Yeah, the first to be chain and shackled," Gage adds in causing a round of laughter from the group.

The five men are lounging around a large table in a respectfully dim bar. Booth spins his second beer as he looks at his old friends drink their third, or in Eddy's case fourth, round, laughing and talking together. _Eddy_. Booth can't quite set his finger on what he doesn't like about the man. Maybe it's because, unlike the rest, Eddy hasn't really changed from how he was in high school. Or maybe it's just because of how he reacted to Brennan earlier in the day. Either way, conversation between the two has been light.

"Hey, how about a round of pool?" Mitch suggests, pointing his bottle towards the empty pool table.

"Not for me," Booth is quick to say, downing the last of his beer as all but Tim protest.

"Come on Seeley," Mitch coaxes. "We'll make it interesting. Ten bucks a ball?"

"I'm in," Gage agrees.

"Nah, I gotta head out," Booth shakes his head, reaching back for his wallet and trying to ignore Tim's very interested stare.

"Ah, the blue-eyed sex-pot," Eddy slurs, a drunken leer on his face. "Need any help?"

As Eddy laughs at himself a tense silence falls on the table. Booth places his money on the table in a deliberately slow movement. After placing his wallet back in his pocket he leans forward, glaring at the drunken man across from him.

"You're lucky I let you get away with flirting with my _girlfriend_earlier," Booth says in a menacing voice. "But if you cant talk about her with some respect you better keep your mouth shut, got me?"

"Come on, who are you trying to kid? She's a high school girl you call _Bones_," Eddy stupidly continues, turning to Tim with a wide smile. "The name fits, let me tell you. She's got the best pair of tits I've ever-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Booth springs up quickly followed by Tim and Gage, each of them grabbing one of his arms.

"Hey, man you're not going to do Temperance any good if you get arrested," Gage reasons with him, grunting with the effort of restraining Booth and his own anger at how Eddy is acting.

"Mitch can you get him home?" Tim asks, glancing over at him.

"Um-I-uh," Mitch stammers, too drunk to think straight with all of the tension.

"I'll get them," Gage offers, looking at Booth. "I'm sorry, man. Keep in touch, ok?"

Booth nods, still glaring at Eddy as he follows Tim's tug out the door. Once outside Booth walks blindly with Tim, too lost in his rage to really care where they go. It isn't until he realizes how dark it is that he slips out of his temper, tugging out his chip as he starts to worry about Brennan and how her phone call with Russ might have gone.

"That's why no pool?" Tim asks, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, yeah. It uh," Booth stops walking, looking down at the chip before placing it back in his pocket. "It got bad but I've got it handled."

"It was that bad for you," Tim says more in a statement than a question.

"I was luckier than others," Booth looks away, thinking of all his army friends.

Tim nods. "I heard Hank Lutrell's…"

"Yeah, he got hurt," Booth says bitterly.

They stand in silence for a moment, each lost in thought about friends lost. Finally Booth starts walking, moving back the way they came so that they could each go home.

"So, Temperance," Tim slants a look at him. "Which type is she? The fancy blonde, dating-for-now type or the bookworm don't-tell-my-friends-I-got-a-crush type?"

Booth chuckles. "Brilliant bookworm I'm-in-love-and-I'll-tell-the-world type."

"Then I'm happy for you too," Tim smiles

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Teddy," Booth grunts, running as fast as he can with the heavy load. "Hang on."<em>

_Piercing pain fills his shoulder and brings him to his knees. Teddy Parker falls down the ground with a sickening thud. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Booth turns over the young man's body. He is shocked with grief at the pale skin and open yet lifeless eyes staring back at him. Already knowing the answer he reaches out to check the pulse in Teddy's neck. The second his hand touches skin the lifeless eyes shift to his own and the mouth curls into a snarl._

"_Booth."_

"Booth, wake up!"

Booth jerks up, heart beating fast and sweat running down his body. A cool hand touches his shoulder and he spins around, surprising Brennan into backing away. He blinks at her for a second as the guilt and shame start flooding in. he shudders as he turns away, running a hand over his face and into his damp hair.

He is shaken, not so much by the dream as he has had it before but by the fact that it was bad enough for him to have woken Brennan. So far every night he has spent with Brennan has been relatively peaceful, his nightmares waking him gently enough that he could ease out of bed and recover on his own. He knew it was going to be inevitable that he woke Brennan but he had hoped it would be much later. He doesn't know what caused the vivid nightmare or maybe memories is closer, but whatever it was, it was strong enough to thrust him back to his yelling, tossing and thrashing.

"Oh god, baby did I hurt you?" he spins back, horrified that he may have harmed his love.

"No. You were grunting and shaking," she assures him, looking worried. "You were shaking so bad it woke me up."

"I'm sorry," he says, not sure if he is just apologizing to her or to the corpse from his dream. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks gently and as he looks at her he sees that she means it. She is really giving him a choice and if he declines she wont be upset.

"His name was Teddy Parker. He was a sniper too, probably would have been better than me but he-he uh, he was just a kid. But I liked him, he was a good guy."

Brennan listens in silence as he tells his story of that last mission, somehow knowing that he is sharing more than he is technically allowed. She moves to settle close to him, giving him time to gather himself when he pauses. When the muscles in his back tighten she rubs her hands over them to soothe. When his voice begins to stutter or shake she takes his hand, gripping tight when he touches on the edge of his time as a POW, though he doesn't give any details at all.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispers when he is done, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Booth just shakes his head, not believing her words but appreciating her saying them. He turns to kiss the top of her head when he realizes how much light is coming through the window. He looks to the clock and is dismayed to realize that he has wasted most of the morning by talking, destroying his plans for a picnic. Brennan notices where his attention is and raises her head.

"We don't have to see everything you know," she tells him, looking into his eyes when he turns back. "We still have tomorrow and can we can always come back. You should get some more sleep."

Booth stares at her, drinking in the sight of everything good in his life and shakes his head. "I don't want to sleep."

Brennan doesn't have time to voice her question of 'why' before her lips are covered by his. Feeling the emotions swirling in the kiss, she surrenders, softening and opening herself up to him completely. Booth groans deep in his throat as he slowly eases her body down, his hands coasting lightly over her softness.

"I love you," he whispers against her lips.

"I love you too."

"Why?" His voice is still a whisper but his eyes are intense as they stare into hers. "Why do you love me Temperance? What could I have possibly done right to deserve that?"

"Because you're you," she says in an innocent voice, touching his heart even deeper than before, something he thought impossible. "And you love me back."

Words are meaningless after that, their soft sighs and light touches telling each other all they need to know.

Much later Booth sits on the side of the bed, tying his shoes as he prepares to leave for his mother's grave. He glances over at Brennan next to him, wearing a small pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts. Despite her reassurances he still feels guilty about staying in the hotel room the whole day and not showing her more of the sites. He tried to talk her into at least coming with him but she refused, insisting that she wanted to call Angela. As he looks at her peaceful face he feels another shot guilt that he hasn't asked about her phone call the night before, having found her already asleep when he returned.

"How did it go last night?" he asks her cautiously, hoping that the question doesn't ruin the mood she is in.

"With my brother?" A small smile touches her mouth as she hugs her legs to her chest. "We talked. He's coming back to DC for a few days next month."

"Really?" Booth smiles widely, wrapping his large hand around her ankle. "That's great, Bones."

"It's not the same as before," she almost warns herself, a touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's a start," he insists. "I'm proud of you Temperance."

"Did you enjoy spending time with the guys?" she asks him curiously, frowning when he goes quiet. "Booth?"

"It was alright. It was great to see Tim and Gage has always been a cool guy. But the others…" He laughs slightly, shaking his head at himself. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I prefer to hang out with the squints."

"Well, we are amazing," she smiles cheekily, making him laugh.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while to dazzle you with amazing night out in Philly." He stands and leans down to kiss her. "I'll tell my mom you say hi."

"What you…talk to the headstone?" she asks confused, pushing against his chest enough to halt him from finishing his kiss. "Why?"

"You know, to connect," he shrugs, thinking that it was obvious.

"What do you say?" she tilts her head. Booth can't help but smirk at her innocent question, surprised that he isn't bothered by her question.

"It looks like I'm talking to the headstone, but what I'm really saying is…forget about where the words are aimed. What I say is that I remember her."

"She can't hear you. Because she's-" Dead is what she thinks but knows him well enough to know that saying that will hurt him. "Gone from this world."

"My mouth moves, words come out, but none seem to get across the drawbridge to the princess I know who waits within." Booth leans forward and finally kisses her before walking away.

"What princess?" Brennan asks completely confused, crawling onto her knees as she watches him walk away. Booth just smiles over his shoulder as he walks out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Why do you like this sport?" Brennan asks him for what feels like the fourteenth time.<p>

"Bones," he sighs, starting to get irritated.

"We've been here for hours and there's only been two touchdowns!" she complains.

"Homeruns, Bones," he says as he rubs his nose. "These two teams are pretty evenly matched, so that's how it goes."

"It's kind of boring."

"Here," he hands her his cup of beer. "Drink this."

"Why?" she scrunches her face.

"I'm hoping you'll pass out."

"Hey!" Booth smiles at her and she laughs. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"We've watched baseball together before," he says, taking back his beer. "The commercials really make that big a difference?"

"I think it's you. You're very comfortable to sit next to," she answers in an honest tone, but she misses Booth's warm smile as she gazes at his cup. "May I try some?"

"You sure?" he asks skeptically, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "You're underage. I thought you were all for the rules."

"But I thought you said it was good to be bad?" she counters, smiling at him.

He looks at her, her skin turning pink from the warmth of the sun. Her hair is pulled back, the pony tail swinging down her back from the hole in her brand new Philies cap. He smiles back at her, his reflection shining at him from her sunglasses and hands her the cup, already knowing what her reaction will be. She brings the cup to her lips and takes a healthy swig. Booth has to bring his fist to his mouth to hold back his laughter as her face puckers at the bitter taste. Swallowing the large mouthful as best she can, she pushes the cup back at him.

"That's disgusting." She glares at him as his shoulders shake. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? Would you have believed me?" he chuckles. She starts digging into his pocket and he yelps, wiggling and trying to keep his beer from spilling. "Bones, what the hell. We're in public!"

"Your virtue is safe," she rolls her eyes. "I want to get a soda to remove the taste of that bile."

"Okay, well that's not it," he says in a high pitch tone, grabbing her hand. He hands her the beer so he can get to his wallet. "You know this beer isn't the best. You got to try the good stuff before you judge. Here."

"Do you want anything?" she asks, standing up and walking over him to get to the aisle.

"Lots of things," he says suggestively, eyeing her as she moves.

"What do you want?" she replies, missing his meaning.

"Nothing, babe," he shakes his head, smiling fondly at her.

What is surely a half-hour later, Brennan shuffles her way past other fans to her seat. She sips her diet soda through the straw, cradling the foot-long hotdog she knows will make his eyes light up. She smiles to herself at how childish he can be. She pauses at the steps a little above their seats, tilting her head as she gazes at her boyfriend. He is sitting at his seat looking forward and either completely unaware of the appreciative looks he is getting from the surrounding women or choosing not to acknowledge them.

She slowly continues her way down the steps, her thoughts on the past few days with Booth. This man, this funny, charming, smart and gorgeous man is in love with her. He is completely devoted to her, to them as a couple and she realizes that finally so is she. All of the small doubts that still resided in her heart, the fears that lived inside her because of her traumatic teenage years are gone. She fully allows herself to believe that he will never hurt her, not on purpose, that he is really and truly hers.

Booth seems to sense that she is near because he turns when she is two steps away. He smiles at her and, just like she predicted, his face turns to boyish delight at the sight of the hotdog.

"Hell yeah, look at this!" he chuckles, taking the food from her with a kiss as they sit. "Thanks, babe. Do you want half?"

"No."

"Come on, Bones. Hot dogs and baseball, it's an American tradition." Booth takes a huge bite of the hot dog, closing his eyes dramatically as he chews. He turns to her, speaking playfully through the food. "You know you want some."

"I want to live together," she says bluntly, turning to face him directly.

Booth stops chewing, staring at her in shock. Brennan's face doesn't show her anxiety at his silence but her heart is beating wildly. As he continues to just stare at her, his expressive eyes hidden by his sunglasses, her nervousness creeps out and she fears that she may have made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, did you want to wait for stage five first?" she asks worriedly.

"Stage five?" he mumbles, the movement reminding him that he still has food in his mouth so he quickly finishes chewing.

"Yes, Angela told me about the stages a couple goes through to reach various levels in their relationship. I broke the rule and skipped the extended vacation, I'm sorry."

"Bones, there aren't rules to how a relationship progresses," he tells her, setting his hot dog on his lap and ignoring the game in front of him.

"But Angela said-"

"Forget what Angela said. This is between you and me." He takes off her sunglasses, his hand cupping her cheek as he asks in a serious voice. "Tell me how you feel. What do you want?"

"I want to be around you every minute that I possibly can," she answers without thinking first.

"Me too," he smiles widely, his heart soaring.

"Yeah?" At his nod she smiles happily. "Well, I'll have to speak to Angela before I can say when, but I think the most logical choice is to live in your apartment."

"Are we really doing this?" he asks with restrained excitement. "Cause if when we get back home you want to change your mind-"

"I wont," she says with finality, reaching up to take off his sunglasses.

"No, but look, _if _you do, it'll be okay," he tries to tell her, not wanting her to feel locked in to a rash decision. "I'm not going to-"

"Seeley!" she grabs his face, leaning forward so that the only thing he can see are her eyes. "I'm not going to change my mind. I'm a very decisive person."

"I think the word is stubborn," he teases, grabbing one of her hands for a kiss.

"Just one of the things we have in common," she says back, leaning forward to capture his laugh in a kiss.

**Okay, so I know it may be a little rushed, and I'm sorry if you expected more. Not sure when I'll have the next part, but I'll try to have it soon. Please leave nice words**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for all of the reviews, you guys are so great! Sorry for the wait but it's been one thing after another for me and the mood to write just kept disappearing on me. **

**So I'm jumping a few months ahead in this chapter. **

**Chapter 41**

_Bring!_

The ringing phone pierces the peaceful morning air, causing the couple in the bed to stir. With a small whine Brennan turns over onto her back, brushing her hair from her face sleepily with one hand. She sits up as the phone rings again but a strong arm wraps around her torso and drags her back down.

"No," Booth simply says, burying his face into her neck.

"Booth the phone is ringing," Brennan tries to protest though she turns her body to fit his. "And it's late in the morning already."

"It's Saturday," he says as he smiles sexily, one hand sliding up along her thigh and bringing it around his waist. "In fact, it's the first free Saturday we've had together since the start of school."

"That's right. We should celebrate," Brennan says huskily, assisting him in removing her shirt and then pushing him to his back. His hands cup her hips as she straddles him and they both look towards the living room as the phone continues to ring. "Maybe we should get that."

"They'll call back," Booth insists, his breath catching when she starts to move her hips.

The ringing stops just as Booth releases a deep groan, his hands traveling up her smooth stomach. Their attention is drawn to the side table as Brennan's cell begins to ring. Booth's hands rush back to her hips as she tries to reach over, a grunt the only way his lust filled mind can voice his disapproval.

"It's Angela," Brennan tells him, again trying to reach over.

"No, no, no, no," Booth protests, flipping their positions. "It's Saturday, Bones."

"Booth, I-" she closes her eyes as his lips travel down, gently sucking on the peaks of her breasts.

"We're so busy during the week," he mummers between kisses, working his way down her body. "Class, work, you're karate and yoga classes."

He looks up and smiles at her when the cell stops ringing, his hands staying busy by taking off her boyshorts. Brennan chuckles breathlessly, tilting her hips to aid him.

"I thought you liked my yoga classes."

"Really? I think you should remind me why I do," he says devilishly, crawling up to kiss her deeply.

A small ping sounds and Brennan pushes him gently off despite his growl of frustration. She reaches out and grabs her cell, quickly reading the message.

"Angela wants to meet for lunch," she tells him as she types her reply. The phone kept her distracted just long enough for Booth to travel down. She gasps at the feel of his lips on her, tossing the phone onto the floor with a loud clatter.

Hours later Brennan pulls into a free parking spot outside the apartment she had shared with Angela. It's been almost three months since she moved out and she is surprised how easy she has found living with Booth to be. Not that there haven't been annoyances. She still doesn't understand how he can think its okay to eat straight out of the fridge, taking a bite of chicken then placing it back in the container. And he still struggles with her rigid dedication to her schoolwork but they have been able to mold their habits enough to fit together comfortably.

Pulling the pizza requested by Angela out with her, Brennan exits the car. The earrings in her ears swing with the movement and she raises a hand to touch one. They were her mother's, given to Russ during his trip two months before along with a box of the unopened Christmas presents. Though the relationship is still delicate, the siblings have made progress with the help of Booth. Brennan smiles fondly at how supportive Booth had been with the Russ situation. Though she was grateful for the earrings she wishes that he hadn't given her the presents. She almost refused but Booth's urging and compassionate eyes changed her mind. But she vows to leave them in the back of the closet when she can't see them.

Hearing footsteps she looks to her left. The new neighbor Roxie is walking towards her apartment and Brennan finds herself straightening her back as she continues to Angela's apartment. Roxie is an artist like Angela and about the same age; in fact they are taking some courses together. Although she knows it is silly and immature Brennan cant help but feel jealous of the friendship between to two. If she is being truly honest with herself she would have to admit that she is afraid, afraid that Angela has realized how strange it is for the two of them to be best friends and has finally found someone she actually has common ground with. Pushing the thoughts aside Brennan knocks on the door, not comfortable enough to just enter though Angela has repeatedly told her to.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela greets her with her usual wide grin though to Brennan it doesn't seem to reach her eyes. "I've told you a million times, Bren, you don't have to knock."

"Is everything okay?" Brennan asks with concern as she sets the pizza down on the table.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Angela says with false cheerfulness as she grabs some plates. Brennan just continues to look at her with puzzlement until the artist sits in one of the chars with a sigh. "Jack proposed."

"Marriage?" Surprised Brennan also sits, both friends forgetting about the pizza in front of them. "I'm assuming you said no."

"Sort of," Angela leans her head on one of her hands, her eyes sad and confused. "I mean I didn't say yes. But I'm…he's going to ask again, he's probably thinking third times the charm."

"He's already asked you twice? Why not just say no? Put him out of his misery?" Brennan leans forward with a frown, a little confused by her friend.

"What if I want to say yes?" Angela watches her friend's frown become deeper and already knows what she is thinking, the two of them having had many discussions on their views of marriage. "Bren, sometimes your brain just shuts off, because you're... in love and, you know, you just say 'Screw it'."

Brennan raises her eyebrows and Angela laughs. "Okay, maybe not the best choice of words, okay, but... Like, you and Booth moving in together."

"I made a decision," Brennan shakes her head. "If you want to be impulsive, why don't you just say yes?"

"Because I have you in my head, telling me I'm too young and marriage will hobble my personal and legal freedoms," she says with a half smile. "You're a very difficult best friend to have."

At the sting from the teasing words Brennan quickly looks away to grab a slice of pizza. Angela sees the hurt on her friend's face and feels guilty. She didn't mean it like that, she loves having Brennan as her friend, she feels more balanced with Brennan in her life.

"What reason did you give Hodgins for not saying yes?" Brennan asks, taking a bite of food.

"The truth. He…god this sounds horrible but he didn't do it right." Frustrated Angela rises to pour herself and Brennan some soda.

"I don't understand." Brennan accepts the glass but sets it down without drinking.

"I can't explain it. I mean it should have been perfect. Gorgeous, romantic restaurant. Amazing ring and this…touching speech from Jack," Angela smiles at the memory but it quickly fades, tears sounding in her voice. "He looked so hurt. But I…I just have to have this feeling."

The phone rings and Brennan rises to answer while Angela wipes her cheeks clear of the few tears that have fallen. Brennan is confused, not sure which way she should advise her friend. No matter what her personal views on marriage are, she wants her friends to be happy.

"Hello," she answers the phone, her eyes locking onto Angela's. "Hi, Hodgins. She's right here."

As Angela takes the phone Brennan decides to give her some privacy and walks to use the restroom. Closing the door behind her, she unconsciously fingers her dolphin necklace. She cant help but feel glad that she has made her views very clear to Booth, though he repeatedly tells her to 'never say never'. Spotting the empty toilet paper roll she kneels down to the cabinet under the sink. Reaching in her hand brushes past the box of tampons and she freezes, eyes going wide.

"So Hodgins wants-Bren are you okay?" Angela asks with concern as Brennan reenters the kitchen. "You're pale as a ghost."

"I think I should go home," she says her voice shaky. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. Call me later okay?" Angela hugs her, frowning as she quickly leaves.

* * *

><p>With shaking hands Brennan pulls the slim box out of the bag. She glances at the clock, reassuring herself that she still has over half an hour until Booth should be back from his grandparents. She leans back against the wall, raising one hand to her stomach.<p>

How can this have happened? How could she have let this happen? She tells herself that she should have been smarter than this. Even as she berates herself the touch on her stomach turns softer, almost loving. She knows that it's the wrong time but her heart starts to beat faster, whether in fear or anticipation she isn't sure.

"A baby," she says softly, forcing her breathing to stay even.

She looks back down at the pregnancy test, turning it to read the instructions. The sound of the door opening in front of her makes her freeze, unable to hide the box behind her back despite her mind screaming at her to do so.

"Hey Bones," Booth smiles with happy surprise that she is there as he closes the door behind him. "I thought you and Ange…"

Brennan follows his gaze to the box in her hands, knowing he can clearly read the label from his position. She tries to push her emotions down, not sure how he will react, what his hopes are. She hears him walking to her but she doesn't look up, instead focusing on reading the instructions.

"Is-is that…" Booth takes a deep breath, trying to read her face but his heart is beating too fast to let him concentrate. "Are you?"

"Obviously I haven't taken the test yet so I don't know," she answers in her rational voice. She finally looks back up at him and the only emotion she sees on his face is shock. "We very rarely remember to use a protection and I haven't menstruated recently so it is a possibility."

Booth nods, his lack of wince at her mention of her period telling her how deep his shock is. For a few moments they stand across from each other in silence, not sure what to do. Clearing her throat Brennan steps to the side and starts to walk to the bathroom. She stops and sharply turns around when she senses Booth following her.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"I'm going to wait outside but I want to see the results when you do, Bones," he tells her, looking intently into her eyes.

She nods and enters the bathroom, avoiding his eyes as she closes the door. With a whoosh of air Booth leans back against the wall. His head feels like it is spinning so he holds it in his hands. So many emotions and thoughts are passing through him that he has to close his eyes to concentrate.

He ignores his thoughts on what his family and the squints will say if the test is positive. Instead he tries to focus on his own emotions, his wants. Does he want a baby with Brennan? Yes that he is sure of. But right now? No, it just seems like the wrong time, for both of them. He tries to tell himself that he shouldn't feel like a prick for hoping the test is negative. Hell, she's probably hoping the same thing, especially since her college career has just started.

But what if they are going to have a baby? Booth lowers his shaking hands, one going to his pocket to retrieve his ever-present poker chip. At this very instant, he could be a father. As he twists his chip he realizes that this isn't the order things were supposed to go. He had a plan, he wasn't sure when he was going to put it into effect but it sure as hell wasn't going to be two months after living with each other.

The bathroom door opens and a still pale Brennan steps to the side to allow him to enter. Brennan sits on the closed toilet, the pregnancy test on the sink next to her as Booth leans back against the door.

"Two minutes," Brennan says, her soft voice breaking through the silence as if she had yelled.

"Marry me," Booth blurts out after counting to sixty in his head.

There is a beat of silence where Brennan just stares at him with wide eyes before she voice a response. "What?"

"Marry me Bones."

"Booth, we…" Brennan shakes her head to collect her thoughts, surprised that under the surge of fear she had felt at his words was the slight longing to say yes.

"Temperance," he says softly, kneeling in front of her. She looks into his eyes and though she mostly sees love she also sees is her own worries and fears mirrored back. "Marry me."

"No," she whispers, tears filling her eye s as he blinks in confusion and pain.

"Why?"

"Because…" She wants to restate all over her reasons against marriage. To call it an archaic ritual that robs women of their individuality. But she knows better, she knows that isn't what marriage to Booth would be. But knowing that makes this proposal of desperation even worse. She now understands what Angela meant when she said that there had to be a certain feeling for her to say yes, and so she answers as truthfully as she can.

"Because I can't say yes," she finally tells him, releasing her sob as his face falls with pain. "Please don't look so sad. I love you, I swear."

Booth pulls her down into his arms, trying to fight past the bitter ball of rejection. "I know, I love you too."

"We-we can still live together?" she asks tearfully, pulling back to look at him.

He wipes her cheeks with his thumbs. He half smiles, pushing his own pain away to ease hers, unable to stand her crying. "Yeah, of course. You cant get rid of me that easy."

Brennan sighs in relief and they both look up as her phone alarm goes off. Eyes locked, Booth stands, helping her up. She turns of the alarm and picks up the test. Booth stands next to her but they don't touch, something they are both acutely aware of. They both feel a mixture of guilty relief and disappointed sadness at the negative result. They stand in silence, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes. Neither knows how the other feels, where they stand with each other and neither knows how to ask.

"I'm, um…we need stuff for dinner and it's my turn to cook," Booth says quietly, turning to the door. He pauses and looks at her though his eyes don't connect with hers. "Do you want anything specific?"

"No," she answers, saddened by what she thinks is his disappointment in her. "Thank you."

He nods and leaves, the front door softly closing behind him a few seconds later. Closing her eyes Brennan sits on the closed toilet again, tears streaming down her face for reasons she is too emotionally tired to figure out.

**This has taken me so long to write, I worked on it little by little. I hope that it's understandable, not too confusing. I'm not going to work on anything else but the next chapter cause I really want to get it posted before the premiere (omg I'm so excited!). **


	42. Chapter 42

**All of the reviews for the last chapter were great. The approval and disappointment over the negative pregnancy test seemed evenly matched but both were said in such nice ways. Thank you so much.**

**I just want to say that I had this stuff in my mind almost from the get go and I can't believe I'm finally writing it! This story is so much longer than I thought it would be.**

**Chapter 42**

The clink of silverware on plates sound over the noise of voices in the crowded diner. With a tinkle from the bell above the door, Angela breezes in, her eyes scanning for an empty table. She blinks in surprise at spotting Brennan sitting in the back by herself surrounded by stacks of books. Smiling she walks over and plops across from her friend.

Brennan looks up with a sharp look that quickly eases as she recognizes Angela.

"Hi Bren. Got enough books?" she teases, giving the waiter a slightly flirtatious smile while giving her order.

"You look cheerful," Brennan comments, wishing she felt the same. The past week with Booth have been so stressfully awkward that she has taken to coming to the diner instead of going home after her classes.

"Yeah, well, a night of sex would do that to ya," Angela smiles saucily. "Where's Studly?"

"Home I assume," Brennan says nonchalantly, looking down at her work to avoid Angela's prying.

"Did you guys have a fight?" the artist asks sympathetically.

"No," Brennan shakes her head, still not looking up. She knows that she should tell her friend but she is so tired of thinking about her worries. Angela frowns at Brennan's short answer, leaning back to allow the waiter to place her food in front of her.

"Tempe." Angela never uses the nickname so she instantly gathers all of Brennan's attention. "You know what I said before…about you being the difficult friend inside my head. That's not exactly a bad thing. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Angela don't be sorry." Brennan sighs and plays with the straw in her diet soda. "I know that I can seem…cold. But I do want you to be happy."

"I know Bren, and I want the same for you. And you're not cold," Angela smiles widely, wiggling her eyebrows. "I was there on New Years Eve remember?"

Brennan laughs with her friend, glad to forget her worries and doubts of her relationship for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Soulless rat bastard," Hodgins all but growls as he paces. "Son of a bitch!"<p>

"I think it would be wise not to insult Booth while he is working on your car," Zack says from his seat on the floor of the large garage, his nose buried in his homework.

"I'm not talking about Booth, Zack," Hodgins says through gritted teeth. "I'm talking about that dick car salesman who let me drive this overpriced lemon off the lot. One week! That's all I got out of her!"

"If you had inspected the car before you purchased it you wouldn't be so upset," Zack points out rationally, looking up with a puzzled frown. "I don't understand why cars are referred as females. It's genderless inanimate object."

"I got to agree with the kid, you should have looked," Booth says as he bends under the hood of the hot rod, ignoring the second half of Zack's comment. "I mean you're a genius, why would you buy something without checking it out?"

"He was probably trying to make himself feel better after Angela turned him down," Zack answers, causing both men to look at him.

"Not. True. I was planning on buying this way before that," Hodgins says defensively, glaring at the teen. He paces, irritably speaking to himself. "What's the deal on proposing?"

"I don't know. The one time I did it, I got turned down flat," Booth says with a touch of bitterness, the sting from that rejection still fresh.

"Whoa," Hodgins says, stopping his pacing, eyebrows raised.

"Be kind rewind," Zack says eyes wide as he stands.

"Are we talking about Brennan or someone else?" Hodgins inquires, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes in what Booth has dubbed as 'the conspiracy nut' look. "Is that why you joined the army? I bet the recruiter found you right after, right? Tell me, were you near any telephone poles at the time?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Booth glares at him, though he doesn't correct the younger man's assumption. He rubs the back of his neck, a little surprised that Brennan hadn't told Angela about what happened, for surely the gossipy artist would have shared that information with Hodgins.

"Okay look, why don't you do it again?" he says to Hodgins but also to himself, thinking he should take the same advice though he is afraid of what another rejection would cost him. "But, you know, this time go all out. With the dinner and the gettin' down on one knee, the violin. Eh, forget the violin."

"That's what he did the second time," Zack informs him, sitting back down on the ground as Hodgins again glares at him.

"You asked Angela to marry you twice?" Booth is astonished and his respect for Hodgins raises just a little higher. He stares into the engine in front of him, thoughtfully contemplating his own relationship with Brennan.

"Yeah but…yeah I'm not going to ask again," Hodgins interrupts his thoughts. "No more, I'm done."

"You're done with Angela?" Booth asks incredulously, most of his thoughts still on his own relationship.

"No," is the vehement response. "But…hey I fell in love with a free spirit, and if getting married makes her feel trapped or something, then I'm... I'm just gonna have to deal with it. I don't want to drive her away like you did that girl."

"I did not drive her away," Booth says firmly, a slight tingle of panic creeping up his spine. "I didn't. It just…. It wasn't right."

"But if it had been right, it wouldn't matter if you were married or not, would it?" Hodgins says almost to himself, his brightening. "Because you'd have a life together."

"Then why not get married?"

"Because then we wouldn't be able to be together, see this is all coming so clear now!" Hodgins smiles widely.

"Not really," Booth says under his breath though Hodgins is too caught up in his epiphany and Zack too absorbed in his work to notice.

"You put on that macho front, but inside you understand," Hodgins grins at Booth as the older man narrows his eyes. "It means a lot, knowing that you get it, man. Most guys... not secure enough to admit that."

"Okay, you know I'm just trying to fix your car," Booth says, grabbing a wrench and brandishing it as Hodgins walks towards him, arms outstretched. "Don't you dare hug me."

"Right. Whatever you say man," he smiles, nodding knowingly. He rubs his hands together and starts to walk out. "I need to get to my lab."

"Hey! Wait!" Booth calls after him, pointing the wrench at Zack. "You forgot your sidekick."

"Saddle up, Zack!" Hodgins calls, still walking away. "Lets go!"

"Squints," Booth says under his breath as Zack scrambles away.

He bends back under the hood, hoping the silence will help him figure out how to handle his own squint. Is he being a coward? Hodgins, a man four years younger than him, has proposed and been turned down twice but he is still spending time with his girlfriend as if nothing has happened. Booth on the other hand has used every excuse he could to be away from the apartment. But he misses Brennan, misses the happy bubble they were living in for those few months. He sighs and shakes his head in self-disgusted surprise as he realizes that not only has he not really talked to his girlfriend in a week but he hasn't even kissed her.

It's time to man up, he tells himself. He doesn't want to push her away, couldn't handle not having her in his life. Yes it stung to be turned down but as he looks back on it now, it's not wonder she said no. He should take his own advice and ask again, but really put thought into it and do it right. He looks as his cell alarm sounds, reminding him that he needs to leave for his last class of the day. He closes the hood and grabs his belongings; his jaw set in determination.

* * *

><p>Booth walks into the apartment and shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it onto the couch. He walks to the kitchen, mentally planning what kind of super heathly meal he could make for Brennan. He stops right inside the entryway, looking at the bottom half of Brennan as she digs in the fridge.<p>

"Hey."

His voice seems to startle her because she quickly straightens a jug of juice in her hands. She must have just gotten back from karate class for her hair is hanging down in wet curls, her shirt wet from where the water soaked into it. It is the first time he has really looked at her and his heart clenches at how sad she looks before she seems to pull her emotions back.

"You're home early," she says as she walks to get a cup, her face and voice blank.

"Um, yeah," he mumbles, again a little unsure of where she stands with her now. But he pushes past it, reminding himself that maybe she feels the same way. "Since I am, how about I cook. Whatever you want."

She looks up at him and he can't tell from her eyes that she is trying to puzzle him out. But before either can say anything more there is a knock on the front door. Brennan walks past him to answer, missing the way his shoulders sag.

"Hello, Tempe dear," he hears his grandmother's voice and he walks into the living room.

"Hey Shrimp," Hank greets him though there seems to be a strain to his smile.

Booth hugs him and looks over at Lizzie, noticing she looks a little thinner and paler than the last time she saw her. By the look of concern on Brennan's face he isn't the only one to notice.

"It's about time we caught the two of you together," Lizzie says, a soft smile on her tired face. "Every time we call one of you seem to be busy."

"Yeah," Booth forces a chuckle as Brennan avoids everyone's eyes. "So, do you guys want something to drink or something?"

"I'll get them," Brennan volunteers, starting to walk out of the room.

"I'll help," Lizzie follows her.

"How's school shrimp?" Hanks ask, sitting with a sigh and quickly joined by his grandson.

"Not bad. Can't wait to get done with it though." Booth leans on his knees, a frown on his face. "Pops is everything okay with Grams?"

Hank looks down at his feet and opens his mouth but is interrupted by another knock on the door. Both men look questionly at the excited knocking and Booth raises to open the door. He has a second to take in the smiling face of Angela before she has launched herself in his arms, her lips finding his in a chaste but smacking kiss. He steps back in reflex, looking over to the kitchen and his eyes widen in fear and shock at finding Brennan standing there.

"Bren!" Angela squeals out, ignoring the stuttering man in front of her to rush to her friend and throw her arms around her. "Oh sweetie, you're not going to believe it!"

"Hey man," Hodgins smiles widely at Booth as he closes the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Hank asks as he stands a puzzled smile on his face at the waves of giddiness seeping out of the younger couple.

"We're getting married!" Angela hops in place, her hands clasped in front of her.

Through the exclamations of congratulations Booth and Brennan's troubled eyes meet. Their inner turmoil, the pain and worries are clear to the other but they keep the smiles on their faces for the sake of their friends. Everyone, including each other hugs the engaged couple, before Angela takes Brennan's elbow to pull her a little away.

"Hey Brennan, I'd like to ask you a favor, well it's not so much ask a favor as, as, as extend an honor. I mean I hope you see it as an honor, and you don't think of it as some onerous duty, which I don't think you will, but then again I've never done this before and of course-"

"Angela just ask," Brennan interrupts her babbling.

Angela takes a deep breath and smiles hopefully. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Brennan stares at her, dangerously close to tears. All of her worries that Roxie has replaced her vanish. The relief added to all of the emotional upheaval she has felt in the past week is almost enough to overwhelm her. Acting on pure emotion she reaches forward to hug Angela tightly, unaware of the attention they are getting from the rest.

"Is that yes?" the artist smiles through her own teary eyes.

"I'm completely, totally honored." The absolute truth of her words is so clear it brings a smile to every face in the room, especially Booth's.

"I don't even care how awful the bridesmaids' dresses are," Brennan continues, pulling back for a second then hugging her again. "I'm so glad you asked me."

"Where's your ring?" Lizzie asks as the friends break apart.

"I don't have one," the young artist shrugs, smiling at her fiancée. "Yet."

"I wasn't proposing but Angie said she'd marry me anyway," Hodgins explains as he fondly shakes his head.

"Next week," she adds.

"Next week?" Booth says shocked. "Why next week?"

"She's insane," Hodgins says, his tone adoring.

"I'm sure it will be beautiful," Lizzie says, smiling at the young woman. "Small simple weddings are sometimes the best."

"Oh no, big. We're having a big wedding."

"Totally insane." Hodgins smiles as he kisses Angela's cheek as the rest stare at her.

Hank is the first to snap out of it and he claps his hands. "Okay. This calls for a celebration dinner."

"I'm down with that," Angela shrugs, her happiness all but shining out of her eyes.

Everyone agrees and Brennan disappears into the bedroom to change. Booth follows Lizzie into the kitchen as she returns the drinks she and Brennan had brought out before. He looks quickly into the living room before stepping close and speaking with a low and worried voice.

"Grams, are you okay? Are you sick?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," she says in a soothing voice, placing a hand to his cheek. Her eyes travel to towards the living room and she smiles. "Especially tonight."

"They're crazy. A week?" Booth shakes his head while his grandmother chuckles.

"They're in love. And they're young," she shrugs. Her smile leaves her face to be replaced by concern. "Is everything okay between you and Temperance?"

Booth hesitates for a second but shrugs, a tiny smile playing on his lips. "Nothing you have to worry about."

* * *

><p>Booth paces slowly in front of the bench, steam rising from the two cups of coffee in his cups. His brow is crinkled, his thoughts racing in circles. It is a two days before the MontenegroHodgins wedding, the end of a very hectic, and for Booth, stressful week.

Once he stopped trying to avoid Brennan he started to notice how she was avoiding him. The very small amount of time she has spent inside the apartment where she wasn't asleep has so far been filled with her helping Angela plan the wedding or doing her school work which Booth had learned long ago not to interrupt. As the days have progressed Booth has sensed her pulling farther and farther back. When the night before she didn't come home from Angela's he had felt panic licking his heels and he called her, telling her they needed to talk and to meet him at their spot.

"Hi," she says from behind him, her nerves plain on her face as she watches him.

"Hi. Here, it's hot," he hands her one of the cups, sitting on the bench with her next to him.

They drink in silence, looking at the world around them rather than each other. Brennan feels her heart beating wildly and tries to control her breathing to calm it down. Ever since Booth had called her the night before she has been on the verge of tears. She is terrified that he is going to breakup with her, that her rejection and negative test has made him realize that he deserves someone better than her. Though the self-protection part of her wants to break up with him first she just can't make the words come out.

"You know, um, Hodgins asked me to be best man," Booth finally breaks the silence, quickly glancing between her and his coffee. "He asked Zack first but he said no. Pissed Hodgins off."

"Zack was worried he couldn't give Hodgins the right kind of bachelor party," Brennan adds, having heard the conversation.

"Yeah, well the jokes on him. Jack doesn't even want a bachelor party." Booth takes another sip before looking down. "They're crazy. Getting married in a week."

"It's very rash," Brennan agrees in a quiet tone. Booth turns his head so that they are looking at each other. "I want them to be happy but…they should have thought about it longer."

"Yeah. Marriage…can be hard," Booth never breaks his eyes from her as he speaks.

"They haven't lived together, they don't know what annoying habits the other has." Brennan risks a small smile. "He might leave the milk carton open."

"Yeah, or she could be strict on which way the toilet paper dispenses," Booth smiles back. "They love each though. I think they'll get through it."

"Yes but…"

"Why make it harder," Booth finishes.

Brennan nods and they both feel a small weight lift. Brennan looks over the handsome face she loves so much. The brows crease as her eyes fill with tears and she looks down.

"A part of me wanted the baby," she admits quietly into her cup. "A part of me still does. But the larger part of me knows that a baby now would be…"

"A mistake?" Booth whispers. Brennan quickly looks up into his eyes, shaking her head fiercely.

"Bad timing. Bad timing is not a mistake."

"No, its not," he agrees, releasing a shuddering sigh of relief. She didn't say she never wanted a baby with him, in fact she basically said that she wanted a baby one day.

"I'm sorry," she says, one tear falling down only to be quickly wiped away by his hand.

"No I…I never want to pressure you into anything Temperance," he shakes his head, abandoning his coffee to cup her cheeks. "I told you before we would go at your speed. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head. "No, you…I hurt you so of course you wanted distance-"

"Look at me," he demands. "Yeah, I got stung a little but do…do you have any idea how torn up I would be if you weren't a part of my life?"

"Yes," she breathes out, crying. "You're my life now."

"Oh baby, you're mine too," he says emotionally, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Would you kiss me if I said I loved you?" she says, smiling.

"I love you," Booth chuckles before tilting her head to capture her lips in a kiss that makes them both think of coming home.

* * *

><p>The surprisingly large crowd murmurs amongst themselves in the beautifully decorated church. A huge harp sits in front, the harpist waiting patiently for the cue to start. In the back of the church the doors are open just a crack, one brown eye peeping through.<p>

Booth whistles softly, closing the door. "That's a lot of people."

"Figures, think of their families," Hank says, lifting his neck as his wife fixes his tie. Both he and Lizzie were thrilled that the young couple asked them to be a part of the wedding. Like Booth, Hank was speechless when he saw who Angela's father was but has since regained his composure.

"How do I look?" Brennan says as she awkwardly walks down a set of stairs.

The three Booths, Zack and Roxie (the bridesmaid walking with Zack) all turn at the sound of her voice. Booth's eyes travel over her over body, showcased in the tight purple dress. He holds back a chuckle at the misplaced bow.

"Good," he tells her.

"How come yours looks so much better?" she says with just a hint of hostility, pointing at Roxie's dress.

"Come here," Lizzie walks forward to help. "Let's yank this around."

"Grams, are you feeling alright?" Brennan asks in a low voice so to not attract the other's attention from whatever Zack is saying at the moment. "You seem to be tired and I noticed you've been pale."

"I was sick and it got pretty bad," Lizzie confides, whispering. "But I'm better. Don't tell Seeley, I don't want him to worry. I don't want you to worry either, okay?"

"Okay," Brennan agrees hesitantly, knowing that there is something more but Lizzie's smile charms her.

"Here we go." She turns Brennan around to face the group. "Shrimp?"

"Yeah?" Booth tilts his head with a smirk. "Wow, you look great."

Brennan narrows her eyes. "You said I looked good before."

"Who's day is it, huh? It's Angela's." The music in the main church starts and he grabs her hand to bring into place next to him. "Come on, there you go."

"I don't recognize anyone here," she whispers through a smile as they walk down the aisle.

"I do. Holy hell," he mumbles, trying to keep his eyes from popping at the guests on the Montenegro side.

"Are you allowed to cuss in church?" she asks.

Booth just gives her a look as they separate, Booth clapping a happy yet nervous looking Hodgins on the shoulder. They watch the other two pairs walk down, Hank having the same reaction as Booth. Then the doors briefly close as the music changes, then Angela walks through with her arm on her father. All eyes are riveted on the beaming bride in her one of a kind dress, her hair in waves on her shoulders.

"Welcome everybody," the female minister smiles over the crowd. "We have come together to join in matrimony Jack Stanley Hodgins, and Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro. Who gives this woman?"

"I do. But, um, there's one small problem," Angela's father says and all eyes focus on him in shock.

"Dad," Angela whispers, hoping this is a joke.

"That's not her real name," he continues.

"Oh my god, no," Angela says with wide eyes, shaking her head at her father. "Dad!"

"Come on Ange," Booth coaxes, gesturing to himself with a smirk. "How bad could it be?"

"Yeah. Did you get mine?" Hodgins joins in. "It's Stanley."

"Yeah and uh…yeah," she smiles first at Hodgins then Booth before looking pleadingly at the minister. "Do you mind if I just whisper it to you?"

"Of course," the minister smiles. Angela kisses her father to send him to his seat then steps to the minister and whispers, causing the woman's eyes to widen and glance to the bearded man.

"Angela and Jack have invited us here to share something beautiful," she continues.

Booth and Brennan stand across from each other as the ceremony continues. Both glance at each other but it isn't until the vows that they catch each other. Their gazes instantly lock and they are unaware of everything else happening around them, including the same occurring with Hank and Lizzie next to them.

"Angela or whatever you name is," he smiles into her eyes as a chuckle spreads through the crowd. "I've loved you since the moment I met you. You're everything good in my life. And I…I'm your guy."

"Stanley..." Angela laughs with tears in her eyes and voice. "We're gonna live together and we're gonna love together and we're gonna have so much fun, and a little pain, and we're gonna live a life that's gonna make other people die with jealousy wishing they were us."

"You may exchange rings," the minister instructs, smiling as they do so. "With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The church erupts with cheers as the newly married couple kiss, holding each other close. With beaming smiles they race down the aisle, holding hands. The wedding party follows, Lizzie dabbing tears from her eyes. The church slowly empties, hugs and congratulations spread throughout until finally the newlyweds are ushered into their limo to be driven to the reception. Booth and Brennan stand in front of the church, watching the stragglers leave for the cars. Booth looks over at Brennan and takes her hand, caressing her knuckles.

"Bones," he says in a soft voice as she looks at him. "I'm going to ask again someday."

She turns to look at him, instantly knowing what he is talking about. Booth turns to face her fully, taking her other hand in his.

"I asked the way I did because of the situation but I was already thinking about it," he admits. "And…okay, look. When you talk to older couples who have been in love for 30, 40, 50 years it's always the guy who says he knew. I'm that guy. I knew right from the moment you looked at me in that library.

"But you're nineteen and want to be sure before that kind of commitment. I get that. I also get that you're against the institution of marriage. I don't _why _but I get it," he smiles, relieved that she smiles back. "But you need to know that I'm going to ask. And if you say no, I'm going to ask again until you say yes or tell me stop. But I swear that, unless you say different, I'll be right here in 50 or hell, 60 years."

Brennan smiles, knowing in her heart that he won't have to ask but once more. She feels the urge to tell him she wants to marry him, that she would go inside and say vows for him right now. But she knows him, knows that he wants to do it 'the right way' and she loves him enough to give that to him. So instead she just nods, squeezing his hands. She looks over the empty parking lot in front of them.

"What do we do now?" she asks, turning back to him.

A slow smile crosses his face as he turns them to walk down the steps. "Well, now we go and help our friends celebrate. And I fulfill my best man duties by tongue kissing the maid of honor at the reception."

Brennan shakes her head with a laugh and shoves him in the arm. He topples a bit but quickly recovers, throwing his arm around her waist and bringing her close to his body. She leans into him, happy to have found him. Booth kisses her head, knowing his life is better with her in it. Their lives aren't fairytales but they both think that with the other by their side they might someday get their happily ever after. Or as close to it as possible.

**End…**

**Okay, there it is. Wow. This was my baby, the first story I ever wrote.**

**Thanks to everyone who read or alerted this story. A very special thanks to those who have been here since the beginning: you are the ones who kept this going.**

**Now I could end this here or I could do a sequel (for which I got to figure a title better than this one was). It won't be nearly as long (I don't think) and I doubt as good. Its really up to you guys but I bet you can guess what might happen (some of you mentioned it in your reviews for last chapter). **

**The next time I post anything I will be filled with post Bones premiere joy.**

**Thanks!**


	43. Author's Note: Sequel

**Author's Note:**

Just to let you guys know, I have posted the sequel. It's called The Beginning. I know bad title but it will make sense eventually. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write it.


End file.
